The Dragon Guardian
by King Spike Rules
Summary: An AU Human Actin fic. The city of Equestail is filled with a secret world of Magic and Demons. The protector of this city are called the Guardians of Harmony, but they is a person met to protect them. He is the Dragon Guardian and he will help protect not only the Guardians, but the Solar and Lunar Prinessess. Rated M for Blood, Nudity, and Violence.
1. Worst Day Ever

**Hello there, King Spike Rules here and this is the Epilog for The Dragon Guardian. It will show you the history of this fics world and also the main heroes of this fic. Also, their clothes are the same as the dragon mating season as are their busts, but they are full human in this fic, with magic. Now, this is not a harem fic and there will be no sex But there will be some nude scene throughout the fic.**

Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever.

The sun was slowly setting in the west in the large city of Equestail and the city skyline shined against the yellowish-orange sunset. But not all was well as at a shine in the center of the city blood was dripping onto the holy ground and a large figure stood over the young man from were the blood was coming from. The boy was very young, around fifteen years old with a tan skin, green hair and eyes, and was dressed in a white t-shirt with a green flame in the center under a purple trench coat, blue jeans, and sneakers along with a moon necklace around his neck. But the thing that was most noticeable was a sword piercing through his chest.

How _could this be happening to me?_ " the young biy said out loud as he looked at the sword that was going through him and then he closed his eyes as he thought once again, " _How could a normal day end like this?_ " And after saying that, the young boy closed his eyes and as he slowly slipped away, he remembered how the day had went and got to this point.

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the city of Eqyestail as the city came to life with citizens coming to life and the sounds of the city filling the air. But as the city awoke, a certain teen was not as he laid on his bed in his dirty room. The teen was a young man with green hair and at that very moment was dressed in a pair of boxers, snoring the day away. As he slept, the door t his room opened and a figure appeared in the door way. With in seconds, the figure was next to his bed and grabbed the blanket.

"Time to get up, Spike!" the figure yelled in a female voice as she pulled the blanket off of him and looked at the young boy as he shivered and reached for the blanket that was in her hands. But once he notice not one being there, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the person that took his blanket. It was a girl not much older then him with lite tan skin, bright purple hair with a streak of bright pink and lighter purple in it. She had a big bust and was dressed in a light blue jumped. and white socks.

"Twilight, I don't want to get up." Spike said in a groan as he curled up and tried to get some more sleep.

"Oh, no. You are not missing school again." she yelled as bent down and shock him as hard as she could, forcing Spike to sit up and push her away.

"Alright, I'm awake." he groaned as he sat up and yarned as he stretched out his arms. Smiling at her actions, Twilight turned around and began to head towards the door, only to stub her toe on a piece of something hidden in the trash.

"You really need to clean your room." Twilight said as she rubbed her sore foot.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get around to it." Spike said as he pulled a leg of his pants on and then pulled them up as she reached for a white shirt to put on.

"Fine, live like a pig. Now how about we have breakfast?" she asked with a smile as she carefully walked through the room and out the door, leaving the young man to groan as he puled his white shirt on and then put on his blue over shirt.

"Insulting the guy who makes your food, very smart for the smartest girl in school." Spike said as he walked through his messy room and headed for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Spike began to make breakfast as he heated a pan while wisking six eggs in bowl and placing for piece of bread in the toaster. As he was doing this, Twilight was sitting at the kitchen table reading one of her text books.

"Oh, Spike." she called out to him with her eyes not even leaving the book.

"Hmmm?" Spike asked back as he turned his head to look at her as he placed some butter into the pan and waited for it to melt before adding to the eggs.

"I have my study group meeting at the shine tonight and will be late for dinner." she said with out even looking at him, or noticing the hurt look he had on his face as he turned back at the stove and poured the eggs into the pan.

"Sure, I'll keep dinner warm for you." Spike said as he cooked the eggs until they were nice and soft, and just as he plated them, the toast popped up. He quickly buttered the toast and then placed the plated meals on the table along with two glasses of orange juice next to each plate. Twilight put her book down and looked at the meal in front of her.

"Eggs and toast again?" she asked as she looked at him with a confused look.

"What, I thought you loved my eggs?" Spike asked as he ate a spoonful of his eggs.

"I do, but could it hurt you to make something else?" she asked as she took a few bites of her eggs before picking up her book and began to read again as she put it down long enough to get a drink or bite of food. Spike sat there hurt as he lowed his head and continued to eat his meal in silence, not knowing a pair of eyes watching them from the window with a smile on it's face as it watched the scene before it. After finishing their breakfast, the duo put their shoes on, grabbed their backpacks, and headed off out the door with Spike locking it behind them. Once they left the house, the duo walked down the school and enjoyed the nice Spring morning as they walked.

"So, Spike. Have you studied for Exams?" Twilight asked as she looked over at the young man standing next to her.

"Yeah, I did." Spike answered with a groan as they continued to walk along with Twilight trying to have a conversation with Spike, but was not getting anything from him except a few word answers. After twenty minutes, they finally arrived at the high school and joined the crowd of students entering the school. Upon entering the school, Twilight and Spike separated and headed off to their own classes.

* * *

After separating from Twilight, Spike was still feeling low for what she had said about his cooking and w began to thing of a way to talk to her about it. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice a tall figure standing in the hall wearing a black suit with matching long, black hair that hung over his face and a pair of glasses. Spike quickly knocked into him and the two fell on to the ground..

"Oh, sorry about that." Spike said as he got up and looked over towards the figure, and froze from fear as he looked at the figure and continued, "M-Mr. Saohc".

"Well, is it isn't Mister Spike Draco." Mr. Saoch said as he stood up and brushed himself off as he spoke once again, "Assaulting a teacher. That's a felony and I should call the police."

"Come on teach, it was an accident." Spike said as pleaded with the teacher.

"Hmmm, alright. A months detention." Mr. Saohc said with a cruel smile as he turned and began to leave, but not before adding, "Don't be late for class or it's two months." And with that, Spike got up and continued on to calls feeling even worst then before thanks to that.

"Great, Twilight will not let me hear the end of this." Spike said in a groan as he arrived at his class room and proceeded inside.

* * *

After suffering through three classes of nothing that really interested Spike, the lunch bell rang and Spike quickly ran out of the room as he headed to his usual spot where he ate his lunch. Spike ran up the stairs and came into view of the roof and smiled as he laid eyes on Twilight, who was sitting by a chain ling fence, eating her own lunch.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike called out as he sat next to her and began to open his box.

"Spike, what have we discus about you getting in trouble?" Twilight asked as she did not look up from her lunch and continued eat.

"But Twilight, it was not my fault. Mr. Saohc..." Spike tried to explain, but was quickly cut of by Twilight looking up from her lunch box and she began to yell.

"He's a great teacher and you keep getting in trouble." she yelled as Spike looked at her in shock and then he to got angry from what she had just said to him.

"I just bumped into him and he threaten to call the cops on me." Spike yelled as he defended himself.

"Spike, he would not do that." Twilight said as she closed her half eaten lunch and then stood up as she began to walk towards the door, but not before turning back and frowned on her face as she added, "You will move out this weekend." And with that she walked away, leaving a shocked Spike siting there, frowning as he looked at his lunch and sighing as he began to eat. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the stairs, Twilight stopped and looked back before looking up at the ceiling before speaking once again, "I hope your happy." And with that, she walked back to class as a shadow figure appeared behind her, smiling.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky as Spike walked out of the school with hos head hanging low as he continued to replay what had happened earlier with his best friend and also wondered were he was going to live after that weekend.

"Come on, pickup Twilight." Spike groaned as he messed with his phone to try and call Twilight, but she did not answer. Spike even pondered weather he should go to the shine to confront her, but decided against for he didn't want to start something with her friends around. After deciding to head home, Spike looked up towards the towering shine frowned as he thought of Twilight and what they had been through together.

"Go to her, she needs you." a sweet, gentle voice suddenly came out of no where and made Spike look around, with him not seeing any one in the crowed close enough to him to whisper in his ear. After turning back, Spike took off running towards the shrine.

"Twilight, I hope your alright." Spike yelled as he ran towards the large temple.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike arrives at the shrine to find Twilight in a fight for her life against some stallion. As he tries to help, Spike finds out stuff about Twilight, and himself as well.

* * *

 **Well, that was is it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will stay tuned for the next one. Also, the rest of the Mane Six will appear in the next few chapters until they are all there. Please read and review.**


	2. Reborn from Fire

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This will be the first chapter with the magic and action for the first time. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: Reborn from Fire.

The sun was setting behind the city's skyline as Spike ran down the street and through the crowd as he arrived at the bottom step of the temple. Panting heavily, Spike just stood there as he looked up the large stair case and wondered if he had just imagined that Twilight was in trouble.

"AHHHHHH!" came s scream from atop the temple stairs and Spike knew who that scream had come from.

"Oh, no." Spike yelled as he took off up the stair as his eyes narrowed as he yelled, "Don't worry Twilight, I'm coming." And with that, Spike ran up the steps as fast he could and with in five minutes, Spike arrived at the top and looked out to see Twilight dressed in a light blue blouse with a skirt matching her hair and had a big star surrounded but six smaller stars. She was being held against a wall to one of the shrines by a large male student dressed in a school jumper.

"Vial creature, you made me hurt my best friend and ruined my life." Twilight said as she held onto his hand that was holding her neck as she struggled to get a breath and then she added, "What else could you want?"

"What else, you ask?" the male said with a wicked smile as he opened his mouth, and a long, slimy tongue rolled out of his mouth and then snaked it's wait around one of her breast, up her neck, and stopping at her cheek as he continued, "I want your magic, and sad magic taste the best."

"Get you tongue off me." Twilight ordered as she continued to struggle as the males tongue snaked closer to her mouth, when suddenly a broom slammed into the males back and forced himself to let her go.

"Get away from her." Spike yelled in anger as he held the broom that had hit the male.

"How dare you touch me." the male yelled as he swung his arm around and hit Spike right in the chest, sending the young man flying and landing hard on the ground with a thud.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled as she glares at the male and then stood up from the ground as she placed both her hands out in front of her as a sun symbol appeared on her right hand and then she spoke again, "Student of the Solar Princess: Sealing Scrolls." And as she said the last word, many written scrolls appear and launch towards the male, who just smiled as he leaped over the scrolls and landed behind Twilight.

"Ha, those won't work me." the male said with a wicked smile on his face as he reached around cup one off Twilight's breast as his other hand grabbed her neck to turn her towards him as he spoke again, "How does it feel to know you could not stop."

"I haven't lost yet." Twilight said as she lifted her leg and then swung it back, hitting him right in he crotch. The male yelled in pain as he throw her a few feet as he held himself. As Twilight landed, she rolled a little and came to a stop as she added, "I should not have came alone or with out my staff." But, as she was talking, the male grabbed from the back of her neck and lifted her up a fit of rage.

"You stupid bitch." the male said as he placed both hands her neck and squeeze as he smiled while he mocked, "Where's your, 'Solar Princess.' Huh?" And with that, he enjoyed the sight of Twilight struggling and trying to get even the slightest bit of a breath, that was until Spike tackled him, forcing him to release Twilight.

"Don't you touch her again." Spike yelled as he punched the male a few times until one of his fist was caught by the male.

"I am sick and tired of you." the male yelled as he twisted Spike's arm and throw the young man across the yard, with Spike slamming into a stone wall and fell in a thud as he coughed up a little blood.

"No, Spike." Twilight said as she slowly got up and turned towards the male with an angry glare as she placed her hands in front of her once again and the sun symbol appeared again as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Blazing Scrolls." And with that, red scrolls launched out and landed on him and in seconds, he was set on fire as he began to scream and roll around on the ground in pain. As he was doing that, Twilight ran over and tended to Spike as he tried to get up.

"D-did I g-get him?" Spike asked as he was still trying to get up.

"Yeah, we got him." Twilight said with a smile as she helps Spike up, but she was so focused on helping Spike, she did not notice the male was able to put himself out and was now behind her.

"You fucking whore." he yelled as he knocked her across the face and then stomped on Spike's back. As Spike let out a scream of pure pain, the male walked over to the down Twilight.

"N-no." Spike said as he reached out and tried to move towards them, but his back was hurting him so much that all he did was fall over and began to cry as he felt useless. As Spike continued, Twilight got her keens and looked up to see the male standing over her. She quickly placed her hands in front of her as the sun symbol appeared once again and she tried to defend herself.

"Student of the Sol..." she was suddenly cut off by the male slapping her across the face and knocking her a few feet away. As she tried to stand up, he grabbed her by the back of head and tossed her across the yard.

"I am done with this." the male said as he placed his right hand in front of him and suddenly a long sword appeared in it. After getting his sword, the male stood over a kneeling Twilight as he took aim with h a wicked smile on his face as he continued, "Time to finish you off." And with that, he thrust his sword and Twilight closed her eyes as she waited for the magic steel to piece her body. But suddenly, something splattered on her face and as she opened her eyes, they widen in shock and horror.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed as she saw Spike standing in front of her, shielding her from the male and the sword running through his chest. Spike stared at her for a few minutes before spitting out a lot of blood and fallen to the his knees as he grabbed hold of sword, just to have it pulled out by the snickering male.

"This is just great." the male said as he walked around Spike and grabbed Twilight by the neck as he lifted her up, and looked her in the eye as he continued, "Your magic will taste wonderfully as you watch his life slip away." Seconds after saying that, his tongue shot out of his mouth and forced it's way into Twilight's mouth. Once inside, the tongue began to turn purple as he sucked Twilight's magic from her. As this was happening, Spike weakly looked and saw what was happening.

"N-no, T-Twilight." Spike said as he tried to reach for her, but he just fell to the ground and looked up as he began to black out as he spoke, "Why can't I do anything right." And with that, Spike passed out from the blood lost and fell in a heap on the ground.

* * *

Darkness, that is what Spike saw as he felt his eyes open and all he found was black nothingness. That was, until he heard the voice again.

"Spike, you must stand and fight." the voice said a very kind, soothing tone.

"I tried and failed." Spike said as he felt he answered the voice.

"You must try again, Twilight needs you." the voice said as Spike suddenly got a shock as he began to look around, but still found nothing.

"B-but how can I when that guy is so much stronger then me?' Spike asked and suddenly a bright light appeared, reveal a lovely woman with deep tan skin, a black silk rode, long, light blue hair what looks like waves, a incredible bust, and a crown that matched her hair. She slowly flow towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"All you need is a spark," she paused for a moment as she placed her hand on Spike bloody chest and bright red magic appeared on his chest as she spoke once again, "To start a fire." And with that, a bright red light flashed over Spike, engulfing him in it.

* * *

Back in the real world, Twilight was slowly starting to fade away as her magic was began sucked from her body by the male, who was smiling the best he could with his tongue out as enjoyed the taste of Twilight's saddened magic and the sight of her life slowly fading away.

"This is great, just a few more moments and the magic is all mine." the male said in a hard to hear wicked tone as he was the color of Twilight's fade to a greyish, along with her hair joining it. When suddenly a ball of fire it the males tongue and t quickly turned to ash all the way to his mouth. The male dropped Twilight, whose color quickly returned to her normal pigment as the male stumbled back hold his mouth as he shrieked in pain. As Twilight sat up, she noticed the person who had saved her.

"Spike?" Twilight said in a confused and shock tone as she saw the young man, who was just bleeding to death moments ago was standing tall with a red aura around him as he walked towards the shrieking male and grabbed him by the mouth as Spike looked him right in the eye.

"Dragon Inferno." Spike said in a deep voice as the male was quickly consumed by fire and he screamed in pain as he was turned to ash. After seeing this, Twilight was shocked, and a little scared, as Spike turned around and smiled at her as the red aura vanished and he fell in a heap on the ground. Concerned, Twilight quickly crawled towards him and turned him over to see a big smile on Spike face as she notice he was bleeding from his injury. She quickly pulled out her phone and called some one on it.

"Fluttershy, get to the temple. Now." Twilight said as she hung up and then tended to Spike the best she could as she waited for help to arrive.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After Spike awakens in a weird house and meets one of Twilight's 'Secret friends.' He tries to return to a normal life, but with three weird men following him and a weird mark on his hand. He quickly realizes, that is impossible.

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time, Fluttershy debuts, as does some one else. Please read and review.**


	3. Meeting in Friends and Enemies

**Hey, King Spike rules here and this is the third chapter of the Dragon Guardian. And this is the chapter where Spike gets his powers and Fluttershy debuts.**

Chapter 3: Meeting new Friends and Enemies.

Darkness, that is what Spike saw as he looked around for any sign of life. As he continued to look, he began to hear voices call out to him. As the voice got loud, Spike looked around as images began to appear.

"You are worthless, Mister Dragon." that voice belong to Mr. Saohc, who suddenly appeared with a angry look on his face. As Spike was looking at his teacher, another voice called out to him that made him turn around and look.

"You miserable, piece of shit. " this voice belonged to that male who attacked him and Twilight. Spike a step back, but only until he heard yet another voice and he had to look as a third figure appeared before him.

"You failed me Spike." this voice belonged to Twilight, who appeared in a disappointed look on her face and in a ghostly form as Spike was horrified to see he like that.

"N-no. I-I-I-..." Spike was shocked at the image before him as he tried to take a step back, but was stopped by another ghostly Twilight.

"I needed you and you failed me." the second ghostly Twilight said as they bother began to circle and continued to tel Spike he was a failure. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, but they just got loud, and loud as Spike was about to reach his breaking point.

* * *

"AHHHH." Spike screamed as he shot up from his bed and began to breath heavily from his nightmare. As he calmed down, Spike realized he was in his bed, in a large empty room laying on a bed roll. Confused, Spike tried to get up, only to double over in pain as he held his chest.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he pulled his blanket down and saw his whole chest was wrapped up. After seeing this, Spike remembered what had happened and was even more confused as to why he was still alive. As Spike was pondering what happened after he passed out, the sudden sound running water drew his attention and he looked at the sliding in the nearby wall. Spike slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his chest and walked over towards the door. Sliding it open, Spike looked out in the hallway and began to follow the sound of water until he arrived at a door at the end of the hall. Spike, wondering who was on the other side of the door, reached out and knocked on the door as he ask, "Twilight, is that you?"

"AHHHHH!" a screamed suddenly came from the other side of the door Spike grabbed the knob and burst into the room, and once the steam vanished, Spike eyes bugged out as he saw a fair skinned woman about Twilight's age with long pink hair, light blue eyes, and was naked standing before him. As the two stared at each other for a few moments, Spike could not help but notice to two large mounds, that she quickly tried to cover with her arms as she yelled, "G-get o-out, please?"

"Oh, I am so sorry." Spike yelled as he closed the door and just leaned against it, with a small bit of blood running down his face as he remembered what he just seen as he spoke to himself, "Damn, I mean How can she walk with those things. There like a pair of watermelons." After sitting for a few minute, Spike stood up and walked back to the room he awoke in to sit and wait for her to finish. But as he began to relax, another door opened and he could hear a familiar voice calling out.

"Fluttershy, is there any news on Spike?" Twilight called out as she walked around the corner and when she saw him sitting the bed roll, smiling to her. She just stared at him for a few moments until she dropped her grocery bag as she ran up to him and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

"Ah, watch it Twilight. I'm still sore." Spike said as he hugged her back.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just glad your okay." she said with smile as she pulled away from Spike and helped him to his feet as she lead him out of the room.

* * *

After leading Spike into the kitchen, Twilight let Spike sit at the kitchen table as she went to the fridge and took out a couple of sodas for them. Once she handed Spike his, she sat across from him and opened her can as she began to speak.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Spike

"Pretty good I guess, but I am still feeling warm." Spike said as he checked his forehead with Twilight following suite, and when she got a worried look on her face and pulled away, Spike got concern as well. But before he could ask anything, the pink hair girl from earlier walked in wearing a yellow top with a long, green skirt and a pair of white socks.

"Oh, hello Twilight..." the girl paused for a moment as she and Spike eyes met and blush filled both of their fasces as they turned away from each other. Twilight looked confused as to why they were acting like this as she looked at them for a few seconds before smiling slyly as she looks at Spike,

"She screamed in the bathroom when you knocked, didn't see?" she asked as Spike nodded after a few minutes of thinking of what to say about that.

"Yeah, I-I really am sorry." Spike said as he looked at her.

"Thank you, I'm Fluttershy by the way." she said with a smile as she poured her glass of water and then sat next to them. As she sat down, Twilight eyes widen as she looked around and then palmed her face.

"I dropped diner when I saw that Spike was awake." she said with a groan as she reached into her purse and pulled out a few bucks before turning to Spike as she added, "Spike, could you go across the street and get us all a little something?"

"Ummm, sure." Spike said he took the money and then got up with a groan of pain as he walked for the front door. Once he left the house, a confused Fluttershy looked at Twilight with a confused look on her face.

"Twilight, he's still very hurt." Fluttershy said in a concern hint to her tone.

"I know, but we have to talk about stuff." Twilight said as she looked worried, which made Fluttershy look worried as well as they looked at each other and began to talk.

* * *

Spike was really confused as to why Twilight made him get them food for them, but he could not argue for he didn't want to stay there with a girl he had just seen naked. And so, he waited in line at the burger joint to order their food but as he was doing that, three men in trench coats were watching him from the corner of the place.

"That's the guy who killed our boss." one of them said as they all watched him finally arriving at the counter and began to order for the three of them. After waiting a few minutes, Spike was handed his food and he paid for them. And as he was leaving, the three men stood up and followed after him into the street. Spike was smiling as he walked down the street and was about to cross the street, when he saw the three men heading for him and it was then he noticed a long tail appearing underneath one of their trench coat.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he turned and looked at the three men staring at him as they stop a mere few feet from him. After a few minutes of staring at them, Spike clinched fists as he asked, "Are you guys with that guy that attacked my friend."

"Yes, we are." one of them said as he stepped forward and suddenly a long sword appeared out of no where as he continued, "And we want revenge." And with that, he swung his sword towards Spike, who quickly jumped out of the way and franticly ran as fast as he could, which was not much with his injured chest, but he continued to try and run.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, Twilight and Fluttershy sat across from each other as they discussed what had happened with Twilight and Spike at the temple.

"So, how long do you think it will take for my magic to be at full strength?" Twilight asked a sshe looked at her friend nervously.

"Hard to say, since that Leachic had you for almost ten minutes." Fluttershy paused for a moment as she took a sip of her tea before continuing, "It could take at least a week before you could do any spells at all."

"That stinks, and what about Spike? What kind of magic does he have?" Twilight asked.

"Most likely fire, but I am not sure right now." Fluttershy said as she took another sip of her tea, it was then that Twilight's cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Twilight called out as she answered her phone.

"Twilight, I'm in trouble." Spike said as he panted.

"Spike, what's wrong?" she asked in a concern tone, which caught Fluttershy's attention.

"I'm being hunted by three friends of that guy that attacked you." Spike said as he ducked from another sword swing,

"Spike, were are you?" Twilight asked in a frantic tone.

"Near the construction job. About a block away." Spike said he continued to breath heavily.

"Spike, we're on our way." Twilight yelled as she hung up and was about to head for the front door.

"Twilight, wait." Fluttershy said in a concern tone as she got up from her seat and walked up to Twilight before speaking once again, "We can't help him."

"What are you saying?" Twilight asked as she looked confused at her friends statement.

"I'm not a fighter and you can hardly stand up right, little on casting a spell." Fluttershy said as she tried to calm Twilight, which seamed to work for a few seconds before she got a stern look on her face as she pulled away from Fluttershy before speaking.

"Spike saved me, I can't just leave him." Twilight said as she ran to the front door, put her shoes on, and was out the front door with in seconds. Fluttershy thought it over for a few seconds before sighing out loud and followed suit.

* * *

Spike was breathing heavily as he leaned against an I beam and look over to see the three men still looking for him. After seeing them start to head his wait, Spike held his breath as he tried to hide and it was then that the voice suddenly returned to him.

"Clam yourself, you can take them." the voice said in a clam tone.

"What, how can I possibly do that?" Spike asked in a whisper.

"Look at your hand." the voice said and when Spike did, he was shock to see a crescent moon appear on his right hand.

"What the...?" Spike called out but covered his mouth before he got any louder.

"That is the sign of the Lunar Princess, now focus your mind into your palm." the voice said and Spike reluctantly did as she said, and then suddenly a bright red flame appeared in his palm.

"Holy crap." Spike said as he notice the flame did not hurt, but he failed to keep his voice down.

"Hey, I heard him." one of the men said as they headed for Spike.

"This is called the Dragon Fire. To use this flame, you must call out, Student of the Lunar Princess." the voice said as Spike looked at his hand and smiled a he clinched his fist and turned to face the three men. As he did this, a shadow figure stood on a roof with a pair of sunglasses and a big smile.

"It looks like Luna has a new player, how fun." he said as he stood straight up and set up to watch the show.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With his new powers, Spike is ready to fend off the three men. But will his in experience cost him and can Twilight help out in any way when she and FLuttershy arrive? And who is watching from the roof?

* * *

 **Hey, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I said he will be in school, but I decided to do it this way. Please read and review.**


	4. Blazing Battle

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. This will have the second fight scene in the fic and a little history of the Mane Six. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Blazing Battle.

The sun was down and the night life of the city began to come to life as Twilight and Fluttershy ran franticly throught a few aly ways as they were getting closer to the construction yard Spike was in. After a few minutes, Fluttershy was finally able to grab Twilight by the arm and stop her.

"Twilight, what are you planning on doing to help him?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at her friend for a few seconds as she caught her breath, and then she continued, "You can hardly stand right and these guys will kill you if you try to fight them with out magic."

"Then what do I do?" Twilight asked in a frantic tone.

"Let's call the others and have them meet us here." Fluttershy said in a calm tone.

"But it might be to late." Twilight said as she looked at her arm and pulled away from her as she added, "I don't care. Spike needs me and I'll be there for him, like was for me." And with that, she turned and started off again.

"Wait." Fluttershy called out with a long sigh as stopped Twilight, and once she got there, she placed her hands on Twilight's chest before she continued, "If you insist, Student of the Solar Princess: Healing Boost." And with that, Twilight was engulfed in blue magic and it quickly vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Twilight asked confused as to why her friend had cast a spell on her.

"My Healing Boost will give a little magic to cast basic spells." Fluttershy said as she reached behind her and pulled out three pieces of golden metal as she continued, "You forgot this, by the way.." She said with a smile as Twilight smiled back as she took the pieces and then put them together, revealing it as a shakujō.

"Thanks, let's go." Twilight yelled as the duo ran down the ally way as they headed for Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile at the construction yard, Spike stood his ground as he stared down the three men, who each had a sword drawn and ready to fight. After a few seconds of the stand off, the three men laughed at Spike and took a few steps closer towards Spike.

"Oh, look who finally found a pair of balls." one of the men said as he stepped even closer then the other two.

"I always had a pair." Spike smiled as he clinched his fist and then placed his right palm in front of him as the crescent moon symbol appeared as he spoke again, "I just found a way to make it even. Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And with that, a large fight ball shot out of Spike hand and hit the closes one of the men in the chest, incinerating him in an instant.

"What the hell, I thought he didn't have any magic." one of the said as they both coward and took a few steps back from Spike, as he took a few steps closer towards them.

"Let's try again, Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike held as he throw hand forward and fired a second fireball out of his palm, but this time they jumped out of the way and landed a few feet away. As for the fire ball, it flow through the air and hit a wall just in front of Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Damn it, they have fire magic." Twilight said as she and Fluttershy turned the corner and ran right into the construction yard, surprising both Spike and the men as they looked at the young woman in shock.

"Twilight, how are you doing?" Spike asked with a smile when he saw them, but it vanished when the men took their attention from him and turned it towards the girls.

"Hey, didn't she help him kill our boss?" one of the men asked as they looked the girls over.

"Yeah, I believe your right." the other one said as they both readied their swords and tried to attack them.

"Ohm yeah. Student of the Solar Princess: Banishing Strike." Twilight said as she placed her staff in front of her and tried to cast a spell, but it did not do anything.

"I told you, basic spells." Fluttershy said as she hid behind Twilight, who blocked the two swords with her staff and tried to hold them off but she was slowly starting to loose her footing.

"No! Twilight, Fluttershy." Spike yelled as he clinched his fist and placed his palm in front of him as he yelled, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And he fired another fire ball, which hit one of the men in the back, and like the first one, he was incinerated. This action shocked both Twilight and Flutterhy as they look at Spike.

"Lunar Princess?" Twilight called out as she was able to push the final guy back, who turned in horror as he saw Spike aiming his palm at him and a crescent moon symbol was on his hand.

"One more, Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he throw his palm forward, but no fire came from it, which shocked all four as Spike looked at his hand confused as to why it did not work this tine. As he was thinking, the man took his chance and attacked Twilight as her guard was down, forcing her and Fluttershy to the ground.

"Ha, now I have you." the guy said with a smile as he lifted his sword and was just about to swing, but as he did, his sword dug into the back of Spike, who push landed on the girl and kept them safe.

"Spike, are you alright?" Twilight asked as Spike turned around and faced the guy that had just tried to attack them.

"Don't worry about me, focus on him." Spike said a tried to stand, but lost his balance from the new amount of pain coming from his back.

"Hey, not so tough. are you?" the guy asked as he lifted his sword and was about to swing his sword, but suddenly, he stopped in move and then his head fell off with out any reason. This left eh trio in shock as they stood up and looked as blood poured out of the headless body that had just tried to kill them. After a few seconds, Twilight and Fluttershy turned to leave, and Spike was about to follow when he saw something on the ground near the body,. Confused, Spike went over and picked it up.

"A dagger?" Spike said as he looked at the knife with a red ruby in the center of the handle. After a few seconds, he took the dagger and followed after the girls. But none of them noticed the shadow figure was standing on the roof and was watching over them.

"That was enough, they will be fun to watch." he smiled as he held up his hand and revealed he had a matching dagger as to the one Spike had found.

* * *

After leaving the construction site, the trio grabbed some food at the burger joint and then headed back to Fluttershy's house. Once inside, Twilight examined the dagger Spike had found while Fluttershy healed his newly acquired wound.

"So, how do you guys have magic?" Spike asked in a confused tone as to how all this was happening.

"That's a little tricky." Twilight said as she got up from her seat at the table and then sat in front of Spike as she continued, "Long ago, there were two sisters. Celestia, the Princess of the Sun and Luna, the Princess of the Moon. Together, they made the world a peaceful and loving place with students to teach oh to master magic and use it responsibly. But there was one, who believed he was better then the princesses and convinced all of Princess Luna's students to rebel against them. After major battles, and nearly destroying major city, the princess were on the ropes and were about to be killed, when suddenly a dragon arrived and turned the tables for the princess to come out on top. After the war, the princess banished the fallen student into the underworld for all eternity. But some wish to summon him back, and so a few gifted students were chosen to help protect the balance."

"Whoa, really?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight and then Fluttershy as they nodded, and then he continued, "That's AWESOME!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Twilight said with a smile as she stood up and went back to the dagger. After a few minutes, Fluttershy finished her healing and also got up from the floor.

"There we go, try not to get in a sword fight next time." she said with a smile as she watched Spike get up and stretched his arms out.

"I'll try." Spike said with a smile as he looked around the room for a moment before turning towards Fluttershy and adding,"Hey, would you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"WHAT?" Fluttershy yelled in shock as she looked at him as blush filled her face and Twilight looked at them as she tried to continued, "Oh,...w-well...th-this is s-so ...ummm..."

"Spike, why would you ask her that?" Twilight asked in confusion as she looks at him.

"You said I had to move out by the weekend, so I thought." Spike stared to explain, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Spike, I only said that because that man said he would kill you if I didn't. But since he's gone, you can stay with me." Twilight said with a warm smile on her face as she looked at a happy Spike.

"That's great, so when do I meet these other students?" Spike asked as he looked at Twilight with a big smile on hisface.

"Soon, I'll make sure of it." ^Twilight said as the trio began to settled down from their long night.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After gaining his powers, Spike is having trouble adjusting to them and keeping them secret. But when a new cute girl get into trouble, will he break the rules to save her and is she hiding a secret as well?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, I've just been busy with stuff, The next one will have another Mane Six member debut and a little more fun will happen.**


	5. Endangered Beauty

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This will be the debut of another member of the Mane Six. I hope you enjoy it for we are getting close to the first major arc for the fic.**

Chapter 5: Endangered Beauty.

It was a bright, beautiful morning in Equestail as people went on with their lives. and enjoyed the warm Spring sun. As the people were heading to where they had to go, inside a house in the middle of the city, Twilight and Spike were preparing for school.

"You know, after four days. I missed school." Spike with a smile on his face as he throw his backpack on his back and waited for Twilight to get out of her room.

"That's because school is great." she said through her door, making Spike roll his eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." he said with a smirk as continued to wait.

"Now Spike, remember what I said about your magic." Twilight tried to remind him of a long, three hour talk they had over the rules of magic.

"Yeah, not to use it unless I have to and not in front of regular people." Spike said with a groan as he too remembered the talk, but with much less fondness then Twilight. After another minute or so, Twilight walked out in her school uniform and hand Spike a pair of sunglasses.

"Here, take these." she said with a smile as Spike looked confused as he took them.

"There cool, but what are they for?" Spike asked as he continued to look them over.

"These are magic sunglasses, which allows you to scan an enemy and find what their weak to. In case I'm not there." Twilight said as smile at her and placed her own backpack on, and so the duo headed off to school as Spike placed the glasses in his pocket and followed Twilight towards the door.

* * *

After having an uneventful walk to school, Twilight and Spike said their good byes and headed off to their classes. As Spike walked the halls, he could not help but smile at what has happen to him in the last few days. Spike was so caught up in his daydream, that he failed to notice a figure wondering the corner and they bumped into each other, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that..." Spike suddenly trailed off as he laid his eyes on a lovely young girl with a light skin tone with bright blue eyes, a swirl in her long purple hairs, and a bust matching bust to Twilight's.

"Oh, I am so sorry darling. I wasn't watching were I was going." the girl said as got on her knees and tried to get up.

"No, it's my fault." Spike said a she stood up quickly and off his hand to her, which mad her smile.

"Oh, what a gentleman." she said with a smile as she took the hand, and she got up, their faces nearly met. After a few seconds of staring at each other, they turned from each other and blushed like crazy.

"O-oh, here's your bag." Spike said as he picked up her backpack and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you, umm..." she paused as tried to think of a name for him.

"Sp-Spike, Spike Draco at you serves." Spike said with a smile on his face, which she returned.

"Rarity Gems, charmed to meet you." she said with a smile as she planted a sweet kiss on Spike cheek and then she walked past him as she said good-bye, which Spike might not have heard as he was stunned and just stood there for a few moments as he was lost in his own mind, that was until her heard the bell.

"I'M LATE!" Spike screamed as he ran down the hall in a frantic pass, not notice a large figure watching the two from a far.

* * *

After going through two class period, Spike climbed to the top of the school to enjoy his first lunch with Twilight since he returned. But as he got close to the spot, he suddenly heard a voice he recognize and he quickly ran up to see Twilight and Fluttershy sitting next to each other.

"Oh, het Spike. Fluttershy made us some lunch." Twilight said as she offered Spike a bowl of chicken and rice. Spike looked at it for a moment before taking it and sitting across from them. Spike took a quick bite and was surprised at the taste.

"My god, This is great." Spike said as he ate the food before him and enjoyed every last bite.

"Th-Thanks." Fluttershy said as she smiled and looked at her own bowl as Spike continued to eat his food.

"So, anything new with you Spike?" Twilight asked as she smiled at him,.

"Oh, hey. I met the most beautiful girl in my life to day." Spike said in a dreamy tone.

"Rarity." they both said at the same time, which shocked Spike.

"Yeah, she's in my gym class. Would you like me to talk to her for you?" Twilight asked as she smiled at Spike, who got nerves in a second.

"NO, I-I'll talk to her myself." Spike said as he quickly finished his bowl, and handed it back to Fluttershy as he stood up and walked down the steps, leaving the girls alone.

"Ummm, Twilight. Shouldn't you have told Spike..." Fluttershy tried to asked her friend a question, but was cut off by the bell ringing.

"Oh, we have to hurry." Twilight said as she handed her bowl back the Fluttershy before quickly running down the stare as she yelled back, "We're talk later." And with that, Fluttershy was gone and confused as to why they were acting that way.

* * *

After leaving Fluttershy, Twilight quickly made her way to the girls locked room and began to change into her gym long sleeved shirt and a pair of red shorts. After finishing getting ready, Twilight turned her head to see Rarity removing her school uniform and suddenly felt some unknown anger came as she stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked as she turned and saw Twilight glaring at her. This question popped Twilight back to reality and her anger vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. J-just thought of a test coming up." Twilight lied and smile as Rarity smiled back at her as she finished getting ready. After finishing getting ready, the whole locker room filed out, not knowing a figure was lerking in the shadows.

"So, she's upset with Spike's crush. How fun." the figure said as he lifted his hand snapped his fingers, and then a large troll-like creature with grey scales appeared behind him. "Your target is the girl with purple hair. Have fun."and with that the figure vanished and the creature began to look for Rarity.

* * *

After leaving the roof, Spike just walked in a daze as he mind was running a mile an hour and soon he was lost in his thoughts. Should he tell her? Will she like him back or would she just laugh at him? All of these things were running through his head, so much in fact that he failed to notice or hear the teacher calling on him.

"MR. DRACO!" the sudden yelling from his teacher snapped Spike out of his haze, and as he looked up, he saw a glaring teacher looking at him.

"Ummm, w-what was the question?" Spike asked in a nerves tone as the whole class was looking at him.

"What creature do the Chinese view as the Mark of the King?" the teacher repeated his question. Spike began to think it over.

"Ummm, l-lions?" Spike asked as he hope he was right.

"That is correct, but next time. Please pay attention." the teacher said as he went back to his lesson. As the teacher walked away, Spike returned to daydreaming and looked out the window as he let out a long sigh. But as Spike looked outside, he suddenly saw a large grey creature lurking around and seamed to be searching for something.

"What the hell?" Spike said as he watched the creature walk around and then head off towards the track fields, and it was then that Spike realized what the creature was looking for and he began to panic as he raised hs hand.

"Yes, Mr. Draco." the teacher asked as he looked at him.

"I'm not feeling very well, can I go to the nurse?" Spike said as he tried to groan and sound sick.

"You were acting fine just a minute ago, so give it a minute and see if it passes." the teacher said as he turned back to the chalk board. Spike sat in defeat as hetried to figure out a way to get out of here and go see if Twilight needs his help. After thinking it over for a few seconds, Spike finally got an idea on how to get out of there, but he hated it so much. After a few second of preparing, Spike made sure no one was looking at him and then he leaned forward. Moments later, the teacher and the whole class suddenly heard some one puking and then saw it was Spike.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Draco. Please head to the nurses office." the teacher said as he felt bad for not letting Spike go earlier.

"Thank you sir." Spike said as he stood up and held his stomach as he quickly went out, making puking sounds as ran out the door. Once he was out, Spike stood up and wiped his mouth as he looked at door and groaned, "Oh, such a great meal wasted. Oh, well." And with that he took off down the hall and headed for the gym.

* * *

In gym class, Twilight was stretching as she was getting ready for her mile long run around the track, and as she stepped up to the starting line, she notice she was running against Rarity. After noticing this, Twilight's sudden anger appeared once again and she thought of tripping her, but she shock her head to get it out of her head.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked as she looked concern at her class mate.

"Yeah, just getting my mind straight. That's all." Twilight said as they both focused on the goal, and when the teacher blow her whistle, they all took off. Twilight was in the lead with Rarity following close behind as they rounded the first corner, but as she went for the second turn, she saw the troll roaming around for something. It sniffed the air and suddenly turned to look at her. "Ah, crap." Twilight yelled as she looked up at the huge creature as it snarled and leaped towards her. She quickly got out of the way as she turned and tried to lead it away, but stopped when she heard a scream.

"HELP ME!" Twilight quickly turned around and saw Rarity was in the clutches, who sniffed her and quickly ran off with her.

"Oh damn." Twilight said as she pulled out her staff, and aimed it to the panicking students and teacher as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Forgetting Sleep." And she finished her spell, a purple mist appeared and knocked out every last one of them.

"Hey, Twilight." called as voice Twilight knew all to well, and as she turned around, she saw Spike running up towards her.

"Spike, how'd you get here?" Twilight asked as she wondered how Spike got our of class.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Spike said as he panted heavily for a few minutes before standing up straight and asked, "So, where the creature?"

"It's a troll, he kidnapped Rarity. Come on." Twilight as she took off after the creature with Spike following close behind.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With the troll having Rarity, Spike and Twilight have to save her before anything could happen to her. But how can the kill a creature with nearly unbreakable skin? And what is the shadow figures planning?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review.**


	6. Diamon Beauty

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This is were we learn about Rarity's powers and a little more from the shadow figure. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Diamond Beauty.

As the sun was high in the sky and the birds sand their after noon songs, Spike and Twilight continued to chase after the large troll that had kidnapped their classmate, Rarity. And as they close enough to the creature, Spike took aim with his hand and was about to blast the creature when he was stopped by Twilight.

"No you could hit Rarity." she said as Spike his hand down and the duo continued to run after the large creature.

"Then how do we kill this thing?" Spike asked in a frustrated tone as the creature was getting closer to the main building of the school.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten around reading my troll book yet." Twilight said as the creature was just about at the front door to the school.

"What do you mean, you haven't read that book yet? You read ten books a night." Spike yelled as the creature burst though the double doors and continued to carry Rarity away from them.

"Yes, but that was in tonight's pile. It's in my locker." Twilight said as the duo stepped into the school and looked around for any sign of the creature, but they saw none.

"Damn it!" Spike yelled as he looked around for a few more times until he turned towards Twilight, "Alright, you go to your locker, find the book, and call me when you find a way to kill him. I'll go find Rarity." Spike said as he headed down one of the hallways.

"Alright, but remember Spike, no magic..." Twilight tried to remind Spike, but was already out of sight and ear shoot. After which, she let out a long sigh as she headed for her locker to look for answers.

* * *

Spike continued to run through the halls of the school, looking in every which way, but still no finding any signs of the troll, or Rarity. Feeling defeated, Spike slammed his back against the wall and slid down it. As Spike rested and thought of a new plan, the shadow figure appeared around the corner and looked at him with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Oh, no. This will not do at all. No fun to seen." the figure said as he placed his hands on his chin and then began to think of way for his fun to happen, and after a few seconds, he got an idea. "Oh, this will be fun." the figure said as he looked at Spike and then snapped his fingers, and with in seconds, Spike was on his feet.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Spike asked as he looked at his feet as he turned and ran down a different hallway.

"Some times, the pieces need help to go the right way." the figure said with a smile as he walked into the shadows and vanished with in them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of school, the troll was sitting in the civic center behind the bleachers. As he sat he looked around for any sigh of being disturbed, and when he didn't see either Twilight or Spike, he turned his attention back to his captive, who was looking nervously up at him.

"Oh, hey big boy." Rarity said as she smiled up at the creature that had her in his hand. The creature looked her over before beginning poking her body with his free hand. Rarity winced as she felt him push hard against her thighs, stomach, and then one of her large breast, which it seamed to like as it did a second time and then continued poking her breast, which frustrated Rarity as she added, "Yep, defiantly male." As the creature continued it's poking and was now poking other one with a different finger at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile at her locker, Twilight was looking through her large pile of books she had inside it as she tried to find the right book.

"Let's see, Demon Summoning, no. Why clowns a Secretly DEMONS. No. Centaurs, Romeos of the Monster World. No. " Twilight said as she continued to look through her books for the right, but as she looked, she failed to notice one to fall onto the ground, titled Evil Plants, which was grabbed by a hand from the shadows and pulled into them. All without Twilight ever noticing.

* * *

Back with Spike, he continued to run though the halls of the school without any control or way of stopping. Spike was starting to get worried as to what was happening to him, and suddenly notice that he was heading for a pair of class door. After seeing this, Spike covered his eyes and braced for impact. But after a few second of waiting and it not coming, Spike opened his eyes and saw that his feet had suddenly stopped.

"Huh, that was weird." Spike said as he looked at the door for a few seconds before turning and about to leaved, when he suddenly heard a scream coming from behind the doors.

"YOU PERV!" Spike knew that voice belonged to Rarity and he quick burst through the doors, which was quickly and suddenly locked by the shadowy figure who came out of the shadows with a smile on his face.

"Have fun, you two." he said with a smile as he looked from the door towards the book he stole as he continued, "While I catch up on some reading." And with that, the figure vanished, leaving Spike and Rarity locker in the civic center. Once in Spike looked around for any sign of them, and he got it from Rarity screaming pervert to the creature and Spike followed it as it lead him to the bleachers. Spike quickly went to the side and looked around to see the creature rolling it's finger around Rarity's clothed breast.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PERV!" she screamed again as she tried to get free, but was stopped by the troll tightening it's grip just slightly. Seeing this outraged Spike, but he knew he could not just rush in there blind and let Rarity see him use his magic.

"Damn, were is Twilight?" Spike asked himself as he getting frustrated with her absence.

* * *

"Sirens, Sluts of the sea, no. Harpies, Sky Terrors, No. Madusa, the True Greece Tragedy. No." Twilight continued to read through her pile of books for the right one.

* * *

Spike watch the troll play with Rarity for a few more seconds until he had enough and sat next the side of the bleachers as he began to thing of a plan. After a few seconds of major thought, Spike looked behind him and smiled as he got a great idea.

"That's it." Spike said to him self as he slowly walked around back to the front of the bleachers and climbed them as slowly as he could, trying not to make a single sound as he took it step by step until he was at the top. Once there, he slowly walked down the top seat until he was lined up with the troll and then he climbed to the top railing as he took aim at the troll's head as he said, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And like before, a fire ball was shot from his palm and it hit the troll dead on the head, but unlike the others times, the creature did not burst into flames and it just looked up at Spike with rage in it's eyes. "Oh, shit." Spike said as he saw the troll throw his fist up to Spike, which forced Spike to jump from the bleachers, and as he fell, Spike saw his shot with the trolls eye. So, when he landed, he rolled a little and then aimed his hand at the trolls face.

"What are you doing?" Rarity asked as she watched Spike aim his hand at the troll holding her.

"This. Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he fired another fire ball at the trolls face and it hit him square in the eye, which seamed to cause the troll major pain as he throw Rarity at Spike as it covered it's eye and whaled in pain. Spike quickly leaped out and landed on the ground as Rarity landed in his arms.

"Oh, thanks you. Darling." Rarity said gratefully as she got up with Spike following suit.

"No problem," Spike said with a smile as he saved his crush, and that she had never even asked about how he shot fire from his hand. But his joy was short lived as he saw the troll stopped whaling in pain and was now focused on them. "But we better get out of here." Spike yelled as he gabbed Rarity's hand, and pulled her away from the troll and towards the door.

"Oh, right." Rarity said as she let Spike pulled her along as they arrived at the door, but when Spike tried it, he found that it was locked.

"Damn it." Spike yelled as he tried to force the door open but to no avail, and as he turned to face the troll, he saw part of the bleachers flying towards them. "Look out!" Spike yelled as he tackled Rarity to the ground as the bleachers slammed into the door.

"Oh, thanks darling." Rarity said a she looks up at Spike with a smile, but it vanished and replaced with blush when she saw that Spike's hand was resting on her breast.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Spike said as he pulled away and blushed wildly as the duo got up, and faced the troll, which was charging towards them. They quickly ran out of the trolls way as Spike pulled out his cell phone and dialed Twilight's number.

"Hello?" Twilight answered her phone.

"Twilight, please tell me you found the right book?" Spike asked in a frantic tone to his voice.

"Yep, and I'm reading it right now." Twilight said over the phone and Spike smiled as he heard that.

"Great, how do we kill one?" Spike asked as he looked back and saw that the troll was just a few steps from reaching them.

"I don't know, That's chapter 21 and I'm on chapter 2." Twilight said as Spike got angry from that statement.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Spike screamed on the phone as the troll had finally reached them, and with one mighty swipe of his fist, launched Spike across the room and crashing onto the floor. Spike just laid there for a moment before slowly getting up and turned to see Rarity was being pushed into a corner.

"Back you beast." Rarity said as she tried to swat at the troll, but it was no use and it reached for her. But was stopped by another fire ball hitting it in the same eye Spike had blinded.

"Come get me, you monster." an injured Spike taunted the troll, which took the bait and charged Spike, who lumped out of the way as it throw a fist and got it's hand stuck in the wall. As the troll tried to get free, Rarity ran over and help Spike to his feet.

"That was so foolish, darling." Rarity said as the duo walked away from the troll.

"Yeah, well." Spike said as he held his left arm and panted as he continued, "That was my last shot and it just pissed him off."

"Hmmm, let me try something." Rarity said as she took Spike's right arm and placed both her hands on it as she spoke, "Student of the Solar Princess: Diamond Armor." And just like that, Spike's arm was covered in diamond.

"What the hell?" Spike called out as he looked at his arm and then at Rarity with a confused look on his face.

"I know, my magic allows me to give some one else an armor that makes them tougher and it should give you an extra boost for a fourth spell." Rarity explained as quickly as she could. Spike looked at his arm and then smiled as he looked at it.

"Alright, let's try this." Spike said as he took aim at the troll, who had finally pulled his arm free and turned towards Spike, who yelled, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Diamond Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he fired a special fire blast, for it was in the shape of a black diamond. It flow through the air and hit the troll in the chest, but this time it worked and it pieced the creatures heart, engulfing it in flames.

"You did it, darling." Rarity yelled as she wrapped her arms around Spike and hugged him tightly, but this action gained a pained groan from Spike.

"Oh, careful. I think I broke some ribs when I landed." Spike said as he held his stomach.

"Oh, you poor dear." Rarity said as she helped him to one of the walls and him to sit before she continued, "I'll go get Fluttershy and Twilight. Just stay hear." And with that, Rarity ran out of the room thanks to the hole made from the trolls fist and went to get the others.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: As Spike recovers from his new injuries and Twilight explained about Rarity, and their group. The Shadow figure place a little mind games and sets his new game for them to handle, thank to Twilight's book.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. Also, if any one wants to cowrite a GTA 5 My Little Pony inspired fic, please contact me.**


	7. Criptic Message

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. This is a lighter chapter then the last ones and will just show how we set up the next Mane Six to join. Please enjoy.**

Chapter: Cryptic Message.

Sun light shined through the higher windows of the schools civic center as Spike laid against the wall and groaned in pain as he drifted in and out of consciousness, it was then that he heard the door open and foot steps walking towards him.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. What a mess you guys had made." the shadow figure said as he walked towards Spike

"R-Rarity, Tw-Twilight?" Spike called out as all he could see of the one approaching him.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong answer. But we have a great secondary prize for you." the shadow figure said as he smiled at the injured Spike laying against the wall.

"W-who are you?" Spike asked as he could not see the person that was talking to him.

"Who? Me?" the figure asked as he stood over Spike and then crouched down to look the injured boy in the eyes as he answered him, "I am some one who likes to play games and I was the one that sent that troll after your little friend." And it was this, that made Spike react in anger as he tried to get up, but fell back on his rear.

"W-why d-did you d-do th-that?" Spike asked as he looked up at the person that was talking to him, but he still could not see the figure's face.

"That is simple." the figure said as he used a cane to lift Spike face up by the chin as he continued, "" Because in a little while, he will return with his Seven Sin Generals and the only one that can kill the Shadow King is the one that has a blessing from both the Solar and Lunar Princesses." And just as he finished that sentence, more foot steps could be heard heading for the centers open doors and the figure smiled as he disappeared into the shadows as thre figure ran inside the room.

"SPIKE!" screamed a voice Spike new so well and he smiled as he felt tender hand grab his body as he finallt gave up and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pain, that was the first thing Spike felt as he struggled to open his eyes, but soon he was able to slowly open them and he saw a concern look on Twilight face as she looking down at him as Fluttershy was finishing his chest wrap around him.

"Oh, good. Your awake." Fluttershy said a she smiled down at him. Spike just blinked at her for a few moments before slowly stared to sit up. "Whoa, easy. Cracked ribs are no joke." Fluttershy said in a concern, loving tone as she helkp Spike to sit up.

"Oh, that hurts." Spike said held his ribs, but sudden pain came from his head as Twilight smacked him with a book. "Ouch, what was that for?" Spike asked as he looked up at her with pain in his head.

"That was for being so brash and running in here without me." Twilight said in an annoyed tone as she turned from him and walked over to view the damage.

"Sorry, but I need to save Rarity,...RARITY?" Spike screamed as he looked around and then turned to Fluttershy with a worried look on his face as he asked, "Where is Rarity?"

"Oh, she went to get you medicine for your pain." Fluttershy said with a smile as she heard foot steps and the trio watched the door open and Rarity rushed in.

"O-Oh good. Your awake." she said with a smile as she smiled and walked up to the duo as she handed Spike a bottle of pain killers as she continued, "Here you are darling."

"Thanks." Spike said as he slowly reached up and took the bottle from Rarity. Once she handed Spike the medicine, Rarity looked over at Twilight and walked over to the young woman.

"So, what wrong darling?" Rarity asked a s she stood next Twilight as she examined the scene.

"Yeah, what was the troll doing here? The book told me they almost never come out at during the day." Twilight said in a confused tone as she looked at the scene one more time before going back to see how Spike was. After being helped to his feet, Spike looked around at all the damage in the building and just shock his head.

"Damn, how are we going to fix this place up before any one else see this?" Spike asked as he pulled away from Twilight and stood on his own strength.

"Oh, that's simple." Twilight said as she stood in front of Spike with Fluttershy and Rarity lining up next to her as all three place their hands out in front of them with they palms open, and it was then that Twilight asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." both Rarity and Fluttershy said as each began to focus their own magic into their hands.

"Students of the Solar Princess: Three Point Repairs." All three said in unison as their magic auras combined and formed a large white light filled the room with it's wondrous glow. And as it faded, Spike was shocked to see the whole room was nice, clean, and no sign of damage of any kind.

"How the hell did you do that?" Spike asked as he looked around in armament.

"We used a Trio Spell. A spell that takes three of us to use and it can do many things." Twilight explained as the trio of females looked at their handy work. As they did, Spike groaned in pain and nearly fell over in pain.

"We need to get you home so I can heal you more." Fluttershy said as she helped Spike to stay on his feet.

"We can go to my house, it's closer." Rarity said with a smile as she took Spike from Fluttershy and began to head for the door, but not before turning at the others and speaking, "You guys get your stuff and meet me there." And with that, Rarity walked Spike out of the room, leaving Fluttershy and a jealous Twilight.

* * *

After leaving the center to get her stuff, Twilight huffed and groaned over what had happened today, and more importantly. Why Spike was so gaga over Rarity? This was the thing that was the main focus on her mind as she pulled out her backpack and began to pile the books into it.

"What does he see in her, I mean I have better skin tone and my assets are just as big as hers." Twilight ranted as she continued to pile her books into the backpack, but she was suddenly stalled by a hand being place on her shoulder.

"Miss, Twilight. Where do you think your going?" Twilight turned towards the person who asked the question and saw that is was Mr. Soahc who was behind her. After seeing him, she let out a long sigh as she turned around an dlooked at the teacher.

"Spike is really sick and I need to leave early so I can take care of him." she said with a smile as Soahc looked at her for a few minutes before answering her.

"Well, I hope Mister Draco will be feeling better soon." he said as he stepped aside and allowed Twilight to put on her backpack, and then proceeded to walk towards the front doors of the school as Mr. Soahc smiled at her andwaved until she was gone.

* * *

After spending the rest of the day at Rarity's house, the four young people were enjoying each others company as Fluttershy finished healing the final few of his broken ribs.

"There, but next time try to be more careful." Fluttershy told him with a worried look h=on her face as she put her wrapping up.

"Sorry, next time I fight a troll. I'll make sure he only break one or two ribs." Spike joked as he put his shirt back on and he got a small giggle form Fluttershy from his joke. As they finished Spike's healing, Twilight was sitting by a nearby table, reading on of the books from her locker. After watching her for a few minutes, Spike stood up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" Twilight asked as she looked up from her book and at Spike.

"Yeah, so where's Rarity?" Spike asked as he had not see her since Twilight and Fluttershy had arrived at the house.

"She's taking a bath, but it doesn't matter. We have to be heading home." Twilight said as she closed her book and was about to start packing when a voice called out to them.

"Oh, Nonsense darling." the trio looked over at a nearby doorway and there was Rarity in a Silk, white nightie with matching panties. Spike eyes widen as he saw her and Twilight's silent anger filled her even more then before as Rarity continued, "I have a guest room and Spike can sleep on the couch. Who all had such a rough day, so just relax and you guys can go home tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know." Twilight said as she tried to think of a reason, after seeing Spike excited face, Twilight gave in and agreed to the sleep over.

* * *

Later that night, as Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike were fast aasleep. Twilight was wide awake, reading her pile of books she had brought from school. As she finished the last few pages of her books. She closed the book and proceeded to reach for the last one in the pile, but to her shock there was none.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed so loud that Spike flow into the air and crashed landed on the coffee table.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked as he got to his feet and readied himself to fight.

"I-I-I-" was all Twilight repeated over and over again.

"What the matter, darling." Rarity asked as she and Fluttershy walked out of the rooms and looked at Twilight with concern.

"I forgot a book." she cried out, gaining groans from the other three as they returned to their bed. Leaving Twilight alone to figure out what had happened to her book.

* * *

Meanwhile near a large park on the other side of the city, the shadow figure was standing on top of the tree tops as he read from the book he had borrowed from Twilight and after a few minutes of reading, he closed the book and looked at his hand as a bag of seeds appeared in it.

"These will do fine." the figure said as he opened the bag and poured the seeds onto the park floor as he added with a chuckle, "By Saturday, this whole place will be ramped with these things." And with that, he vanished yet again in the shadows as large spiny vines began to sprout from the ground.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike is ready to go on his first mission with Twilight to go kill some plants. But after realizing they need some help from a new friend, Spike must go back to his past and right a wrong he did on his very first day of high school.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but the next one will be just as long as the others. Plus, we are getting closer to the first major arc in the fic, which will envolve vampires. Please read and review.**


	8. Weed Problem

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. We meet the fourth member of the Mane Six, and a little fun with Spike and Rarity. Oh, and change of plan. The thing Spike has to fix from his past is in the next chapter.**

Chapter 8: Weed Problem.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in the large city of Equestail as people went on through the lives. Heading to work, doing some errands, or for the teenagers and kids. Hanging with friends and enjoying the feeling of no school. But for Spike, he was stuck following Twilight through the woods at one end of the park and the farther they went through, the more uneasy he felt.

"Are we even getting close to what we're looking for?" Spike asked as he continued ton follow her, with the occasional branch smacking him in the face.

"Yes, the magic disturbance is very close by." Twilight said as she ducked under a branch, which again hit Spike in his face, which continued to frustrate him. After a few more minutes of walking, Twilight and Spike came into view of a large tree like plant with several large vines covered in huge thorns. Once Twilight saw this plant, she gulped down and said, "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Spike asked as he looked concern to the way Twilight reacted to the plant.

"This plant is a demon called Soul Life." Twilight said as she took a few steps back from the plant, as did Spike as Twilight continued, "These plants absorbs life forces from around them until there is nothing left and then they use living creature to grow the next generation as living planters."

"So, let's take care of them." Spike said as he placed his palm in front of him and was about to cast a spell when Twilight stopped him by placing her hand in front of him.

"No, these things gain energy from earth and water magic. Fire magic has little effect on them." Twilight explained as Spike lowered his hand and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"So, how do we beat them then?" Spike asked as they both took a step back as some of the vines almost grabbed them.

"I'm not sure, the only book I had on these kind of plants is missing." Twilight explained as she and Spike continued to move out of the way as the vines continued their advancement towards them.

"Then how do we beat them then?" Spike asked as he was starting to get concern as the vines got even closer to them.

"I'm not sure, but I know some one that can help. Let's go." Twilight said with a smile as she turned around and ran with Spike following closely behind as the duo left the wooded area.

* * *

After escaping the Soul Life, Spike and Twilight headed off to the outskirts of the city and continued down a dirt road with fields on both sides of them. After walking for nearly an hour, Spike was starting to get frustrated from seemingly not getting anywhere and so he decided to speak up.

"Twilight are you sure this ids the way?" Spike asked as he continued to follow Twilight down the path.

"Yep, not much longer now." Twilight reinsured Spike as she looked around and smiled as she saw what she was looking for, and pointed down the path as she added, "Right there." Spike looked at what she was pointing to and was surprised at what he saw, a huge orchard of apple trees as far as the eye could see.

"Whoa." Spike said as he looked at the seemingly endless rows of apple trees of ever kind under the sun and some he had never seen before. Spike was caught up on looking at the trees, he nearly missed Twilight turning off the dirt road and walking up a long dirt path that lead to a farm house with a barn adjacent from it. Spike simply just followed Twilight up to the farm house and waited along with her after she knocked on the front door, and after just a few minutes the door was opened.

"Why hello Spike and Twilight." called out a voice Spike and Twilight new all to well.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked, feeling a little upset at the fact Rarity was near Spike.

"Oh, I was just getting some apples for this weeks snacks." Rarity answered as a voice from inside called to them.

"Who is it Rarity?" asked a voice in a southern accent.

"It's Twilight and her friend I was telling you about." Rarity answered the voice.

"Oh, don't be rude. Let them in." the voice said as Rarity stepped aside to allow Twilight and Spike, who was blushing for just being near Rarity, to walk in and allowed Spike the view of who the voice belonged to. It was a young girl about the same age as Twilight and Rarity with lovely green eyes and long blonde hair tired back in a ponytail. But what caught Spike's attention was what she was wearing her which was a white t-shirt under a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and a pair of brown cowboy boots with matching hair along with a great show of her bust.

"Hey Applejack, how's it going?" Twilight ask as she walked over sat on a couch across from her.

"Just fine, and who's your friend there?" Applejack asked as she looked over as Spike, who was still standing near the door way as Rarity joined the girls.

"Oh, he is Twilight's ummmm, I'm not sure." Rarity said as she wondered what Twilight and Spike's relationship was anyway.

"I was abandoned by my mother on their door step when I was one." Spike explained as he sheepishly walked over to them.

"Yeah, and so my parents took him in and since then he's been my little brother." Twilight explained as S[ike arrived near them.

"Oh, you poor dear." Rarity said as she got up and gave Spike a sweet hug, which he enjoyed very much.

"Well, nice to meet you Spike, I'm Applejack, the plant master of out group." Applejack said as she leaned forward and shock Spike's as she offers him a drink, which he took and began to drink as she turned to Twilight asked, "So what brings you guys here?" And so Twilight went on to tell the others about what she and Spike saw in the woods, which quickly got Applejack worried as she stayed silent for a few minutes until she looked right at Twilight be asking, "How big was it."

"As big as a red oak." Twilight said as she sipped on her own drink.

"Damn." Applejack said as she shock her head and looked down for a few minutes before turning to Spike and said, "So, you can use fire magic, right?"

"Yeah." Spike said as he looked confused as to how that could help.

"Good, because we need you use your powers along with mine and wind magic." Applejack said as she stood up from her chair and stretched out her arms as she looked at the other three in front her before continuing, "Twilight, I need you and Rarity to go back to the Soul Life and keep it from spreading while Spike and me go get her."

"Her?" Spike asked as he was confused.

"We'll explain later, we don't have time at the moment." Applejack said as she lead the others out the of the house and into a pick truck parked near the farm house.

* * *

After a 20 minute drive back to the park, Twilight and Rarity waved by to the duo in the truck and then headed off the try and head off the Soul Life. As the duo continued to look for the plant, Rarity kept groaning about rips in her outfits as she followed Twilight.

"So Twilight. Do you have any ideas on how we can beat this thing when I'm not a fighter?" Rarity asked as they continued to walk thought the same path Twilight and Spike followed, and soon came into view of the large tree like vine that was the Soul Tree.

"I know." Twilight said as she took out her staff and handed to Rarity, who smiled as she placed her hand on the staff, which quickly turned into a diamond staff. After this, Twilight smiled as she aimed the staff at the Soul Life and said, "Student of the Solar Princess: Banishing Diamond Strike." As Twilight yelled that as she swung her staff as two vines lurched towards them, which she hit and they suddenly vanished. But as she did this, the Soul Life became enraged and began to attack both girl with many vines.

"Oh no." Rarity said as she hid behind Twilight, who fought off a inclosing trouble.

* * *

After dropping off the girls, Spike climbed into the front seat as Applejack drove off, heading for were ever she the person they were talking about was. After a few minutes of driving, Spike decided to start a conversation to pass the time.

"So, where are we heading" Spike asked as they continued to ride along.

"To her gym." Applejack said with a smile as she stopped at a red light and waited for it to change.

"What?" Spike asked as he was confused at what he was just told.

"She likes to train and is even the captain of the schools Judo Club." Applejack explained as she pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Really?" Spike asked as he followed her out of the truck. Once it was off, Applejack got out and lead Spike into the door to the Wondrous Bolt Gym. After entering the gym, it didn't take Applejack long till she found who she was looking for. It was a young woman the same age as her with wild rainbow hair that was dripping wet from sweat as she practice some kicks. She was barefoot with tape around her hands a she wear a light blue sports bra over very tan skin and darker slue gym shorts.

"Hey, Dash." Applejack called out, making the young girl stop in mid kick as she turns to her and smiled as she put her leg down.

"Hey AJ, what brings you here?" Dash asked as she began to walk towards her, but stopped in mid step as she laid eyes on Spike, who was shocked to see her as she added, "You?".

"Ah Crap." Spike said as the room fell silent and the two stared at each other.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With a past history between Spike and Dash. Can Applejack med it long enough for them to stop the Soul Life? And what kind of past does these two have anyway?

* * *

 **Yeah, I know I'm having two debut in the same chapter. But I was running long onj their debuts. Plus, Dash and Spike will get their solo chapter just begore the first arc begins. Please read and review.**


	9. Thriple Fusion

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter for the Dragon Guardian. In here, Spike and Dash's past in revealed, and Spike does his first Trio spell. Oh, and Dash will have her own chapter, which will be the next one.**

Chapter 9: Triple Fusion.

Dash and Spike stared at each other for a few moments until her eyes suddenly narrowed as she took a running start, and hit Spike square in the chest with drop kick with enough force to send him flying and crashing into a class window, shocking Applejack as she turned to see if Spike was alright.

"Oh, that hurt." Spike said as he remained in the window until Dash suddenly appeared in front of him, and glared at him as she grabs his arm and judo flipped him over her shoulder into the far wall.

"You have a lot of balls for coming into my gym after doing what you did." Dash yelled as she walked towards Spike, who fell out of the wall and landed on his back.

"Are you still on that?" Spike asked as he rubbed the back of his head as he got on one of his knees as he looked at the glaring teen walking towards him, and then he continued, "I told it wasn't me."

"Liar." Dash screamed as she suddenly took flight and soared at him with full speed, but just as she was about to hit Spike square in the chin, Applejack's boot slammed into Dash's fist and the impact sent them both flying. Dash suddenly stopped in mid air and looked over as Applejack did a few rolls, and landing on her feet.

"What the hell is going Dash?" Applejack asked as she wondered what her friend was doing.

"What I'm doing is punishing a pervert from the beginning of this year." Dash yelled as Applejack looked over at Spike with an angry look on her face as Spike got up to his feet.

"Wait, let me explain." Spike said as both Dash and Applejack looked at each other, and then folded their arms as Spike took a deep breath before he began, "Alright, it was my first day of high school and it was pretty okay until..."

* * *

 _It was a bright, beautiful summer afternoon as the new students of the high school continued to get used to their new school as the classes went on. Then the bell rang, signaling the students to go to their final class of the day. As Spike walked through the crowed heading to his own class, he heard something as he passed an empty hall way._

 _"Are you sure this is the right door?" a male voice asked and Spike wondered what that could have met, so he stopped and looked into the hallway, where he saw two young men the same age as him, one was slightly over weight with buck teeth, freckles, spikey orange hair and he wear a black t-shirt with a pair of scissors, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. The other one was very lanky as he was over a head tall the his friend with wild blue hair, freckles, and wear a a long sleeved green shirt, white dress pants, and red sneakers. Spike saw the duo looking through an old door and drooling over something._

 _"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Spike asked as he walked over to the stunned duo, who look at him and then each other as they turned back to him._

 _"Ummm, nothing." the tall one said as he and his friend looked nerves._

 _"Oh, really?" Spike asked as he pushed past the duo and peaked through the door, and was shocked to see a bunch of girls undressing in the locker room._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Spike quickly turned and saw a very angry Rainbow Dash glaring at him. Spike looked around and saw that the duo had ran off after he caught them._

 _"Wait, let me explain." Spike said as he tried to plead his case, but Dash was not hearing of it as she marched towards him while cracking her knuckles._

* * *

Spike finished explaining what had happened, but as he finished, he notice that by the looks on their faces, either of them believed Spike story.

"Oh, so your expecting us to by that bye that pile of BS?" Dash asked in a mocking tone as she took a step closer, which made Spike nerves.

"Yes, I do because..." Spike paused for a moment to figure out an answer that Dash would except. And as Spike looked around, he saw his answer and said as he pointed beside them, "Because their right there."

"Oh, like we're going to fall for that old trick, right Applejack?" Dash asked as she chuckled and as she looked right at Spike, but Applejack was to busy looking at where Spike had pointed.

"Ummm, Dash." she said without turning away from where she was looking.

"Huh, what is it?" Dash asked as she looked to see what had caught Applejack's attention and was shock to see two young men, matching Spike description to a t, were ogling a female yoga class.

"Oh, yeah. Downward dog baby." the taller of the two said as he and his friend watched the women stretching out in their tight yoga pants and sports bras. The duo were so fixated on their, 'show', they failed to notice a shadow appear behind them, reach down, and horsted off the floor.

"So, you like to watch girl you perverts?" the figure was Applejack as she walked with them up to where Dash was waiting, who was cracking her knuckles.

"I have a question." Dash asked as she walked up to the two crying young men and then she asked, "Were you the two that were watching girls changing this year?"

"No, we'll never do that." the shorter one said as he looked nervously at her.

"AJ?" Dash asked as she looked at her friend.

"No, their lying through their teeth." Applejack said with an angry tone.

"That's just great." Dash said as she pulled her fist back and then throw it forward aiming it right at them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the woods, Twilight continued to fend off the Soul Life's vines with her staff combined with Rarity's magic and seamed to be doing fine. But after a few more swings of her staff, the diamond coating vanish from her staff.

"S-sorry d-darling." Rarity said as she panted and breathed heavily as she looked exhausted.

"Rarity, you alright?" Twilight asked as she hit a few more vines as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to using so much magic at one time." Rarity said as tried to stand up, but fell to her knees.

"Damn it." Twilight said as she stood next to the tired Rarity and placed them in a barrio sheer as she continued, "I just hope Spike will get here soon."

* * *

Back at the gym with the two young men out could in the front, after taking care of the duo, Dash lead Spike and Applejack to her secret training ground under the gym. As they entered, Dash hopped up on a pile of mats and looked at Applejack as she spoke.

"So, what's the plan to kill this, Life Soul." Dash asked as she looked at her friend.

"Soul Life." Applejack told her.

"What ever, so how do we kill it?" Dash asked in an excited tone.

"A trio spell with the three of us." Applejack said with a smile as she faced the other two.

"Wait, a trio?" Spike asked as he looked at the two of them nervously for a few moments until he continued, "Ummm, look. I've only had my powers for about two weeks."

"Wow, your a newb." Dash said with a smile on her face.

"Ummm, and I only have three attacks before I run out." Spike continued explaining why he was not ready for what they needed him for, and felt horrible as Dash began to laugh at him.

"Oh, your an uber newb." Dash laughed at him, but she was quickly silenced by Applejack yelling at her before turning to Spike with a smile as she talked to him.

"Relax, all you need to do is to cast a fire spell at the right time." Applejack reinsured him as Spike perked up, but was stopped by Dash.

"Wait, let's see what this shrimp can do before we trust him." Dash said as she pointed a target range at the far end wall of the gym. Spike looked nerves as he looked at Applejack, who smiled at him and reinsured him.

"Don't worry, I have some special apples to allow you to heal up and fill you magic energy right up." Applejack said with as Spike walked over to the target range and faced the target.

"Ha, he can't make it." Dash said with a smile as she took flight and floated over to watch him.

"Give him a chance." Applejack said as she walked up to watch him aim.

"Ha, I 'll flash him if he destroys the target." Dash said in a mocking tone and watched Spike focus on the target and aimed his palm to it.

"Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out as he fired a fire ball at the wooden target, which was hit dead on and turned to ashes with in seconds. Spike smiled and turned around with a smile on his face as he looked at a grinning Applejack and a shocked Dash.

"Damn, a newb with game." Dash said as she landed next to Spike and rubbed his head.

"Ummm, Dash." Applejack said as a nerves Dash looked back at her before she continued, "Didn't you say you'd do something if he did it?"

"Huh, what is talking ab..." Spike was cut off as he turned toward Dash, who had pulled up her sports bra and showed him her breast. Spike just stared at her for a few moments before blood blasted out of his nose and he falls over in a heap.

"Jeez, what does Twilight do with him all day?" Dash asked as she put her bra back on.

"Not, sure. But we need him up and talk over what we need to do for the spell." Applejack said as she and Dash helped Spike to his feet.

* * *

Back at the woods, Twilight's barrier was starting to give out as the Soul Life's vines continued to smash into the itm which put major stain on Twilight to keep it up.

"Darling, are you alright?" Rarity asked as she looked at her friend with concern on her face as Twilight continued to try and keep the barrier up. And with one giant vine smashed into the barrier, blood began to run out of her nose as it smashed into it again and it was enough to knock Twilight out. "Twilight!" Rarity yelled as she caught her friend as she fell and held her tightly as the giant vine pulled up and then rushed down towards them when suddenly a large tree appeared out of no where, and the roots pushed the duo out of the way.

"Oh, just made it." a voice said as Rarity turned to see Spike, Dash, and Applejack standing behind them. Applejack had he hands on the ground and then made the roots push the girls close to them.

"Oh, thank goodness your here." Rarity said as she tried to get Twilight to her feet, but could not get it and fell to the ground.

"Relax,we have this." Dash said as she Spike and Applejack stepped in front of them and faced the monster plant.

"You guys ready?" Applejack asked as she glared at the Soul Life and aimed her hands at it.

"I hope this works." Spike said as he felt a little nerves for doing this for the first time.

"Man up, we have only one shot." Dash said as she cracked her knuckles and readied herself as did Spike.

"Enough arguing, lets start. Student of the Solar Princess: Tree Over Grove." Applejack yelled as she slammed her hands down on the ground and a bunch of trees suddenly grew out of the ground, ripping the Soul Life out of the ground and wrapped it's branches around it.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Razor" Dash paused as she offered her hand to Spike.

"Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon." Spike said as he grabbed her hand, and then the two aimed their hands out to the trapped Soul Life as they yelled together .

"Blast." they yelled as they throw their hands forwards and the fire and wind magic fused with each other before it hit the Soul Life, which was cut to ribbons by Dash's wind and Spike flames were able to incinerated. The Soul Life shrieked in pain as it was engulfed in flames and was son turned into nothing but ashes. After defeating it, Spike, Applejack, and Dash stood up straight and cheered at their victory, but Spike noticed Twilight was not moving as she laid in Rarity's arms.

"Is she alright?" Spike assed as he ran over to the two girls.

"Yes,she's just tired from using her magic to much." Rarity said with a smile on her face as Spike took Twilight and picked her up.

"Good, let's take her home." Applejack said with a smile as the group walked out of the woods, but none of them noticed the shadow figure watching for the shadows but without a smile on his face.

"Well, that wasn't as fun as I thought." he said with a smile on his face as he looked at the book he took from Twilight and then said, "Maybe, I should try something other then plants next time." And with that, he vanished into the shadows.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After having so much stress in the last few days, Rarity insists on the girls to join her on a spa weekend. But not wanting to go, Dash volunteers to teach Spike how to use his magic better and teach him a few tricks. But is there another reason for the spa trip?

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter. I know it seams a little anticlimactic, but I'm a little behind in the plot. My original plan had the whole Mane Six debut before chapter 10. So, I changed it up a little, but the first major arc will be soon. Please read and review.**


	10. Relax Time

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. We meet the last Mane Six in the chapter, we also have a little ecchi at the spa, and Spike get a few more attacks. The next chapter will start the first major arc.**

Chapter 10: Relaxing Time.

It had been a week since the defeat of the Soul Life, Twilight had been to in a slump as she felt she needed to study more on anything about demons and such so she would never be overwhelmed again. And so, her friends had decided to take her way fro the weekend to get her mind off studying and to just relax. As Applejack pulled into the mountain, the packed in trio fell out of the pick up truck and onto the gravel in the packing lot

"Applejack Darling, you should really think of changing your truck to something bigger." Rarity said as she stood up and brushed dirt from her dress.

"Hey, it's my brothers truck. I can't just get rid of it." Applejack said as she got out of the drivers seat and began to get their bags from the truck bed.

"I don't even know why you girls brought me here in the first place? I need to study" Twilight complained as she got up and looked up at the spa house in front of them.

"Darling, you need to relax and enjoy this long weekend" Rarity said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Twilight's should and lead her towards the front entrance being followed by Fluttershy, who was carrying her own bag and Applejack, carrying a lot of luggage with out any trouble. The group was amazed at the size and the way the room was built into the mountain.

"Can I help you ladies?" a clerk asked from the other side of the front desk.

"Yes, five under Gem." Rarity said as she walked up to the desk.

"Ah, yes. One girl already showed up and is in your suites." the clerk said as he handed Rarity a pair of keys and asked the bellhop to take their bags from the girl. After he took the bag, he lead them to the elevator and after a riding it to the top, he lead them to their duel room suite. As he opened the door, the four girls were in shock at the large, grand scale of the room as a pair of large glass doors showed the very of the whole mountain valley.

"Oh, Dash doesn't know what she's missing." Rarity said as she enjoying the view of the mountains.

* * *

Back in the city, Dash was crashing on Spike and Twilight's couch as Spike carried in a couple of soda's and chips. Seeing this, Dash quickly grabbed her drink and chugged it along with handfuls of chip.

"So, what's the plan this weekend?" Spike asked as he sat in a recliner and drank his own drink.

"We going to work on your spells and try to make more for you to use." Dash said as she chewed a mouth full of chips.

"Sweet, when can we start?" Spike asked in excitement.

"Let's relax for now and then head to the gym after dark." Dash said as she picked up the remote and began to flip, until she found wrestling.

"Wow, Twilight only let's me watch nature shows." Spike said with a smile as he sat back and enjoyed the match, not noticing a grin that appeared on Dash's face as she looked at him.

* * *

After putting their clothes away in the dresser, the girls began to settle in as Applejack checked the fridge while Fluttershy and Rarity were in their room placing their swim-wears on the beds as they began to change. But Twilight was having trouble relaxing in any way as she finish placing her neatly folded clothes in the dresser and turned around to see an unknown bag laying in between the beds.

"Applejack, did you pack an extra bag?" Twilight called out.

"No, my stuffs in the closet." Applejack called from the kitchen as she answered Twilight. Confused as to why there was an extra bag, Twilight walked over to it and lifted it onto the bed. After examining it for a few seconds, she reach out and unzipped the bag.

"SURPRISE!" screamed a young woman as she popped out of the bag with balloons, streamers, and confetti frow all over the room. She had wild pink hair that looked like cotton candy, bright blue eyes, and two round, large breasts.

"Pinkie, what the hell are you doing in that bag?" Twilight asked as she had fallen to the ground and looked up at, and then her face turned bright red as she notice that Pinkie was stock naked as she yelled, "AND WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

"What do you mean, didn't you read the disclaimer?" Pinkie asked as she stood up right and looked down at Twilight, who was blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as she got up and walked over to the dresser. After digging out a few things for Pinkie to wear, she turned to see a now fully clothe Pinkie in a pink and white striped tube top, blue jean shorts, and pink flip flops. Twilight looked at her confused and was about to say something when the door suddenly opened.

"Come on girls, we're heading for the hot springs." Rarity said as she popped into the room wearing a white bikine with blue diamonds on the top.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Pinkie said as she pulled her top and shorts off, showing a pink and white bikini.

"Pinkie, where on earth did you come from?" Rarity asked as she was as confused as Twilight was.

"From a bag." Twilight answered Rarity as she got her own bikini out of the draw.

"Huh?" Rarity asked even more confused then before.

"Don't ask." Twilight said as she began to change so she could join her friends.

* * *

Back in the city, Spike and Dash had just finished watching the final minutes wrestling match and as soon as the winner was announce, the duo were in pure excitement as cheered for the new champion that had just been crowned. As the duo cheered, the sudden sound of Spike stomach growling was heard over the t.v..

"Oh, the newb most be hungry." Dash said with a smile as Spike began to blush from it.

"Yeah, I guess it most be past dinner time." Spike said his face was bright red as Dash walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I know a greet pizza joint near the gym, let's go." Dash said as she lead Spike to the door and the duo left as they enjoyed talking about the match they had watched.

* * *

After meeting getting ready, the five girls were all relaxing in their rooms private hot spring that gave them a great view of the mountains, valley, and rivers cutting though the landscape. Of the trio, Twilight was having trouble getting into the relaxing state of mind as the past few days, and the way she seems to act when Rarity was near Spike was confusing the young lady to no end.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked as she looked at her friend from across the spring.

"Huh, oh yeah just thinking." Twilight said with a smile as looked at the others.

"Twi, you need to relax and enjoy yourself." Applejack said as she laid back in the warm water as she let her hat lay over her eyes.

"Yes, Twilight. We deserve time to relax after all the trouble we've had in the last few weeks." Fluttershy said as she let out a long sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I guess you girls are right." Twilight said with a smile as she laid back and let the warm water take her worries away, but then she opened her eyes as she looked around and the said, "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked and then the other three began to look around for any sign of their friend. As the four girls looked around for her, bubbles began to form in the center of the spring and as they looked down, a naked Pinkie burst from the spring with all of their bikini's in her hands.

"FAN SERVES!" Pinkie scream out with a big smile on her face as her friends quickly covered themselves and began to chase Pinkie through out the rooms to try and get their swim suits back.

* * *

Back in the city, Dash and Spike walked down the secret staircase in the back of the gym that lead to the secret gym under the normal one. As she got to the final step, Dahs walked over to the targeting range with following closely behind her.

"Alright, we're be starting simple." Dash said as she turned to see a nerves Spike looking at her.

"I'm not so sure, i mean you and Applejack have so much more magic then me." Spike said as he looked a way from her as he blushed from his embarressment.

"Relax, both me and AJ could barely do one spell when we started our training, now watch" Dash said with a smile as she held out her hand in front of Spike, and then a ball of wind appeared into her palm, "This is my wind magic, now watch Student of the Solar Princess: Razor Wind." And then she throw the ball of wind, which hit the target and destroyed it.

"Whoa, cool." Spike said as he watched Dash do her move and he smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, that was a basic attack from me, here's a stronger one." Dash said as she took aim at the next target as a ball of wind appeared in her hand again, but this time it got bigger then the last one and it seem to form a blade like edge in her hand as Dash said, "Student of the Solar Princess Gail Force Razor Wind." And with that, she throw her attack towards another target and it not only destroyed the target, but cut most of the wall behind it.

"Awesome, let me try." Spike said as he took aim at a target, and began to forces his magic, but was stopped Dash before he could attack.

"Whoa we're not ready for that. first you need to master magic focus." Dash said as she made him look at her and then she focused her magic into her palm as a large wind ball formed into it as she said with smile, "Try to make it as large as you can."

"Alright, let me try." Spike said as he mimic what Dash he done and suddenly a large magic ball of fire formed in his palm, and as he focused more of his magic into it, it began to grow larger and larger. But as he trying, he suddenly began to shake and the fire ball explode, sending Spike into the wall.

"Whoa, you okay?" Dash asked as she ran over to him, but Spike just rubbed his head and smiled at her.

"Let me try again." Spike said as he stood up and was about to focus his magic again, but Dash stopped hiim.

"I think that's enough for now, we're train more tomorrow." Dash reinsured Spike, who smiled and walked over towards the stairs, but Dash just stayed still for a few moments before speaking to herself, "That much magic in a newb, what is he?" And with that, Dash followed behind him and headed up the stairs to the main gym.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Pinkie's help, Twilight sets up a perfect birthday for Spike. But when a new unknown sickness began spreading all over town, is a new threat coming out of the woodworks?

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. The next chapter will start the first major arc and I will reveal more spells for Spike and the others in this one.**


	11. Spike's Birthday

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter in the Dragon Guardian. This chapter will start the first major arc and Spike will be in his first major battle against a strong man. I have picked four ponies to be the villains.**

Chapter 11: Spike's Birthday.

It was a bright, sunny day in the city as every one were going on with their daily lives and seamed to be happy. As students walked with their friends to school their ways. A purple haired young girl named Twilight was walking to school just like every one else, but this time was different for she was not with her long time friend Spike was not with her. As she turned into the school's main gate and began to walk towards the front door, she was suddenly surprised by Rarity.

"Hey, Twilight. Who are you to day darling." she asked with a smile as she looked at Twilight, who looked troubled from her face.

"Huh, oh I'm fine." Twilight said as she suddenly notice Rarity behind her.

"Darling, are you alright? You seam troubled." Rarity asked as she wondered what was troubling Twilight, for she had a great time at the spa last weekend and had even said she would not worry over nothing.

"Oh, it's really nothing really. but." Twilight paused as she thought if she should say it out loud or not, but after a few moments, she let out a long sigh as she said, "It's just Spike birthday and I haven't gotten him a gift yet."

"WHAT?" Pinkie Pie yelled as she popped out of no where and looked at the duo for a few moments before continuing, "Your not planning a party for him?"

"Umm, well. Spike's never had many friends. So, we just had a small party at home." Twilight said in a nerves tone as she looked at her hyper friend.

"Oh, no. That will not do." Pinkie said as she shock her head as she walked a few steps forward and then turned towards them with a smile, "I'll throw him a huge party with us there."

"Oh, that would be great. How about at Twilight's house." Rarity said in excitement as Twilight looked at the duo with a weird feeling in her stomach, but she smiled at them when they looked at her.

"Sure, he's training with Dash until seven anyway. We'll have a lot of time to plan it." Twilight with a smile on her face as the duo smiled at her.

"I'll tell Fluttershy, she'll help us." Pinkie Pie said with excitement.

"And Applejack could help keep Spike busy." Rarity said as the duo began to walk away as they planned for Spike's party, leaving a confused Twilight as she slumped her should and let out a long sigh as she was confused on how she felt.

"Great, more the merrier." Twilight said with a fake smile as she continued towards the school.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of the school, Spike, Dash, and Applejack were standing in the bowler room watching Spike to continue his magic training. As Spike focused his fire magic into his palm, Applejack could not help but be impressed by the size of Spike's fire ball.

"Oh, boy. Your getting really good at that." Applejack said as she watched Spike concentrate on focusing his magic in his hand.

"Oh, yeah. It's only been a week and he's almost mastered a few more spells." Dash said in a very proud tone.

"Yeah, can I see one?" Applejack asked as she wondered what he had learned.

"There not ready yet, but he's trying a new one after school if you want to see." Dash said as the school bell rang out loud, making the trio look up as Spike lowered his hand to allow his fire to vanish as the trio headed off to the first classes.

* * *

The first two period went by uneventfully as the seven teens went about their normal days, and when lunch came to past, Rarity and Pinkie Pie held a meeting with Applejack and Dash as they told them about the party for Spike's birthday.

"So, you want us to keep Spike "Applejack asked as she took a bite of one of her apples.

"Yep, I talked to Fluttershy and she's helping us get it ready at Twilight's house." Rarity said with a smile.

"Sure, we'll keep him busy with train and bring him around seven." Dash said as she drank some of her soda as the group set up a plan on how the surprise was going to go down. As they were working on the plans to keep Spike from coming home early, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike were all enjoying their lunches in their spot on the roof.

"Hey, did you guys here about the weird skins going around town?" Fluttershy asked as she ate some of her sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as she felt unsure of what her friend met.

"Some people were frond with marks all over their bodies and most of their blood missing." Fluttershy explained.

"Whoa, that's weird. Ri-ght Twilight, Twilight?" Spike asked Twilight, but she was lost in her thoughts and just sat there with a blank look on her face, and remained that way until Spike shock her

"Huh, oh yeah. Really weird." Twilight said as the bell rang and the trio put their lunches up as they headed down the stairs. All except Twilight, who looked out over the fenced area on the roof and looked out towards the large city and whispered, "This is not good, they might be here and we're not ready." And with that, she walked down the to head to the next class, not noticing a pair of red eyes watching her from a tall building across the street.

* * *

As the final bell rang and the students began to leave the building, Spike was moving through the crowd as he tried to meet up with Twilight so they could talk. But just as she came into his sights, Dash and Applejack grabbed him by the arms and began to pull him in the other direction.

"Wait, I need to tell Twilight where I'm going." Spike said as he tried to pull away from them, but they grip was to strong.

"We're call her at the gym, you have training to do." Dash said as she continued to pull him.

"But it's my..." Spike tried to explain to them, but he was cut off by Applejack.

"No buts, you must train as much as you can so you can get stronger." Applejack said as the duo looked at each other and winked as they pulled Spike out of the school building, and forced him into the front seat of Applejack's picked truck. Once inside, Dash hopped into the back and the trio took off. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Twilight was just putting the last few books for her night of studying and she was just about to zip it up when a voice caught her attention.

"Would you like some help?" Twilight turned just in time to see a tall boy with long black hair, a muscular body, soft blue eyes, and was wearing a blue jumper.

"Ummm, s-sure." Twilight smiled as she let the young man pick up her backpack and put it on his should as the duo walked out of the building as the crowed began to fin out. As the got closer to the end of the front gates, he turned to her and handed Twilight her bag.

"Here you go." the guy said as he gave handed her bag to her with a smile, which Twilight took with a smile on her face as she took her bag back.

"Thank you, ummmm." Twilight tried to thank the young man and smiled when she didn't know it.

"Lucky, Lucky Cloves." young man said as he shock her hand and waved bye to Twilight as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, ummm. I-I'm Twilight." Twilight called to him and he gave her a thumps up saying he had heard her. Twilight smiled as watched him walk away.

"Twilight, there you are darling." Rarity's voice called out as she walked up to her friend.

"Oh, sorry Rarity." Twilight said as she turned to face her friend.

"So, what were you doing? Pinkie and Fluttershy headed on to get stared with the party." Rarity asked as she looked at Twilight.

"Oh, I was just getting help from him." Twilight said as pointed to where Lucky was, but she saw no one there. Rarity looked at where Twilight was pointing and also saw no one. The duo looked around and still had no sign of him.

"Oh, well. Come on darling." Rarity said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her along down the side walk.

* * *

After a quick walk to Twilight's house, the duo opened the front door to a flood of balloons, streamers, and everything a party needed to have . The duo were shocked at the amount done by Pinkie in so little time.

"Oh, you two are finally here." Pinkie said as she walked around the house with a pink present under her arm.

"Pinkie, how did you do this so fast?" Twilight asked as she was not sure if it was possible to do this much in the time she had, even with magic.

"Simple, this." Pinkie said as she held out the present, which confused the duo even more.

"Pinkie, that just a box darling." Rarity said as she just looked at her with a sweet smile.

"No, it's my powers." Pinkie said with a smile as she reached into the box and pulled out the head of an angry Rhino.

"AHHHHHH." Rarity and Twilight screamed as Pinkie pushed the head back and then turned it to allow them to see it had nothing inside and was pitch black.

"Oh, a pocket dimension." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"A what?" Rarity asked as she was not sure of what Twilight had said.

"A place in space and time with no limit to what it can hold, and can send you anywhere." Twilight explain as she examined the box.

"Yep, and you can explore it later." Pinkie said as she placed the lid back on the box and then said, "But right now, we have to work on getting the party finished. Rarity, order the pizza. Twilight, go and get Spike some presents." Pinkie ordered the duo, who looked at each other and nodded with smiles on their faces as they did what Pinkie had asked them to do.

* * *

At the gym, Applejack and Dash watched Spike continue his training as he focused on his fire magic in his palm. As he was doing this, the two girls smiled as they saw how far he had come and just how much magic he had.

"So, how far is his raining coming anyway?" Applejack asked as looked at Dash.

"He almost mastered a second level spell and he has about half a third level spell." Dash said with a smile as Applejack looked from her to Spike with a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, but he's only had magic not even a month." Applejack said as she was surprised.

"Yep, and we still haven't mastered a third level spell yet." Dash said as the duo continued to watch Spike work harder on his magic for another hour until an alarm went off from Dash's watch. "Alright, Spike. Time to call it a night" Dash said as she stopped his practice and walked over to him.

"Oh, really. So soon?" Spike asked confused as he lowered his hand and allowed his magic to calm down as Dash walked closer to him.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're work on finishing your second level spell." Dash said with a smile as she patted Spike on the back, which made him Smile back at her as they headed for the door along with Applejack. Just as they reached the door, a sudden pink aura appeared around the door and as they opened it, they were suddenly surprised by a flood of balloons streamers, and the four other girl jumping out from the door way.

"SURPRISE!" the six girls scream as the smile at the surprised Spike.

"Whoa, what is this?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"It's a birthday party, silly." Pinkie said with a smile as she reached into her box and pulled out a large cake that said, 'Happy Birthday Spike.'

"Oh, thanks guys." Spike said with a smile as the group of seven began to party and have a great night.

* * *

As the group of frienmods partied hard, three strangers appeared on the roof of a large building and looked down at the sleepy city.

"Master was right, this place will be a great place to stay." the tallest one of the trio said in a male voice.

"Yep, no hunters to take us out either." the medium one said in a female voice.

"Hmmm, and a bunch of sexy bitches to take." the smallest of the trio said in a hyper female voice as the trio continued to look over the city for a few moments before vanishing into the city.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After an increase of the weird sickness began to spread, Twilight began to worry about something more horrible is to come. At the same time, a new girl in school seams to take a liking to Spike. Which put strain on their relationship.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. Also, I'm planning another oc fic based off Total Drama with ponies instead.**


	12. Blood Flowing

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is first full chapter in the first major arc in this fic. This chapter will have show the first three vampires in this fic, along with a little friction between Spike and Twilight. And a little fun with the main six.**

Chapter 12: Blood Flowing.

It was a dark, foggy night in Equestail as most of the citizens were safe and sound a sleep in their beds. As the city was bathed in a thick fog, a young woman in her early teens was talking through a dark ally as shortcut on her way home. As she moved through the ally, noses from all over kept her head moving. And when a sudden crashing sound went through the area, she spun around in shock.

"Who's there?" she called out as she looked through the fog and scanned it for any sign of life. As she looked through it for a few moments before turning back around and walking face first in a tall, mid-thirties man.

"Whoa, are you alright?" the man asked as he looked down at the teen with a concern look on his face.

"Y-yeah, just heading home." she said as she looked up at him with a scared face.

"Don't worry. I'll walk you home." he said with a smile as he grabbed her hand and walked with her back through the ally. As the duo walked through the for a few more minutes, the man felt like he should at least ask, "So, why are you out so late?"

"Studying for Exams." the teen said as they continued down the ally, when suddenly two figures walked through the fog. One was a very tall, muscular male and the other a slim, but stack female. They both looked to be in their late teens.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the female asked as the duo stopped a few in front of the man and teen.

"We don't want any trouble." the man asked as he tried to calm the situation.

"Oh, but you have trouble." the male said in a southern accent as he and the female stepped towards the duo. As they did, the man put his arm in front of the teen and pushed her behind him as he took a few steps closer.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. " the man said as he faced the two teens walking towards him.

"Oh, I'm not worried." the girl said as she took a step back, and as the man looked at her, her eyes were bright red and a pair of fangs appear in her mouth as she said, "But you should be."

"What the hell?" the man called out as the teen suddenly tackled him and sank her fangs into the side of his neck. The man tried to get her off as his blood sprayed out of his neck, and then both the other female and male teens attacked, sinking their fangs into his neck as well. After mere seconds, the man fell to the ground as the trio fed on him and soon, the trio stood up as blood ran down their mouth.

"Oh, he was tasty." the teen said as she licked some of blood that landed on her neck.

"Nah, I prefer the sweet taste of young girls." the male said as he stood up and wiped his lips.

"Me too, but he was a good snack." the other female said as she stood up and just left the blood on her lips.

"What ever, that master said it's time for the plan to began." the teen girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, high school." the other girl said as the trio suddenly vanished from the ally, leaving the man's lifeless body behind as the fog hid their crime.

* * *

The sun was out in a bright, beautiful morning as citizens began their normal daily activities and were all very go lucky. As the town was alive and well, Spike was just barely able to pull himself out of bed as he rubbed his eyes while he walked down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where he saw Twilight eating some eggs as she was watching the news on t.v.

"So, what's new in the world?" Spike asked as he opened the fridge and took out the milk as he headed to the cabinets.

"A guy was murdered last night and most of his blood was missing." Twilight said as she took a bite of her eggs and continued to watch the news.

"What, really?" Spike asked as he took out a box of cereal and then a bowl as he walk to the table, and then sat down across from a worried looking Twilight.

"Yeah, and I'm worried things could get worst." Twilight said as she finished her eggs and got up to put it back in this sink.

"How?" Spike asked as he made a bowl of cereal and began to eat it as he looked at her, but before she could answer, Twilight looked at the clock and was shocked.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for my advance study class." Twilight said franticly as she quickly grabbed her back pack and ran towards the door as she yelled, "I'll tell you at lunch, see ya." And with that, Twilight left Spike alone to eat his cereal and wonder what she met by her being worried about the news story. Spike just shrugged it off and turned it to cartoons as he enjoyed his cereal.

* * *

Twilight ran as fast as she could through the busy streets of the city as she tried to get to the school and to her study class before it was to late. As she found that the school was getting into sight, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"So, there you are." Twilight turned to see Lucky was walking towards her.

"Oh, Lucky, I can't really talk right now." Twilight said as she began to walk towards the school, but suddenly felt calm for as she did start running again.

"Oh, really. Well, that's to bad." Lucky said as he followed her walking towards the school as he continued, "I thought we could just hang out and talk before school."

"But I have to get to my advance study class for exams." Twilight said as she tried to figure out what she should do at the vey moment.

"Relax, your the smartest person in school. So, you can skip the study class just once." Lucky paused for a moment before reaching out a hand and smiled as he continued, "Well, what do you say?" Twilight looked at him for a few moments as she turned towards the school and then back at him before smiling and taking his hand as he lead her off the beat and path.

* * *

A little while later, the rest of the students began to gather together into the school as they went to class and hung out with they friends. Among them, a smiling Spike walked towards the school as memories of his first birthday party were still fresh in his mind and soon a voice called out to him that made him smile even more.

"Spike darling, how are you this morning?" Spike turned to see Rarity walking up to him.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Spike asked as he smiled at her.

"Oh, wonderful. Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked as she saw that Spike was alone.

"Oh, she's going to this advance study class for exams." Spike said as the two smiled and talked over what they did at the party, only to be interrupted by Mr. Soahc, who walked up to the duo with a furies look on his face.

"Mr. Draco, what is Miss. Twilight Sparkle." Mr. Soahc asked as he crossed his arms and looked at Spike with an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean, she left for her class about an hour ago?" Spike asked in a concern tone.

"Well, she didn't. If she's late one more time, then she'll be removed from the class." Mr. Soahc said as he turned and walked away, leaving a concern Spike and Rarity.

"Where can she be?", Rarity asked in a concern tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find her." Spike said as the duo separated and began to look around the school, while neither of them notice the three teens from the other night smiling at them as they leaped into the school yard.

* * *

Spike and Rarity looked for as long as they could, but by the time the first bell came by, they were worried for not spotting a sign of their friend. Spike slowly walked to his first class with his head hanging low and he let out a long sigh as his mind was focused on Twilight and where she was.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a pencil?" Spike turned and was stunned by seeing a beautiful girl sitting next to him. She had long blonde hair with a far skin tone, yellow eyes, an impressive bust, and was wearing a blue short sleeved blouse, low rider jeans, and dark blue strap sandals.

"Oh, umm sure." Spike said with a smile as he handed her one of her his pencils.

"Thank you, I'm Lily by the way." the girl said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, Spike. Nice to meet you." Spike said as he smiled back at her and turned back to face the teacher, with a few quick glances to Lily as he lessened to the lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym, Applejack and Dash wear dressed in their gym clothes as they stretched and readied themselves for a dodge ball game. As they were getting ready, the duo were talking about Twilight and were worried about her.

"So, no one knows where she is?" Dash asked as she stretched out her legs.

"Yeah, that's what Rarity said." Applejack said as she stretched out her arms. As the duo finished stretching, the gym teacher called the whole class over in their separate teams and lined them up as they were about to began to began their match.

"The one that get less hits has to be Spike target to night." Dash whispered with a smile.

"Deal." Applejack said as the teacher blow a whistle and the two teams ran to grab the balls. As the game went on, Applejack and Dash were slaughtering the other team, but as they did, their own team was being slaughtered by a young male student. He was very tall and muscular with should length brown hair, light blue eyes, a farmers tan, and was wearing a gym uniform. After a mere ten minutes of playing, it was down to only three people. Applejack and Dash for their team and the new male student of the other.

"Who's the new guy?" Dash asked as she held her ball in hand.

"I think the teacher called him, Caramel." Applejack said as she held onto her ball as well.

"Well, ladies." Caramel paused as he held out two balls of his own as he smiled at them as he continued, "Want to dance?" Both Dash and Applejack looked at each other and then smiled as they took aim, and throw their balls. But Caramel spun around, dodging one of the ball and throw his first one. And then he spun the other way, dodging the other one and then he throw his second ball. As the girls down balls hit the behind him, his balls flow through the air and hit both girls square in the chest.

"He hit us." Dash said as she and Applejack just stood there in shock as the other team cheered Caramel's win.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Fluttershy was busy in the middle of a baking demonstration in her homemech class. As she stirred the batter and pre-heated the oven, some of it spilled onto her top and on her face. Which got the attention of a girl in the back. She was slim with large breast with pink and purple hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a yellow sundress with matching flip-flops.

"Oh, yeah. those things have to be filled with sweet, delicious cream." the girl said as her eyes were not the bowl in Fluttershy's hands, but her large bleast in her blouse.

"What was that Bon-Bon, did you have a question?" teacher asked the young girl.

"Oh, no. Just watching." Bon-Bon said with a smile as she went back to staring at Fluttershy's breast.

* * *

Spike went through the next worried for he had still not heard anything from Twilight, and was starting to get concern for he had never gone this long with out knowing where she was, or what she was doing. As he took his lunch and was about to head to the secret spot, when Lily came walking up.

"Hey Spike, do you want to have lunch together?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Huh, oh sorry but I need time to think." Spike said with a smile as he turned and continued up the stairs to their secret spot, leaving a smiling Lily who turned and walked away. Spike continued to walk up the stairs until he reached the roof, but just as he got their, a voice he new all to well stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, Lucky. Your so funny." the voice belonged to non-other then the person Spike and his friends were worried sick about. Spike paused for a moment before running up the last few steps and saw Twilight, barefoot, was laying against Lucky as they looked up to the clouds.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked as he stared at the duo, who turned to look at him and they both were blushing.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After seeing that Twilight was skipping school, Spike confronts her about it. But will she lesson or is she just to lost for Spike. And what are Lucky's true intension and who are these three new students?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. The next one will be more exciting and have more plot then this one. See you soon.**


	13. Blood Boiling

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is first full chapter in the first major arc in this fic. This chapter will have a lot of friction between Spike and Twilight, a little romance between Lucky and Twilight, and the vampires set their sights on her first prey.**

Chapter 13: Blood Boiling.

Spike was in shock as he looked the two of them as they looked back at him as the silence overwhelmed them all, and it took a few minutes for any of them to get into the right state of mind before they could speak and it was Spike who decided to speak first.

"Twilight, what are you doing up here. Have you been up here all day?" Spike asked as he watched the bare foot Twilight stand up and face Spike before she answered him.

"Oh, yeah. I was talking to Lucky here and I must have lost track of time." she said with a smile, but Spike was not in a smiling mood.

"You missed your study class and Mr. Soahc said if you miss another, then your out of the class." Spike said as he took a step closer and saw that Lucky stood up behind her.

"Oh, shoot. I'll make sure I go tomorrow." she said with a smile on her face, which made Spike feel uneasy as it was not like her to take kissing class so lightly.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Spike asked as he reached her and looked at her a concern look still on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just enjoying time with Lucky here." she said as she patter him on the chest and turn to go have a seat..

"Twilight, what is going on with you?" Spike asked as he reached out and grabbed her arm, but was shocked when she pulled away from him and turned to face him with a glare on her face.

"Oh, I get it. You can have a crush on any girl you want, but it's weird when a guy likes me, huh?" she asked in a harsh tone as pointed at Spike with her finger on his chest.

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what she met by what she said and was starting to get worried for the way she was acting.

"I'm talking about you a blind as a bat, you JERK!." she screamed as she shoved Spike, making him loose his footing at the end of the stairs and he took a bad tumble down them. As he landed on his rear, he looked up at her with a very hurt look on his face and tears were running down his face as he heard her continue, "I should have kicked you out when I had a chance, you piece of trash."

"Twilight, wait." Spike called out as he watched her turn around an was about to walk away, but not before looking back at him with a hateful look on her face as she spoke.

"Your dead to me." she said as she went back and back down with Lucky, leaving a confused and hurt Spike looking at them as he just sat there for a few moments before standing up and walking back down the stairs, showing a clear limp as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile in the darkest and secluded part of the basement, the trio of vampires were meeting as the drank from small bags of blood and they were talking who they picked as their new victim they planned on turning into one of them.

"I found this cute, sweet guy that would make a great pet." one of the females said as she sucked the blood from one of the bags.

"Yeah, I found a duo of strong women I'd like to have some fun with." the male said as he finished his bag.

"Oh, and I found this bimbo with these huge tits I just can't wait to suck on." the other female said as squeezed her bag of blood as she pretended it was a breast.

"You know there a lot better ways to drink her blood?" the male asked as they looked at the other female.

"Blood, what the hell are you talking about?" she asked as she seamed confused at what he met. The duo looked at her for a few moments but before he could say anything, the bell rang, and the trio put their bags of blood away as they headed back up stairs so they didn't miss class.

* * *

School went by even slower then usual for Spike as what had happened between him and Twilight during lunch and what she said to him was weighting heavily on his heart as the last bell rang, and he headed for the spot he arranged to meet Dash and Applejack.

"She really said that to you?" Dash asked as she looked at Spike as he sat against a wall.

"Yeah, and she even pushed me down the stairs." Spike said as he rubbed his leg as the pain from his ankle had gotten worst.

"That is so not like her." Applejacks aid as she took out her phone and dialed Twilight's number but there was no answer.

"It's fine," Spike said as he stood up and winced from his leg, and just before he left, he said, "If you don't mind. I'm going to skip training today." And with that, Spike limped away from the duo as he went to get his mind straight, and leaving both Dash and Applejack worried for him as they watched him walk away.

* * *

Back on the roof, Twilight was still sitting next to Lucky as the duo continued to looked out over the school yard and they were still talking about what had happened mere moments ago with Spike.

"I can't believe him, just because I was with you and not him." Twilight said as she sat there.

"Yeah, he's just jealous of what we have." Lucky said with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around atwilight and held her tightly as the watched the students leave the building. After a few moments, he looked down at her in his arms and said, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Twilight asked as placed her hands on his arms and held him tightly.

"Well, I know this sound weird since we just met a few days ago but, but..." Lucky paused for a moment as he took a deep breath before continuing, "Would you like to go on a date with me."

"Yes, that would make me very happy. Thank you." she said with a smile on her face as she leaded back and kissed him on the lips, which he returned.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around eight." he said as he pulled away from the kiss and the duo went back to staring at the sky in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile on a building across from the school, the trio were watching from their perch and smiled as they watched their prey leave the building. As they were watching, they each began to pick out more of their prey.

"I pick her, and her, and her, and her." one of the females said as continued to point at as many hot girls as she could.

"The master said we nee to be careful, since there are rumors on magic users live 9n this town." the male said as he looked over the students and continued to pick his choses for his meals.

"Yeah, and we can only pick one to join the brood for now" the other female paused when she noticed a sad Spike walking though an empty courtyard and licked her lips as she said, "And now it's time for me to start with my pick." And with that, she leaped from the building into a dark ally and quickly made through the crowd as she went to meet Spike.

* * *

Spike was sulking as he continued to walk by himself as is mind was going crazy over what had happened to him and his closes friend, and could not help but wonder if he had wronged Twilight in some way or form. As he continued to walk through the path of the courtyard, he failed to notice some one coming up behind him.

"Hey, Spike. How your doing?" Spike turned quickly and saw that it was Lily who called out to him.

"Oh, hey Lily." Spike said as he lowered his head and sighed as he continued to walk with her joining him by his side.

"Are you alright, you seamed troubled?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"No, not really. I think I lost my best friend." Spike said in a sad tone as he looked down in shame.

"Really, what happened?" Lily asked with a concern look on her face.

"Well, she's not acting like herself and she's hanging out with this guy, and skipping school." Spike explained how Twilight was acting.

"Oh, I see." Lily said as she turned to look around and then went back to face him as she said, "Could it be your jealous?"

"Jealous? No, she's just not acting like herself and I just want her back." Spike said as he tried to think of a better reason then the one that had given him, but soon came to think that she had spoken the truth.

"Is she happier now then before?" Lily asked as she stepped closer to Spike.

"Well, I guess so. She looks it anyway." Spike said as he frowned and sighed as the thoughts of him being selfish.

"To make some one happy." Lily paused for a moment before stepping up to him, wrapped her arms around him to pull him into a hug, and then said, "Sometimes you need to let them go."

"I...I...I..." Spike was lost for words as he looked around and thought of anyway she could be wrong, but he gave up when no reason came up. And so, he let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "I understand."

"Good," Lily whispered into his ear as she kiss his neck gently and then said, "Good." And as she said the last word, she smiled brightly and revealed a pair of fangs. She then swiftly bit down on his neck and began to suck his blood as Spike let out a loud gasp of pain and try as he might, Spike could not get his body to move.

"Ha, she got the fool." the male said as her and the other female watched.

"Wait, look." the other female said as she pointed down at their friend and it revealed that her eyes were wide as she tried to pull away from Spike. As she finally did, a fiery red aura shot from Spike's neck and he suddenly got his body back as he covered his bleeding neck.

"What the hell are you?" Spike asked as he looked at the whaling Lily for answers and as she stopped, she turned to him to reveal a singed mouth and teeth.

"How dare you?" she screamed as she readied himself for battle, as did Spike.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With himself free from her spell, Spike is ready to take on Lily, but with his mind not in it and a bad injury. Can he beat her and the others? And what is up with Twilight?

* * *

 **Well, that was it. Sorry it was so short, but I've gotten troubling family news about my uncle today. The next post might not be as fast as the last few chapters have been. Please Read and Review.**


	14. Vengeful Heat

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is first real fight in this arc, but it's the shortest of them too. More or less in this chapter, Spike fights Lily and learns more about these Vampires, but could he get more then he can handle? Also, thanks to every one who has been supportive to me in my time. Thank you all.**

Chapter 14: Vengeful Heart.

The sun was starting to set in the sky in the city as Spike stared down the now monstrous Lily in the middle on the courtyard. As she stocked the wounded Spike, he began to worry over how he could defend himself and what she could do. And so, he waited for her to speak and to see if he could find a weakness.

"Ah, what are you waiting for?" Lily asked as she snaked forward and then back, getting Spike to flinch for an attack. But after doing this a few times, she realized Spike was not able to move very well, which made her smile as she said, "Oh, I have a wounded prey. How fun."

"What do you want?" Spike asked as he continued to hold his enjoyed neck.

"At first, I wanted to turn into one of us." Lily paused as she licked her finger only to cut her finger, before she pulled her arm back and then she continued, "I need to kill you, Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Needles." And with that, she throw her arm around and her blood turned into razor sharp needles. Spike's eyes widen as he tried to move out of the way, but a sharp pain in his right leg form the fall earlier and he was even more married then before.

"Ah, shit." Spike yelled as he removed his hand from his neck to place them both in front of him in an x shape to protect himself as the needles began to pierce his body, forcing him to the ground. As Spike tried to get up, the other two watching form the roof were smiling at how the fight was going.

"Oh, she has him." the female said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, but he's getting up." the male said as they watched Spike get to his keen and looked at Lily as he panted from the attack.

"Damn, that was strong." Spike said with a groan as he got to his feet, but felt unsteady as he nearly lost his footing and fell, but he caught himself and got ready for more.

"Oh, you want more. Fine then." Lily said as he hand turned blood red as she charged him and said, "Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Strike." She ran right up to him and pulled her fist back, ducked under Spike attempted punch as she thros her fist forward and hit him square in the stomach. After a few seconds, Spike was sent flying across the courtyard and slammed against the gate, forcing blood from his mouth.

"She's wasting her food, sloppy." the male said as the two continued to watch the fight from the roof.

"Yeah, but she's having so much fun with him." the other female said as they watched Spike slowly get up, as he spat out even more blood.

"Damn, she's fast and I can't get her with a Dragon Blast." Spike said as he slowly stood up and felt uneasy as he looked at her as he thought it over and then realized something, "Oh, Dash is going to kill me."

"Not before me." Lily yelled as she charged at Spike ready to deal a death blow. Spike's eyes just narrowed as he pulled back his right arm and spread his fingers as he began to focus his magic.

"Student of the Lunar: Blazing Dragon Claw." Spike yelled out as he throw his hand forward and launched a large claw made of fire towards a shocked Lily, who tried to move out of the way. But she could not and the claw wrapped around her waist, which instantly made her burst into flames and fall to the ground as she whaled in horrible pain.

"He has fire magic." called out the other female as she was about to go help Lily, but was stopped by the male.

"She's a goner, we have to tell the master." he said as he vanished. The other female looked at the now still body of what was once Lily's and cried as she followed the male.

"Damn, that was tough." Spike said with a smile as he tried to stand up straight, but he suddenly felt dizzy and he fell to the ground as he blacked out.

* * *

The two remaining vampires ran as fast as they could through the city and then went out into the country side. The duo ran through the woods of large, seemingly endless trees until the found an old mansion in the middle of no where. No soon did the duo arrive then they ran into the house and came to their master sitting in a large chair at the top of the stairs.

"Master, we have bad news." the female said as they both bowed in front of him.

"What is it? And were is Lily?" their master asked in a gruff voice. The duo looked at each other for a few moments before the male looked the master in the eye as he said.

"Ummm, s-she was killed." the male said and watched as the rage filled the masters eyes and he stood up, knocking the chair down as he did so.

"What happened?" he asked as he glared at the duo in front of him

"She picked this guy named Spike and was feeding off of him, but he had fire magic and set her on fire." the female explained as the master looked at them and then smiled at them as he turned around, and put his chair back up..

"Spike you say, I know what I'm going to do now." the master said with a wicked smile on his face as the other two smiled along with him as they began to make a plan for revenge.

* * *

Spike's head was killing him as his eyes slowly began to open and he saw he was not at school, but at a familiar house and a familiar face looking down at him with a concern look on her face.

"Oh, thank goodness your awake." Fluttershy said as she sat next to him and was healing him, as three others were sitting around the living room waiting for him to wake up.

"Yay, we can have a Spike's Alive party." Pinkie yelled in excitement.

"Not now Pinkie." Dash said as she got up from her seat, walked over to Spike, and lifted him up by his shirt as she yelled, "What were you thinking using your dragon claw? It could have killed."

"Dash, I-I had no ch-choice." Spike said as he grabbed her hand on his shirt.

"Dash, please. He's still very injured." Fluttershy pleaded with her friend to let him go, which she did after a few seconds and then stormed out of the room. As she left, Applejack looked from the doorway Dash had used and looked right at Spike.

"She's right you know." Applejack said and watched as Spike nodded. Once she saw this, Applejack then looked away from Spike.

"Hey, where's Rarity?" Spike asked as he looked around and saw no sign of her.

"She's at your house, helping Twilight get ready for her date and to talk to her about how she's been acting to day." Fluttershy said as she healed Spike's leg and smiled up at him, but saw that he was just frowning.

"Hoe's my leg?" Spike asked as he looked right at Fluttershy, who blushed and tried to think about what she should say to him.

"Ummm, y-yeah. Just be careful." Fluttershy said and was surprised by Spike standing up and headed for the door. He quickly opened it and then closed it behind him, leaving a trio of teens by them selves.

"Should we go after him?" Fluttershy asked as she was worried for Spike and the way he was acting.

"No, he needs time alone to get his mind straight and figure out what he wants." Applejack said as she took a bite of an apple in her hand and smiled at the other two, who both had worried looks on their faces as their minds were more focused on Spike and Twilight.

* * *

At Twilight's house, Twilight was busy getting herself ready for her date for tonight with Rarity's help as the duo stood in the middle of Twilight's neat bedroom and Twilight continued to look at dresses in the mirror. While she was doing this, Rarity was thinking of a way to bring up Spike and to see if she could fix things between them.

"Sooo, darling. Your really looking forward to this date tonight huh?" Rarity asked as she tried to smile at Twilight.

"Oh, yes. And I can't wait to see him." Twilight said as dreamy tone as she decided on a strapless dark purple dress and proceeded to remove her towel and pull up her panties as stepped into the dress soon after putting them on.

"I understand what your feeling darling, but some things wrong with Spike and you need to..." Rarity tried to explain what happened to Spike, but she was just cut off by Twilight.

"He'll be okay. Me might need to get a job for an apartment but he needs to fend for himself." Twilight said with a slight smirk, which worried Rarity. Who got up for the bed and walked up to her friend as she spoke again.

"Twilight, he's very hurt right now and you should really be there with him." Rarity said as she placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder, but she just shoved the hand off of her as she turned around and glared at Rarity.

"You really can't let me be happy, can you?" Twilight asked in harsh tone, which shocked Rarity who stepped back from her friend.

"What are you talking about darling?" Rarity asked in a confused tone.

"Since Spike met you, he's talked about you none stop about you. But your not happy with that. You have to take any man in my life. Your just a selfish whore." Twilight barked out which made Rarity looked at her in shock at what she had just been told.

"Twilight, how could you say that?" Rarity asked as her eyes began tearing up. Twilight just glared at her for a few seconds before finishing putting on her dress and then brushed her until the door bell rang. Twilight excitedly ran out of the room and down the stairs as she answered the door.

"Hey, Twilight, ready to go?" Lucky asked as he was dressed in a dress shirt and jeans with a nice pair of sneakers.

"Yeah, let's get going." Twilight said as she shut the door and let Lucky take her by her arm as the duo left the house, leaving a crying Rarity watching them from the window, who watched them walk away and wondered what has happened to her sweet, kind friend.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter: While Twilight is on her date, Spike continues to walk through the city and keeps on thinking about what he could have done to hurt Twilight. But while he sulks, an evil plan is set in motion as a secret if revealed about Twilight's date, Lucky.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it and I am back. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please read and review.**


	15. Dating Secret

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter to the Vampire Arc. This chapter will have Twilight on her date, the others talking about how she's been acting, and Spike finds out what Twilight said to Rarity, along with a secret revealed near the end. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Dating Secret.

The lights in the city of Equestail began to get brighter as the sun went down and the night life began to wake from it's slumber. As the crowd of adults and teens filled the streets, a certain green hair teen was sulking in a cafe outdoor seated area and was messing with his straw when a waitress walked up.

"Would like anything else, sweetie?" she asked as she looked at the young man.

"Huh, oh. No thanks. I'm fine." Spike said as he failed to notice waitress before she spoke to him. She just smiled and walked away, leaving a saddened boy to himself as he continued to think of what Twilight had told him and was wondering if he had done something to hurt her in some way. But before he could loose himself in his thoughts, his phone rang out and he quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"Spike, you need to get back my house, Rarity's here and very upset." Applejack said from the other line of the phone.

"What, I'll be there soon." Spike said as he stood up and throw a twenty on the table before running off through the crowd. But as he ran off, he failed to notice the two vampires watching him from a roof of a nearby building.

"They he goes, should we follow him?" the female asked with a smile on her face.

"No, the boss want's in place for his Plan. You go ahead." the male said as he watched the smiling female leap into the air and formed her arms into wing, and began to follow Spike from the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Lucky was walking with Twilight in arm as the duo walked into one of finest restaurant in the entire city as he told hostess his name and she quickly seated them at one of best tables in the place.

"Wow Lucky, this place is wonderful." Twilight said with a smile as she looked over at the guy she was on the date with.

"Yeah, I called a head and set this up for us." Lucky said as the waitress walked to them with a smile on her face.

"Can I take your order?" she asked as she held up her pad.

"Yes, we'll have the special and some pop." Lucky ordered for them and she quickly wrote it down as she left to put it in.

"Oh, I love the way you take charge." Twilight said as she coed over him as she stared into his eyes and let out a long sigh as she enjoyed the sight of him.

"Yeah, I know what you want and it's me." Lucky said with a smile on his face as he winked at Twilight, which made the young girl grin and stare back at him lovingly.

* * *

pike ran as fast as he could while running beside the dirt road as he could see the turn up ahead and soon the farm house came into his view. When he went through the door, Spike was shocked to see a balling Rarity on the couch with her head in her hands and the others surrounding her.

"Rarity, what the matter?" Spike asked as he ran over to her side and knelt down in front of her.

"T-Twilight, sh-she c-c-c-called m-m-me a wh-wh-wh-whore." Rarity whaled as she began to cry even harder then before with telling Spike that, who was even more shocked at what he had just heard.

"W-what?" Spike asked as he was not sure if Twilight would have said something so cruel to her friend.

"You heard me." Rarity said as she looked at him with a hint of anger.

"Rarity, I am so..." Spike tried to comfort her by holding her hand, but she suddenly pulled her hand away and glared at him.

"Get away from me, your the reason she said it." Rarity barked at Spike, which confused the young man even more as he looked at her and wondered what she met by that.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked to try an get an answer from her.

"She said I was trying to steel you and who ever she was going on a date with." Rarity said as she stood up and looked at the worried Spike as she asked, "What did you tell her about me?"

"What? nothing." Spike said as the other remained silent as the looked at him with weird looks on their faces as it seamed they didn't believe him. After a few moments of silence, Spike spoke, "You guys can't really think I did this?"

"You made Twilight throw you out and now said something that caused Twilight to say such horrible things to Rarity." Applejack said as she got up off the couch.

"Spike, I think you should just leave." Dahs said as she got up and stood next to Applejack as the duo stared down the young man.

"Guys, come on. I didn't do anything." Spike said as he tried to convince them he had nothing to do with how Twilight was acting.

"Just go, for now." Applejack said in a sad tone as Spike stared at all of them for a few moments before lowering his head and turning to leave through the front door. Outside, Spike was sulking as he let out a long sighed and slowly began to walk back up the dirt path. As he walked, a figure saw him from the air as she flow over him and she took out a phone.

"He's down, move forward." she said as she flew off into the sky.

* * *

After finishing their meal and paying for it, Lucky walked Twilight out of the building and down the sidewalk with her under his arm. As they walked, Twilight was sighing in relief as she felt his warmth and enjoyed the signet coming off of him.

"Oh, Lucky, tonight was wonderful." Twilight said as she stared at him with dreamy eyes.

"It's not done yet, I have something to show you." Lucky said as he continued to lead her down the path until a masked figure jumped out in front of them with a knife in hand.

"Give me you money." the masked man ordered as he the knife around, which scared Twilight and she quickly grabbed onto Lucky who stood between the two.

"Get out of here and you'll get hurt." Lucky said with a smile on his faced off with the masked man. Who glared at him through his mask as he thrust his knife toward Lucky, who knock his arms to the side, stepped forward as he throw a fist into the mans face.

"Oh, that hurt you fucking bra..." the man's yelling was cut off by a second punch, then another with a knee to the gut as he forced the guy to the ground and then cracked a few of his ribs with a swift kick to his chest.

"Never mess with my woman, you jerk." he yelled as he gave the guy another quick kick to his ribs.

"Oh, that was great." Twilight said as she ran up to him and gave him a powerful hug.

"Thanks, it was nothing." Lucky said with a smile on his face

"Ummmm, would you like to come back to my house?" Twilight asked as she blushed for she never ever thought she would say such a thing to a boy she hardly knew.

"Sure, that would be great." Lucky said with a smile on his face as he watched her face light up and gave him an even tighter hug. After hugging her back, the two held onto each other as the continued to walk down the street and headed back to Twilight's house. But as they did, Lucky turned to face the masked man and winked as the man gave him the thumbs up while fangs appeared in Lucky's mouth.

* * *

Spike was now on an even worse state of mind then he was before as he walked down the street and his mind was racing to try and figure out of what he could have done to have hurt his friends so badly. Not only had Twilight pushed him away, but now the others think he told Twilight something to make her snap at Rarity and he was starting to feel alone as he felt his world began to fall apart.

"'Sign' What did I do to you Twilight?" Spike asked himself as he stopped at the entrance of an ally and he laid against one of the walls as he sulked over what had happen to him and wondered what he could do to fix it. But before he could get lost in in sorrow, the voice from before came back to answer him.

"Nothing, she is under outside influence." the voice said as Spike looked up with tears running down his face.

"What?" he asked as he wanted to make sure he had heard the voice right.

"She is under the control of a vampire and she is in danger." the voice said as Spike looked up for a few moments before his eyes narrowed, and he got up off the ground and took off down the street heading back to Twilight's house. As he ran down the street, the female smiled as she saw where he was heading and flow off ahead of him. After nearly Twenty minutes of none stop running, Spike arrived as the house and burst through the front door with a frantic look on his face.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled out as he looked around for any sign of her, but all he saw was a pitch black room.

"Ah, your finally arrived. What took you so long?" a voice asked from behind him and as Spike turned around, he saw Lucky smiling at him from a chair on the other side of the living room with a limp showing where he was.

"Where's Twilight?" Spike asked as he glared at the slightly older male.

"Relax, she's safe." Lucky said as he snapped his fingers, and Caramel and Bon-Bon appeared holding a drowsy Twilgiht at the top of the stairs.

"Let her go, Now." Spike ordered as he stepped towards them, but as he did, Lucky suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked Spike across the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"You have no place to talk to me like that." Lucky said coldly as he walked up to Spike and picked him up, before throwing him across the room and Spike crashed into the kitchen wall. After that, the other two carried Twilight to Lucky who smiled at Spike as he pulled her hair back and was about to bite her neck. When suddenly a fire ball flow through the air and nearly hit Lucky, before he ducked out of the way and glared at wounded Spike standing from the hole he made through the wall.

"Get...away...from her." Spike panted as tried to standup straight and faced the trio before him.

"How dare you." Lucky yelled as he bit his finger and then placed his hand in front of him before yelling, "Follower of the Shadow King: Crimson Claw." And with that, a large claw formed around his hand and shot forward, impaling Spike as it throw him into the wall. The impact forced him to cough up a lot of blood as he grabbed hold of the claw and tried to move it, but Lucky just twisted his wrist, causing major pain to shot through Spike who whaled in pain.

"Oh, isn't sweet to hear him whale in agony?" Bon-Bon coed as she watched Lucky torture Spike.

"S-Spike?" called out the drowsy Twilight as she slowly looked up and stared at the scene, but try as she might. She could not move to try and stop it.

"How does it feel, to have your organs crushed?" Lucky asked in a sickening cheerful tone.

"Fuck you." Spike said as he spat blood on Lucky's face, which just angered him as increased the width as he pulled it out of Spike. And as he fell to the floor, Spike watched as Lucky turned his claw turned a blade and aimed it at Spike.

"Time to end this, Follow of the Shadow King: Crimson Blade." Lucky yelled as he pulled his arm back and the throw it towards Spike, who was starting to lose consciousness. But just as it was about to hit him, a long, thin blade suddenly blocked it. Much to Spike's and Lucky's shock, the holder of the blade was all to familiar to them.

"Mr. Soahc?" Lucky called out as the teacher smiled at the shocked vampire.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: What is Mr. Soahc doing there and can he help the injured Spike? Will Twilight break free? And what else is there to the teacher? And will the other figure out the truth before it's to late?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm finally back after nearly two days of not being able to type. Please read and review.**


	16. Unknown Ally

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter to the Vampire Arc. This chapter will have a little fun in the beginning with Mr. Soahc and Lucky, but mostly it has Spike and the others get ready to save Twilight, with a little secret hinted in the middle. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Unknown Ally.

The moon was covered with a cloud of thick clouds over the city as a stand off was happening in the middle of wreckage that was once Twilight and Spike's house. Lucky glared at the unexpected guest of Mr. Soahc and was shocked at the fact he could not over power the teacher with his strength.

"What do you want?" Lucky asked as he tired to force himself past Mr. Saohc, but still could not get past him.

"I hate it when some one messes with my fun." Mr. Saohc said with a smile on his face as he pushed his sword up and made Lucky stumbled back, much to the trio's shock.

"How dare you get in my way."Lucky barked as he stood his ground and got ready to attack, but was stopped by Saohc's sudden vanishing and then reappearing behind him.

"Don't take that tone with me, you punk." Saohc said and when Lucky turned around, he saw only his follower. He then back to Spike and saw Saohc was back in his spot, almost like he had never moved.

"What the hell." Lucky said as he began to sweat for he was unsure if he could win a fight against him.

"I think you understand, now lesson." Saohc said as he leaned down and picked up Spike and put him on his shoulder before continuing, "Give him three days and he will be more of a challenge to you."

"And what's keeping me from killing him and you?" Lucky asked with a smirk, but vanished when he suddenly felt great pain and held his ear, which to his horror was gone.

"Looking for this?" Saohc asked as he held up Lucky's severed ear with blood on his sword. Seeing this, freaked out all three vampires as they stepped away from the teacher, who smiled and tossed it back to Lucky.

"Fine, it will take three day until I turn her into a full vampire." Lucky said as he took his ear and then trio flow off through the front door. Once they left, Saohc frowned as he looked at the young man on his should and gently place Spike on the ground as he examined him.

"Whoa, he did a number on you." Saohc said as he continued to look on the young man before sighing and placing his finger on Spike's chest before he drew a circle and then place his hand on Spike's chest. The second he did this, Saohc was suddenly over whelmed and nearly passed out but he got his balance. "What power," Saohc said as he focus his own magic and healed Spike. After that, he got up and took Spike's cell as he called some one and then he said, "Lesson quickly, Spike's enjoyed and needs help. Get to Twilight's house now. And collect any book on vampires in the house."

"Who is this?" the voice asked with belonged to Dash, but Mr. Saohc hung up the phone and then looked down at the hurt young man as he spoke again.

"Don't get use to me saving you, I just couldn't let my fun end this soon." Saohc said as he walked away into the shadows as a portal opened, and Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie ran out with Fluttershy following closely behind.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said as she ran to Spike and looked him over before she said, "He's breathing, he need to get him out of here." Fluttershy then tried to pick him up, but couldn't. So Applejack placed his arm around her neck before leading him back to the portal with Dash and Pinkie following closely behin dthe trio.

* * *

After returning to their mansion, Lucky was outraged and throw things around as what had just happened moments ago was driving him mad. As he continued to throw his fit, Caramel and Bon-Bon took Twilight to a rundown room and placed her on the bed before they returned to their master.

"Who does he think he is, talking to me like that." Lucky yelled as he stood in one place and took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"Master, you just had a bad day." Bon-Bon said with a smile as she tried to calm his down even more,

"Yeah, and besides. Your going to fight him again, he's sending that weakling." Caramel said with a smile on his face, and smiled even more when he saw Lucky smile back at him and even began to chuckle at the thought of fighting again.

"Your right, he's nothing to me and better yet." Lucky said with a sick smile on his face as he walked up stairs and was about to enter Twilight's room before he turned and said, "Go feed, I'll be busy hen get back." And with that, he entered her room and closed the door behind him.

"He's in a good mood now." Caramel said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, now come on. I want to sink my teeth in some juicy tit." Bon-Bon said with a smirk as she licked her lips and pretended to squeeze air breasts. Caramel shock his head as the duo left the mansion as they headed for the city, leaving their master alone with the sleeping Twilight to do with as he wish.

* * *

Spike's head was killing him as he saw nothing but darkness, and wondered if he had left the physical plan and was some where in the after life. His answer came to him when a bright light suddenly appeared and the next thing he notice was the worried face that belonged to non-other then Rarity.

"Am I in heaven?" Spike asked still feeling a little dizzy.

"Awe, your sweet darling. But no." Rarity replied as she slowly stood up and placed a wet towel over on his forehead. As Spike relaxed and felt safe, the door suddenly opened and in walked Dash, Applejack, And Fluttershy.

"Good your awake." Dahs said as she walked up and then punched Spike square in the face as she yells, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Dash, he's still really hurt." Fluttershy said as she pushed her friend away and checked him out again, before turning back to the others with a smile on her face as she added, "He seams to be healing fine and will be well soon."

"I'll be fine?" Spike asked as she forced himself up and held his head down as he let out a long sigh as he continued, "How can I be fine when I could not save Twilight from that undead asshole." Spike hung his head in sorrow as he remembered what had happened with Lucky and could not help but blame himself.

"Spike, relax. It was not you fault." Applejack said as she tried to cheer Spike up.

"Yeah, being out for two days from getting your ass kicked isn't your fault," Dash said coldly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Two days!" Spike yelled in horror as he remembered something that was said and he quickly got up as he said, "I have to save Twilight." But as he tried, he lost his balance as he sat back down and held his head.

"Spike, you can hardly stand up." Fluttershy said as she tended to him.

"Yeah, me and Dash will go get her." Applejack said as she cracked her knocks along with Dash getting ready to fight too.

"Hell no." Spike said as he forced himself up and stared at the duo with fiery eyes as he said, "I'm going to get her back, with or with out your consent."

"Spike, you in no shape to fight anything." Fluttershy with a concern tone to her voice.

"I don't care. He took her from me and I'll finish him off." Spike said as he clinched his fists and looked at her with determination in his eyes. After a few moments of looking at him, Fluttershy let out a long sigh as she stood up and looked at Spike as she placed her hands on his chest and began to focus all her magic on him. With in seconds, Spike was engulfed yellow magic and he soon was a full strength.

"There, your at your full power..." Fluttershy suddenly lost her balance and fell forward.

"You alright Shy?" Spike asked as he helped her sitting back down.

"She drained all her magic for you to be able to fit Spike." Rarity explained as she gave Fluttershy a drink. Spike looked at the weakened girl and then looked at his own hands before clinching them tightly as he looed back at Fluttershy.

"Thanks, I won't waist it." Spike said as he turned to face the two mares and smiled as he added, "Ready to go."

"Not yet." Rarity spoke up, making the trio look at her before she continued, "You can't fight in those outfits."

"Why not?" Dash asked as she looked at her sports bra and sweat pants. Rarity just shock her head as she got up and walked out of the room before returning a few moments later with three boxes, which she handed to each of them and told them to put them on.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school, Mr. Saohc was reading a book in his office and was quite enjoying it before a sudden chill filled the air, and he quickly put the book down before sitting up straight and smiled as a figure appeared behind him in blue armor.

"What are you doing here?" Soahc asked as he continued to look away from the figure as he saw his breath.

"Why did you use your magic? Celestia is beside herself from these actions." the figure said in a very deep voice as it stared at the calm teacher.

"I had too, he was going to be killed." Soahc said as he lean forward and sighed as he knew that answer was not one the figure wanted to here.

"But he's a follow of Luna, he could betray us like the others." the figure barked as he stepped forward, but stopped as Mr. Soahc sudden tone made him freeze in fear.

"I don't care who you are, no one talks to me like that." Soahc said and turned to face the armored figure, and glared at him for a few moments before saying, "He's not going to betray them or Celestia."

"How do you know?" the figure yelled out, even though it was scared from the look Soahc was giving him. After a long pause of silence and tension filling the air, Soahc let out a long sigh before looking at the figure and then spoke.

"Because if he does, then I'll surrender my freedom. Forever." this statement for Soahc throw the figure off his game as he looked at him for a few moments before letting out a long sigh of his own and then turned around.

"I'll tell her of the deal and then help watch him." the figure said as he vanished, leaving Soahc alone. After a few moments of heavy silence, Soahc turned to look out the window before shaking his head and then said.

"Please, don't make me regret this Luna." he said before sitting back in his chair and returned in reading his book.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After getting help from the others, Spike, Applejack, and Dash set out to save Twilight from Lucky. But as they go, they find the path filled with danger thanks to Caramel and Bon_Bon. Can the trio get past them and stop Lucky before he turns Twilight? And who was the figure?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review.**


	17. Gearing Up

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter to the Vampire Arc. This chapter well have Spike, Applejack, and Dash get ready for a fight, along with the vampires try and separate them for one on one fights. And Spike is placed on the spot by Lucky. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 17: Gearing Up.

The sun was setting over the city as people went through their normal routines, but for a group of young teens, this night was going to be anything but routine. For as Rarity and an exhausted Fluttershy sat on a couch, a trio worked were stating to suit up in new outfits. After a few minutes, Applejack was the first to walk out.

"Why am I wearing this?" Applejack said as she revealed she was wearing a red denim jacket over a yellow blouse with an apple on it, skin tight blue jeans, and red boots. Rarity smiled and sat up, but before she could answer her, Dash burst through the door with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell, Rarity?" Dash asked as she was wearing a black leather top and chained collar with a white muscle shirt under it with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, loose fitting jeans with chains hanging from them, spiked black fingerless gloves and black steel toed boots.

"Calm down darling, these are your armor." Rarity said with a smile, but all she got was confused looks from the duo. So, she began to explain, "Applejack, your outfit allows your body to be more durable and you can cast spells with out touching the ground."

"Really, cool." Applejack said as she looked over her outfit and smiled. Rarity then looked at Dash before she answered her.

"Dash, the spikes on your gloves and collar around your neck allow you to form a shield of wind around you body, along with the ability to fly easier." Rarity said with a smile as she watched a smile form on Dash's face as she cracked her knuckles. Just as she did that, another door opened and out walked Spike.

"How does this look guys?" Spike asked as he walked out and showed them his new outfit. He was wearing a long purple trench coat over a purple t-shirt with a green flame in the center of it, blue jeans with chains on them too, and a pair of black boots.

"Whoa, you look awesome." Dash said with a smile on her face and he got a thumbs up from Applejack.

"Really?" Spike asked as he looked himself over and smiled at how he looked.

"Oh, but it's not finished yet." Rarity said as she walked over to a dresser and took out a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a diamond in the center of them.

"What do these do?" Spike asked as he placed them on his hands.

"These have my magic in them, so you can activate my diamond armor spell while you fight." Rarity explained as she saw a big smile formed on Spike's face.

"Really, sweet." Spike said as he looked at the gloves and smiled, but stopped when he saw her have a frown.

"But it's only good for three times. Then their useless." Rarity explained as she smiled softly at Spike.

"Don't worry, I'll use them sparingly." Spike said as he smiled at her and then turned to the other two as he asked, "So, are you guy ready do go?"

"Wait." Fluttershy said as she slowly stood up and called for the trio to walk up to her. Once they were there, she placed her hand on each of their wrists and suddenly a charm bracelet formed on them with three butterfly charms on them.

"What are these things?" Spike asked as he and the other two looked them over, and they each wondered what wondered what they did.

"These will allow you to heal yourselves, just break them off and you will heal." Fluttershy explained as she sat back down and held her head.

"Really, cool." Spike said as he looked over the bracelet with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm, let me try something." Applejack said as she said as she walked up to Spike and placed her hand on his other hand, when suddenly another bracelet appeared with three apple charms on it. She stepped back and smiled as she said, "There, now you can fill your magic up with out eating one of my apples."

"Sweet." Spike said as he looked over his bracelets and then narrowed his eyes as he was warring for a battle.

"Hold it, we don't even know where they have Twilight." Dash pointed out as she watched Spike excitement fall.

"That's why Pinkie's been looking over the magic world to see where their dark magic is located." Rarity said with a smile when suddenly the door burst open and a tired looking Pinkie ran into the room, place a map on the table, and then unraveled it.

"I found them." Pinkie said as she pointed to a place on the map that was high in the mountains outside of town.

"Alright, send us there so we can kick their asses." Dash said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles.

"I can't." Pinkie told them as she rubbed her head as she continues, "Something is keeping me from focusing on the exact location and it's dangers if I try to send you there."

"Then we're screwed." Dash said as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Wait, what about this road." Spike said as he pointed to a nearby street on the map as he said, "It looks a couple miles from the area."

"Great idea." Pinkie said as she focused her magic and then suddenly a door appeared out of no where. The trio looked at each other and were about to walk through it before Pinkie stopped them as she said, "Before you go, the books say you have to either destroy their hearts, decapitate them, or set them on fire to kiss vampires."

"Thanks for the tips." Spike said as he, Dash, and Applejack waved them goodbye before walking through the door, and with in seconds they found themselves on a dirty road in the middle of the forest. As they looked around, the door vanished and they were now on their own.

"Alright, let's go." Dash yelled as the trio took off into the forest as they head north.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Lucky was busy sucking on Twilight's neck and drank her blood like it was a fine wine. He enjoyed her blood's sweet taste and savored it as he drained her of it, but he was quickly interrupted by a frantic Caramel and Bon-Bon.

"Master we have major news." Caramel said when he stopped in mid sentence by Lucky placing his hand up and saying.

"It better be important to come in here while I'm feeding." Lucky said with anger on his voice as he stared at his servants

"It is Master." Bon-Bon said as she stood next to Caramel who finished what she was saying.

"Spike and two others are heading this way as we speak." this commit made Lucky smile as he wiped the blood form his mouth and chuckle a little before looking at them and the said.

"I guess Mr. Soahc was right. Go and greet our guests." Lucky ordered them with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yes Master." the duo said as they took off into the forest as Lucky turned back to the sleeping Twilight as he walked up to her and brushed hair out of her face as he smiled down at her.

"Soon, you will be my bride and the miserable Spike will learn what's it like to loose a love one." Lucky said as he looked down at her and licked his lips as he returned to sucking more of her blood.

* * *

Back in the forest, the trio ran as fast as they could through the thick trees and rocky path. As they got farther into the forest, Applejack heard something and suddenly stopped in her tacks as she turned to face the forest.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Dash asked as her and Spike stopped and looked at their friend just staring into the forest.

"Go ahead of me." Applejack said as she continued to look into the forest.

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked as neither of them thought she was making any since, but he got his answers when a large black tree in the shape of a hand reached out from the forest and tried to grab them. But it was severed by Applejack using her tree magic to cut it.

"I got this fight, go." Applejack said as he eyes narrowed and she looked at them.

"Alright, take care AJ." Dash said as she and Spike ran off down the path, leaving Applejack alone as a figure walked out on a black branch.

"I didn't take you as a mage." Caramel said with a smirk on his face with his arms crossed in front of him.

"And I didn't take you as a blood sucker." Applejack said as a tree root lifted her up off the ground and she came face to face with Caramel. Who continued to smirk as Applejack readied herself for a fight.

* * *

Dash and Spike continued on with their running to try and find Twilight's location, but Spike could not help but worrying about Applejack and wondered if she would alright.

"Don't worry, AJ will be fine." Dash said as she had some how read Spike's worried thoughts.

"Are sure?" Spike asked as they came a clearing and saw a mansion at the top of a small hill.

"Yeah, she's a big girl and can look after herself..." Dash stopped as she saw something in the air and then felt something magical pulsed out form the mansion. Dash's eyes narrowed as she grabs Spike's hand and then took off with her wind magic up the hill, and soon a figure swooped down at her. Dash's smiled as she throw Spike forward and stopped just as the figure swooped past. Spike landed on his face and sat up to see a barrier appear from the mansion and cut off Dash from Spike.

"Well kid, looks like I have my dance partner." Dash said as she turned to the figure in the air as Spike ran off.

"Dawn, I thought he'd bring me that huge titted bimbo. Not flat chested bitch." Bon-Bon said as she flow over Dash with her bat wings out to keep her in the air.

"Sorry, she already had plans but I'm free to party." Dash said as she took to the air and flow up to meet Bon-Bon face to face, with each of them smiling at each other.

* * *

Spike ran as fast he could up the hill, ignored any doubt of what could happen to him or if he's to late to save Twilight. Spike forced him self up the rest of the hill, up to the front door, and burst through it as he ran inside and screamed out.

"TWILIGHT!" he screamed as he looked for any sign of her or Lucky. It was then that a voice called out to him.

"Oh, my dear Spike." Spike quickly turned around to see a smirking Lucky at the top of the stair staring down at him.

"LUCKY, where's Twilight?" Spike yelled as anger filled his mind.

"No need to yell, she right here in the room behind me." Lucky said as he leaped from the stairs and landed across from him in the room, still smiling at Spike.

"Give her to me, now." Spike yelled as he cinched his fists and readied him self for a fight.

"Oh, you think it's that easy?" Lucky asked as he vanished and then appeared in front of Spike just before he does a spin kick, sending Spike into a wall as he added, "A weakling like you take back my prize."

"She's not your prize, she's my friend." Spike said as he forced himself up from the wall and readied for more of a fight. These actions made Lucky smile as he faced off against him.

"SO, you want her back. But I have news for you. I just finished sucking the last of her blood after minutes ago and soon she'll turn into a vampire." Lucky said with a smirk as he watched Spike's face show more anger then before. Lucky continued to smirk as he said, "But if you beat me in one hour, by Midnight. You can keep her from changing."

"Fine then, let's go." Spike said as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself for a fight to save and protect his friend.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With his goal now set, Spike most fight against the clock and the powerful Lucky. Will it be to much for him? Will Twilight turn into a vampire? And can Dash or Applejack make it there to save him?

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review.**


	18. The Speed King

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter to the Vampire Arc. This chapter will start the fights between the three Guardians and the three vampires, with a lot of Spike's misery at the hands of Lucky. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 18: The Blood King.

The moon was rising high in the night sky as the creatures sounds came it an eerie end as the eve of battle was filling the air. In the rotting mansion, Spike was facing off against the master vampire Lucky for the safety of his best and closest friend, Twilight Sparkle. As the duo stared at each other waiting for a for one to make the first move, Spike clinched his teeth and fists as he looked at his gear.

' _I better spare these until later._ ' Spike thought as he look aim with his hand out in from of him as he said, "Student of the Luna Princess: Dragon Blast." And with that, he fired a fire ball at Lucky, who just smiled and vanished from sight. Spike tried to put his guard up for a fight, but failed as Lucky reappeared in front of him just to send Spike flying into the wall with a basic kick.

"Your attacks are useless against me." Lucky said with a sick smile as he bit down on his finger and then said as he pulled his hand back, "Follower of the Shadow King: Crimson Blades." And then he throw his hand forward as several blood colored blades appeared before firing towards him. Spike barely had time to try and cover himself with his arms as they pierced his skin and throw him back into another wall.

"Damn." Spike said as he placed his arms down and pulled them out of his arms before glaring at Lucky as he took aim before saying, "Student of the Luna Princess:"

"Ha, not that old trick." Lucky mocked Spike as he vanished and reappeared in front of him, but to his shock , Spike opened his other hand and formed a fire ball in it.

"Dragon Blast." Spike said with a sm. ile as he fired it at point blank, much to Lucky's horror, before Spike fired it. Spike smiled as he looked at the scene of ash he thought was Lucky, but Spike thoughts were brought back to reality as Lucky appeared in front of him again before getting punched square in the jaw, sending him into a window and then pulled out before being thrown across the room into a wall.

"Nice try, you young punk." Lucky said as he showed off singed hair off the right side of his head as he smiled and walked over to the trapped Spike before continuing, "But not enough." And then he shoved his fist into Spike's stomach and watched him cough up a little blood before sending him into the floor, and then kicked Spike across the floor.

"Damn, he's fast." Spike said as he slowly stood up and looked at Lucky as blood ran down from his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest, as Spike had trouble with Lucky, Applejack was in the middle of facing off against Caramel, one of Lucky's followers. The duo stared down each other with the fists cinched and ready to fight.

"Huh, I wonder if your better at this then you are at dodge ball." Caramel said with a smirk as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Let's find out." Applejack said as she glared at him and cracked her knuckles as she readied herself for a fight. Caramel continued to smirk as he bit his finger before allowing the blood to fall onto the branch below him and then said, "Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Oak Spears." And then he clapped his hands together and four sharp, black pieces of wood shot out of the branch and went after Applejack. Who just smiled and clapped her own hands together.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Over Growth Strike." Applejack said as she matched Caramel's four black with four normal ones and the two attacks canceled each other out. After which Caramel sent out two more at a faster rate, which made Applejack leap back as they destroyed her root perch but she made another one to land on.

"Alright, let's try this. Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Root Claw." he yelled as he placed his hand out and a large claw of black wood flow off towards Applejack, who smiled as she clamped her hands together and began to focus her magic.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Over Growth Fists." Applejack said as wood arms over come her arms and then she leaped over into the air, and then punched through the claw as she came closer.

"Ha, nice try. Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Oak Spears." Caramel said with a smile as more blood oak spears shot out from the branch and towards Applejack, who tried to cover herself with her arms as they hit her and sent her back until a tree root stopped her in mid air and allowed her to rest for a moment before standing up to face Caramel.

"Well then, let's try this. Student of the Solar Princess: Spiraling Oak Stroke." Applejack said as four spinning spinning oak spears appeared and shot at Caramel.

"Ha, you thing that will work? Blood Wood Wall," Caramel said as a large wall of blood wood formed in front of him, and Caramel smiled as he head them make impact and thought he was safe. But he was shocked to see Applejack's attack was forcing itself through. Caramel began to sweat and then suddenly, they broke thought and hit him four times. One through his skull with the other three impaling his chest. This sight made Applejack smile as she looked at him, but she failed to notice Caramel appear from the wood behind her and readied a wooden spear. "Ha, got ya." Caramel yelled as he jumped behind her and as a shocked Applejack turned to look at him, he pierced her chest with his attack. Caramel began to chuckle at his victory, but stopped when Applejack turned into a branch.

"Did you really think that old trick would work." Applejack said as she reappeared formed from another root as the two plant fighter glared at each other and got ready for a round two.

* * *

As those two battles warred on, Dash was in the middle of a stand off against Lucky's final servant and the two were having an oddest stare downs ever. With Bon-Bon continuingly stared at Dash's chest and a frowned formed even more on her face she began to whine.

"OHHHHHHH, why could not be the one with big breasts?" she asked as began to throw a fit and float around as she made a scene in front of her. As she watched this, Dash looked over her own chest and wondered if they were too small compared to the others.

"Well sorry, but I kind of like them." Dash said as she looked over her chest and moved them around a little before glaring at the whining Bon-Bon as she yelled, "Why does it matter if some girls have bigger breasts then others?"

"Oh, please." Bon-Bon said as she stopped in her whining as she was floating upside down and had her arms folded across her chest as she continued, "Big tits are much better. Having and playing with. Oh, just imagine the feel of those from that pink haired bitch. " Dash was staring to get angry from being mocked by Bon-Bon and what she was saying about one of her closest friend was too much for the young woman.

"Enough, let's go. Student of the Solar Princess: Wind Blade." Dash yelled as a blade made from wind appeared on her right arm and she charged forward. Bon-Bon smiled as she watched the attack, and just like all the others, bit on her finger before pulling it back.

"Follower of the Shadow King: Crimson Blade." and then a blood colored formed around Bon-Bon's hand and charged Dash, the duo clashed in mid air and aloud metal sound could be heard through out the area. As the duo remained still together as they tried to see if either had a strong move, but after a few minutes and with no winner, they pulled away and flew towards each and clashed through air clashes causing the loud metal to echo out into the night as the duo continued their air dual. This went on a few more times until they stopped in mid air and looked at each other with smile son their faces. After a few moments of staring, Bon-Bon said, "Not bad for a small breasted bitch."

"There not that small." Dash screamed as she was starting to get even madder.

"Oh, please. Let's see if you can beat this?" Bon-Bon said as she bit her other hand and then pulled it back as she said, "Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Needles." And then she throw her hand forward and shot several blood needles towards Dash, who just smiled as the needles began to fall to the ground as the bounced off of her, much to Bon-Bon's surprise.

"Special armor, ready for round two?" Dash said as she held up her a wind blade and then charged Bon-Bon, who held up her blood blade and charged back as the duo returned to the aerial sword combat in the night sky.

* * *

Back at the mansion: Lucky was quite enjoying himself as he continued to kick Spike around the room and smiled at the groans he heard Spike's yells in pain as he crashed into the walls. After doing this a few more times, Lucky decided it was not fun any more and so did one quick spin kick, and sent him crashing into one final wall before allowing Spike to finally fall to the ground.

"This is hope less, you know right?" Lucky asked as he watched Spike slowly stand up and look at him with blood running down his face from cuts all over it.

"Student of the Lunar Princess:" Spike breather heavy as he lifted his arm up and took aim as he focused his magic in his.

"Oh, please." Lucky said as he looked at him and signed as he shock his head.

"Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as he fired another fire ball, but as like before, Lucky just vanished and appeared as he swiftly kicked him in stomach and then spun around to send him flying into another wall. And as Spike fell from the wall, Lucky vanished again and kicked him into the floor.

"You just don't get it." Lucky said as he jumped back and landed on the floor before he continued, "You will never be able to hit me since you have not speed." As Lucky mocked him, Spike slowly got up from the rubble as he reached to one of his butterfly charms and broke it, instantly healing himself and then he broke an apple charm to refill his magic as he burst through the rubble and glared at the smirking Lucky.

"Damn it, he's right. And it's only been five minutes." Spike said with a snarl on his face as he looked at him hand and then saw his gloves. Spike then look at Lucky before placing both his hands together as he broke the first gem and then his arms became diamond armor as he said, "Let's try this." And then Spike got ready for round two with Lucky.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will the diamond armor help Spike keep up with the super fast Lucky? And will Applejack and Dash continue their back and forth with the servant vampires, or do these two have more tricks up their sleeves?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me how the first major fight scenes are going? Please read and review.**


	19. Diamond Power

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter to the Vampire Arc. This chapter will continued the three battles with Spike getting a few good hits on Lucky as Caramel and Applejack fight on to see which plants are stronger, And Dash still tries to prove her breast are just a good as Fluttershy's as she continue her fight with Bon-Bon.**

Chapter 19: Diamond Power.

The moon was rising high in the sky as Spike and his friends stood a clan of Vampires over the life of one of them, Twilight Sparkle. Inside a rundown mansion Spike stood his ground against the clan leader Lucky. But he was not doing the best as he had not made on hit of the super fast Lucky, and worst of all, he had used two of his charm to refill his health and magic.

"I'm disappointed. You've hardly given me any sort of fight." Lucky said with a smirk on his face as he watched Spike placed his fists in front of him and readied himself for another attack. This action made Lucky laugh as Spike glared at him before Lucky spoke again as he said, "Alright, it's your funeral." And with that, Lucky vanished once again and Spike tried to figure out were he would appear. As Spike watched, he suddenly felt something unexplained as he turned to his side and throw a right jab, hitting a suddenly appearing Lucky square in the face.

"What the hell?" Spike asked as he was shock, just as much as Lucky, who was holding his face and stepping back as he looked at Spike with shock. After a few moments of staring, and angry Lucky pulled his hands away from his face, revealing a trail of blood running from his nose to his lip.

"Lucky shot." Lucky yelled as he vanished again and Spike readied himself once again, and then Spike lifted his arm up and blocked a spinning kick by Lucky, who was shock at the moment as he watched Spike ball up his fist and munched him in the ribs. Sending the stunned Lucky into a wall as Spike looked at his hands in pure shock before smiling.

"Rarity, I love you." Spike said as he placed his hand in front of him and began to focus all his into his palm as he watched a furies Lucky burst out of the rubble and glared at him as Spike said, "Student of the Lunar Princess:"

"Ha, that's not going to hit me." Lucky said with a smirk as he vanished from Spike's sight, who just smiled as he suddenly turned around before he spoke again.

"Diamond Dragon Inferno Blast." Spike yelled as he fired a huge diamond shape fire ball out where Lucky suddenly appeared and was horrified to see a fire ball heading out towards him, it then burst through the outer wall and hit the barrier. But after firing the attack, Spike suddenly felt eminence pain in his arms and legs as he felt the diamond armor leave his body, and the cuts he closed from the first health charm reappear as Spike fell to one of his knees and said, "Damn, I guess the healing charms only mask them as long a I have magic," And so, Spike slowly stood up and looked at the fiery hole he made.

"You worthless bastard." Spike was horrified as he turned around to see a nearly unharmed Lucky glaring at him. Spike was breathing heavily as he looked at the angry vampire , who's out fit was now singed and a burn on the right side of his face as took a little blood from one of his cuts and then placed his hand in front of him as he continued, "I'll make you pay. Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Claw." And then a large claw appeared out of his hand and then charged the weakened Spike, who used what little energy he had to jump out of the way before it crashed into the floor. But as Spike landed, a sharp pain filled body as he fell to his knees and winced in pain.

"Shit, I have to use another charm." Spike said as he undid both another healing charm and magic one, giving him his energy back as the two glared at each other as Spike activated one of the diamond charms before he placed both his hands in front of him and yelled our, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Diamond Dragon Claw." And so both of Spike's hands turned into fire claws.

"Cure, Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Claws." Lucky said as both of his hands turned into blood claws as he charged Spike, who charged back at him and then the duo began their claw fight in the middle of the room.

* * *

Outside in the cool air, above the forest, was Dash, who had taken notice of the large fire ball bursting through the mansion wall and hitting the barrier. As she continued to float in the air, she looked at the scene and had a worried look on her face.

"Damn it, he really used that attack." Dash said to herself as she looked at then mansion, but as she put her guard down , Bon-Bon took her chance and charged.

"You fool. Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Needles." Bon said as she bit her finger and shot the needles at the distracted Dash. Dash heard her and tried to get her guard back up, but it was to late and was hit by the needles, ripping at her clothes and sticking into parts of her body.

"Cheap move." Dash said as she placed her hands out and then reformed two wind blades, but Bon-Bon just let her weapon vanished and she smirked, confusing the young girl as Dash asked, "What's the smirk for?"

"You really think that young punk can beat my master?" Bon-Bon asked as she began to chuckle at Dash

"Don't think just because he's young, mean he's weak." dahs said as she grinned at her and tried to ready herself for a fight.

"You really are a fool, he killed Lily, the weakest member of our clan." Bon-Bon said as she watched a smile on Dash's face turned into a nerves frown as she looks towards the mansion before turned back to her with a nerves smile on her face.

"Well then, I better get this fight over with and go help him." Dash said as she was about to charge Bon-Bon.

"Oh, but it's already over." Bon-Bon said with a smile on her face as she watched the confused Dash stare at her. It was then that she placed her hand in front of her before she said, "Follow of the Shadow King: Boom Blood Needles." And then snapped her finger and caused the needles in Dash's arms and legs glowed. Dash looked at them and her eyes widened in horror as they began to explored, causing Dash the scream in pain as she vanished into a cloud of blood colored smoke.

* * *

As all that was happened above the field, Applejack and Caramel were in the middle of a forest battle as the trees they control continued to clash throughout the forest as the guardian and vampire tried to out do the other. After one final clash in the middle of their battle field, Applejack and Caramel stopped for a moment as they stood across form each other, panting from their use of magic and how much they've been moving.

"You were the right choice." Caramel said with a weird smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked confused as to what he had just said.

"I picked you to become a vampire." Caramel said still smirking as he stood up and watched as a disgusted look appear on Applejack's face as she glared at him.

"I won't become a blood sucking freak, and neither will Twilight. Spike will save her." Applejack said with a smirk as she looked at Caramel, but he just began to chuckle.

"You are over estimating your friend, and under estimating my master." Caramel said as he continued to chuckle at her, which pissed Applejack off as she clinched her fists.

"Shut your mouth." Applejack barked as she was starting to get even madder as she looked at him and was about to attack him before he spoke again.

"This is your last to join us." Caramel said as he placed his hand in front of him and saw Applejack smirk at him as she tried to attack, but it was then she realized she was stuck to the branch she was standing on.

"What the hell?" Applejack called out as she looked down and was shocked that she was not on one of her branches, but one of Caramel's blood oak, which wrapped around her feet and caused her to say, "Oh, shit."

"Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Oak Dome." Caramel said as he clapped his hands together and smiled as Applejack was incased in a dome of his blood oak.

"Damn it." Applejack yelled as she tried to punch her way out, but all she did was cause her hand to have splinters in them.

"It's useless, I've won." Caramel said with a smirk as he brought his hands in front of him and then he said, "Follower of the Shadow King: Blood Oak Thrones." And so, large, sharp thrones form and began to grow out of the dome and once they were ready, he said, "Reverse." And as that word was said, the thrones reverted inward into the dome. Causing him to smile as he watched blood run from under the dome.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Spike and Lucky continued their claw duels as the walls of the mansion began to break down as they made holes with their attacks. Spike tried with all his might as he continued to throw his claws at Lucky, who continued to dodge and launch his own clawed attacks. This continued until Spike and Lucky came to a stand still as they stopped in the middle of the battle to glare at each other, As he tried to keep it a secret, but he was starting to get tired and his magic was waning

"Damn, using two waists more magic." Spike said as he began to breath heavy and then tried to trhow another claw, but it failed and his diamond armor suddenly vanished from his armor. Spike groaned as his sore muscles began to scream and his cuts reappear.

"Well, look at this, your not invincible." Lucky said with a smirk as he stopped his claws and then place his hand in front of his stomach in a circle as he said, "Let's see if you can survive my strongest move."

"Crap, I need to be at full strength." Spike said as he activated his last three charms and readied himself for anything.

"Follower of the Shadow King." Lucky paused as he grinned evilly at Spike as he finished, "Blood Orb." And then he formed a blood orb that slow floated away from him and headed for Spike. Confused, Spike tried to move, and then suddenly it shot towards him like lightning. And then half of the mansion was destroyed in an eminence explosion, leaving nearly nothing left as Spike seamed to be gone..

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: IT seams hopeless for any way for Twilight to be saved from her fate, but are Applejack and Dash really out or just playing possum? And is this the end for Spike? And will Spike learn about a new inner power.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. Also, none of them are dead.**


	20. Spike's Final Strike

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the second to least chapter of the Vampire Arc. In this chapter, the three winner will be revealed, (Alright, we all know who wins in the fight, but let pretend we don't.) And Twilight's fate is revealed from Spike's and Lucky's fight. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next small arc to start in two chapters.**

Chapter 20: Spike's Final Strike.

Darkness, that is all that Spike could see and he felt like his body was completely broken as she body refused to move as he tried sit up, or even move a hand as he just lied there and waited for fate to take him were ever he was going. But as he gave up and tried to except, a bright light appeared in front of him and began to speak.

"Spike, you must get up and fight." the light said as it came closer and revealed itself as a bright red flame.

"I-I can't. My body refuses to move and I'm out of magic." Spike said as he stained his head to look at the fire before him.

"No, you have a power greater then you can only dream of understanding at this moment." the flame said as it grow larger and large as it continued, "But it will over whelm you at this stage of your training."

"Then how can I fight back?" Spike asked as he continued to try and sit up, but his body still would not lesson to his commands.

"You must find the power to stand up and fight, only then you can save Twilight from her horrible fate." the flame said as Spike's eyes widen as he remembered why he was fighting Lucky, not for him, but for his friends. And as he thought of this, his body suddenly felt lighter and he was on his feet in no time. Spike was shocked by the sudden actions and then notice the fire grow larger until he Spike was engulfed by it. Yet it did not burn and Spike saw that the fire slowly reseeded into his body, making him feel warm and then saw a larger light fill the darkness, blinding him.

* * *

Back in the real world, the mansion was nearly destroyed by Lucky's attack as wood and metal was all over the floor and around the barrier his used to incase the house. As Lucky walked up to where Spike had been, he could not help but smile as he looked at scene and the knowledge of what he had done. But he was shocked when he saw movement and suddenly Spike burst out of the rubble with cuts all over his body, blood running down his face, and he breath heavy as he stood up, and glared at Lucky.

"Huh, no ones ever survived my Blood Orb before. I'm impressed." Lucky said with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knocks.

"Sorry if I'm not happy about that." Spike said as he tried to move his arms and could barely put up his guard.

"Oh, looks like your ready for another huh?" Lucky asked as he bit his finger and then pulled his arm back as he said, "Follower of the Shadow King: Crimson Daggers." And then he swung his arm around and throw out several blood colored daggers at Spike. Who tried to put up his guard, but the attack was to fast and both his arms and one of his legs was hit bye the daggers.

"Damn it, that really hurt." Spike said as he pulled out the daggers from his arms and legs as he panted from the loss of more of his blood poured out of his fresh cuts as he stood up and found Lucky mere inches in front of him.

"Oh, sorry about those cut." Lucky said as he did a spin kick attack, sending Spiketoward on of the only walls left. But before he could hit, Lucky reappeared with another spin kick, sending Spike in a different direction only to appear again to continue his kicking onslaught. This went on for a few minutes until Spiek was kicked into the air and then Lucky did one final spin kick to send the young man into the floor hard as Lucky mockingly said, "Your just pathetic."

"Well, at least I don't need to hypnotize a girl to get a date." Spike said as he slowly got to his knees and smiled before coughing up a lot of blood from the last few attacks. This commit enraged Lucky, who reach up and bit his finger as he pulled his arm back.

"You worthless piece of shit. Follower of the Shadow King: Crimson Claw." Lucky said as a blood colored claw appeared once again as it shot towards Spike, and grabbed him by the throat before pulling him closer to Lucky, who smirked as he asked, "Do you really thing you and your friends had even a small chance to defeat us?" And was shocked to see a smile form on Spike's face.

"Oh, those two. If they lost to a bunch of blood sucks. The after life would be destroyed from their rage." Spike said with a smile on his face, which mocked Lucky. Who flow into a fit of rage and began to throw Spike all over the place, into the walls, floor, ceiling, and the rubble as he made sure Spike hit every last piece of wood in the building.

* * *

Deep in the dark forest were there was no life, Caramel stood on his branch as he stared the dome that he used to imprison and kill with his own tree moves. As he continued to stare, a smirk appeared on his face as he stood up right and chuckled a little.

"To bad, you would have been a great member of the brood." Caramel said as he brushed himself off and turned to leave, when suddenly a tree root burst through his chest and began to wrap around his body as Applejack appeared on another branch behind him, unharmed as he turned and asked, "H-how?"

"I made a clone of wood and then escaped by purifying the wood under my feet." Applejack said as she stepped off the branch and walked up to him as she continued, "You ruined this forest with your evil, so you must pay by becoming one with it. Student of the Solar Princess:"

"No, wait." Caramel pleaded as could not move thanks to the root.

"Tree Rooting." she finished as she slammed her hands together and then Caramel screamed in horror as the root explained, ripping his body to piece and turning him into a tree as his screams mumbled as he became one with the tree and the forest. Once she was finished, Applejack let out a long sigh as she panted and thought about resting. But she quickly realized she didn't have time and so she took off down the path that lead to the mansion, and her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the skies above the mountains and the mansion stood Bon-Bon as she smiled as watched the figure of Dash plummeted to the ground as she chuckled happily at the sight and could not help, but mock the fallen hereon.

"Ha, I told you larger breasts are better." Bon said in a mocking tone as she grabbed her own chest and shock them as she continued to chuckle at her victim.

"Well, it's a good thing mine aren't that small." a voice as Bon-Bon stopped chuckling instantly as she slowly turned around and was shocked to see a smirking before she shoved her wind black into Bon-Bon's chest. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the shocked face on her face.

"H-how did you survive?" Bon-Bon asked as she floated away from her and set her blood sword as she readied herself for a bigger fight.

"I use my wind magic to force the needles out of him body before you blow them up." Dash said as she placed her blade in front of her and the flow towards her as Bon-Bon did the same as they clashed, and then flow past each other until they stopped in mid air and remained still for a few moments. Before Bon-Bon's neck suddenly shoot out blood as her head fell from her body as it plummeted to the ground. Dash smiled as she looked down and saw Applejack running through the field and headed for the mansion, which made her quickly flew down and stopped Applejack in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Applejack asked as she panted form running so much after using a lot of magic.

"Their master put up a barrier, we can't get in." Dash said as she picked up a rock and throw it the mansion, and then it suddenly burst into flames.

"Shit, what do we do?" Applejack asked as she was concern.

"We just have to trust Spike can win." Dash said as she landed and both girls began to watch the mansion as they waited for the barrier to vanish, and for Spike to save Twilight in time before she's ferever lost to the vampires.

* * *

Meanwhile back inside the mansion, Lucky continued his throwing of Spike across the room and laughed at the pain full groans coming from Spike as he was slammed around like a ragdoll. The continued on fro a few more minutes until Lucky slammed him into the floor one last time before lifting up above Lucky's head as he began to mock Spike.

"Ha, did you really think you could save her?" he asked Spike as he throw him across the room and Spike slammed into the wall, forcing him to cough up more blood as he fell from the walls and knelt down as Lucky walked towards him.

"I-I w-will s-save her, n-no matter what you d-do to me." Spike paused as he slowly stood up and looked at approaching vampire before he continued, "I WILL SAVE HER FROM YOU BASTARDS!" The enraged Lucky into a blind rage as he charged with his blood claw and slammed it into Spike chest as he forced back into the wall.

"Ha dare you speak to me like that?" Lucky asked in anger as he forced his claws deeper into his chest and pressed down as his hand in wrapped around Spike beating heart. This action made Spike puke out a lot of blood as his head lowered and he remained still until, that was until Lucky grinned evilly and squeezed a little on his heart, which made Spike whale in pain. Lucky continued to grin until he noticed the clock read 11:59 and then he said, "Ha, you only have less then one minute to beat me."

"And it will." Spike said as he clinched onto Lucky's left arm and began to focus his magic into his right. Confused, Lucky tried to pull his arm way but found that Spike grip was to great as he said, "Student of the Lunar Princess:."

"No, wait a second." Lucky began to plead as he tried to pull his arm hard and looked worried as Spike clinched his fist, and with one quick punch, burst through Lucky's rib cage.

"GRENADE!" Spike screamed as his magic burst a ball of fire inside of Lucky's chest, causing his inter upper body to explode and burn at the same time as Spike fell to the ground and held his chest as the clock began to ring midnight.

* * *

As the final bell rang out, Twilight's eyes suddenly opened as she sat up from her bed and began to walk out ot the room, into the destroyed mansion.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike may have beaten Lucky. But did he save Twilight from being a vampire? And will he survive his near fatal wounds?.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next two arc will be short, but then a majorly long one will be after them. Also, please read and review.**


	21. Mending Friendship

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the last chapter to the chapter in the Vampire Arc, and the beginning of a new one in the next chapter. Here is we find out if Spike made it in time and see if he can make it through his wounds. Plus a few sorry all around from Twilight and the others. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Mending Friendship.

The moon was high in the night sky as an eerier silence fell over the mansion that was sight of a huge battle between the vampire Lucky and the hero, Spike. As their battle ended, the prize began to stir. For in an old bed in a room in the up part of the mansion laid Twilight as she opened her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"W-where am I?" Twilight asked as she rubbed her head as she continued to look around the room and then remembered everything with Lucky, his mind control, and her hurting her friends, especially Spike, who she pushed down the a flight of stairs. "Oh, god. What have I done?" Twilight asked as she hung her head down in shame, but then stood up and walked towards the door as she said to herself, "I have to leave here first, then I can sulk " And with that, she walked down the hall as she looked for a way out and then she found the stairs. But she found was the wreckage of the mansion, ashes on the floor, and a barely alive Spike crawling across the floor towards the stairs. Horrified, Twilight ran down the stairs and held Spike closely as she began to tear up.

"T-Twilight, c-can y-y-you d-do me a f-f-favor?" Spike spoke as he looked into her eyes and blood ran down from his lips as he smiled, and then asked, "N-next time, c-can I meet y-your date b-before you g-go out?" And as he said that, he smiled at her and in return, she smiled back at him.

"Sure, I will make sure of that." Twilight said as she ehld him close and tears ran down her face, and it was then that she heard a pair of voices calling out to them.

"Spike, are you alright?" the voice belonged to Applejack as she ran into the mansion whole one of the holes from the battle, followed closely behind her was Dash.

"Damn, he really did a number." Dash said as she looked over the place and smiled as she was impressed from what Spike had done in his first real fight.

"Guys, we need to get Spike home now or he'll die." Twilight said in a frantic tone as she held him closely and watched as Dash took out her cell.

"Pinkie, the barriers down and we need to get back now." Dash said in a concern tone, and then suddenly a door appeared next to them. Twilight helped Spike to his feet, which made him wince and helped him through the door with Dash and Applejack following closely behind as the door vanished.

* * *

Once they went through the door, the reappeared inside Applejack's living room where the other three were waiting for them and as they laid their eyes on the returning friends, they sprang into action as Rarity helped Twilight carry Spike into a spare room with Fluttershy close behind them, and Dash and Applejack plopped on the couch with each letting out a long sigh as they rested their sure bodies.

"Hey, Dash?" Applejack called out to her friend.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dash asked as she opened one of her eyes to look at her friend.

"Did you feel the magic in mansion left after Spike's fight?" she asked as she continued to look at Dash.

"Yeah, I've never felt magic like that before." Dash said as she sat up and looked down as she continued, "It was like pure magic, from something I can't explain." After their talk, the duo fell asleep as the waited for news on Spike, and then suddenly the door burst open, waking the duo.

"How's Spike?" Applejack asked as she and dash stood up with worried looks on their faces as they watched Rarity help a tired Fluttershy out of the room.

"H-he'll l-live." Fluttershy said as she was sat in the chair and fell right to sleep as Twilight stood before them as she answered their question better.

"He's in a magic coma so he can heal faster." Twilight said as she took a long breath as she paused for a moment and then stared at the group before them as she gulped hard and then added, "Look girls, I'm so sorry for how I acted yesterday. I was not myself and I did, and said horrible things to Rarity and Spike. So, I understand if you don't want me to be part of your group, but if you could find it in your hearts to..."

"Twilight, just stop." Rarity said as she cut her off as she then stood up and walked up to her, before hugging her tightly before finishing her statement, "We all over reacted to Lucky's actions and we all owe Spike a sorry."

"Wait, why?" Twilight asked as she looked at Rarity and then the others as they all looked at her nervously, except for the resting Fluttershy, and they wondered what they should tell her about what they did to Spike.

"Ummm, well. You see it was after you hurt Rarity's feeling, and well." Applejack said as she looked away and then Dash finished her statement.

"We shunned him." Dash said as all four looked away from Twilight as the began to sweat and felt guilty for what they had done to Spike, for no reason at all.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said as she looked down and began to think of a way for all of them to say sorry for how they treated Spike.

* * *

Birds began to chirp in the trees as the sun rose over the city of Equestail as people went about their daily lives, and near the very cent of town stood a two story house that had two dwellers. As the birds sang their lovely songs, one of the dwellers known as Spike slowly began to open his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments as his body was so sore.

"Oh, what happened?" Spike asked as he slowly sat, and held his head as he groaned from a sharp pain as he began to try and tried to remember what happened before he was in his room. His eyes opened wide as he all his memory return to him and he quickly ran towards the door as he yelled, "Twilight, where are you?" Spike began to look the house franticly until he found her sipping a cup of coffee in her silk nighty, and as she turned towards him, she dropped the cup.

"S-Spike?" Twilight called out as she ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug, which made him wince in pain and Twilight felt guilty. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Twilight said as she stepped away and looked at him with a worried face.

"No problem. Just sore." Spike said with a smile as he shrugged off his pain and looked at her.

"Oh, Spike. I-I'm so sorry for what I did when I was under Lucky's powers." she said as she pleaded him for forgiven.

"No worries. I took care of that asshole and your back to normal. That's what's important." Spike said as he sat in one of their chairs and watched her get him a drink.

"Thanks for being understanding." Twilight said with a smile on her face as she added, "Oh, the girls will be over later to say sorry for what they did."

"That's great. Let's party." Spike yelled as he stood up and winced in pain as he held his side, and made Twilight chuckle at Spike acting like, well Spike as he sat down and breathed heavily from the pain in his chest.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world, a fairy-looking creature flew through the hall on what looked like a school/building fused together with knights in armor training with swords and magic in the courtyard. The fairy continued to fly until she arrived at a pair of large doors and flow through them as she yelled.

"My lady," she said as she flew into the room that was pure white with a large t.v. in one side of the room and large white desk across from it.

"What is the matter?" the figure in the room asked as she looked up from her book and stared at the fairy.

"Oh, umm. we have charted rank 8 dark magic in the city of Equestail." the fairy said as she looked over the paper and handed it over the her boss.

"Hmm, that is a little troubling. Much higher then normal for that city." the figure said as she read the paper and then looked at the fairy as she continued, "Get a knew Galactic Guard and send them to investigate."

"Yes my lady, tight away." the fairy said as she flew out of the room, leaving a worried look on the figures face as she returned to her book and looked it over.

"This will not do, I need a better team." the figure said as she looked through the book over and over again, as she looked for something from with in the pages.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After having such a bad day with the vampires, the group decided to take the first day of Summer at the local beach. But as they enjoyed the fun, sun, cool water, and lovely bodies all over, a new threat seams to appear out of a lightning storm?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I know it was short. But I hope the next one will be worth it. And a hint to the next major Arc was said at the end. Please read and leave a review.**


	22. Beach Party

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the first chapter in a mini arc linking to the next major arc. This is pretty much a fan servers chapter with them in bikinis and other things. But near the end it will reveal a new threat for them plus a little nudity. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Beach Party.

It was a bright, beautiful sunny day over a small beach town of Camic which had a few small shops, hotels, restaurants, and the most important thing. A large beach that ran the entire length of the town. As the small town locals got ready fro their day and the future tourists sense the Summer was nearly a few days away. As they were getting ready, two cars drove down the road as the groups headed for the town. One of the vehicle was a pickup truck with three passengers. The drive was the long haired farm girl known as Applejack with her hair flopping in the wind. As for the one in the passenger seat, was none other then the rainbow haired tomboy Rainbow Dash, who was busy looking at the ocean.

"Whoa, this place is awesome." Dahs said as she stared out in the vas ocean.

"Yeah, but don't you think we should wake our friend?" Applejack asked with a smile on her face and Dash returned it as she began to knock on the window as she yelled, "Sleeping Beauty, time to get up.".

"And sorry, but prince charming isn't here to kiss you." Dash added, making both girls chuckle. In the bed of the truck laid none other then the only male of the group, a green hair boy named Spike, who suddenly work up and looked around, until he saw the ocean and smiled as he enjoyed the view.

"What a view." Spike said with a smile as he laid back down and relaxed as they continued on down the road. In the car next to the truck was a nice sports car that had the other four of the group. Driving was Rarity with a hit hat and blue rim sun glasses and Twilight in the passenger seat with purple rim sun glasses. In the bat was Fluttershy wearing a yellow sun hat and yellow rim sunglasses, and last was Pinkie, who had her head out and pink rim sunglasses.

"Pinkie Darling. What are you doing?" Rarity asked out of confusion.

"I like to feel the wind in my face." Pinkie answered as she continued to stick her head out of the car as they drove off into the small town and towards there vacation.

* * *

After driving into town and through most of it, the groups arrived at a beach home that they would be living in for a few weeks. As Spike, Dash, and Applejack unpacked, Rarity and the other girls went inside and were amazed at the wonderful decoy that filled the house.

"Whoa, this place is great. But how can we afford this place?" Twilight asked as she looked around.

"M-my mother owns it." Fluttershy said as she walked in and smiled at all the memories refilled her mind from her childhood. But as she remiss the past, Dash suddenly forced all the bags through the front door and knocked Fluttershy to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Shy." Dash said as she used her wind magic to carry in the bags and then asked, "Where should I put these?"

"There are four rooms, so Me and Rarity get a room, Twilight and Pinkie get one, You and Applejack get one, and Spike get a room to himself." Fluttershy explained as the others looked at their room mate and then at her.

"Wait, why does Spike get his own room?" Dash asked as she glared at him before getting weird looks from the others, "What?"

"I the only guy here." Spike stated to her.

"So, what?" Dash asked as she still was not getting it.

"Dash, We have to get undressed in front of our room mate." Twilight said and then suddenly Dash got it.

"Ohhhh, I get it." Dash said with a smile as the others faced palmed.

"Anyway, let's get unpacked and head to the beach." Pinkie scream as she took off her tube top, revealing her breasts for everyone, and making Spike blush heavily and made his nose bleed.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she turned Spike away from her.

"What, this is a fanserves chapter. I need to give them their moneys worth." Pinkie said as she bounced up the stairs, causing her breasts to bounce with her and confusing the others at what she had just said,

* * *

After getting over his little show, Spike was in his room unpacking his bags and placing his stuff in the draws. But as he unfolded one of his shirts, a photo fell from it and as Spike picked it up, he saw it was a picture of a young him, Twilight, and a third male figure holding them both as they all smiled at the camera.

"She looked so happy and care free." Spike said as he looked at the picture for a few moments before there was a knock at his door, making him quickly hide the picture as he called out, "Yeah?"

"Spike, you ready for the beach?" Pinkie's voice called out from behind the door. Spike smiled as he got his purple and green swim trunks, which he quickly put on and then walked out side, What he was made him form a big smile on his face as he looked down at his six friends, each in a sexy swimsuit.

"Come on Spike, it's beach time." Dash yelled as she wear a blue two piece with a rainbow colored lightning bolts on over her breasts.

"Yes Spike. Come on Darling." Rarity said with a smile as she wear a white bikini with diamonds all over it. Seeing her made Spike drool as he felt a pat on his back and when he turned, he saw a smiling Applejack in an orange bikini with a pair of large apples on her breasts.

"Keep it in your pants, lover boy." Applejack as she walked past him and down the stairs. Spike followed her down the stairs and saw Twilight on the couch reading a book, wearing a dark purple bikini with white stars on it. He smiled when he noticed Fluttershy in the kitchen packing drinks in a cooler wearing a green one-piece swim suit that hugs her large breasts.

"Spike, a-are you alright?" Fluttershy asked as she noticed Spike staring at her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just very lcky to have so many great friends." Spike said with a smile.

"Or he likes getting eyefuls of us in our swimsuits?" Dash asked as she smiled and caused Spike and Fluttershy to both blush heavily.

"Is every body ready for a beach party?" Pinkie screamed as she slid down the railing and landed on her feet. She smiled as the others looked at her and wear all wide eyed as they see her wearing a bikini just big enough to cover her nipples and privets.

"Pinkie, what are you wearing?" Twilight asked as Spike's blood was pouring out of his nose and then others blush.

"What? Fanserves allows these things. Now let's go." she yelled as she ran out ion to the beach with the others following her as they began to enjoy their beach time.

* * *

All day the group enjoyed themselves at the beach, Dash and Applejack were locked in a volleyball match that has been going on for nearly two hours with them using their magic to make it more fun. Fluttershy and Rarity were relaxing on a their beach towels as the tanned their bodies from the sun. And Twilight was relaxing in a beach chair with a drink on a nearby table and a good book in hand. As for Spike was enjoying a cool swim as he stopped and laid on his back as he just settled in and floated away.

"Oh, this is the life." Spike said as he looked at the beach and smiled as he saw his friends enjoying themselves. Seeing this, made Spike lay back on his back as he added, "And I love it." With that said, Spike just relaxed and allowed all of his worries began to drift away as his mind relaxed. But as he laid there, he failed to notice a piece of pinkie hair float towards him and then went under. And then suddenly Spike fell into something and he then fell on top of Twilight, who was shocked as she looked up and glared at him.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asked as she looked at him.

"I don't know. I was just floating around in the ocean and then suddenly I'm here..." Spike trailed off as he noticed Twilight and blush overwhelmed his face. Confused, Twilight looks down and sees that her top was gone, seeing her breasts were exposed. Twilight quickly covered herself as Pinkie popped her head out from behind the chair.

"FANSERVES!" she screamed as she revealed she had all of their tops, except for Fluttershy, which she had the whole suit, in hand as she began to run down the beach with the others chasing after her to get their clothes back. As they did this, they left a blushing Spike as he fell to the ground with a goofy smile on his face and his enter face red with blush.

"Now I think I'm in heaven." Spike said with a smile still on his as the images of what he just saw was still fresh in his head and every last worry he has left his mind as he enjoyed the bliss.

* * *

The girls chased after Pinkie up and down the beach for nearly two hour and the only reason she let them have it was because of sudden storm clouds rolled in and they had to quickly run back to the house, with Dash picking up the resting Spike as they made it before it began to rain.

"Ohhh, it would have ruined our fun." Pinkie said with a smile as she looked out from the window and turned around, finding four glaring faces looking at her and made the her gulped as the attacked her. As a fighting cloud was rolling around the house, Fluttershy looked over Spike, who was still out.

"Oh, what is wrong with him?" Fluttershy asked as she tried to heal him more, but it didn't seam to work. Which made the young woman freak out more and her worry grow.

"Oh, he's fine. He just saw six pairs of large breasts. Any kid would be out in bliss." Pinkie explained as she appeared next to Fluttershy as she was covered in scratches and bruises. As she smiled at Fluttershy, four hands grab her hair and pulled her back into the fight cloud. Hearing this, Fluttershy calmed down as she looked from Spike and looked out the window at the dark sky.

* * *

Outside, the town began to shut down as the storm clouds rolled over the small town and lightning began to strike at some of the buildings. But as one large bolt hit the towns tower, a figure in black and gold full body armor suit with lightning bolts all around the armor and a claymore strapped to his back. The figure looked around the town before lifting up a devise and then the fairy appeared on it's screen.

"Alright Flash. The level eight magic signature is some where in your location. Find and naturalize it." the fairy said as the figure saluted her.

"I'm on it." Flash said as he looked over the town and vanished in a bolt of lighting.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With the storm passing, Spike heads out to get them some dinner and try to get his mind clear. But when he has a run in with Flash, he faces an enemy a thousand times stronger then Lucky ever was. Can he survive?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review . And yes, it is him as Flash.**


	23. Flash Strikes

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the first chapter in a Beach Arc. In the this chapter will have Flash meet up with Spike while he's out and a fight start, which is majorly one sided and Spike soon realizes that he might not make it back**

Chapter 23: Flash Strikes.

It was a dark and stormy night as dark rain clouds filled the sky, and lightning lit up the sky as it streams out of the clouds and nearly hit the buildings. As all the was going on, out heroes were in their beach house, safe from the storm as they did what they could to keep from boredom. Fluttershy and Pinkie were watching a movie comedy with Pinkie laughing the louds form the duo, Rarity was on the couch lessoning to music and reading a fashion magazine while Twilight was reading one of her dozen books, and Spike and Applejack were playing a video game in his room as Dash laid on the bed, drinking a soda.

"'Belch' I'm going to get another can. Tell me who wins." Dash said as she crushed the can and tossed it into the trash can before getting up, and headed for door.

"Can you grab me one too?" Spike asked as he continued to mash buttons on his controller. Dash lifted a hand to tell him he heard him as she walked out of the room and used her wind magic to allow her to float down to the kitchen as she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Damn, we're out of pop." Dash said as she slammed the door and looked over at the four in the living room as she yelled, "Hey, when's the pizza getting here?"

"The said forty minutes. Since we ordered ten pizza." Pinkie said which made Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight to look at her with confused looks on their faces for a few moments until Dash broke the silence.

"Alright, but we need to get some pop before then." Dash said as she crossed her arms in front of her as she looked up stairs and then yelled, "Spike, come here." After a few seconds, Spike ran out of the room and looked at her the top of the stirs.

"What is it?" Spike asked as he looked down at her.

"Get your shoes on. Your heading to the store for some soda." Dash said a she reached into her purse and pulled out some money.

"Wait, it's about the storm out there and Applejack and Rarity both have a car." Spike said as he looked outside and saw lighting shoot across the sky and worried of getting stork. As he looked back at Dash, he was suddenly face first with Pinkie's large chest as she hugged him his head.

"Oh, please Spike." she said as she squeezed him and forced his face deeper into her busty chest and nearly suffocating the young man as he forced himself to turn his head to get air as she placed her mouth by his ear as she added, "If you do go, I'll make sure you get a special treat tonight." This commit made Spike sweat and blush heavily as blood poured out of his nose and got ready looks form the rest of the girls as they were not sure what she met by that.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the town, as the storm raged on around him, Flash continued to look around for any sign of his target as he looked from his devise to the town and then back at the devise as it remained normal and showed now change in the magic around the city.

"Where are you, fiend?" he asked himself as he used the devise to scan to city again, bit was disappointed when the single showed nothing on the devise and then he saw that a call was coming in from head quarts, which he answered and saw the fairy on the screen again.

"What are you doing?". she barked as she looked at him with a furies expression on her face.

"I'm scanning the city but could not any magic that matched the charts." Flash explained himself as he looked at the devise again. But still could not find what he was sent for and then said, "Maybe you guys made a mistake."

"MISTAKE!" the fairy screamed as her eyes turned into fire and her teeth got sharper as she yelled at him more. "I'VE BEEN CHECKING THESE CHARTS BEFORE YOU WERE OFF YOUR MOTHERS TEATS YOU BASTERED." Flash closed his eyes as she screamed at him and wondered if he should say he was sorry, but just then the devise went off with beeping that made him speak.

"Shush." he said as he checked to devise, which pissed the fairy off even more.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU ROCKIE." she screamed as he shushed her again.

"I found the target and he's on the move." Flash said with an excited voice.

"Well, go get him and finish this mission right." the fairy said in a happy tone as she hung up and Flash took off towards his target.

"I will find you vial fiend and end you." Flash said as he zoomed off towards the beach.

* * *

Spike quickly ran through the streets as he headed to the nearby store for some drinks for him and his group of lovely ladies for their pizza party. But as he ran through the streets of the town, following the map on his phone, he failed to notice a figure appearing in the roof top above him and watched as he found the store. Spike entered it and smiled at the clerk as he walked to the back and picked up nearly a dozen sodas before returning to the counter.

"Will that be all sir?" she asked as she rang up the drinks.

"Yeah, planning a party for the first day of summer." Spike said with a smile on his face which she returned as she finished scanning the last two leader and then pressed a few buttons as she spoke again.

"Lucky, that would be $16.57." she said with a bright smile as Spike handed her the twenty and she handed him the change.

"Yeah, thanks." Spike said with a smile as he took the drinks and then headed for the door.

"No, thank you. It's not every day I get to serve such a handsome young man." she said with a wink as Spike blushed heavily from her commit and bumbled outside as rain just began to pour down.

"Oh, wonderful." Spike said with a groan as he took off through the streets and headed back to the beach house. with the drinks. As Spike ran through the streets and got closer to home, Flash continued to follow him from the roof tops and soon came to his own realization.

"He most have saw me and is retreating to his hide out." Flash said as he vanished behind Spike, which made Spike stop in his track as he looked around.

"Wait a second. What's that weird feeling?" Spike asked himself as he turns around and sees Flash looking at him in his full armor, and Spike knew that this was not good a bad feeling filled his stomach as he asked, "Your after me, aren't you?"

"Yes, you vial fiend." Flash said as he pointed at him before drawing his sword and then charged forward making Spike freak out as he leaped back as the sword cut cleanly through the sidewalk and Spike watched as he pulled his sword out of the sidewalk with ease.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Spike asked as he tried to take step back, but Flash did not let up and swung is sword at Spike, who quickly leaped back as the blade cut through street light. Freaking Spike out as he placed the soda down as he cracked his knuckles as he spoke, "Fine then, Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And so he fired a fire ball at Flash, who just swung his sword down and cut through it like it was nothing.

"Target launched a basic fire spell. Permission to release level one restrictions?" Flash asked as he looked at Spike, who was confused at to what the hell he met and who he was talking to.

"Permission granted." a voice told Flash as he placed his hand up and suddenly a dial appeared on his right hand and he turned it from number zero to number one. As he did that, lightning began to emit from his body as Spike suddenly felt fear fill his body as he stepped back.

"You shall not escape, fiend." Flash barked as he placed his sword back and then placed a hand in front of him as he continued, "Guardian of the Solar Princess:"

"Wait a second, I'm not an enemy." Spike tried to plead to him as he realized what was really going on and tried to calm down the situation before it went to far.

"Justice Strike." Flash yelled as yellow lightning shot out of his hand and headed right Spike, who leaped out of the way as the strike hit a car and destroyed. But just as Spike thought it missed, he suddenly felt shocks run up his body and he fell into a heap in the street.

"What...th-the...h-hell?" Spike asked as he tried to move but his body would not move right as spark flow from his body every time he tried to move even a pinkie. As Spike fought his own body to move, Flash calmly walked over to him and stood over the helpless Spike.

"The rain allows my attacks to hit you with static, to keep you in place and make it easy for me to end you." Flash said as he placed his hand above Spike and he could see lightning form in his had as Spike tried to move as Flash spoke, "Guardian of the Solar Princess:"

"Damn it, move you." Spike barked at his body as he tired to move his body to try and defend himself against Flash.

"Justice Stri." Flash was about to finish when Spike forced his hand up.

"Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Flash." Spike yelled as a bright light suddenly shined from his hand and blinded Flash, causing him to loose his focus, and as he covered his eyes. Spike slowly forced his reluctant body up and he tried to escape the best he could as he kept falling and had to force himself onward towards the house.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, most of the girls were relaxing and waited for Spike to return. And the pizza guy to get there for their dinner. Out of all the girls, Dash was the most impatient as she floated around the air of the high ceiling and was groining as she was parched.

"Man, where is Spike? The stores only a few blocks away." Dash complained as the others ignored her.

"We did ask him to carry ten pops at once, alone." Fluttershy pointed out as she had plates in a neat stacked for their dinner. Dash groaned as she continued to float in the air and as she turned, she noticed at light coming from one of the room. Confused, she flow over to the room and saw it was a suitcase.

"Twilight, your stuffs blinking." Dash said as they girl studying suddenly looked up in horror and then ran up to the room and closed the door. Leaving the others confused and worried as they waited for her to leave the room.

"Please no." Twilight said as she opened her suitcase and saw a similar devise that Flash had as she pulled it out, and began to examine the devise in hopes she was wrong in her fear.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After making an opening for himself, Spike tries to get back to the beach house and the girls. But Flash is not far behind him and is not in best of moods now. And what is on Twilight's devise that's got her so freaked out and can the girls get to Spike before Flash does him in?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Please leave a review and let me what you think of it. Also, I'm planning on posting a GFA Spike story.**


	24. Unusual Escape Plan

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here this is the next chapter in a Beach Arc. In this chapter Spike continues his effort to warn the girls about the new threat of Flash, but Flash is still not far after him. And Twilight and the others try to get him out of danger.**

Chapter 24: Worried Escape.

Heavy rain poured down over the small beach town of Camic as our heroes were waiting it out in their beach house, all except for Spike. Who was in trouble by a new threat that none of the others knew about, and as they waited for him to return. None of them were at ease as Twilight was held up in her room, examining a devise. As her eyes looked over the readings and data, the others were having trouble staying calm.

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Dash said in a worried tone as she turned and was about to leave when Applejack stopped her.

"We don't know what's out there or what Twilight's doing in there. We need to keep calm." Applejack said as Dash glared at her and pulled away from her.

"I don't need to hear that from you, I'm going." Dash yelled as she turned and was about to leave, when suddenly a tree root wrapped around her leg and tightened around it.

"We need to stay and keep calm." Applejack said as she stared down the now furies Dash as she used her wind magic to cut the root off of her leg before she tackled Applejack to the ground the two of them began to fight as Rarity tried to separate them with little excess. As the two looked as to they were about to punch each other, a voice called out to them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" all three looked over and saw a furies glare of none other then Fluttershy, who was glaring at them in just a way that made all three of them getting worried as she spoke again, "This is not helping us find out the problem and find Spike. Now stop being babies and act your age, or so help me." This out cry made both Applejack and Dash separate from each other and look at her sheepishly as she offered them drinks, which they each took for they wondered on what she would do if they refused to take the drink. As they enjoyed their drinks, the door suddenly open as a frantic Twilight ran out and looked at them with the device still in her hand.

"Has Spike returned yet?" she asked as she hoped she was wrong and that he would have returned to the house with out any trouble.

"Sorry darling, he's not back yet." Rarity answered her and saw Twilight began to freak out about what she had just heard.

"Oh, no. This is not good." she said in a frantic tone as she passed back in forth.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Dash asked as they were all starting to get worried from how she was acting. She quickly turned to them with her hair wild and a crazed look in her eye as she answered them.

"A Galactic Knight has been sent here." she said as all four of them got worried from what they had just heard.

"Wait, why is one coming here?" Dash asked as she seamed worried and scared for what could have happened to Spike.

"Searching for a single that matches Spike's." Twilight answered them as she showed them the device in her hand.

"So, why are they after him?" Fluttershy asked in a worried, weeping tone as she hoped Spike was safe and sound away from that danger.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find him now and get him back here." Twilight said with a series look on her face and was quickly matched by a look on each of their faces as they began to come up with a plan to find Spike, and to bring him back before the Galactic Knight finishes him off.

* * *

As the girls were thinking of a plan to save Spike, Flash was still trying to get his eyesight back Spike's last attack. As he wiped his eyes and began to see blurs, the device on his belt began to call out to him. And so he answered the device, but still could not see past blurs.

"Flash, what are you doing?" the fairy asked as she did not know about what had happened to him.

"The target got the upper hand with a flash spell." Flash said as he wiped his eyes and winced form the pain of it. The fairy watched him and shock her head as she typed on her computed and suddenly his helmet changed with a small red cross over his head.

"There, this should heal your eyes and you should be able find him soon." she said as she vanished and with in seconds, Flash's eyes felt better and just then his device went off as he looked down. As he read it, he smiled as he could see the device told him that the target was close. And so, he vanished and headed for where ever Spike to finish his meeting.

* * *

As this was all going on, Spike was in a bad way as he was slumped in some dark ally as he could not get his body to move and he still not close to the house, or the girls. As he remained still and allowed rain to fall on his face, he knew he might be getting out of this one as he once again had to force his body up with all his might.

"I'm in press." a voice said the made Spike freeze in place as he quickly turned around and saw Flash standing at the entrance of the ally way with his sword drawn. "I'm not sure how your able to move with your nerves almost turned off."

"I won't give up, that must be it." he said with a cocky smile as Flash looked at him confused for a few moments, before pulling his sword back and readied himself to charge.

"Yes, that might be it. But I must end this." he said as he stared Spike down until he charged forward and swung his sword across towards Spike, who was panicking and tried to move.

"Damn it, move." Spike yelled as he was able to dodge the slash, but was suddenly hit by something he could not see and was sent flying through the air and crashed into a wall as he groaned out, "What the hell?". He slowly forced him self out of the wall and stared at the stalking Flash as he walked towards him.

"I am very impress now, not much can dodge my basic Lightning Dance, but most could not the basic Thunder Dance." Flash said as he readied his sword for another attack and SPike forced himself up as he stood up, and waited for the upcoming attack by Flash.

* * *

Back at the house, the girls were trying to figure out the best way to save Spike from the new threat of the Galactic Guardian. But they could not agree on how to save him as they argued over what they should do.

"Come on Twilight, let's just go get him." Dash said in frustration as she tried to leave, but Twilight tried to stop her.

"You can't, your no match for a Guardian Dash.." Twilight said as she looked at her with concern.

"Oh, do you really think he's that strong?" Dash asked as she had a cock smile on her face.

"So much stronger that you could not even imagine." Twilight said as she looked right at Dash, who's cocky smile vanished as she stared back at Twilight and calmed down.

"Alright, but Twi, How can we find Spike?" Applejack asked as she tried to calm them from arguing.

"I'm not sure. I just wish a knew what to do." Twilight said as all five girls hung their heads in shame as they felt helpless to save Spike.

"Hey guy, pizzas here." Pinkie said as she appeared out of nowhere eating a piece of pizza and getting anger glares from her friends as the stare at her for a few moments until she asked, "What? There's plenty."

"Pinkie, Spike's in danger and your worried about eating?" Rarity asked in shock for how her friend was acting.

"Really, then why haven't we got him back?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"We can't leave and go get him," Twilight said as she was about to explain when Pinkie cut her off.

"Why don't we use the map to find him and I use my magic to get him here?" Pinkie asked confused as the five stare at her for a few moments before face palming them selves as Twilight ran into her room and took out the large map as she opened it and looked for Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile in the towns sky line, lightning was beginning to storm through the city as Flash used his magic to try and eliminate Spike, who was sent flying through the skies and crashed into the roof of a hotel. Spike slowly forced himself up to his knees and began to cough up blood as Flash appeared behind him.

"You are a marvel I must say. surviving some of my better technics." Flash said as he floated up and stood a few feet from him.

"W-what. This isn't you best?" Spike asked as she forced himself to turn his head and breathed heavily as blood ran down from his mouth.

"No, these are far from my best." Flash answered him with a smirk under his mask.

"F-fuck me." Spike said as he forced himself to turned around and stare at the ready Flash as he pulled his sword back and was about to strike when Spike mustered what magic he had left and yelled, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." And then Spike used all his might to throw his hand out and fired a fire ball. Flash watched it come at him, and simply put his free hand out and blocked his fire ball by crushing it in his hand, which made Spike yell, "Shit."

"Nice try, Guardian of the Solar Princess: Final Justice Strike." Flash said as he pointed his blade up and then fired a large lightning bolt into the air. Spike looked confused until he saw large lightning fly out of the clouds before a huge strike sorrowed down toward the roof and was heading right for Spike.

"Oh, fuck me sideways." he said as he watched it come towards him and realized there was no way out of this one.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Pinkie's quick thinking, they are able to save Spike just in time. And Twilight tells them about something called Ranks. But they are not safe for Flash is still after Spike, and wants to complete his mission.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hop you enjoyed it. For this fic will be going on hiatus after the next chapter until Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King is finished with. Please be patient and leave a review.**


	25. The Top Ranking

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the last chapter for now until Dragon Mating Season 3 is done. I am sorry for this, but I need to focus on that one for a very cool reason I'll tell you all later. In this chapter will have Spike saved, Twilight will reveal something called The Magic Ranks, and the last will be Twilight's plan to stop Flash.**

Chapter 25: The Top Ranking.

It was a stormy night over a small beach town as the armored figure of the Galactic Guardian, Flash, on the highest room with a sword pointed into the air was summoning a large bolt of lightning from the large clouds above and launched an attack towards a helpless Spike.

"Oh, Fuck me sideways. " Spike yelled as he watched the lightning strike and was just closing his eyes and except his fait,when suddenly a large present box appeared, opened up, and grabbed him as the lightning bolt hit the roof and nearly destroyed it as Flash scanned the aftermath. Once he saw nothing in the smoke, he smiled as he took out a device and called the fairy.

"Yes, oh. it's you." she said with a groan and a roll of her eyes.

"The target is dead and I am returning to h..." he was suddenly cut off by her voice.

"He's not dead." she said as she typed on the computer and showed him.

"Wait what?" he said as he looked it over the device and then scanned to see if Spike had some how got out of the way of the attack. After not seeing any sign of a body, he turned back to the device and said, "Look for his singnal."

"What?" she screamed as he teeth got sharp and she screamed at him.

"Sorry, please scan for his signal." he said in a nerves tone as she smiled at him and began to type on her computer as she looked for him to find the target.

"Wait a second." she said as she quickly typed on the computer over and over again as she looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked out of concern.

"I can't pinpoint it." she said as she continued to type on it and saw nothing had changed.

"What, t-then were is he?" he asked as he continued to scan for any signal of Spike or his body.

* * *

Spike saw nothing except darkness and wondered what will become of himself, and how the girls will do without him. He suddenly saw a bright light appear out of nowhere and he began to move towards it against his will.

"Well, at least it's not all bad." Spike said as he flew towards it and could suddenly hear the voices of his friends call out to him from the light and made him fly fast as the light got bright, and bight until it was to much for his eyes to stand and he closed them with a smile as he excepted paradise. He then suddenly hit the hard wood floor of the beach house and saw all his friends looking at him with concern looks on their faces as he said, "Well, this is how I pictured heaven."

"Oh, your not in heaven darling." Rarity said with a smile as Pinkie wrapped him in a hug, smothering him in her large breasts.

"Was your heaven more like this?" she asked as she squeezed him tightly and made him blush heavily, along with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty much." he said as he continued to blush as blood ran from his nose and Twilight made her let him go, making him fall to the ground.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she began to tend to him but found out he could not move his body nearly at all.

"That guy did something he called Static Shock and said my nerves won't work right." Spike explained as Dash and Applejack helped him up and put him on the couch , and then Fluttershy began to heal his wounds. As he could feel his body slowly returned to normal, Spike felt concern as he looked at a pacing Twilight and asked, "Twilight, he had magic like you guys. Who or what was he?" The question made every on turn to face Twilight, who had stopped in place and looked at her friends as they waited for her to answer him.

"'Sign' First, I need to explain something called Magic Ranking." she said as she used her magic to lift up a scroll and unfolded it as she began to explain, "Alright, magic is set in rankings from level One to a Hundred. With one's being almost no threat to World ending Hundreds. But very few even get close to that high."

"Wait, where to we line up in this Magic Ranking?" Dash asked as she got excited to here where she fell into the ranking.

"Well, I've done the math, and Fluttershy and Rarity at the moment fall in Rank Level four. As me and Pinkie fall in between five and six." Twilight said as they all got excited from what they heard from their friend.

"And us?" Dash asked as she wanted her answer for her question and hoped she liked it.

"You and Applejack are high level Sevens. While Spike is a level eight." she said as all three began to cheer over the fact they were to strongest in the group and were high fiving each other until Twilight stopped them with her magic before adding, "And this Galactic Guardian's rank in at least ten,"

"Ten?" Applejack asked as she and the others fell silent as they waited for Twilight to respond.

"At the moment, but he's possibly much stronger then this and could easily defeat us." she said as she closed her eyes and let it sink in what she had just said for a few moments before continuing, "But I have a plan to stop this."

"And how are you going to do that?" Spike asked as he felt she was not truly concern for what could happen to them.

"I know another Galactic Guardian that can call it off. But I have to go find him." she said as she took out a scroll and began to chant from it, when suddenly a force field appeared around the house. Once she was done, she smiled and said, "Done, the force field will keep you guys safe until I return."

"No Twilight, he had a device that helped him find me and now he can find it by your magic." Spike said out of concern as all of them began to worry and Twilight was shocked from this statement.

"So, he might be on his way?" she asked out of shock as she was not sure of a way that could fixes the mistake.

"Well, you better here and find him." Dash said as stood and smiled at her.

"But what about you guys, I can't just leave you here." Twilight said as she was trying to figure out a plan to fix her mistake, but Dash stopped her.

"Don't worry Twi. Me and Applejack will stall him." Dash said as she flexed her muscles and smiled a cocky smile.

"Dash, he could kill you guys." she said with a frown as she was trying to reason with them.

"Alright Twilight, what else can we do?" Applejack asked as she crossed her arms and waited for an answer from the shocked Twilight. Who stared at them for a few moments before sighing and summoning her bag

"Fine, but it your going to do this. Use theses." Twilight said as she opened the bag and revealed three charm bracelets. as she continued, "These will increase your magic to a high capacity." Once she said that, she put two of them onto both Dash and Applejack's wrists.

"I'll take the last one." Spike said as he stood up, only to feel weird and made himself sit back down with Fluttershy's help.

"Spike, you can't fight. You need to still heal." she said as she returned to healing him

"Oh, oh,oh can I have the third one?" Pinkie asked much to the shock of the rest of the group.

"Ummm, Pinkie. This isn't a party." Dash said as she tried to talk since into her.

"I know, but three can stall more then two. Plus my magic can keep him away from the house." she stated that made the three look at each other for a few moments before Twilight sighed and put it around her wrist, much to Pinkie's over excitement.

"Alright, you three go and stall him as I get help." she said as she looked at them with concern looks on her face.

"Wait, how are going to get help Twilight?" Applejack asked as she was not sure who could help them or even how they could get to them for it.

"Simple." she said with a smile as she put her staff together and held it with both hands as she chanted a pray before suddenly vanishing in a white flash. Leaving a group of confused friends as they just stare at the spot she stood and just waited for a few moments to see if she returned. When she didn't, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie looked at each other and smiled as they turned to Spike.

"Don't worry kid, we keep you safe." Dash said as the three of them headed for the door and got ready for their fight, but as they left, Spike could not help but whisper.

"But who'll keep you safe?" he asked under his breath as he could not help but to worry about what those three were getting into, and just because he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

In another world filled with monsters, souls, and fairies, they were hard at work as they were suddenly swamped with deaths from all over and had to work double time on putted the right souls in the right place in the after life. As they where working hard, a sudden white flash happened and Twilight was standing in the center of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't just teleport in the room just like that." a fairy yelled as she flew over and was about to scold her more when she saw who it was. "Oh, Miss Twilight. I'm sorry but Celestia is very busy with her planning a team this year."

"That's fine, I'm here on an urgent mission and don't really have time talk." Twilight said as she stared at the fairy, who was getting even more nerves them before.

"Ummm, how can I help you?" she asked out of worried that she might not be able to help her with what she needs.

"I need to get to the Galactic Guardian area and find the captain." Twilight explained as she got a series look on her face and the fairy was about to wet herself as she gulped and began to lead Twilight through the building to her destination and hoped she did not get in trouble for asking why.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Twilight looking for the Captain of the Galactic Guardians. Dash, Pinkie, and Applejack get ready to fight Flash, who was still looking for Spike and began to stall him in battle. But can the trio of mages fend off such a over powering enemy and get Twilight the time she needs to save them all?

* * *

 **Well, that was it. This is the last chapter for now, so it can focus on Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King is finished. Please be patient and I'll get this story going again as soon as possible. Please leave a review.**


	26. Trio Attack

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I have decided to restart this fic. Anyway, in this chapter, the fight with Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie against Flash is started, plus we meet a new Galactic Guardian, but not the Captain. Any way, enjoy and please lave a review.**

Chapter 26: Trio Attack.

In the skies above Camic, as the rain fell on him, stood the Galactic Guardian known as Flash. He remained still as the fairy on his device continued her search of any sign of his pray. Flash slowly began to loose his cool as she groaned out loud and swear like a sailor, when she suddenly became excited.

"Oh, ha. I found something." She said with a big smile on her face as she typed on her computer for a few more minutes.

"What is it?" Flash asked in excitement as his hope of completing his first mission would be a success.

"I found a serge of magic in a small area south of you." she said as she pressed a few last buttons before a display of the location of the serge was shown to Flash, who smiled a big smile as he looked at location.

"Thank you, I owe you one." he said with a big smile on his face as he kissed the devices.

"Whoa there, you can buy me a drink after work." she said with a cocky smile, and it was Flash's turn to roll his eyes.

"We'll see." he said as he zoomed off towards the direction of the house, with the three sages waiting for him.

* * *

Back in the other world, the fairy continued to show Twilight the way to the were the Galactic Guardians were and Twilight became more and more worried of what was happening with her friends back home. After walking for nearly five more minutes, they arrived at a super large, gold door with two red G on it.

"Here we are, their Headquarters. But there is just one thing you need to know." she began to say but Twilight cut her off.

"I don't have time." she yelled as she pushed past the smaller fairy, who looked concern as Twilight reached for the door. Only for a bright beam of red magic shoot at her and throw her into the wall behind her, leaving a stunned Twilight looking at the fairy as she was smoking.

"I tried to warn you, only a Guardian can open it with out Celestia saying it's alright." she explained as she fixed Twilight's clothes and helped her out of the wall as the girl began to think of a way to find a Guardian to help her to get into the place she needs..

"What is in there exactly?" she asked as continued to think of a plan.

"Sleep quarters, recreations, training, and armory." the fairy listed off as she wanted to help the best she could, but what something she didn't caught Twilight's attaint as she looked at her.

"What about eating?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow and the fairy returned a confused look as she didn't get what Twilight met. But then it hit her and she began to smile as she realized why Twilight had asked that.

"They eat in the Mess Hall, it's not far." she said with an excited smile as she did a loop and then zoomed off down the hall as she yelled, "Follow Me!" And Twilight did with a smile on her face as she hoped her hunch was right and they could find a Guardian that would help them.

* * *

Back as the beach house, whole group just sat and waited for any sign of the Galactic Guardian. As they waited for him, Dash was twitching as she wanted to get into the action while both Pinkie played a fighting video game and Applejack was just having some of the pizza.

"Oh, where the hell is he?" she asked with a groan as she punched a wall.

"Dash, relax. Getting all work up won't help us in this battle." Applejack said as she looked up at her.

"What do you mean? He's coming for us, but he's taking his sweet ass time." she said with another groan as Applejack just shocked her head and went back to her snack. As the trio began to get ready for their fight Fluttershy continued to heal Spike as Rarity continued to watch the scroll for any sign of the Galactic Guardian. While he was watched them get ready to fight, Spike could not help but to feel he was letting them down. And then suddenly a red alarm began to go off and all of them turned towards it.

"He's on his way here." Rarity said as they all saw a bleep on the scroll that was heading towards their location. Seeing this made the trio finish up what they were doing.

"Dash, now you can get worked up." Applejack said with a smile on her face as she put her boots on and stood up.

"Oh Yeah." she said with a smile as she strapped on her gloves and then cracked her knuckles as she added, "This is going to be good."

"Yay, fight time." Pinkie said as she saved her games and leaped up into the air, only to jump up and down as she was very excited for this would have been her first battle ever. The trio then met up by the front door and Dash was about to open it up when Spike suddenly called out to them.

"Girls don't." he yelled as he forced himself up and turned to face them as he added, "Let me just turn myself in. I can't just let you put yourself at risk for my safety."

"Ha, sorry Spike. No can do." Dash said with a cocky smile on her face as she looked at him.

"B-but why?" he asked as he was not sure if they were really think this through of what they were planning on doing.

"She's right Spike. We'd never live with ourselves if you sacrificed yourself for us." Applejack added as she put her arms on her hips and gave him a sweet smile. Spike was stunned and was about to argue more, But Rarity stopped him.

"Spike we're your friend and we will not let him hurt you so long as they can breath." Fluttershy explained with a smile on her face as she placed her hands on his shoulder and helped him sit on the couch as he let out a long sign.

"Fine, but you better not die out there." he said with a smile as they each gave him a thumbs up before Dash opened the door, and then the trio were off as they got ready to fight for their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile in the spirit world, the fairy continued to fly off down the hall as she lead Twilight to the mess hall. As they continued on their run, Twilight began to feel concern for what could be happening to her friends in the real world. She was so worried, she felt relieved when she saw a mess hall sign up ahead of them.

"There it is." she yelled with a smile as she ran on and quickly turned into the room as she saw a vas amount of tables. She scanned the ones near her and saw one table filled with three Guardians. Twilight smiled as she ran up to the group and asked, "I need your help."

"I bet you do." one of them said with an evil grin as he stared at her body and noticed her large breasts.

"I need to get into the headquarters." she said panting, with sweat running down her face and her chest heaving, making all three grin as they licked their lips.

"We'll help you." the leader of them said with a grin on his face as he stood up and stepped up in front of her, and his commit excited Twilight, but made the fairy nerves as she did not like the looks they were giving Twilight..

"Really? Oh thank you, you have no idea how happy I am to here that." she began to say but the guy stopped her from finishing.

"But what's in it for us?" he asked as he walked around her and now Twilight began to feel nerves from the way he was acting.

"U-umm, w-what do you want?" she asked as she watched the other two stand up while the leader leaned forward from behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I think you know with a body like this one." he said as he licked her ear and slowly moved his hand from her stomach up, making Twilight close her eyes as he was just about to touch her more. When suddenly a large hand grabbed his head and then forced into a table nearby\, shattering it. The other two began to freak out as the mountain of a man walked towards them. He was wearing the same armor design as he, but his was red, he also had green eyes and shoulder length wild. He had a piece of straw in his mouth and a glare in his eyes as he walked towards the two other guards as they said.

"P-please. mercy Commander Mac." one yelled as Mac's large hand grabbed his head and throw him into a wal. This left the last guy freaking out even more when Mac turned his attention to him. He watched as the mountain of a man walked even closer and then suddenly, he felt weak as he passed out. Once the trio were finish, Mac turned and headed back to Twilight.

"T-thank you." she said as she looked up at him and got a little worried of what he would say, but his series look on his face suddenly turned into a soft, smiling face.

"Come, I'll open the door for you." he said as he walked past her and headed for the door. Twilight was stuck in shock for a few seconds before shaking her head and quickly follow after him as he lead the way.

* * *

Back in the real world, Flash continued on his path as he watched the device and smiled as he saw he was getting closer to the location. He turned from his devise and looked ahead as he saw the beach house, making a smile fill his face as he felt his mission coming close to finishing.

"I wonder how he got this far so quickly?" he said as he began to think of any way that could make him travel so far, so fast. But as he was thinking, a large tornado suddenly flow down towards him and hit him in the back. He was sent far into the ground and then a large tree burst out of the ground, sending him flying back into the air. As he flew up, a giant present appear and hit him, sending him back into the ground, seemingly crushing him. As the present reamed still, the trio stood on a building and stared at their work.

"You think that stopped him?" Pinkie asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope, he's just stunned." Applejack said as suddenly a large lightning bolt shot out from the present and Flash slowly risen from it with an angry look on his face.

"Oh, looks like the fun is just about to start." Dash said with a smile on her face as the trio faced off against him.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: The trio of Applejack, Dash, and Pinkie begin their fight with Flash. Who proves to be a powerful foe as the girls bring out their best moves to try and buy Twilight more time. And Twilight finally gets to meet the captain of the Galactic Guardians, but is he really able to help them.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review for me. Also, I have an announcement. I might be starting a new, oc, fic in the near future. I'm not sure what it will be about, but most likely an anime.**


	27. Fight for Friendship

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. In this one, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie continue their fight to protect Spike from Flash. While Twilight, with the help of Mac, finally gets into the Galactic Guardian quarters. And she meets up with the person she's been looking for, The Captain of the Galactic Guardians.**

Chapter 27: Fight for Friendship.

As the storm raged above the small beach town of Camic, a trio of young teen girls stood on a roof top and stared at a Galactic Guardian, known as Flash, floated in the air as he matched them with a wicked glare. They all stared at him as they waited to see what is next move will be, and soon they got their answer.

"Why in the Solar Princess' grace have you attacked me?" he asked as he remained in his stance as he faced off against the trio.

"Your trying to kill our friend, Spike." Applejack stared as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"So, we are going to protect him by whooping your ass." Dash added as she cracked all of her knuckles and smiled a wild smile on her face.

"You want to protect that monster?" he asked out of shock as he never expect his prey to have such lovely and naïve followers.

"Yep, but he's not a monster. He's our friend." Pinkie said with a smile as she looked at him and suddenly wondered what he would look like out of his armor.

"I see what's going on here." he said as he drew his sword and place the blade right in front of him as he added, "That monster has brain washed you and I must free you." He then lifted his sword into the sky and then chanted, "Protector of the Solar Princess: Justice Strike." As he finished, lightning struck his sword and he then pointed at the trio, before launching it at them.

"We need too..." Applejack began but the attack was to fast and was about to hit them when sudden, Pinkie stepped out in front.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Present Way." she said as a large present box appeared and opened, as it sucked up all of the lightning into it's self.

"Thanks Pinkie." Applejack said as she was happily surprised from what she did.

"Just wait." Pinkie added as she clapped her hands together and said, " Release." And then a similar box appeared above him and opened, unleashing the lightning and hit him with it. Flashed was shocked as spark rain all around him, but he just shuck it off.

"Nice try, but that won't work." he said as he placed his blade in front of him and sparked a bit as he grinned before launching towards them.

"Oh, crap." Pinkie yelled at they both got nerve and tried to get out of the way, but he was to fast and flashed at them. They leaned back and seamed to dodge it, but then they were suddenly shocked and they were thrown off guard.

"You miss guided fools." he said as he stood over the duo and was about to attack them.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Wind Saber." Dash yelled as a blade of wind appeared on her right arm and she charged at him, blocking his sword from finishing off the others. "Forget I was here?" she asked with a smile as she pushed him back and readied her weapon to fight.

"Tough fool." he said as he readied his sword before charging back her and Dash charged towards her. They both swung their sword and clashed, causing sparks to fly from where their weapons made contact. Dash smiled as she swung her wind saber a few times, and Flash blocked each of them. After a few moments, he began to swing his sword wildly and she blocked each of them. just as he did. After a few seconds, they stopped and they jumped back as he said, "Not bad.'

"The same." she said as she pulled her arm back and then launched an attack at him, as did Flash and their swords clashed again.

* * *

Back at the house, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity were sitting restlessly as they waited for Twilight to return from where ever she went and with who ever she went to get. As they sat in the living room, in silence as they wished they knew what was happening to their friends and it was becoming to much for Spike.

"Damn it, I feel useless." Spike yelled out loud as he broke the silence with his out burst.

"Spike, you need to stay calm if you want to heal properly." Fluttershy said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them whiling trying to calm him down.

"Yes Spike. You must trust them in their skills." Rarity said with a sweet smile as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as Fluttershy continued her massage. Much to Spike's dislike, these two were doing well and he slowly calmed down.

"Your right, I just Twilight doesn't take much longer." he said with a smile on his face as he looked at them, but deep down he was still worried and hoped his friends were alright without to help them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Twilight was following Mac as he lead her back to the Galactic Guardian and wondered if her friends were holding up well. After a few moments before arriving at the door and he calmly placed his hand on the door. Suddenly, the doors opened and slowly it revealed a lush garden with training areas, sleep quarters, and rec room. Twilight stared at vast room and slowly became worried as she was not sure if she could find him in time.

"This way." Mac said as he walked past her and headed to the west area of the garden.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked confused for a few moments as she was not sure if he knew who she needed to find.

"The captain office is this way." he said with a smiled on his face as he walked on, and she quickly followed him and smiled as her hope was getting stronger. She just hoped her friends could hold out just a bit longer.

* * *

Back to the battle, Dash continued her dual with Flash with her wind blade against his lightning blade. But as they continued on with there attacks, Dash was slowly began to loose her power with her move.

"I see your getting to your limit." he said with a smile as their blades clashed once more, but he noticed her wind blade was slowly getting weak and her breathing was starting to get heavy as she leaped back and began to sweat heavily.

"You bastard." she said as she tried to ready her blade for more fighting, but suddenly vanished much to her shock and she looked up at him as he smiled while he readied his blades. He pulled it back and charged her, Dash quickly right to summon her wind blade, when suddenly a large wood hand shot through from the roof and caused Flash to leap back.

"Did you think I was out for a count?" Applejack's voice rang out as she appeared fro the floor under the roof with the wooden hand coming from her left arm.

"Whoa, that's awesome." Dash yelled as she stared at the large wooden arm coming out of her friends arm and smiled with excitement as she asked, "Where'd you learn that trick?"

"Been working on it for a while." Applejack said as she lifted the arm and readied herself to fight in Dash's place.

"How are you still standing?" Flash asked out of anger and shock as he did not expect her to return to the battle.

"I secretly used my magic to ground me and Pinkie so we can't be stuck by you shocking us." she said with a smile as she throw her arm forward and the large wooden hand flew towards him in a fist. Flash glared as he leaped back and swung his sword as the two attacks hit. After a few seconds in a stall mate, before he realized he could not cut the attack and moved back as the fist crashed into a building under him. As he cleared it, he looked at Applejack and glared at her when suddenly a shadow appeared above him

"What is going on?" he asked as he looked up and stared in shock as Pinkie fell towards him with a mountain sized mallet in hand, and was grinning ear to ear as she yelled down at him.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Mountain Mallet." she yelled out loud as she swung it down, making Flash nerves as he aimed his blade and began to chant.

"Protector of the Solar Princess: Justice Strike." he yelled as lightning hit his blade and he then launched an attack towards her mallet and hit it, but to his horror it had no effect as it came closer towards him.

"Rubber Mallet." she yelled out to him and smiled as she continued her attack. Once he realized he was in trouble, Flash turned and tried to get out of the way.

"Oh, no don't." Applejack yelled as he was suddenly grabbed by her wooden hand and she smiled as she lifted her arm up before chanting, "Student of the Solar Princess: Under Rooting Slam." She then throw her fist down and slammed Flash into the ground just as reenergized appeared above him. She grinned wildly as a super large wind twister appeared on her her right arm as she spoke.

"Eat this, Student of the Solar Princess: Twister Fist." she yelled as she throw her fist and slammed it into the wooden arm, which caused Applejack wince in pain as she held her arm and glared at Dash. Who smile and zoom out of the way as Pinkie's mallet slammed into the hole the other two had made with Flash as it made it larger. After a few minute, and the earth stopped shaking, Pinkie let it go and it suddenly vanished as she landed next to Applejack and Dash floated next to them as the trio stared at their handy work.

"Ha, that was easier then I thought." Dash said with a smile on her face and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, but that move takes a lot out of me." Applejack said with a smile as she uses both of her and Fluttershy's charms to make her feel better.

"YA, Spike safe." Pinkie said as she jumped up and down with excitement and hugged them both, when suddenly a large explosion detonated and the trio were blow away. as sevral lightning strikes hit the place where Flash had been slammed into by the trio.

* * *

Back in the galactic Guardian area, Twilight continued to follow Mac as he lead her through one of the buildings and she began to get worried as she felt she was running out of time to save her friends. After a few more minutes, she looked at him and gulped as she looked him over before asking her question.

"Ummm, Mac, are we almost there?" she asked as she looked at him and waited for his answer as he continued to lead her on for a few more minutes before stopping by a door.

"He's inside." he said as he opened the door and let Twilight walk in as she stared at the stallion seated at the desk, who smiled at her as Twilight smiled back as she stared at him with tear eyes.

"I missed you." she said to him as she ran over and hugged him lovingly.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter: Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie seam to have awoken a great power hidden in Flash, and soon the trio will find themselves overwhelmed by this Guardian. What will Spike when he finds his friends in Danger? And Twilight found who she was looking for, but is it to later and how does he know her?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. They really help me. Now, two announcements. One: I have given permission to a writer named AppleDJack tto remaster Saint's Row: Spike's Journey. He did a good job on the first chaper and you should check it out. Two: after learning about the new Mass Effect game coming this holiday season, I decided to right a Mass Effect oc fic. If your interested, please pm me and I'll give you the app..**


	28. Galactic Guardian Cpatain

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. In this one, Flash reveals his true power and quickly puts the girls on the ropes and fore Spike into making a tough chose between their safety and his life. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since's it the last in the small arc and the next one will began another small arc called, Boot Camp. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Galactic Guardian Captain.

In the office of the captain of the Galactic Guardian , Twilight continued to hug him for a few minutes before pulling away and gave him a sweet smile as she was happy to see him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked as he headed for his office and sat back down as he looked up at his visitor with a big smile on his face. She was suddenly snapped out of her happy trance returned to having a worried look on her face.

"Oh right, I need you to call off a Guardian Strike" she said in a frantic voice as he looked at her.

"Hmmm, normally only Celestia or Luna would be able to do that." he said in an upset tone as he felt he could not help her as she looked at him in shock.

"What you can't do anything to stop him?" she asked as she got a few feet from his face and had tears running down her face, which hurt him even more as he sat back and let out a long sigh before speaking again.

"Well, since Celestia is so focused on her team in the tournament and Luna is still resting for a few more months." he paused for a moments as he shock his head before looking up at her with concern eyes as he added, "Tel me, who is this Galactic Guardian and who is he after."

"All I know is his name is Flash." she said as the other two look at each other as the captain leaned back in his chair..

"Damn, he's a strong one. His prey might not be alive any more Twilight." he said as he looked at her concern face and tears formed in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and stared at the floor as she began to cry.

"Noooo, I'm to later. " she stopped as she looked down and cried as she began to speak again, "Pinkie Pie, Dash,. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. I'M SORRY I FAILED YOU!."

"Wait, what?" they both said at the same time as they looked at her, making her look up at Mac and then at the captain, who was now franticly looking through his paper work on his desk as she could see fear in both of their eyes.

* * *

The skies of Camic were filled with lighting and raging storm clouds as rubble covered the ground from an explosion, but among it was a bright pink box that suddenly burst open and all three fell out of it and onto the ground.

"Damn, that was close." Dash said as she panted from their near miss and then looked at Pinkie before saying, "Thanks Pinkie."

"Yeah, quick thinking." Applejack added as she got to her knees and looked up to see Flash slowly rose from the hole made by them as he was engulfed by lightning aura as he looked at them with yellow glowing eyes as sparks shot out from around his body.

"First Limit removal complete." he said as he placed his hand in front of him before chanting, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Shock Boom." Suddenly a large ball of lightning formed in his hand and he fired it at them. Applejack quickly took charge.

"Student of the Solar Princess: Giant Oak Wall." she chanted as a large group of trees burst out of the ground and blocked the attack, but suddenly the trees burst into flames and she was thrown back from it. "Damn, he's gotten much stronger then a minute ago."

"He can still take him." Dash yelled as she leaped into the air and placed her hands in front of her as she chanted, "Student of the Solar Princess: Typhoon Blast." Suddenly, a large amount of wind launched from her hand and at him, the force was so great, Dash was sent into a roof of a building nearby. He looked at the attack and simply put his hand up when the blast was deflected by a lightning shield. This left all three shocked as he loomed over them and they began to get nerves.

"Oh, let me try." Pinkie said as she leaped into her box and then one appeared over him as she fell out with her arm in it as she chanted, "Student of the Solar Princess: Spikes Mallet." She then pulled out a huge spike mallet, which she lifted up over her head and then throw it down, but he just launched a lightning up and destroy the mallet. This sent Pinkie flying away and crashing into another roof, and as she stood up, the other two came to her and helped her to her feet.

"I must say you gave it a great effort." he paused as he placed his hands above him as he continued, "But it ends here. Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ending Strike." He finished chanting as a much larger ball of lightning formed in his hands and after a few moments of letting it grow, he looked down at them and then launched at the girls. The trio looked up in horror as they had nothing left and hoped that Twilight's plan could work.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the beach house, Spike had finished his healing treatment and was busy pacing through out the living room as he was still very worried for the girls. As they watched him pace back and forth, both Rarity and Fluttershy could not help but worry with him.

"Spike, you need to relax darling." Rarity said as she watched him pace back and forth in front of her as she tried her best to calm him down, but she could not her concern for her friends in her tone.

"How can I?" Spike asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the duo on the couch as he continued, "Their our there, risking their lives for me and I'm stuck in here useless." He yelled as he anger grew stronger and flames appeared in his hands.

"Spike, they chose to do that. Don't blame yourself for how they feel." Fluttershy said as she stood up and walked towards him before putting her hands around his before continuing, "We care for you and will not think twice to help you." She then gave him a smile and Spike's flame slowly died down as he smiled back at her.

"Attention Scum, your followers have fallen by my hands." a voice suddenly called out form beyond the walls of the beach house.

"Who said that?" Fluttershy asked as her and Rarity looked at each other confused, but neither of them noticed Spike's look of pour horror as he ran to the window and looked out it, with Rarity and Fluttershy following him to look out it.

"Dear god no." Rarity said as all three looked at an angry looking Flash standing in the street, looking at the house, and his blade in hand as he stood over Applejack, Dash, and Pinkie. All three were covered in cut and bruises as the other saw that the trio could not move from their injuries.

"Lesson, you have till the end of the count of three to get out here or else I will send them to the afterlife." Flash paused as he made lightning shoot from his blade as he said, "Three."

"Bastard." Spike yelled as he walked towards the door before Rarity called out to him.

"Spike, there has to be a better way to stop him then to sacrifice yourself." she said in a worried tone as Fluttershy gave him a sad look.

"Two." Flash said as he lifted up his blade over his head and looked down as the trio as he then looked at the house as he began, "Thre,..."

"Don't lay another finger on them you bastard." Spike yelled as he bust out of the front door and glared at him as he walked up to the Guardian, who was smirking as he put his sword by his side.

"You seam to be able to move again." he said with a smile on his face as Spike glared at him, but Spike was in no mood as he stepped closer.

"Enough talk, let me take them into the house and we can finish this." he said as he took another step closer and smoke suddenly began to come from his foot, which slightly made Flash nerves as he looked from Spike to the trio of girls before looking back at him.

"They matter that much to you?" he asked as he was shocked for a moment and then he added, "But then why did you send them to fight me?"

"That was their choice, I told them not too." Spike said as he glared at him more and stepped closer as he continued, "Now, step back and let me get them in the house now." Flash looked at him before stepping back and allowing Spike to walk over, leaned down, and then place Dash and Applejack on his shoulders with lifting Pinkie under his arm. He then turned around and headed to the house.

"S-s-spike." Dash call out as she was able to open one of her eyes and then mumbled, "W-we s-so-sorry."

"Shush, you did you best and I thank you for trying." he said as he walked through the door, headed towards the couch, and placed the trio on it before turning back to the door.

"Spike, their safe. You don't need to go back out there." Rarity said as she tried to stop him, but he just walked past her and stopped as he took a deep breath as he answered her.

"Yes Rarity. I do." he said as he walked towards the door, stopping in the doorway as he turned to face the five girls and gave them a sadden smile as he said, "I must go, to keep you safe." And with that, he finished walking through the doorway and closed it behind him as he focused on Flash. Who was smiling at him as he walked down the path and stopped at the sidewalk, giving him a glare the whole time.

"I must say, you have a great sense of honor." he said as he held his sword tightly and was ready to finish his first mission as Spike clinched his fists as tight as he could before he yell.

"Shut Up! I'm not down yet." Spike yelled as he placed his hand in front of him as he began to focus all of his magic into the palm of his right hand as he chanted, "Student of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Inferno Blast." He then fired a huge ball of fire at Flash, who just smiled as he lifted his sword and then swung it down, cutting the ball in half. And suddenly a large cut appeared on Spike shoulder, much to his shock and the girl horror as they watched from the window. Spike held his arm as he fell to his knees and just stared into space as Flash up to him.

"Nice try, but this is how it ends." he said as he lifted up his sword and smiled as Spike looked up at him before he swung it down fast as he said, "This is for justice." When suddenly a large wall of ice formed in between them, leaving Spike shocked and Flash in horror as a pair of figures appeared behind him.

"Flash, stand down." the captain of the guards said as he walked towards him and as he got closer. Spike's eyes widen as he saw a tall man with shoulder length blue hair with a light blue streak through it, a light tne skin tone, and was very muscular as he was wearing a white type of armor like Flash's.

"S-Shining A-Armor?" Spike said as he watched him walk towards a scared looking Flash, who was shaking in in his armor as Shining got closer.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Shining Armor stopping Flash, Spike and the girls are now safe from the Galactic Guardian. But Spike is having doubts oh his powers and decides to make a choice that could change the future for all of them.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and now we know who Twilight was looking for. Please leave a review and tell me how it went.**


	29. A Strong Decision

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is the last chapter in the Beach House arc and will set up the next arc, The Master's Den. In this chapter, Shining makes Flash stand down and decides to spend a little time with his sister and brother. But Spike is not feeling right and makes a decision that will change everything about the world. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 29: A Strong Decision.

The heavy storm clouds in the skies above the town of Camic began to disband and the rain stopped entirely as Flash stared at the Captain Shining Armor and Vice-Captain Mac Apple were walking toward them with a young female he did not know running past them all before pulling Spike into her arms.

"Spike, please hang in there." she said as tears filled her eyes as she hugged him to her chest. Flash just stared at her for a moment before remembering who was coming towards him and quickly knelt down in front of Shining while adding a bow.

"C-Captain Armor. What brings you here?" Flash asked as he looked down and waited for him to answer. He felt time slow down as Shining walked closer to him and wondered if this was his last day as a Galactic Guardian.

"I am here to stop what was about to happen." Armor said as he arrived at the kneeling Flash, who just stared at his boots and began to sweat from what he could have done wrong that would have made him show up on such a small disturbance. "Flash, I want to go back to the quarters and rest." This statement shocked Flash as he looked up at him and stared at him for a few moments before getting the courage to speak up.

"B-but sir.' be began as he stood up and looked his captain in the eye as he continued, "I was nearly about to finish this mission. Please, just let me."

"I gave you an order." Armor yelled as he glared at the young guardian, who was shocked and took a step back as Armor continued, "Now, I want you to leave now." He walked past Flash and was mere steps from the duo when Flash grabbed his arm.

"Sir, this is my first mission and I want to finish it. And I am." Flashed said as he tried to walk to Twilight and Spike,, but another wall of ice appeared in front him and was forced to turn around to look at an angry Armor.

"One more step and your mission will be to survive me." he said as he began to freeze Flash's shoulder, much to his shock.

"Look at him, he's a follower of Luna. He'll hurt the girls if we don't stop him now." Flash said as he looked at Twilight holding Spike and then looked back at his captain as he asked, "And why would you stop me from saving all of these girls from his evil way..." Flash was just cut off by Armor' hand going around his neck and squeezing it.

"One more word about my little brother and I will kill you here." this statement shocked Flash as Armor let him go and the two had a stare off when Flash just stepped aside as Armor let him go and headed towards the duo. As Mac quickly followed behind Armor, Flash just looked at them in shock and then at Spike as the trio helped him up to his feet before leading him to the house.

"For now, you were safe. But I know what your kind are like." Flash mumbled as he looked down at his feet and gridded his teeth along with clinching his fists as he finished, "And one day, I will end you reign of terror. Even if I have to go though your follows to do so." And with that said to himself, he vanished in a flash f lightning. But he failed to see a figure watching him and smiling.

"I can feel it, he's the one." the figure said grinning as he to vanished into the wind.

* * *

A few hours later, the skies above the town began to clear up and a big, bright full moon shined over the whole town. As the citizens went about the nightly things, not knowing what had just happen in the building roof tops, the beach house was filled tot he brim with guests as Rarity and Fluttershy were busy as they wrapped bandages on Dash's arms and legs while Pinkie was jumping around the place in excitement over how much fun it was to battle. As they where doing that, the two groups of siblings were busy catching up from old times.

"Yeah, yeah. I wasted my training." Apple jacked said as both her arms were covered in bandages and nearly her whole head was too as she sat near the kitchen with Mac sitting at the table when she continued, "And I should have called you sooner, but I need to prove to you that I have gotten stronger, which I believe I proved."

"You did." he said as he took a bite of their pizza and left Applejack in total shock.

"Y-you believe I've became stronger?" she asked as she was still in shock from what her brother had just said to her and secretly wish it was not a dream.

"You fought a Galactic Guardian and made him release his real power. You have become much stronger then I thought without formal training." he said as he ate more of his pizza and left Applejack even more shocked as she stared at him for a few moments before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Mac. me and Bloom miss you so much when your gone on a mission or training. Please say awhile." she begged as she hugged him tighter and smiled as small tears ran down her cheeks. But with her eyes closed, she faiuled to notice Mac was not breathing.

"A-alright, if I can breath again?" he asked as Applejack quickly let him go as she blushed heavily and smiled as the larger male took in deep breaths as he looked back at his sister, and gave her a quick wink followed by a smile, telling her he will stay for a while with his sisters.

* * *

As the Apple siblings were getting back in touch with each other, Twilight was busy looking up at the skies and stared at the stars as she sat on the porch with her feet in the sand. As she sat their and was lost in her own thoughts, suddenly a figure appeared behind her.

"Hey, Twily. What are you doing?" he asked with a smile as he sat next to her and looked at her when she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I should have saw this coming and tried sooner to stop any of this from happening." she said in a sad tone while she looked to her knees and hugged them to her chest as she was starting to feel useless.

"You had no idea what could happen and you did the right thing when you came to get me." he said as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him as he smiled while adding, "But how did you fall for a low level vampire's spell?" Twilight pulled away and smacked his arm as they both chuckled from his commit before their looked back up at the skies for a few minutes until she spoke again.

"Bro, the world is in trouble. Isn't it?" she asked as she looked from the stars and to him, which made him gulped out loud and let out a long sigh before he answered her.

"Yes, the Shadow Tournament is in a few months and this years prize is dire for the future as the Princesses team must win this time around." he said as he looked from the stars to his sister and showed how series he is as he continued, "But since last ones champion is returning. No Guardian wants to join the team." After saying that, he looked to the ground and let out another sigh as Twilight could see he was in real trouble, and felt she need to help him.

"How many do you need?" she asked as she hoped she could find away to help her brother.

"There is no way I will let you compete in that hell." he yelled as he looked at her with of anger and fear mixed as he saw she was scared and quickly calmed down as he looked back to the ground as he added, "S-sorry. I saw what happened last time and it was so dangers that I could not ask you to compete."

"Me, no. I'm no fighter. But Spike did defeat one vampire with his bare hands." she said smiling.

"He's green and theirs no way he can get strong enough to help." he said as he looked at her with a confused look, as he was not sure if she was thinking right in the head.

"We need to try something. Did you see the look on his face when he lost to Flash and the others had to fight for him. He felt helpless." she said as Armor looked at her for a few moments before sighing and looking back at the stars for a few minutes before saying.

"We need to test him first." he said as he let out a long sigh and wondered if he was doing the right thing. And then suddenly, a voice called out from behind them.

"Armor," they both turned and saw a series look on Spike's face as he was bandaged up too. He was standing in the door way and looked right at his siblings as he continued, "I want to become stronger." This statement shocked them both as they looked at each other before turning back to Spike as Armor spoke.

"Spike, it's not that easy. Your magic is set to a pre-limited level and it takes years to break through even an ounce of it." Armor explained as he smiled at Spike and hoped that was enough for the subject to end.

"I don't care. I need to do this for myself." he yelled at the top of his lungs as the rest of the house turned to face the porch as Spike continued, "I was useless against Flash and the girls got hurt because of that. I need to do it for them and me. I don't want to feel weak again."

"Hell yeah, we're with you." Dash yelled at the top of her lungs as the group turned to face her as she grinned and walked over to stand next to Spike.

"There ain't no way in hell you'll get ahead of me." Applejack said smiling as she got from her chair and walked over to stand with the others. This made the whole group just stare in shock as none of them expected this. After a few minutes of staring and gocking, Armor let out a long sigh as he looked at the trio before standing up and stared at them with a series expression.

"If your series about this, then there's only one thing we need to do." he said as he smiled lightly and so did the others as they were impressed by what they are willing to do for each other. He then took out his sword and then stabbed the ground in front of him, only for a bright light to shine through the area and a green diamond shape this was no in front of him, leaving the others in shock as their had no idea what it was or what it did. "Get ready." he said with a grin, which scared the rest of the group for they wondered what they got themselves into began to appear.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: The weird devise do's it's job and Armor is shocked by the results. So, he explained the trouble he and the Princess are in. And then he has to convince her to allow them to be in the Shadow Tournament.

* * *

 **Well that is it for this chapter. Sorry if it's not as good as the other. I'm feeling a little under weather and i'm just hoping to get over it soon. So, the next chapter might be late, but it will still come. Please read and review.**


	30. The Team Forms

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is the beginning of the mini arc I'm calling the Grand Master and it will lead to the Shadow Tournament. In here, we learn what the Shadow Tournament and we meet Celestia for the first time as she explains to Spike and the girls about what is really at stake for them if they loose. Also, the main villain will appear soon. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 30: The Team Forms.

The skies above the beach town of Camic as the moon shined over the small town, with many of the citizens not knowing of what happened mere hours ago. But in the beach house, the whole group were set on staring at a large green diamond was floating in the middle of the living room with most of the group staring at it, confused as to what the thing was. After a few seconds of them staring, Shining smiled as he stood in front of it.

"Alright, I give up. What the hell is it?" Dash asked as she throw her arms up into the air and groaned as she was confused, as was the others.

"This thing, is power scanning gem." he said as he petted the gem and smiled as he looked at the room of confused girls as he continued, "Twilight explained what a ranking is to you guys right?"

"Yeah, about three hours ago." Applejack said as they all nodded, knowing what he was thinking, but none knew why that was important at this moment.

"Good, well. This thing will show you what your future ranking is. When your at your prime." he said as she stepped forward a little and turned back to face the machine as he continued, "All you do is focus your magic in your hand and hit it. It will tell you your ranking under the right training. Like so." He then pulled his hand into a fist and focused his magic into his fist before punching it hard. The green gem glowed red and suddenly a number of 46 appeared above it.

"Whoa, is that high?" Spike asked as many of them did not know what that met among his ranking.

"Yes, he is one of the strongest." Mac spoke up from behind them and they all quickly turned to look at the hulking man as he continued, "But there are many demons stronger then us."

"Yeah, so we need to get stronger to protect people from them." Shining said smiling as he patted the gem again before asking, "So, who wants to try it first?"

"Can I ask why we are doing this?" Dash asked as she stepped up and looked it over as she was not sure if she should be doing this.

"You three want to help. So, I need to know what kind of training you will need to help." he explained with a groin as he saw Dash grin back at him while she focused her magic into her hand and then throw a fist into the gem, which glowed red again before showing the number 38.

"Woooo, beat that AJ." she yelled at the top of her lungs as Applejack rolled her eys as she walked over to the gem and did the same as the others did, the gem once again glowed red and the number appeared 38 above it.

"WHAT!" they bother called out as they stared at her number and the rest just chuckled that they are still at equal power. Shining smiled with them as the girls glare at each other playfully before he made them move and he looked at Spike as he spoke.

"Ready bro?" he asked with a big smile on hi face as Spike walked up and looked at the gem as he took a deep breath, pulled his arm back, focused his magic in his fist and then punched the gem just like the others did. But this time, the number appeared above it shocked every one in the room as they stared at it for a few moments as Armor gulped and looked at Mac, who looked back in just a shocked state as he was before he said, "We will be back in a few moments." He then vanished out of no where along with Mac, leaving the rest of the room confused and worried as SPike blushed from what he saw.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, a small village was happily waking up from their slumber and began to work on their daily routine. But as the two was waking up, a small group of people were standing on top a mountain top nearby. The four figures smiled as they looked down at the village.

"Oh, look at the small place. So cute and sweet." one of the girls said as she giggled suddenly while another looked at the largest of the group.

"Champ., we have to meet the boss soon. Want to have some practice?" he asked as he placed a large axe on his shoulder.

"Their lives are useless, we should just put them out of their misery." a second girl said as she stepped next to the muscular one, allowing her large breasts to bounce as she did.

"You three do as you wish, I'm the one meet the boss." the leader of the group said as the trio smiled wickedly and ran down the mountain towards the village, with him following closely behind them as he was set on his meeting.

* * *

Back in the after life, many fairies were now franticly ran around the place as papers covered the floor and was flying all over in the air as Armor and Mac appeared by the front desk and looked down at the small creature sitting at it.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" she asked as she looked up at them and smiled, but wondered why they were waiting for her since they lived there in the Guardian Quarters.

"We need to talk to Celestia at once." he paused for a moment as he looked around before looking back at her as he whispered, "It's about the Shadow Tournament." Suddenly the whole room stopped in their place and looked at them.

"Oh dear. Follow me quickly." she said as she floated up from her desk and flow off down the hall at break neck speed with Armor and Mac following behind her as they kept pace. After a few minutes of running, they quickly came to a large set of golden doors at the end of a large hall. The fairy flew to the handles and used her magic to open it, revealing a large room with a large back and t.v. on the other side of the room. At the desk sat an graceful looking pale woman with long, flowing rainbow colored hair, and was wearing a clear silk gown, revealing her large breasts and panties along with strap heels. Celestia was laying back in her chair, groaning as she rubbed her head out of frustration.

"P-Princess?" the fairy called out to her and saw her quickly turned to face the trio at the door. And a smile filled her face as she sat up, causing her breasts to bounce as she moved and made the males stare at her for a moment.

"Good, Armor and Mac. I was hoping to see you." she said smiling as they looked at her chest for a moment before snapping out of it, mostly thanks to the fairy slapping them in the back of the head as she continued, "I need good news, since none of the guardians other then you want to join my team for the Shadow Tournament." Armor smiled as he stepped forward and knelt on one knee before speaking.

"My lady, we have news that will make you happy." he said smiling as he looked at Mac, who smiled and nodded as he summoned the gem to the room as Armor continued, "I have found three people willing to help us".

"Really? Who?" she asked as Armor brought up Applejack's and Dash's picture appeared as their numbers appeared under them. "I know them, they are some of my students that are friends with your sister. ANd those scores are pretty high for their age."

"Yes my lady, but here is the one that is most impressive." he said as Spike's picture appeared and so did his number, shocking her as she stared at the number 55 over his head. But as she stared, a frown appeared on her face as she remembered his face.

"Wait, isn't he one of my sister's followers?" she asked as she pointed at the picture and Armor let out a long sigh as he turned to face Celestia.

"Yes, but he's saved my sister from a clan of vampires and a leecher." he said as he tried to convince her to give his brother a chance.

"But didn't he fight a Galactic Guardian?" she asked out of worry for her followers and her own safety. Armor saw her concern and smiled as he walked up to the desk.

"Trust me princess, I know my brother and he will not hurt a fly unless it hurts a friend." he said smiling as he looked back at mac, who smiled back at him, before turning back to face her as he continued, "They want to help and I think they can. But he needs training." He looked right into Celestia's eyes and she looked back into his for a few moments before she sat back and let out a long sigh

"I'm sure you can train him well." she said as she gave in and excepted what he was asking.

"No, there's no way I can train him right, he needs to be trained by the Grand master." he said and stood straight up as Celestia looked at him out of shock as she sat back up.

"DO you really think he can be train by the Grand Master?" she asked as he was even more shocked then before as she was not sure if he was crazy to ask that. She took a deep breath before asking, "Are you sure he can survive the Master's training?"

"He got impaled by a vampire and survived by his will." he said smiling as he sounded sure of that and she let out a longer sigh then ever before as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Armor, I know I can trust you. But you know her life is in danger, along with the rest of the world if we don't win." she said as she looked at a picture frame of her holding a baby and letting out another sigh as she continued, "I lost someone important to me in the last Shadow Tournament and I will die if I loose another." Armor dropped the smiled and reached for her hand as he took it before he spoke.

"I know princess. This is a no loose thing for us all and I will make sure we win. I promise you." he said with a kind smile, which in turn made her smile back at him as she held his hand tightly.

"Thank you Armor. ANd you Mac." she said as Mac nodded a your welcome and she smiled brighter as she let go of his f\hand and sat back as she continued, "I will call and arrange the Grand Master to train him. But he has two months, are you sure that's enough time for him to get stronger?"

"Yes I am, and Mac and me will train the girls." he said grinning as she nodded at him and sat back in her chair as Armor and Mac saluted her before leaving the room. Once outside, Mac looked at Armor concern.

"We nearly got killed in that training, how can he?" Mac asked as he was unsure of the whole thing.

"Relax, I know my brother. He can do it..." Armor was suddenly cut off as an alarm began to ring out as the fairies began to run around even more frantic then before, scaring both men as they head to the fairies HQ.

* * *

The village was a blaze as the citizens ran for their lives, screaming as many of them were killed suddenly by a large awe and claws. As the trio enjoyed their fun with the villagers, their leader continued to walk through the chaos until he arrived at a small café with a well dress figure sipping his tea. The figure was of fair skin, blue eyes, long blue hair, and was dressed in a nice red suit.

"You and your friends always know how to have fun." he said smirking as he sipped his tea as people scream before adding, "Huh, Iron Wills?".

"They are not my friends, they are savages hired by you, Prince Blueblood.." the figure said as he sat across from him, revealing himself as a large minotaur with blue skin in a t-shirt, black trench coat, and black boots with blue jeans. There was a lot of darkness in the air as the two men sat at the table and began to chat.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike is set to meet and Train with the Grand Master. But he is shocked by who that is and how hard the training will be. And Iron Will and Blueblood continue their chat for the upcoming Shadow Tournament.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. The short Grand Master arc has started and soon, the Shadow Tournament will began. I'm loving how this is coming out and I hope so do you.**


	31. Meeting the Grand Master

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is the chapter were we learn more about the Shadow Tournament and Spike meets the grand master, who will train him in how to use stronger magic. But first, we learn more about Iron Wills and Prince Blueblood, and the others also get ready for the tough training ahead.**

Chapter 31: Meeting the Grand Master.

The sun was now slightly higher in the village in the mountains as most of the villages lied dead in the streets as the three figure smiled from the carnage they had just done. But the really interesting thing was Prince Blueblood as he sipped his tea and had the upset Iron Wills as they sat at a small table.

"What's the matter Wills?" Blueblood asked smiling as he looked at him with a smug smirk as he asked, "Don't you like your teammates I hired?" But Before he could answer the question, screams of horror could be heard from out side by one of the last survivors before her death grunts rang out shortly after.

"No, these are savages who don't want to do anything but cause blood to be spilled for fun." he protested as Blueblood continued his sipping of team as he smirked.

"Oh, like you have any where to speak. Killing hundred of your comrades. Just to see if you were stronger." he said with an evil grin on his face as Iron got pissed off and grabbed his throat.

"You know what happened and if you speak of those souls again. Then I will break you in half." he said as he lifted the smaller male from his chair and held him in the air. He held him there and glared daggers at Blueblood, but he just smirked as he looked him right in the eye.

"Remember, Wills. If I die. Then he can't be released and you will never prove you true strength." he said as Iron eyes suddenly softened and he quickly let him go, causing him to fall into his chair. Once he let Blueblood go, Iron turned around and head out of the café, but not without turning towards him and looked right at him.

"You can have your team but I'm not fighting for you." he paused for a few moments before walking on as he continued, "I just want to find some one stronger, so I can free them." He then walked out of the village, as his team mates watched him and smiled as one was covered in blood of the poor villagers.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Armor and Mac had left them in the beach house, and they were starting to get restless and they hoped they would return soon with good news. As most worked on eating, watched t.v., or played video games. But Spike was busy in his own room, thinking it over what had happened tonight and was still stuck in the what he could not do. As he sighed and wondered what to do if Celestia said no, and then suddenly he heard Twilight call him.

"Spike, Armor's back and wants to see you." she said as he let out a long sigh and headed out of the room, expecting to hear the worst as he walked down the stairs. But his hope returned as Armor had a huge smile on his face as the group watched him walk down the stairs.

"Glad your all here." Armor said as he looked around the whole room filled with excited faces as he continued, "It took some time, but it's official. You three are part of her team in the Shadow Tournament along with me and Mac." He stopped and watched the duo get excited while Spike smiled. He let this this sink in for a few minutes before he continued, "Alright, The Shadow Tournament is a tournament held every 20 years on an island were teams of five fight until only one team is standing."

"What do the winners get?" Spike asked as he was wondering what they were fighting for and watched Armor's face got really series expression as he continued.

"Normally, they will get a wish to be granted by Celestia. And it will happen, no matter what." he paused as he took a long as Applejack notice what he had just said as she asked.

"But what is it this time?" she asked as they looked at him and wondered what else could their be for him to answer her question.

"This time, it's Celestia's niece. Princess Cadence. And we can not loose, because if last years winners win again, the Shadow King will be released once again." he said in a sad tone as the others were left in silence as they took in what he had said. And after a few minutes of silence, Dash was the first to break the it.

"So, when do we start fighting?" she asked smiling as she cracked her knuckles and smirked, but Armor quickly clamed her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. We have to months and you need training, which Mac will do along with Applejack's." he said smiling as they both smiled as they looked at each other and grinned as Twilight began to feel uneasy with being left behind.

"But what about the rest of us?" she asked in a worried tone as she looked at her three friends and hoped there was a way for her to support them.

"I understand how you feel sis, that why I had it set for all of you to be our support in the tournament." he said smiling as he turned to his sister before he continued, "Twilight, you are our coach and researcher."

"Awesome, thanks." she said smiling as she looked at them as she added, "I will not let you guy's down." They all smiled as Armor turned to look at Fluttershy as he talked to her.

"Fluttershy, you will be the healer and medic for our team." he said as she blushed and shocked a little as she smiled a small smile.

"T-thank you for this honor." she said as the rest of them looked at her and smiled back at her as he turned to Rarity.

"Rarity, you will be our teams support mage and fashion mistress." he said as Rarity smiled heavily and hugged him.

"Oh, darling. You will be the best looking team on the island." she said with a big bright smile when suddenly Pinkie popped up out of no where.

"And I'll be the alternate!" she yelled out of excitement which made the whole group look at her and then each other as Armor spoke.

"Ummm, Pinkie. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. and it could be..." he started to tell her no, but then suddenly he was cut off by Spike.

"Let her, she could be helpful." Spike said as Pinkie smiled at him and bounced up to him as she pulled her into a hug as she smiled heavily.

"Thank you Spike, you deserve a reward." she said as she suddenly lifted her shirt and revealed her large breasts in front of him, causing hima nd the others blush as Dash and Applejack forced her to put it back down. After the peep show, the whole house were in laughter from Pinkie's behavior and having a great time. But Spike stopped as he looked at Shining and just had to ask.

"Hey, Shining. Are you doing my training?" Spike asked as they all turned to face him and waited with baited breath for his answer.

"No, sorry but you will be getting special training." he said with a bright smile as she Spike smiled back at him before he continued, "You see Spike. You will be train by the one that train me and Mac, along with all of the Galactic Guardian captains and vice-captains fro the last eighty years. The Grand Master." This made every one gasp and look at each other as Twilight looked the most worried.

"Armor, are you sure he can survive that training?" she asked as she looked at Spike and then at him as she continued, "Spike hasn't even had his powers for a year and you want him to train with your teacher?"

"I can do it Twilight." Spike said with a smile on his face as they all looked at him in shock as he continued,. "I need to get stronger and if this Grand Master can help me do that. Then I will do it." This statement made Shining smile as he patted his back as the others smiled as well, except for Twilight at she got nerves.

"That's my brother. We'll head to the Master's mountain as soon as your healed." he said smiling as the whole group began to party and have the night of their lives. But out side on a tree, a figure was smiling as he watched what was just explained as he smirked.

"Oh, my. Cadence and her purity are the stakes of this Shadow Tournament?" the figure asked smiling as he ate a piece of candy in his hand as he continued, "What a prize. I must enter a team for this time around." He then leaped into the air and vanished for his own team.

* * *

A full week after the attack from Flash and agreeing to be a member of Celestia's team for the Shadow Tournament, Shining Armor was walking on a very rocky path in the high mountains. He was smiling wide as he enjoyed the sun and fresh air as he took in a deep breath.

"Ah, isn't this wonderful Spike?" he asked smiling as he turned to see Spike struggling to carry a backpack bigger then he was. Sweat was pouring down his face and soaked his shirt as well as he continued to keep pace with Armor, who was not carrying anything.

"Tell me again, why am I carrying all of the stuff?" he asked as he looked at his brother and panted heavily as his legs were about to give out from under him.

"Because your the one staying, not me." he said with a sly smile as Spike shot him a death glare as he wanted to make a fire ball and launch it at him. But before he could even think of it, Armor continued, "Besides, we're almost there." He then pulled a few branches tot he side and revealed a large temple a top a large stair case.

"There has to be a thousand steps." Spike said in disbelieve as he stared at the amount of stairs before him,a nd then felt Armor pat him on the back.

"3,458 to be exact." he said with a smiled as Spike gave him a glare again as he stung at him this time, which Armor ducked under and began to run up the stairs, with Spike not fare behind with a fire ball in both hands.

"I'm going to roast you into a large puddle!" Spike screamed out loud as Armor just chuckled at him as he knew Spike would have chased him if he was such a smart ass. After reaching the top, Armor turned and waited for Spike to come. Which he did not need to wait long as Spike leaped from the four final step and was in mid air as he screamed, "Follower of the Lunar Princess, Dragon Blast." Armor just smiled as he placed his hand in front of him and chanted.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ice Wall." and just as Armor finished his chant, a large ice wall appeared in front of him and put out Spike's attack. Armor was still smiling as Spike landed and ran to punch him, but just as he was about to hit, a loud voice screamed from behind a large set of doors.

"KEEP IT DOWN YOU BRATS!" both stopped in their spot as they looked at the door, which slowly started to open. Seeing this, Armor quickly turned towards the door and knelt to his knees as he bowed before the master.

"I'm sorry Grand Master." he said as he noticed Spike was still standing and quickly forced him to kneeled next to him as the door fully opened and the Grand Master walked out to greet them

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike finally meets the Grand Master and after some convincing by Armor, he begins his training to become stronger. Meanwhile, Applejack and Dash begin their own training with Mac as does the others in their own ways.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. The next chapter will be a little late as I'm getting close to the end of Dragon Mating Season 3. Also, if anyone wanted to co-op a Vampire Princess fic. Please PM me.**


	32. Training began

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is the chapter were Spike begins his intense training with the Grand Master, and Applejack and Dash began to do their own training with Mac as Twilight and the others in their own special ways. Also, a little Blueblood with his family will be fun. Please enjoy, for this is the last chapter until Dragon mating Season 3 is finished.**

Chapter 32: Training began.

The sun was shining over the high mountain as Spike and Armor were standing in front of large palace as the slowly opened and revealed a very old lay in a green top and yellow skirt as she walked a cane towards the do with an angry look on her face. Armor smiled as he looked up at her as he was bowing and spoke.

"Grand Master Smith," he said with a large smile as he stood up and walked toward her while adding, "Long time no..." he was cut of by her hitting him in the stomach with cane and then across the face with a kick , which knocked him back and landed next to Spike.

"What gives with your yelling Armor?" she asked as she walked up to them and looked Spike in the eye as she then looked as the grunting Armor, "And who did you bring with you?"

"This is my little brother Spike." Armor said as he slowly stood up and looked at Spike, who saw him and gulped before saying.

"I am Spike Draco, the pleasure is mine if..." he began to talk but was cut off by her as she smacked him in the head.

"Quit with the fake speech he wrote." she said as she pointed to Armor with her cane, whichj made him nerves as she looked back at Spike and said, "Celestia told me you were coming, but you most tell me why you want training." Spike looked at her and then Spike as he stood up.

"I want to become stronger." he was cut off by her cane, which hit him in the stomach and forced him to his knees.

"A selfish reason like that does not deserve my training." she said as she turned around and began to head back to the palace when she heard.

"WAIT!" Spike yelled as she turned around and saw him stand up as he continued, "You didn't let me finish, bitch.."

"WHAT!" they both asked as Armor turned from his brother and then at Smith, who fuming as a green aura appeared around her and she slowly walked towards Spike he continued.

"I want to get stronger not for me, but for my friends. So there blood will never be spilled and they can live." he said as he watched her get close and readied himself for her wrath as he added, "I will go to hell and back for them." She arrived at him and pulled back before throwing it, but stopped just as it touched his stomach as he opened his eyes toi see her smiling.

"That is a great reason." she said as she calmed down before slamming her cane into his nuts, causing him to ball over in pain as she continued, "When you can walk, please come in so we can talk." She then went back inside the palace as Armor chuckled lightly and knelt to his wincing brother.

* * *

After a few minutes of Spike healing from his nut shot, Armor and Spike walk through the hall as they followed Master Smith while she showed them to locations inside the palace. As she showed them, Spike noticed a lot of young students training in the rooms as she spoke.

"This place trains all of the Galactic Guardians." she said as she arrived at a set of large doors and paused as she turned to face them before finishing, "But this room is only meant for the future Captain of the Galactic Guardian." And with that, the doors opened to reveal a large lake, mountain, and paths.

"Whoa." Spike said as he looked around the place in shock and awe before she spoke again.

"Here you will train, starting now since we have only two months." she said as she used her magic to bring bracelets and a belt to her as she said, "We move your short and shoes." Spike looked at her confused as he did what she asked. Once he was ready, she handed him the things and he put them on as she said, "First, you need to run ten miles, then climb ten miles, and finally to swim ten miles."

"What, I thought you said she'll train me in magic." he asked Armor, who was about to answer when she spoke.

"We don't have time for me to get in a lot of detail. But you need to get stronger physically before you can learn new spell". she said as Spike looked at her and nodded as he smiled and began to start his run when she snapped her fingers, causing the things on Spike to glow, and he suddenly fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Spike asked as he tried to pulled himself up but could not even lift his arms as Armor chuckled at his struggling until she hit him with her cane as Spike managed to sit up.

"Those bracelets and belt are magic, and now the bracelets weigh 50 pounds and the belt a hundred." she finished explaining as Spike finally was able to stand up, but felt his hands be pulled back down to the ground.

"How am I suppose to run, climb, and swim with all this on me?" he asked as he showed her could hardly walk.

"Your will. Once you get use to it, they will get stronger Now run or ELSE!" she yelled as Spike got scared and began to run at his top speed, that he could muster with the weighs.

"50 pounds?" Armor asked as he watched his brother struggle in his walking as he continued with his question, "Isn't that a little high?"

"Normally yes, but we need to rush the training for the Shadow Tournament." she explained as they both watched Spike do his moving and knew he was going to have a tough time with this training if he wanted to help.

* * *

Meanwhile on the farm. Applejack and Dash were dressed in sports bras, tight pants, and sneakers as Dash taped up her fists and then handed it to Applejack. She took it and did the same as Dash looked around before asking.

"What are we doing again?" she asked as she was unsure of how they were going to train.

"Simple." Applejack said as she finished taping her hands and then tossed it in Dash's bag before pointing and said, "We have to beat him." Dash turned just in time to see Big Mac burst from the ground and brushed himself off. He was wearing a bright red muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Really?" Dash asked as she looked at him and chuckled as she took to the air as she said, "Piece of cake." She then zoomed towards him as fast as she could with a clinched fist and was about to throw it when suddenly a large stone hall burst from the ground. "Shit!" she yelled as he fist slammed into the wall and she yelped in pain when the wall began to move as Dash looked at it.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Slamming Wall's fists." he said as fists burst from the wall and hitting her all over her body before they all hit her at once, sending her flying across the field and landed near a smirking Applejack, who looked down at her.

"How's that cake?" she asked as the bruised Dash and was smirking from her getting schooled. As for Dash, she looked up at her and groaned as she mumbled something. "I'm sorry what was that?" Applejack asked as she leaned forward as Dash repeated.

"Head's up." she said and it was then that Applejack looked up, just in time to see Mac heading towards her from high in the air. Applejack barely had time to move out of the way as Mac's fists hit the ground and then he spun around with great speed. Applejack put her arms up to block and took the impact, sending her hard into a tree and she fell tot he ground out cold. As the two laid where they landed, Mac stood up and smiled as he used his magic to pick them up.

"Good start to training." he said as he placed them on his shoulders before heading into the house to allow them to rest from their beating.

* * *

As that was going on in the farm, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy were all sitting in the middle of a magic circle in the middle of Twilight's living room. As they watched Twilight write a few more symbols in the between them, Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other before Rarity asked.

"Ummm., Twilight? Darling, what are we doing?" she asked as Twilight finished with the last symbol and smiled at them as she answered.

"The other's are getting strong, so we need to too. But we aren't really fighters." she said smiling.

"Yes, but why are we in here?" she asked smiling nervesouly .

"This magic circle will allow us to use each other's magic powers to make ourselves stronger." she explained as she looked at them and smiled as she said, "Hold hands." Rarity and Fluttershy looked at each other before taking each others hand. As the three held hands, a solid beam of white light surrounded them. This shocked FLuttershy and Rarity for a few minutes before smiling at Twilight's kind smile calmed them down, and the trio began to focus on their magic to help the others.

* * *

As all of this training was happening, Celestia was busy doing her paper work and planning for the Shadow Tournament. But her heart was not in it and her mind was filled with worry for her niece, and new that soon it would that time of year. As her mind was focused on her niece, she failed to notice a figure appear in her room before it spoke.

"What's the matter dear aunty?" the figure said in a cocky voice and she shot her shot her gaze up to see Blueblood sitting on the corner of her desk, eating an apple.

"Blueblood, get out of here now." she yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood up and glared at him when he vanished from her view. She was shocked and looked around only to be shocked when his hands began to massage her large breasts.

"Oh, you have such a great rake, just like Cadence." he whispered as Celestia gasped in shock and blushed as he continued the massaging as he continued, "And when my team win the tournament, both of your bodies will be mine." And as he said the last word, he vanished again. Leaving a shocked Celestia as she looked around again before sitting down on her chair and breathed heavily as she worried what could he really be planning if her did get Cadence.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: As they continue their training, the figure builds his own team for the tournament. But as he does, Flash steps up and tries to figure out who he is, by force. We also see how far Spike, Dash, and Applejack training is going after two weeks.

* * *

 **Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review. Also I have to say, I'm their outfits for the tournament. So if any one has an idea, please PM me them. Just keep it tasteful for anime. Anyway, see ya when Dragon Mating Season is finally finished. Please R &R.**


	33. Chaos Revealed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. I'm back after my two week break to finish my Dragon Mating Season series. And now I'm back with a big reveal planned for this chapter. I'm going to reveal who the figure that has helped Spike in the past and the leader of his team, which is an oc by a good friend of mine. Please enjoy my return to the fic.**

Chapter 32: Chaos Revealed.

It had been two weeks since Spike has began his training with the Grand Master, and Shining had returned to how it was going for his brother. As Shining had arrived at the temple, he was greeted by one of the Grand Master's maidens and she lead him through the halls until she arrived at the large doors that hid Spike's training area. She stopped in front of the doors and quickly knocked on the door before they both kneeled before the doors.

"Yes, what is it?" Granny Smith called out from the other side of the doors.

"My lady, Shining Armor is he to check on your student." she said for she never new Spike's name and the duo waited for her to respond.

"Let him in and get us some tea." she said from the other side of the door and the maiden bowed as she stood up and headed for the kitchen to get what the Grand Master had ordered. As the doors opened, Granny Smith was sitting near a table with her hair tied back in brads as she motioned for Shining to come in.

"Thank you Grand Master." he said as he removed his shoes and walked towards her as she was watching Spike, who's feet was chained to a large rock hanging of a pit of spike as he was doing pull ups until he could touch his toes before dropping back and then repeated it. "So, how's he coming?" Shining asked as he sat next to her and watched his brother train more.

"Very well." she said with a smile on her face as she pressed a button and then they could hear Spike's voice again.

"998, 999, 1000." as Spike said the last one, she arms fell to the side as he was panting heavily and sweat was pouring down his body as he wanted a break.

"!00 more and then you can." she ordered and they heard Spike groan before he peating what he was doing, and began to count from 1 up.

"But, he's stil struggling with the weights." Shining pointed out as he saw the bands non Spike's wrists and ankles along with the belt.

"No, he's already doubled them all." she said as she closed her eyes and just waited for the shock to vanish from Shining's face as he looked at his brother and could not believe what he had just been told.

"Wait, my brother is doing all that with over six hundred pounds on his body?" he asked as he was not sure he believe it was possible.

"Yes, and he's getting really good at it. So I'm add more tomorrow." she said as she watched him continue his training.

"Really? And when will you do the magic training?" he asked out of shock as he wondered what will happen when he does that.

"In two weeks, and then he will have a week of rest before the tournament." she said as he maiden had returned with the teat and poured them glasses as Shinging sat down and enjoyed the show of his brother training like a champion .

Meanwhile in another city on the far side of the world, the figure was standing in a local gym as he was looking for some one. He looked over at the people working out and was humming a cheerful ton when he saw the one he was looking for.

"Oh, there he is." the figure said smiling as he calmly walked toward a young man about the same age as Spike, he had muscular body, dark brown hair in a buzz cut, a pale skin with a farmers tan as he removed his red long sleeved shirt and placed it on a bench, revealing he was wearing a white tanks top and dogtags around his neck, old blue jeans along with combat boots. Once he was ready, the man began to punch and kiss a heavy bag as the figure walked up to him, still humming as he watched the kid train.

"So, have you decided if you want to lead my team?" he asked with a bright smile as the kid looked at the figure as he continued to kick and hit the bag.

"Ah'd be honored ta lead yer team Sir" he said as he continued to train with the bag.

"Good, now as for the rest." he paused for a moment as he thought for a few moments before continuing, "I want you to find them."

"Yes Sir." he start as he stopped ta walk away then turn back around an' say "Are ya sure that they will make a great team fer tha tourniment?" The figure smiled as he was getting excited.

"Trust me, I know this will be fun and I will pay even if you don't win." he said smiling as the kid smiled with him before he looked around for a few moments before asking.

"Quick question Sir, are they already trained or do Ah have ta whip their asses inta peek fightin condition?" the kid asked as he cracked his knuckles before adding. " Ya know that Ah'd be more than happy ta train them like Ah was trained when Ah became a tha best Marine Corps Sniper." This statement made the figure giggle in glee.

"Sure, go ahead and train" he said smiling before collecting himself and then added, "and remember. All I want is for you to fight one guy."

"Roger that Sir. Who is tha guy that ya want meh ta fight Sir?" Ah said with a cocked eyebrow while starin at tha bright full moon through a window. The figure smiled as he summoned a picture of Spike, and as he looked at it before staring it in shock. Images flowed through his head, but he quickly shock them free.

"Remember, you have a month and haf before the tournament." the figure said smiling as he handed the kid the tickets for the tournament and then vanished, leaving a confused young man as he stared at the picture of Spike.

* * *

The sun began to lower in the city of Equestail as many of the citizens were heading home from a long day of work or heading out for fun with their friends. But some one who was busy with his job was none other then Flash, who was standing on the roof of a large skyscraper. He looked at the setting sun and could not help but sigh out of boredom as he reached for his device.

"Headquarters, are you sure I need to9 be here?" he asked as he waited for a few second before a fairy appeared on the device.

"Yes, since it's protectors are away. You need to watch it." she said as she typed on her computers. He answer frustrated him well past boredom.

"I still can't believe Captain Armor didn't pick me to join the team." he said in a upset tone and the fairy just rolled her eyes as she knew he had not shut up about it in the last few weeks. But as she was about to hang up on him, an alarm began to ring out and she typed faster on her computer as he asked, "What's that?"

"A very powerful, weird kind of magic seams to have appeared." she said as she typed on her computer faster then she ever did as Flash got excited.

"Where is it?" he asked as he stood up and was ready to fight.

"One moment, it's hard to pinpoint." she said as she typed like lightning before answering him with a smile, "Found it, sending location." She then vanished from the screen and a location of it is in the city. Flash smiled before taking flight and flew off through the skies towards the weird magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the school. Mr. Soahc was locking up the gym after basketball practice and began to walk off as he smiled and hummed a cheery tune. But just as he was about to reach the gate, lightning struck behind him, which made him stop in his tracks and let out a long sigh. Soahc turned around and saw Flash, clad in his lightning themed armor as he stood feet from him.

"Sir." Flash began as he stood up straight and looked powerful as he smiled at the older man as he added, "I need you to answer some questions." Mr. Soahc just smiled as he took a cane and placed it in front of him before speaking.

"Young man, isn't a little early to dress up for Halloween?" he asked with a smile as Flash was shocked and began to get mad from what he had just heard from him.

"Don't play dumb sir." Flash said as he pointed at him and had a harsh tone to his voice as he continued, "I followed a weird magic signal here and you are the only one here, so spill."

"My you larpers really take you acting seriously." he said in a mocking tone which infuriated Flash as he glared at the teacher before drawing his sword and readying himself for an attack. This action shocked Soahc as he stepped backa nd said, "Now listen here, you don't want to continued with these actions young man."

"Silence." Flash barked as he stood strong and his magic was surging around him as he readied his sword before yelling, "The righteous blade of the solar princess will take you out fiend." With that said, he charged on and swung his sword as Soahc, who had a freaked out look on his face as he watched him come closer with his blade and as it came to inched of his body, a large lightning bolt was launched into the sky. Flash held his blade still as the smoke cleared, but he was shocked to see Mr. Soahc's had his cane up and used it not only to block his sword, but to force his magic up into the air.

"Son, you've just fucked up." Mr. Soahc said in a calm tone as a wicked smile appeared on his face as he grabbed the blade and pulled it close. This made Flash loose his footing , which allowed Mr. Soahc to spin around and elbow him in the gut. And just as this stunned hi, he did a quick spin kick and hit Flash in the gut, which knock him into the air and flew a few feet before using his sword to stop himself.

"What the hell?" he asked himself as he stood up and pulled his sword out of the ground as Mr. Soahc began to walk around, twirling his cane as he did.

"Boy. you need to learn some respect." he began before stopping and lifted his cane into the air as he placing his hand on his cane before adding, "And I'm going to teach you." And the that said, he pulled on his cane and pulled the handle out, revealing a long cane sword. As he unsheathed it, he smiled as he finished and tossed it to the side as he pointed to him in fencing stance and Flash smirked as he got ready in his stance as they got ready for their dual.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Flash and Mr. Soahc began to start they dual in the middle of the school courtyard, but as the fight continued, things don't began to add up. And Flash began to wonder who he is and if he could win.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you liked it. The next will be a while as I'm starting a request for one of my friends and the horror fic, which has been decided to be the slasher fic. And I hope you leave a review.**


	34. Mirroing Images

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. In this chapter, Mr. Soahc and Flash will began their dual and some fun moves will be revealed near the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I have an announcement for my new horror fic i'm writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 34: Mirroring Images.

The skies above Equestail were clear of and clouds and few stars were visible from the streets. But two not enjoying the beautiful not were Flash and Mr. Soahc, who were in a stand still in the center of the school court yard. Each man had his blade out and pointed at the other as they waited for one to make the next move. They remained like this for a few seconds before Flash's eyes widen and he charged with Soahc smirking as he waited in place for him.

"First to attack will always loose." said as he saw Flash was mere inches from him and he then quickly thrust the hilt of his sword up. this made Flash's blade move in mid swing and missed him completely. Flash was shocked by this sudden move, but he was even more shock as Soahc swung his sword up and he had to leap back to dodge it. "Fast, like lightning." he said mockingly as Flash growled at him as he lifted his sword up and readied himself for the next attack.

"Bring it, you demon." he said in a hateful tone and Soahc glared at him as he charged this time. As he reached Flash, Flash swung down his sword as Soahc blocked it by placing his sword above him. The two remained in this passion as they were trying to out muscle the other. After a few moment of doing this, the two leaped back and Flash glared at him as he pointed his blade at Soahc before chanting, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Thousand Lightning Jabs." His sword began to glow a bright yellow as he finished this chant and then suddenly a thousand light jabs shot at him. But much to Flash's shock, the same number of lightning jabs hit his and the two canceled. "What the?" he asked as he looked at the smoke that was made by the two attacks hitting each other and then saw Soahc was standing in a mirrored stance.

"Nice move." he said smirking as he looked at the angry Flash, who was furies.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked as he was not sure of what just happened.

"It's a long story but let's just say." Soahc smiled as he took a stance similar tot he one Flash had been taking before he continued, "I'm a quick learner." This remark made Flash furies as he charged at Soahc, who charged back at him and the duo met in the middle of the field. As they met, Flash took his chance and began to unleash lightning fast strikes with his sword and was shocked as Soahc matched his slashes with little trouble.

"Bastard." he yelled at the top of his lungs as he increased his slashing and speed in attempt to overwhelm the teacher, but he failed at this as Soahc matched his speed with each slash. This continued to go on for nearly ten minutes and they were making large holes in the ground from they powerful slashes. After one final slash, they sword clashed and the duo were once again stuck in a stall mate before leaping back, allowing him to catch his breath as he looked at the smiling Soahc as he asked, "How can you do all these moves?"

"I told you. I'm a fast learner." he explained with the same smirk that pissed Flash off as he charged into another attack and swung his blade at Soahc, who twisted his body just so to allow himself to dodge it and swung his blade up. Flash saw this and smirked as he suddenly grabbed the bottom end of his blade as he swung it back. Mr. Soahc saw this move and smirked as he leaned back to dodge the attack, and saw his chance as Flash had his back turned and swung up only for Flash to vanish in a flash of lightning. Soahc slowly stood up and smiled as Flash appeared just a few feet way from him with a smirk on his own face.

"You missed old man." he said in a proud tone.

"Look again." he said as he pointed to his armor and as Flash did, he was shocked to see a long slash going up his back of his armor. He quickly turned back to look at the smirking Soahc in horror before his temper began to get the best of him as he pulled his sword back and he placed his hand on the sword.

"Secret Guardian Move: Tacking Lightning." he said as his sword glowed bright yellow and he looked at Soahc, who was in the same stance, but chanting something else..

"Mirror Magic: Tracking Lightning." Soahc finished as they both looked at the other and grinned as they throw their swords forward and launched a lightning at the other. The attacks flew towards each other and they both dodged the attacks by sidestepping them with little trouble as Soahc asked, "Was that suppose to be trouble?"

"Yes, for the attack is not done yet." Flash said smirking as the one Soahc launched suddenly flew past Flash and headed for Soahc, who was shocked as he leaped into the air to dodge it when suddenly a bright light appeared behind him and he saw his Flashes attack flying at him. Soahc was even more shocked as he dodged that one too as Flash stood by and explained, "You see, this attack is made to track the one with the highest magic in the area." Soahc glared at him as he began to dodge the two attacks in the air as Flash smirked happily as he watched his plan work.

Meanwhile across town, Shining was walking up to his sister's house and slowly opened the door, where he was surprised by the sight of Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who were all sitting in a magic circle. He looked at them for a few moments before smiling and heading to the kitchen.

"I see you girl's are busy with focusing your magic to make it stronger." he said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, which he opened and walked towards the living room before adding, "IU guess you three are to busy to know how Spike is doing." Saying this, the trio stopped their training suddenly and looked at him as they got up and ran towards him.

"Spike, is he okay?" Twilight asked worried as she knew how much pain Armor was in when he trained with her.

"Is he eating right?" Rarity asked as she missed her little Spike and she was worried about him too.

"Is he hurt? Does her need me there?" Fluttershy asked as she pushed past the other two and got in Armor's face, giving him a great view of her cleavage as she did so. He smirked as he stepped back and drank some of his beer before he answered their questions.

"He's doing great. He's starting his magic power training a week early." he said smiling as he sat in a chair and watched the trio breath a sigh of relief before Twilight stood up straight.

"Alright, girl's. Back to focus training." she said as the other two groaned while they walked towards to magic circle. The trio then sat down and joined hands as they began to focus their magic again. Armor just sat back in his chair and watched them do their thing when his devise began to ring. "Armor, please leave with that." Twilight said as she opened one of her eyes and looked at her brother, who was shocked at what it was saying.

"Yeah, I have to go." he said as he finished his beer in a flash and tossed it into the trash can before leaping from the chair, nearly broke down the door as he ran through it. This shocked the trio as they were looking at the open door.

"I can't believe him." Twilight said as she used her magic to pick the can up, crushed it, and then put it in the metal recycle ben. This shocked the other two, who looked at her and she looked back at them as she asked, "What?" And with that, the trio went back to the own training, but something was bugging them on how Armor had left in such a rush. And why he didn't recycle his beer can.

* * *

Back at the courtyard, Soahc continued to dodge the attacks of lightning. But he was starting to slow down and Flash was excited as he watched him get closer and closer to winning this fight. After a few more minutes of dodging the unstoppable attack, Soahc finally stopped for a second to take a breath. This second was all that was needed for the attacks to swing around and hit him in their cross hair, causing a large explosion. Seeing this made Flash smirk as he opened his devise and called.

"Control, I have taking out the weird magic single." he said proudly as he looked at the fair, who continued to type on her computer before she responded to him.

"No, the single is still active." she said as she looked at Flash as his proud expression turned to horror as he quickly turned around to see the smoke clear and a figure walk out towards him. "Flash, what's going on?" she asked confused and worried as Flash slowly closed his devise and watched as Soahc walked out of the smoke, but what he was doing shocked Flash.

"H-how are you?" he asked cut off by his stuttering as Soahc walked towards him, sanding upside down and walking in the air as if it was the ground.

"I use a rare magic called, Mirror Magic." he explained as Flashed was getting nerves as he glared at the teacher.

"But that does not explain how you did it?" he said as he readied himself for battle by placing his sword in front of him.

"Simple, I can mirror anything. From walking on the ground to attacks..." he paused with a smirk on his face as his voice spoke behind Flash, "Even myself." Flash's eyes widen as he turned to look and saw him, standing there in front of him. This made Flash jump back and looked at the two Soahc's as he was getting even more nerves.

"W-who are you really?" he asked as Soahc grinned and stared at him a the one walking on the ground vanish and the one left placed his sword in front of him as he began to spell his name in big, capital letter backwards. As he spelled, Flash's eyes grew even wider as he saw it spell, C-H-O-A-S.

"Now you know." he said smirking as he could see he stared in horror as he looked at him before he began to whimper.

"D-Discord." he said as he Chaos nodded and left the duo in shock as they looked at each other in silence.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Flash finally realized he was way over his head and tries to figure out at way out of his problem. But as his pride gets to great and he tries a move that could beat Discord, but could do a lot worse then good for the town.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Yep, Discord has been around the whole time and he is finally revealed to be the teacher bullying Spike. Please leave a review and stay turned for how the battle ends and my next chapter of my horror fic.**


	35. Forbidden Spell

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is the second part to the Chaos and Flash dual. More fighting, powerful spells, and a shocking secret that will change the stakes of the whole battle. Also, I have an announcement near the end of this chapter. Please leave enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 35: Forbidden Spell.

The city of Equestail was calm and peaceful as the city began it's slow descent into a restful night. Yet in the hiugh school, courtyard, two figures were locked in a battle of lightning magic vs. mirror magic. Flash held his sword in both his hands as he readied himself to battle, but deep down he was scared beyond normal as he just learned his opponent was none other then the God of Chaos, Discord. Who was standing upside down and smirking as the green guardian shook in fear, which he could smile.

"Would you like a break to change your pants?" Dis cord as in a mocking tone as he crossed his arms and waited for a response, which he got from a furies Flash as he pointed his sword at him before yelling.

"You dare insult a Galactic Guardian? You shall pay Guardian of the Solar Princess." he began to chant as his sword glowed bright yellow and he pulled it back a bit before finishing, "Light Jousting." Add with that said, he thrusts his sword forward and a large beam of light launched from his sword and headed right for Discord, who was smiling as he pointed his blade at the attack before he began.

"Mirror Magic: Reflect Bond." he said as a large mirror appeared and an image of a tree appeared. The lightning attack continued to head towards it when it hit the mirror and a tree behind Flash suddenly explode. Shocked, Flash quickly turned around and saw that the tree looked as if it was stuck by lightning.

"No way." he said out of shock as he looked at it and could not even think of how that just happened.

"Way, this spell allows me to place the attack on any target I feel like." Discord explained as Flash turned back at him and glared as he began to get angry. Flash stood there for a few moments, only glaring before he charged at Discord and began to swing his sword wildly out of frustration. Discord smirked as he waited for Flash to come and as they met in the field, Discord quickly matched his wild swinging and their were set in a center of several slash of furies swords. The ground slowly began to show the scars of their battle as large gashes appeared from around them as they continued top swing their sword wildly at each other. As Flash and Discord continued to dual each other, cuts and slashes began to appear on the fighters as they seamed to be a match for each other. This dual continued on for five more minutes as neither of them wanted to give in to the other and say they had lost the fight until Flash leaped back, panting heavily as he sported sliced up armor and a shocked look on his face as he stared at the smirking Discord. "Well, that was fun." he said as he flipped himself back to the ground and re-sheathed his sword before turning around as he continued, "But I had my fill of this for tonight." And with that, he walked away and leaving a shocked FLash to stare at him before glaring at him.

"How dare you walk away from this battle?" Flash barked as he looked at Discord as he walked away and was getting madder then ever before as he felt insulted as he added, "Turn back and fight me."

"Your out of magic, it wouldn't be fun." Discord said as he waved him off as he continued to walk away, which infuriated the young knight as he readied his blade and charged at the back of Discord while yelling.

"How dare you turn your back on me." he yelled as he arrived at Discord and was about to launch an attack on him when suddenly Discord turned around and grabbed his sword before turning him tot he side and kicking him hard in the side. This sent him flying across the ground and slid a few feet before stopping, and him turning up to see him shocked at as he slowly stood up and looked at the smirking Discord.

"See, no more fun. See ya." he said as he turned back around and continued to walk leaving a shock Flash standing there with his sword in hand and an angry look on his face as gridded his teeth as he watched Discord walk away. He stood still for a few seconds before he lifted his sword and thrusts it down until it stuck to the ground as he began to chant..

"Forbidden Hand of God's wrath." he paused as magic flowed around him and filled the air around him as large, dark clouds began to fill out the sky above the city as Flash closed his eyes to focus on his magic. The second those words left his lips, Discord froze in his steps and quickly turned to look at him in shock.

"No way, how do you know that spell?" he said as he turned around to face Flash and tried to run to him, but large lightning strikes began to strike not only around the school but the rest of the city. "Are you really that proud?" he asked as Flash suddenly opened his eyes and revealed them to be glowing bright yellow as he finished his spell.

"Ragnarok Strike." Flash yelled out as lightning suddenly fired from his sword into the sky, and watched as lightning began to flow from all over sky as the clouds began to move.

"You dumb bastard." Discord said as he watched the cloud roll over the skies and the lightning moving around like crazy. Suddenly, all of the lightning flowed into the clouds and loud rumbling began to be heard from the skies as Discord gulped. Just then, suddenly a large hand made of lightning burst through the clouds and opened up as it reached down to the city. Flash was shocked at the sight before him as he didn't expect this. Discord turned at him and glared before looking back up at the hand before redrawing his sword and pointing it up towards the hand before saying, "Chaos God: Chaos World." He paused as the sky turned black and he focused all of his magic into the spell as he finished, "Seal." And with that, the darkness closed in around it and vanished with the Ragnarok Strike.

"What the?" Flash asked as he was shocked as he stared at the once dark skies as Discord fell to his knee and panted heavily from the spell he had just cast. Flash slowly stood up and looked at Discord as he asked, "How d-did you beat that spell?"

"Shut the hell up." he barked as he turned to look at him and Flash stood talking as Discord looked at him with a fiery look in his eyes as he stood up and walked towards him. Flash was shocked and scared as he watched a dark magic surround Discord's sword and he tried to lift his sword. Yet he couldn't, for his fear from seeing the such power from Discord and he could not move his legs for much of the same reason. So, he was stuck in place as Discord walked closer and closer to him with his sword ready to end him.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess:Ice Wall." said a voice as a large wall of ice appear between the two and Discord glared as he looked up to see Shining Armor standing on top of the roof of the school. He looked down at the duo before leaping down to the ground and landed on top of the ice wall as he continued, "What is the meaning of this?" FLash looked at his captain for a few moments before suddenly smiling as back up had arrived.

"C-Captain Armor. I sure am glad your..." he began to say but was cut off suddenly by Armor l\placing a hand over his mouth as he spoke.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ice Prison." and with that said, Flash was suddenly froze in place in a block of ice. Armor remained his hand over Flashes mouth before pulling it out and shock his hand as he looked at Discord with a disappoint look on his face as he spoke again, "Discord, how could you let this happen?"

"Me?" Discord said as he was starting to get madder then before as he continued, "I did nothing. All I did was defend myself against him." Shining looked at him for a few seconds before taking out his device and looked at it over for a few more minutes until he closed it.

"I can see your not lying." Armor said as he sighed out loud before turning back to look at the frozen Flash before he spoke, "What happened to him? He had such promise." Discord looked at the young man frozen as he slid his sword back into it's sheath.

"I'm not sure, but it is troubling that he learned a forbidden spell." Discord stated as Armor looked at him even more shocked as he then looked back at Flash as he shock his head.

"I am not sure, but that is not good." he said as he looked around the courtyard and sighed once again as he looked at Discord. Who looked back at him and smiled as he snapped his fingers and suddenly everything was back to normal. "Thanks, but this could be trouble for you with the deal."

"Relax, I only defended myself. It's allowed in the rules." he said smiling as he spun his cane around as he looked at Flash before he asked, "Is he still going to be a guardian?" Armor looked at him too and shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he said as he began to think if it is possible for him to save Flash's career.

"If you ask me," Discord paused fro a moment to fix his tie and suit before he continued, "I say no."

"Why would you say that?" Armor asked as he looked at him and wondered what gave him the right to put his opinion in on Guardian things.

"Look, the spell he cast was used to wipe out Atlantis." he said as Armor was shocked as he looked at Flash and then back at Discord as he continued, "If I wasn't here, then the city would have been destroyed."

"Thanks." Armor said as he thought of what he had just heard and was even more worried on how Flash had learned such a spell. Discord just smiled as he began to walk away as he spoke again.

"Oh, by the way, i'm, having a team join the Shadow Tournament." he said smirking as Armor turned to look at him as he had never thought Discord cared about such things. "Oh." he stopped at the gate way and turned to look at him before he asked, "Did you tell the others why they could not loose the tournament?"

"No,and they don't need to know." Armor barked as he glared at the smiling Discord, who winked at him before turning away and walking through the gate as he added,

"Relax, I don't want King Sombra to be freed either." Discord said as he vanished once again and left the furies Armor with a frozen Flash as he looked down to the ground before asking himself.

"Maybe I should tell them?" he asked himself out loud as he sighed out loud and used the devise to vanish with the frozen Flash back to the other realm.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After nearly two weeks of none stop training, Spike and the others were given a week long vacation to rest up before the Shadow Tournament. But as he was relaxed, Spike meets both Blueblood and Iron Wills. And learns how deep he is over his head.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, for the announcement. Palsomix, the site that is posting my comic is in trouble of shutting down. So, please check out the site if you are 18 or older, and see if you would like to join it. Please leave a review.**


	36. Welcomed Home

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. This is theright before the Shadow Tournament is meant to begin. Spike returns and he meets each of the girls, Mac, and Armor as they talk about what's going to happen in just a weeks time. But he also meets Iron Wills and sees what his work is cut out for him.**

Chapter 36: Welcomed Home.

The sun was rising high in the skies above Equestail as the city was becoming alive with the citizens going on their daily lives. But one figure stepped off of the train station with a set of large bags on his back and arms. He was smiling nad sighed out loud as he walked down the platform and he saw a smiling figure looking at him as the one he was waiting for had finally arrived.

"Hey brother." Armor said smiling as he looked at Spike as he walked towards him and was shocked to see how he looked, "For Spike's hair had grown long and wild as well as his shirt was ripped and showing his muscles off.

"Hey." he said smiling as he put the bags down and hugged him tight before pulling back and suddenly punched Armor in the gut.

"What was that for?" Armor said as he held his stomach and noticed that it was really hurting and he had trouble standing up after a few seconds.

"Granny Smith told me that you lied about having to carry the bags." Spike said smiling as he put the bags in the car and then helped Armor into the drivers seat before he added, "I'll see you later, Rarity's place is nearby and I need to get cleaned up."

"Alright, and sorry about that." Armor said smirking as he punched Spike in the face, only for Spike to not be phased but Armor shock his hand and groaned as he smirked even bigger as he finished, "Me and Twilight will meet you back at home for dinner."

"Can't wait." he said smiling as he shocked Armor's hand and waved goodbye as Armor zoomed off into the busy city streets. Spike continued to wave until he could no longer see the car and quickly turned around as he headed of towards Rarity's house. But little did Spike know, a figure was watching him from afar and slowly began to follow him at a distance.

* * *

Spike was smiling as he walked down the street and nodded a hello to any one who was looking at him, but he did not care as he arrived at the apartment building and quickly ran up to the fourth floor before heading to the room he was looking for and quickly knocked on to it, and was happily surprised when Rarity opened the door.

"Spike?" she asked as she looked at his clothes and hair, but she could tell it was him.

"Hey Rarity." he said smiling as he reached out and pulled her into the a hug, but she quickly pushed him back as she coughed out loud.

"Sorry Spike, you just smell and looked awful." she said frowning as she covered her nose and looked at him, who was giving her a sad face. "'sigh,' Fine, get in here." she said as she pulled him into the room and closed the door behind her as she turned him to look at her before saying, "Spike, I want to try a new spell on you."

"Wait, what kind of spell?" he asked nervously as he looked around to see if any one else was in the room.

"I special kind, please?" she asked giving him puppy dog look as he let out a long sigh before answering her.

"Sure, go ahead." he said as Rarity got excited began she placed her hands on Spike's chest and began to focus her magic on him before she began to chant.

"Maiden of the Solar Princess: Grand Garment." he casted her spell and SPike was suddenly cloaked in her white magic before suddenly the glow vanished and revealed Spike was now wearing a black t-shirt with green flames on it with matching jeans and sneakers.

"Whoa." Spike said smiling as he looked over his new clothes and got really excited as he hugged Rarity before he added, "Thanks a lot."

"Oh, no problem. I made clothes for all of you and these will add to you fire power." she said smiling while she looked at him for a few moments before asking, "Want your hair to be styled?"

"Huh, oh sure." Spike said smiling as Rarity summoned her scissors and made quick work of Spike's hair, leaving a little more then normal and made it look like flames. "Well, what do you think?" she asked as she showed him it in a mirror.

"Whoa, I love it." he said smiling as he hugged her again and kissed her on the cheek, which he was shocked about and pulled away smiling at her as he said, "I-I better go." he said as he thanked her again and head off out of the room, leaving a shock Rarity as she place her finger over her lips and smirked as she watched him leave.

* * *

After leaving Rarity's apartment and blushing heavily from what he had just did, Spike was walking down the street, trying to clear his head. He then realized something and looked around as he remembered was near some place.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Dash and Applejack are doing?" Spike said as he looked up at the gym the duo trained at was across the street. He smiled wide as he headed towards the corner and quickly walked across the street before opening the door. As he stepped in, he could hear loud music and people training. But he knew where they would be and headed down to the magic gym. As Spike reached the bottom step, he saw Dash fly across the room and hit the wall. "DASH!" Spike yelled out as he ran to his downed friend and he checked on her before he turned to look at the attacker, seeing Applejack fighting some one much larger then her.

"Spike?" Applejack said as she turned to look for him from hearing his voice, but she took her eye off of her fighter. Who grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground. Seeing this infuriated Spike as he stepped up and glared at the attacker as Spike summoned flames to his fists.

"Get awau from them you bastard." he yelled out loud as he readied himself when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Relax Spike." Dash said as she used him to help her stand up before she continued, "That's Mac, Applejack's brother and fellow team mate." Spike looked at her for a few seconds before Applejack spoke.

"She's right Spike." Applejack said as she slowly stood up and smiled at him as she finished, "He was just helping us with training." Spike looked at them and then at Mac, who was smiling and offering him his hand.

"Sorry about that.." he said iun a calm tone as Spike just smiled at her and took his hand to shake it.

"It's cool. As long as you treat my girl's right.." Spike said smiling as he squeezed Mac's hand and he winced as he pulled away before chuckling out loud.

"Hey Spike." Dash called out to him and when he turned he was tackled by her as she continued, "You now have to join our training." Spike just smiled back at her as he used fire to break free and did a back flip, landing on his feet and hands.

"Alright, four way battle." Applejack said as all four of them readied for a fight and then they all charged at each other as they continued their training.

* * *

The training went on for a few more hours and after leaving the place, Spike was starting to get hungry from that hard work out. A she walked on, he walked past a café and noticed a figure sitting in one of booths. He turned to see he looking at him and waved him to come in with her. Spike shrugged and walked up to the front door.

"Table for one?" the host asked as he grabbed a menu for Spike.

"No, I'm here to eat with a friend of mine." Spike said smiling as he pointed behind him and when the host turned, he saw Pinkie bouncing up and down while waving for him to join her. The host just smiled as he stepped aside and Spike walked up tot he excited girl, who pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Spike. I missed you." she said smiling as she pressed his head into her large bust and shocked him around as Spike was having trouble breathing.

"P-pinkie, let him go." a voice said behind him and Pinkie let go of Spike's head, he was able to see it was Fluttershy dressed in a waitress outfit.

"Fluttershy, you work here?" he asked shocked as he had no idea.

"Ummm, y-yeah." she said blushing as she placed a glass of water on the table for Spike before asking, "What can I get you?" Spike smiled as he looked through the menu and began to think of what should he get when Pinkie spoke up.

"Oh, I know what he wanted. Desert." she said, leaving the duo confused as they both looked at her and they both gasped as Pinkie lifted her top, revealing her large breasts for them all to see.

"Pinkie, we're in public." Spike yelled out loud as he tried to cover her chest, but he instead grabbed them both and squeezed them.

"Oh, Spike. So forward." she said smiling as Spike blushed heavily and pulled his hands away as she added, "And we are in one of my boxes. No one can see us." This made Spike sighed and relaxed as he covered his eyes as Fluttershy spoke.

"Pinkie, please warn us next time." she said as she let out a longer sigh, but Pinkie was not done as she popped up behind Fluttershy and opened her top. This caused Fluttershy to gasped and blush as Spike got an eye full of her breast as they bounced around. Spike gulped as he wondered just how long he had before loosing his mind from Pinkie's actions.

* * *

Spike left the café very shortly after being given full view of Pinkie's and Fluttershy's busts. He sighed out loud as he watched the skies and saw it was in the late afternoon with the sun slowly lowering into the mountains. Seeing this made Spike smile as he watched it lower in the back ground, but he suddenly felt something.

"What is that?" Spike said as he quickly looked around before taking off down the street as he followed the source of whatever he felt, and he could tell it was different from any of the other as the figure quickly followed him through the crowd. Spike continued to run past people and pushed some of them a side as he ran off until her arrived at a construction sight.

"Well down." said a voice from behind him and as Spike turned around, he said the well dressed Blueblood in his red suit with a black undershirt.

"Who are you?" Spike asked as he looked ar him and glared at him when he suddenly heard him laugh as there was movement behind him. Spike turned around to see a towering man before him, he was heavily muscular with a bull face and horns dressed in a t-shirt, black trench coat, and black boots with blue jeans. "What the?" he asked in shocked as he looked up at the towering figure.

"Now, now. Relax." Blueblood said as he walked up between them and head to stand next to the minotaur before turning back to face Spike as he spoke, "I am Blueblood and this is Iron Wills. Captain of the champion team." This statement shocked Spike as he looked up at the much larger male before him and got really nerves.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Spike and Iron Wills continued their little stand off with Blueblood explaining things about what was going to happen with the tournament. And Spike learns just how powerful Iron Wills is.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I have an announcement that I just saw the rest of the comic and they are looking good. Please check them out. R &R.**


	37. Out Powered

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. We learn how powerful Iron Wills is compared to Spike and the rest of them, also we learn a little more of Princess Cadence and what Blueblood's real plan on summoning the Shadow King. And I have a major announcement at the end of this story that must be said.**

Chapter 37: Out Powered.

The sun was setting on the city of Equestail as the citizens returned to their families and home, or headed out to enjoy their free time. But in a back alley way, far from the hustle and bustle of the main street, Spike stood face to face with Blueblood, Celestia's nephew and his hired muscle, Iron Wills. The two stared down at Spike, as he took in what he had heard about Blueblood and he clinched his fists as he looked at glared at him fro a few moments before he spoke.

"Tell, me." Spike yelled out as he pointed at the duo before he asked, "Why are you in this city and why are you talking to me?" This question made Blueblood laugh out loud as he placed his hands in his pockets as he smirked at Spike for nearly a minute before he decided to speak.

"Well, the answer to both is you." he said still smirking as Spike was shocked by this and stepped back as he was not sure if there was an ambush waiting for him.

"Relax." Iron said as he placed his hand out in front of him and Spike looked at him confused as he continued, "The rest of the team is already at the island." Spike let out a slight sigh of relief as he looked at them again before he asked another question.

"What are you planning on doing if you win the tournament?" Spike asked as he looked right at Blueblood's, smirking face as he was answered.

"I want to summon him back to this world." Blueblood said as he pulled out his hands and throw them up into the air as he continued, "I want to bring back the great and wonderful King of the Shadow, King Sombra." Suddenly , Spike's ears felt like they were on fire and he groaned from just hearing that man. Spike opened his eyes from the sudden pain and out of no where, he throws a fire ball at Blueblood. Who just stands there as Iron will block it. This made Spike look up at the the towering beast as he asked him a question.

"And your reason of following him?" Spike asked Iron as he looked at him and then at Blueblood, who nodded and only did Iron Wills answered Spike's question.

"Death." Iron said as Spike was left in shock as he looked at him for a few moments before he spoke again.

"What are you talk about?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he like how this was going and wondered what could he really say to some one who said they wanted death.

"I have lived for nearly 500 years, starting at the first Shadow Tournament." Iron began to explain as he lifted up his hand and looked at it for a few moments before he continued, "And my wish, to live at full power until I'm beaten in a fight." Spike heard what he said and was even more confused as he watched Iron clinched his fist before adding, "And thanks to Blueblood, I will finally loose a fight and be free." This final part infuriated Spike as he stared at the hulking beast before him.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Spike asked as he glared at the duo, who smirked at him as Blueblood looked straight at him as he took his right hand out of his pocket before he answered Spike.

"There are three ways for the King Sombra to return to the this world.". he paused for a few moments as he put one finger out in front of him as he then continued, "The first way, Celestia and Luna break the seal on his soul themselves. How ever, we all know they will never do that for any reason." After saying that, Blueblood remained still for a few moments with a cocky smirk on his face as Spike was glaring at him.

"What's the second?" he asked as he clinched his fist and gridded it teeth as he waited for the answer to his question. It took Blueblood a few seconds as he liked toying with Spike before he answered.

"The second is to have a willing vessel off their body to him for the use of escape. " Blueblood explained as he placed a second finger up and then went into a long pause before he continued, "But, this is nearly impossible since we need to have a piece of Sombra's soul to do this." Spike was getting madder and madder as he heard Blueblood talking about all this as if it was nothing, but Spike held in his anger as he need to know the final way to keep the evil king from returning.

"And the final reason?". he asked with his teeth still gridded and his still clinched as he was forced to wait for Blueblood to answer him after taking another long break, which took nearly a minute until he was answered.

"To kill the princess that was born from his blood while she's still a virgin." Blueblood said with a look of pure evil on his face as he stared at the furies Spike as he placed a third finger up as he continued, "And wait till you see he supple body and her kind, sweet face she has." This was to much for Spike as he was now seeing red.

"You bastard will not touch anyone." Spike yelled in rage as he placed his hand in front of him and then placed his other hand on his wrist as he began to focus his magic into his hand. Seeing this made Blueblood chuckle out loud.

"Oh, you think you can hurt me?" he asked as he stretched out both of his arms out and grinned from ear to ear as he screamed, "Give you your best shot."

"Guardian of the Lunar Princess. " Spike began to chant as a fire ball formed in his hand and he glared at the grinning Blueblood as he finished it, "Inferno Dragon Blast." And then suddenly, the fire ball suddenly began to grow larger and Spike glared at him as he lifted the huge ball of fire and then throw it at Blueblood, who was now very nerves as he watched it come closer to him. But suddenly a large hand reached out and stopped the attack in it's tracks, much to Spike's shock as he stared at Iron Wills, owner of the hand holding the fire ball in his bare hand and then suddenly closed his hand. This suddenly destored the ball.

"Ha, I told you." Blueblood said mockingly as he Spike stared in shock at what he saw and then Iron Wills opened his hand as Blueblood continued, "Now, show him what really power looks like."

"Warrior of the Royal Princess." Iron stopped as Spike gulped before Iron finished his chant, "Crushing Force." And then suddenly, a construction sight behind Spike burst out of no where and fell to piece. Spike was left in shock as he turned around and watched the large smoke go up to the sky. Spike continued to stare at it as Blueblood laughed out loud.

"Ha, see you in a week." he said mockingly as he turned to the side and headed out of the area with Iron Wills following close behind him, leaving as shocked Spike standing there as he stared at the destruction Iron Wills was able to do. Be as they walked off, Iron Wills looked at his hand and saw that his whole hand was burnt bad. Seeing this, made him grin and looked back at Spike as the duo continued on away from the young man.

After a few hours after meeting Iron Wills and seeing his power, Spike had finally arrived home to Twilight's house an explained to both of the siblings what he had gone through just a few hours ago. Hearing this drove Armor crazy as he looked at his brother in shock for a few moments of pure silence before he finally broke it.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" he asked worried about what he should tell Celestia.

"Blueblood told me himself and he had no reason to lie to me." Spike said as he looked down at his hand and clinched it as he looked over at his brother before he continued, "You really don't lie when you have some one like him to back you up." After saying that, Spike hung his head in shame and let out a long sigh as he said, "Armor."

"Yes?" he answered worried for Spike as he was wondering what was his brother thinking about and what he had to say.

"I-i'm not sure I can beat him." Spike said with a very sad tone to his voice as he began to tear up before he continued, "He's just way to strong for any of us to defeat and he took one of my best moves with his bare hand with almost no starch." Armor's eyes widen as he looked up at him and stared for a few moment before he spoke again.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you hurt him?" he asked as he half shocked and half happy.

"Y-yeah, but they were just slight burns on his hand." Spike said as he looked up at Armor, who was grinning from ear to ear as he patted Spike on the back.

"Trust me, that is a major deal." Armor said as he sat next to Spike and continued, "No one, in the history of the world has Iron Wills been even had an injury.." This shocked Spike as he smiled before asking.

"So, I hurt him?" he asked as he looked at his hand and smiled as he stared at it. Just then, Twilight walked into the room with tea and a few small sandwiches on a plate, which she placed in front of them ont the table before sitting across from him.

"I heard what you said Spike, so I looked it up." Twilight said as he reached behind herself and took out an old dusty book, which she opened to a certain page and turned it to show the duo as she continued, "Iron Wills was once a powerful warrior from years ago who entered the tournament with his team of humans, and he won every battle in the very first tournament all by himself. And then he wished for his wish and they turned him into the beast he is now."

"And so, To prove he's strong enough. He's going to kill Cadence and held Blueblood to summon the Shadow King." Spike asked as he was shocked at what he said, but he didn't see the tension Armor had on his face. But he quickly shock it off as he smiled at Spike.

"Don't worry, we can all do this are selves." he said in a proud tone as Spike and Twilight smiled back at him.

"your right, we can't just can't not try and ..." Spike began, but was suddenly cut off by his phone ringing and he quickly answered his text. But as he did, his eyes bugged out and blood shot from his nose as he passed out/ Shocked, Twilight and Armor looked at him worried before they look at his phone. What they saw shocked them as it was a topless Pinkie smiling at the camera and giving him a piece sign. Armor just stared at it in shock, but Twilight was blushing bright red.

"PINKIE PIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After a week of relaxing and enjoying it, Spike and his team get ready to join other teams heading to where the tournament is being held. But they learn they have to fight for a chance at the last two spots left for the tournament.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. The Shadow Tournament is starting in a few weeks and I hope you all enjoy it. And as for the announcement. I wanted to say that some one stole my first chapter of Dragon Mating Season and posted it on FIM with out my permission. But it has been removed after I reported it. Anyway, please leave a Review.**


	38. To The Island

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. The team assembles and prepare to enter the Shadow Tournament. Here we learn their new outfits and have to do to enter the tournament as a guest team. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 38: To The Island.

The sun had set over the harbor near Equestail and the moon was covered by a thick fog of clouds. It had been a week since Spike's return from training and now it time for the whole team to get ready for their next great test. As the clock ticked down to the time for the Shadow Tournament to begin, a nice blue car pulled up to dock thirteen and both doors opened. The first to step out was none other then Spike, who was wearing the new clothes Rarity had given him when he returned home.

"So, is this the place?" Spike asked as he closed the passenger door and walked up tot he front to meet the drive, who was the captain of the Galactic Guardian and his older brother, Shining Armor, who was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a blue vest, blue jeans, and boots along with spiked gloves.

"Yep, the boat will be here in about five minutes." Armor said as he looked at his watch and saw it read 11;55. As the duo looked around, they saw many other demons looking at them with hate filled eyes. "I just wonder where the others are?" Shining asked as time was ticking away when suddenly a pick up pulled up and a duo hopped out of it. On was Applejack, dressed in a yellow plaid with black in it tied in a not under her breasts., short cut off jeans, and matching brown cowgirl boots and hat. Why the other one was dressed in an open long sleeved red plaid shirt, with not shirt under it, blue jeans, and matching boots and hats just like Applejack.

"Hey you two." Applejack called out as she walked up to the duo with Mac following close behind her.

"Hey Applejack, nice new clothes." Spike said smiling at her as he looked at how the clothes show off her toned legs. Applejack saw this and smirked as she punched him in the arm.

"Don't get any fancy ideas." she said chuckling as Spike chuckled back at her when suddenly a strong blew in past them, nearly knocking Applejack and Mac's hats off of their heads. As it calmed down, they all heard a voice come up from behind them.

"Yeah, you guys look good." all four turned around and saw a smirking Rainbow Dash, floating in the air above them. She was wearing a blue sports bra with a rainbow lightning bolt over her left breast. one long arm on her right arms, tight bicker shorts, a single black legging on her left leg, and a pair of sneaker.

"Hey Dash, you look awesome." Spike said smiling at her as he gave her a thumbs up and she smirked as she flew down to him, giving him a quick high five as Armor cleared his throat.

"Alright, guys. Celestia told me one thing that need to be said before we head to the island." Armor said smiling as he waited for all of them to look at him, and once they were focused on him, he continued, "She wanted to let you know, with my consent, Spike is the team captain." This statement shocked Spike as he looked at them all as they looked just as confused as he was.

"Why me?" he asked as he did not expect this, but before Armor could answer him, the clock chimed in as twelve o'clock and a skinny demon called out to every one.

"Attention every one." the demon called ou to all the whole group and when every on turned to look at him, he continued, "All of you are here for the same thing. To enter the Shadow Tournament." The crowd began to cheer wildly as he tried to get them to calm so he could finish, "Good, but it's not here."

"Then where is it?" as a large figure as growled at the much smaller demon, who gulped and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"On an island of the shore, and you will be using this to get there." the demon said as the a large frater appeared out of the fog. The large boat pulled up to the dock and a gangplank was placed down as the demon spoke again ,"Alright, please get on board and we will be off." Witht hat said, every one began to head to the gang plank as Spike and his team stood back from everyone.

"Are you sure we can believe him?" Spike asked Armor as he crossed his arms and was not sure if her trusted the demon.

"Relax, he's a neutral party, just meant to get the last two teams." Armor said smiling as he placed his arm on his shoulder and then headed off towards the plank, with the others following him close behind. Once the whole group were on the boat, the demon smiled as he leaped to the driving area and then the boat headed off into the fog.

* * *

As they floated on the ship in a thick fog, Spike's group stayed close to each other as other groups of demons were looking at them and licking their lips. After a few minutes of silence, some demons began to slowly walk towards them. but before anything could happen, the host of the shirt called for all of their attention again.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement." he paused as he watched all of the teamsa dn waited for them to give him the undivided attention before he continued, "There are only two spots left of the 32 teams that are need."

"Wait, by there are over fifty of us." a demon said as the other groups looked around and wondered how they will pick only tow teams out of all of them.

"Yes well, it's very simple." the demon said as he pressed a button and suddenly the deck slowly began to open and then a large circle arena with stairs as the host continued, "Each team will pick a member to compete in the battle royal with the final two standing will get the last two spots." The groups began to talk it over as they picked their best fighter to win to match.

"I'll take care of this." Spike said smiling as he cracked his knuckles and stared to walk towards the ring, but Armor grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"We need to keep your real moves a secret, just in case." Amor said as he looked around incase a spy was watching them before he added, "I will take care of all this." And with that and a happy smile, Armor headed up to the ring with a leap, preventing Spike from arguing with him.

"Alright, you better win bro." Spike said as he crossed his arms and looked up at the ring as he waited for it to begin.

Blue blood stood ready in his new outfits as he watched other demons stretch, checked their weapons, or glare at him. This part did not bother Armor much, since he was the Captain to the Galactic Guardians and many times had demons tried to prove themselves tough by trying to beat him in a fight. Yet to Armor, the person he noticed the most was another human around the same age as Spike dressed in a cowboy hat, dogtags around his neck, and white tank top tucked in, red long sleeve button up flanel shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows an' tucked in, old faded Wrangler Jeans. Armor left there was something about him, but before he could sat anything, the host's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Alright, everyone, here are the rules. Just no help from out side team mates and you fight until the two men are standing." he said as many of the demons smirked and looked towards Armor as they waited for the fight to start. After a few moments of waited, the host blew a whistle and the fight started. Almost instantly, twenty demons charged at Armor with their weapons drawn.

"He's nothing with out his sword." one yelled out as he ran towards Armor with his sword pulled back, ready to slice through Armor's body. But he remain calm in place as he stared coldly at all of them before speaking for the first time since entering the ring.

"I don't need it for you guys." Armor said smiling as the demons got even closer and after a few seconds he began to chant, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ice Storm." And just as he finished his chant, all twenty demons where thrown back and they all froze solid, shattering on the ground. Seeing this shock Dash and Applejack as they blinked, and then tried to figure out what had just happened.

"W-wait?" Dash asked as she looked at Armor and continued to try to figure out what Armor just did, but she could not and along with Applejack, was beyond confused. But both Mac and Spike just stared at Armor.

"Did you see all twenty?" Spike asked Mac, who remained silent for a few moments before answering.

"I saw 9 of them." Mac answered loud enough for the girls to hear, which made them turned to look at the other two.

"9 and 20 what?" Dash asked as she was getting mad at not being in on the it, as did Applejack.

"Punches." Spike answered them and the duo just look at Spieka dn Mac in shock before turning back tot he fight on the stage. Armor looked around as he knew he had taken out many of the enemies, but as he looked, he saw a demon fall to the ground dead and in his head was a hunting knife.

"What the?" Armor said as the young man ran up and leaped over Armor, grabbing the knife from the demon face and pulled it out as he slashed another demon's throat before dodging a sword slash from behind him and as if in slow motion, he turned the knife around in his hand before jamming it intot he demons neck, killing him instantly. This continued on as Armor stared at him kill demon after demon around him and soon, there was just four enemies left for the kid to take down.

"What's with this kid?" one of them asked as he and the other three stood around him. Armor was about to charge into the fight, but suddenly one of the demon fell to the ground holding his throat as blood poured out of it.

"Who's next?" the kid asked as he smiled at them, which angered the other demons as the charged him, but with in a second, they all fell to the ground, bleeding heavily as they kid walked up to Armor and smile, which made Armor worry.

"Hold it." the host demon called out as he appeared between them and stopped the kid from moving closer as he continued, "We have our winners. Please let their teams to come up here." He said smiling as Spike and the others leaped to the top of the ring before walking towards Armor as did a group of four hooded figures walk up to the kids. Once all of them had joined their teams, the host smirked wide as he spoke again, "Let's hear it for the winners, Team Draco and Team New." This got a lot of boos from the demons who had lost their chance, but the host did not worry as the drive pressed a button and then all of them were set on fire with it seconds.

"What's happening?" Spike asked as all ten looked at the scene shocked for they did not expect this to happen.

"Relax, this only happens to the loosing teams." the host said smirking as he walked towards the front of the ring as he continued, "But what happened to them is not important, for look." He said as he pointed towards the fog and suddenly a large island appeared through it.

"So, that is where the Shadow Tournament is?" Spike asked as he smiled while looking at the large mountain on it.

"Yep, and your info has already been put there and you will meet any of your spokesperson or demon there at a hotel, which will count anything you could want." he explained as he smirked before adding, "Anything." And with that, he left all of them alone as the boat came closer to the island and his goal to stop Blueblood, but Armor was busy staring at the leader of Team New and felt weird as he looked at the young kid, who was cleaning his knife of demon blood.

"Is something up?" Spike asked Armor, who suddenly shock his head and looked at him.

"Y-yeah." he said smiling as he looked at the island and wondered what was next for them all, as their next big journey was just getting started.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: As they arrive on the island, Spike and the others meet with their friends, who will be staying with them in the hotel. But as they are there, some of them meet some of the members of their first opponents, Team Baliss. Plus a little bit on Cadence as he fate is slowly coming to ahead.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hop you enjoyed reading it. Also, I would like to let this be known, I will like to thank** **Knight of Renaissance Light, who warned me about the person who stole my story only a day after he posted it. ANyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	39. May the Tournament Begin

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. In this one, the team show up tot he island and settle in their room as they meet up with the others. But they have no time to relax as members of their first opponent team show up to give them a hard time.**

Chapter: May the Tournament Begin.

After reaching the island the Shadow Tournament was being held on, Spike, his team, and the other team were quickly ushered off of the ship and was greeted by a small imp with a large tooth grin.

"Welcome, honored guests." he said as he bowed to them and looked back up to the group as he continued, "I am Slith and will be your guide while you are on this island."

"Where will be sleeping?" Spike asked as he let out a light yawn, which every one noticed and Slith began to chuckle lightly from it.

Tired huh? Well first, you need to take these." Slith said as he summoned to scrolls and offered them to the two teams as he continued, "These are for the leaders." As he said this, Spike and the young man reached out for their scroll and took them from the imp as he continued, "These are the rules, but the whole team need to sign their names on it."

"Wait,. right?" Spike asked as he was unsure if he was going to let his friends be a risk for anything.

"Relax, it's just a standard form keeping the rich people here are not responsible for your deaths." Slith said as both teams got nerves as they looked at the scroll as he added, "And for those who don't sign, they are not allowed to compete."

"So, either resign our lives away or we can't fight for the prize?" Shining asked as he cross his arms and signed as he did not like how their had to put their lives on the line more.

"Away, all of our teams? Even a reserved?" Spike asked as he wanted to make sure of this.

"Yes, and you have until 8 am to sign it before it returns to us." Slith said as he showed them a clock out of no where before he added, "And the Shadow Tournament start at 10 sharp." Slith then smiled wickedly as he turned around and began to head towards a pair of large hotels near the dock as he continued, "You two are special, since the top floor suites in both hotels have been rented to you."

"Really cool." Dash said in excitement as they followed Slith to the hotel.

"All of you things are pre-paid by your supporters." Slith said as he stopped at in between the two hotels and then turned around to look at the two teams one last time as he said, "Team Draco, to my left and Team New, to my right. You will meet the rest of your friends up there." He pointed to the top of the towers before grinning even wider and then vanish out of no where.

"Well, I guess we need to get our rest." Michael said smiling as he turned and lead his team to the hotel they were told to go to. As he walked off, Shining stared at him leaving and glared as he felt weird about him.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as he looked at his brother with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, just fine." Shining told him as he turned and followed his team into the other hotel. Turning his gaze to the scroll in Spike's hand and added, "We should have Twilight read it before we do anything."

"Good point, we can't risk falling for a trap before we even got started." Spike said with a smile on his face as he walked with his team into the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret room in a cliff near by, Blueblood was have the time of his life as he was surrounded by beautiful, topless, harem girls that were feeding him grapes and fine wine. As he was enjoying himself, Iron Wills was standing by the window and looking out at the area which will be filled with guests and warriors fighting to the death.

"Why such a long face?" Blueblood asked smirking as he drank another glass of wine before swallowing it hard as he continued, "I have more then enough girls, take a few and relax."

"I never do anything to loose focus before battle." Iron said as he looked ar his now healed hand and then at the area again before speaking again, "I'm heading out, please wake me at six." And with that, he turned around and headed tot he door, leaving a smirking Blueblood as he ate more and drank even more as he had his fun.

* * *

At the very top of the hotel, Princess Cadence was standing on the roof looking out at the people that have come to win her. The mere thought made her feel sick as she shivered and closed her eyes.

"Cold or nerves?" a voice asked as she gasped and quickly turned around to find it was none other then Discord in his suit and carried his cane with him.

"Oh, what do you want?" she asked coldly as she turned back to face the hotel.

"Oh, ouch. that really hurt." He said in a mocking tone and held his chest as a joke before he walked towards her while twirling his cane and spoke, "Looking for some one in them all?"

"Hush your mouth." Cadence said with a harsh tone, but turned back to look at the every one and signed, "I have some one I love, but I will be given to one of those as a prize."

"I know, and that's why I'm here." Discord said with a smirk as he got behind her and leaned forward, allowing his warm breath to make Cadence groan and flinch as he whispered, "Watch Team Draco's match and you will be happy." These words made her eyes shoot open.

"What?" she asked as she quickly turned around, but Discord was gone and a loud wind blowed past her as she asked, "Has Fate helped our love?" She remained still and looked on at the sky as a small smiled came across her face.

* * *

Spike and the others sat in his room on the couches and chair as they waited for Twilight to return with the scroll and they were all starting to get a little uneasy as it had been over thirty minutes since she had taken it with her.

"So, you think she found anything in the contract?' Dash asked as she was getting restless and wanted to do something.

"Not sure, but if there's anything in there, Twilly will find it." Shining said smiling as he sat back and sipped some tea when suddenly the door opened and Twilight walked in with Pinkie and Rarity in toe.

"So, is there any tarp or trick in the contract?" Spike asked as he popped up and looked at the trio as they walked up to the coffee table before Twilight answered him.

"No, it's a simple release contract incase of injury." Twilight said smiling as she showed him everything until she reached to the point where they had to sign. Spike looked at the lines and then at all of his friends.

"Look, if any of you don't want to sign this contract," Spike took a long breath before he finished, "No one will judge you."

"Spike, we're here for you and we are not going to step down." Dash said smiling at himas every one else gave him the same. Spike smiled at each of them before taking his pen and signed it on the top line.

"Thanks guys." he said smiling as he finished signing his name and then handed it to the other, with each of them signing their name on the line and as Pinkie signed the very last line, the scroll suddenly vanished.

"Whoa, you humans are stupid." a unknown voice called out the them and they all stood up from the surprise.

"Who's there?" Shining called out as they heard chuckling as it echoed through out the room before is focus on the doorway to the clothes.

"Wow, your even dumb then I thought?" the voice said from the other side of the room and as they turned, they saw a young man standing there, he couldn't have been more then eight years old with fare skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes wearing a long sleeved shirt with yellow striped shirt, jeans., and sneakers along with his beany.

"How long have you been there?" Spike asked as he felt uneasy himself.

"Oh, when the hotty with glasses told you about the scroll.." he said smirking as he lo9oked at them with a gleeful smile as he continued, "I wonder which one of you will I get to kill tomorrow?"

"How about I kick you ass here?" Dash asked as she stepped closer and the kid glared at her when suddenly another voice called out.

"Come now Button. That enough." a voice coming from the door and way, and as they turned, they could see a tall, skinny pale man with blonde hair looking at them from the front door.

"Oh, your no fun." Button groaned as he leaped over every one and did a flip in mid air in front of the pale guy as he looked up at him with a groan, Come on, Feather Weight."

"No, now let's go." Feather ordered him as he turned and headed to the door, but stopped and turned to look at the shocked teams before he spoke again, "See you tomorrow." And with that, the duo left the rooma dn the whole team unnerving as they had no idea they were there.

"This is bad." Spike said as the rest of the team nodded and looked at the door in worry that some one else will be coming into the room unannounced. After a few moments, Spike looked at his friends.

"W-we should get our rest. The tournament will start tomorrow morning." Spike said msiling as every nodded and began to head out of the room until Spike was alone with Rarity and Twilight.

"Spike, do you mind if we stay here tonight?" Twilight asked him smiling at him sweetly.

"Sure, you two take the bed and I will get the couch." he said smiling at them and they smiled back at him as both gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the bed room.

* * *

The next morning was a clear morning as firework launched from the area, which was circler and demons of all kinds were cheering out loud as a young, sexy looking fox girl with shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes as she wear a with dress shirt, pink shorts, and black leggings with cute shoes standing in the middle of a large circle ring..

"Koto hear and welcome to the Shadow Tournament." the fox girl said smiling as the crowd cheered happily as she listened to them before she continued, "And we all know, we came here for the carnage and bloodshed, so lets call out our first two teams." She smiled as the crowd went crazy as two large doors opened on opposite sides of the area. As the door opened, Spike took a long breath as did Celestia from her birds eye view of a private box with Twilight and Rarity as her guests. "Please welcome, Team Draco." Koto said smiling at as Spike and his friends head out of the door and listened as the crowd booed them. "Well, the crowd don't seam to like them, so let's see what you say about the next team, Team Jell Demons." As she said that, the next team walked out, being lead by Feather Weight.

"So, he was not lying huh?" Spike asked as he and his team of warriors stared down at each other before Koto spoke again.

"Alright, team captains please come into the ring and set the match ups." Koto said smiling as both feather weight and Spike walked into the center of the room as Koto asked, "So, what's it going to be?"

"The first to win three matches wins with no dual competitors." Feather offered.

"That sounds far." Spike said smiling as Koto smiled with them.

"You heard it here folks, first to win three match ups will win." she said as the crowd cheered as the duo walked back to their teams.

"Spike, I want the first match." Dash said smiling as she was smiling from ear to ear and Spike gave her a nod as she floated into the ring.

"I got this one." Button said smiling as he climbed up onto the ring.

"Do well." Feather said as he got off the ring and stood with the rest of his team as the duo headed to the center of the ring.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chaptert: The first ever match in the Tournament is set at Dahs vs. Button Masher. Dash is ready to prove her power over the young man, but his secret moves might coast her more then just a victory.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if any one is wondering, Koto is not an oc. she is from one of my favorite animes of all time. Anyway, please leave a review and catch the new pages of the comic on Palcomix and check out my page for hints of my next original story after Sweet Sister.**


	40. Dash vs Button: Play Time

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. The first match of the whole tournament begins with Dash fighting the young Button Masher. A lot of fun new things happen and a some new moves by our favorite wind master.**

Chapter 40: Dash vs. Button: Play Time.

The sun was high in the sky and birds flow over the ocean around the island that was holding the Shadow Tournament. The crowd were happy and cheering wildly as the first to fighters of the whole tournament met in the center of the ring. Dash was smiling wide as she looked down at her opponent.

"Get ready, twerp." she said in a mocking tone as she cracked her knuckles and readied herself to fight him. But Button did not seamed phased by her.

""Oh, you were on the team.." he said in an annoyed tone as he folded his arms across his chest as he turned to the side, "I thought that big boobed one was going to be here. Not some small breasted tomboy."

"Why you little bastard." Dash yelled as she clinched her fist and was about to attack him, but Koto stopped her.

"Hold it, first the rules." she said smiling as she looked at the two fighters before she continued."Alright, you two fight a one on one battle until one is killed, or knocked out of the ring or knocked out and can't stand to a ten count. Any weapons or spells are allowed, but no help from your teams. If you are, you will be disqualified Now, FIGHT!"

* * *

Back in the private booth, Celestia and the others remained seated as they watched as the fight started. But as they watched, Twilight had an odd feeling about this match up.

"Princess, I feel uneasy about this match?" Twilight said as she sat next to her and waited for her to answer her question.

"I have the same feeling Twilight, but it's out of my hands." she said as she leaned forward and looked at the two fighters in the ring for a few moments before she continued, "We just have to have faith in Dash's skills." And with that, the group of girls began to watch as the match started.

* * *

"I hope you can handle this, brat." Dash yelled as she placed her hand in front of her and chanted, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Razor Blitz." As she finished her chant, a small ball of wind magic appeared in her palm and then she launched it towards the ring. And when it hits the ring, a large explosion of razor sharp wind fires out in all directions. Button wa shocked as he tried block the attack and he was hit hard, sending him flying across the ring. "Ha." Dash said mockingly as she slowly floated to the ground and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Not bad." Button's voice said out loud as the smoke cleared and Button was standing there, smiling as he brushed himself off of himself.

"Good, I thought this will be less fun if it ended to soon." Dash said as she pulled both her arms back and then launched herself towards Button, who was ginning from ear to ear as he clapped his hands together.

"Follower of the Chaos God: Doom Toy Soldiers." Button chanted as he placed his hand on the ground in front of him and suddenly three large toy soldiers appeared out of no where. Dash was shocked and worried as the trio of toy soldiers took aim at her with their guns while Button mocked, "Let's see if you can take my move, FIRE!" And then trio began to fire their bullets at Dash, who gasped and flow over them.

"Damn, those are not toys." Dash said out loud ass he looked at the bullets as they flow into the crowd and killed three demons in the crowd, which shocked all the members on Spike's team. Dash looked at the crowd for a few moments before hearing a load click and then turned just in time to see the soldiers firing their next round Dash move out of the way again before soaring high into the sky before stopping and then flew back down towards the kid as she chanted, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Wind Meteor." She then was engulfed by fast winds blowing around her as she sped up towards Button, who looked up at her nervously as he watched her get closer.

"Alright, let's play." he said as he clapped his hands together and his soldier's vanished as he chanter, "Follower of the Chaos God: Doom Toy Cannons." He then placed them on the ground in front of him as he summoned three toy cannons, which he aimed with his magic and fired them up just as Dash was about to hit him head on. As the two attacks hit, the ring was covered in smoke and no one could see anything.

"DASH!" Spike yelled out of concern as where the rest of the team as they stared at the smoke and waited for it to settle. And then suddenly, a large burst of wind blow it all away and revealed both competent standing strong in the ring.

"Amazing, they are still standing and look ready to fight." Koto said as she peaked out for the other side of the ring and looked at the two still standing in the ring.

"Not bad kid, you almost got me there." Dash said smirking as she brushed herself off and then looked at him as she was now covered in scratches.

"Yeah, well." Button started as he reached behind him and pulled out a brown bag before he continued, "I'm just getting started. And then suddenly, the cannons vanished, much to Dash's surprise as Button began to chant, "Follower of the Chaos God: Toy Swords man." He then placed his hand on the ground and summoned a toy swords man with toy blade on his hands.

"Ha, is that all you got?" Dash asked smirking as she pulled her arms back and began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Dual Wind Sabers" And then wind formed around her hands in the shape of covered sabers. Dash then grinned as she flow forward and swung her arms around as the swordsman swung his own blades, blocking her in mid air.

"Whoa, when did Dash get so much better?" Spike said as he was impressed by how much Dash was able to do and he noticed at some of these spells are brand new to his eyes. He then felt an arm wrap around him and he turned to see it belong to Applejack.

"Well, while you were training with Granny Smith, me and Dash train with my brother." she explained with a smile as the duo went back to watching Dash as she continued to have her duel with the swords man toy. Dash smirked as she watched the swords man toy fight with her, but she realized there was a pattern and quickly move in as she ducked under one of it's attack and with one swing, cut his head off. The caused him to fall down and for Dash to stand up right still smirking.

"Got any more toys?" she asked as she stood tall with her wind sabers still active and ready for his next mover. But much to her shock, Button smirked back at her as he held onto his brown bag.

"Oh, I still have some fun things to play with." Button said smirking as he reached into the bag and pulled out marbles.

"Marble?" Dash asked out loud before she began to laugh hard while holding her sides as she continued, "You really must have lost them." But Button just stared at her with a smirk on his face as he took one and throw it into the air. Suddenly, it zoomed towards Dash from mid air and stopped just inches from her face when he suddenly began to glow. Dash realized what was about to happen as she leaped back just as it exploded. "What the hell?" she asked out loud as she stared at the smoke made by the explosion and she then turned to Button Masher as he whistled.

"Follower of the Chaos God: Boom Marbles." he said as he tossed a few more in his hand as Dash's eyes widen as he tossed them all into the air and they all zoomed off towards Dash, who gulped as she took flight and flow off into the sky as the marbles followed her closely. Mutton just smirked as he looked up at his opponent and watched as she dodged while he called up to her, "Oh, and don't think you'll out last them until the explode. I control them all with my magic."

"Man, Dash is in trouble." Spike said nervously as he watched Dash fly around in the sky and new she was in real trouble.

"But she will be in more trouble soon." Shining as Spike looked at him confused for a few moments before returning to the sky, which made Shining to speak again, "No, look at him." Spike the looked down as Button Masher, who was slowly walking the area where Dash dueled the toy swords man and saw him look around for something.

"What's he up too?" Spike asked as Button grinned from ear to ear as he reached down and picked up something.

"Not sure, but it can't be good." Shining said worried as they both looked up to Dash, who was starting to smile as she seamed to get the hang of how they were moving and she looked down at the young man.

"Hey, getting board?" she asked him smirking as she continued to dodge his marbles. But Button did say anything or do anything as he had his back to her and to her team as he worked on something. This worried Dash as she noticed the marbles where starting to move slower and then stopped.

" Dash, are you ready to start playing?" he asked her smiling as he revealed what looked to be a video game controller and then revealed a piece of hair, which he then slid into the hole at the top of the controller as he said smirking, "Follower of the Chaos God: Doom Controller." And then Button pressed the pause button on the devise and Dash stopped in mid air.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked out loud as she struggled to move in any way. But much to her and her teams dread, she was stuck in place and was not able to defend herself.

"My word, Button Masher did something and now Dash is stuck helpless in mid air." Koto said with a smile and a cheerful tone as she looked up at Dash struggle to free herself.

"Damn it, he has her." Spike said out of anger as he could not believe his friend is stuck in mid air and was worried for Dash as Button smirked up at them before he looked back up at Dash.

"Alright, let's just see how tough you are?" he asked her smirking as he used one of his hands to move the marble towards Dash, much to her horror as she watched the small little bomb touch her body all over and gulped as she looked down at him. He looked up at her with a cocky smirk as he lifted up his hand and showed it to her as he said, "Boom." And with that, he snapped his finger and all of the bombs ignited all at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!." Dash screamed out loud as the bombs exploded and engulfed her in a blaze, along with smoke to come along a few moments after. This horrified her team as all four of them stare at the smoke and wondered what came of their friend.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: How could Dash have survive that attack and if she did, would she be up to continue the fight? And who will fight in the second match of the tournaments first match?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I have to announce, the last few pages appeared on the comic and it's just ended., The next one will be up soon. and it will be Dash, instead of Pinkie. Anyway, remember to check me on my page for a important announcement.**


	41. Toys and Special Motive

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardian. In here, the first match will come to an end with a surprising finish, along with a little ecchi fun in it. And then we start the second match of the tournament well begin shortly after it. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 41: Toys and Special Armor.

The smoke above the area was think as soup as they crowd stared up at it and wondered Dash's fate, as were her team mates while Spike gridded his teeth, hoping she was safe. The smoke continued to remain fopr a few more minutes until it began to fade away and revealed a whole figure in the smoke. Much to Koto's and every one's shock, Dash was still in one piece and breathing heavily as there were scratches all over her body. But one most shock was Button Masher, as he stared up at her in awe.

"Damn, she is tough." he said out loud as he looked at his control and saw the battery pack seamed to have been near empty, seeing this shocked and horrified as he looked back up at her before saying, "I don't have much power left in the controller." But as Button was worriedly looking at Dash, Spike was just confused at what happened.

"How did Dash survive that?" Spike asked as he was confused and wondered if he missed anything.

"She used her magic to blow the bombs away from her body to keep herself from getting hit with deadly force." Shining explained as he stood next to Spike and stared at Dash, who was still unable to move under her own power.

"Alright, let's get you back here." Button said smirking as he pressed a few buttons on the controller and Dash swooped towards the ring, slamming into it hard and he smirked as he used more buttons to make her stand up before he asked, "Ready to give up?" But much to his shock, Dash just grinned at him as blood ran from her mouth.

"Ha, you kidding?" she asked him smiling as she stared at the young man before saying, "I can feel your power fading and I can move a little bit of my body." This commit made Button's scared, but he hid it as he tried to sound tough..

"You're just bluffing." he said with a fake cocky smile as he stared at his opponent, but was shocked as Dash just smirked at him and slowly began to move her fingers to show him she was not bluffing. Seeing this scared Button's as he lifted up his controller and yelled, "Oh yeah, I will prove to you that I can still control your actions." And with that, he began to press buttons on the controller and Dash's arms slowly reached up, grabbing either side of her sports bra.

"What the hell?" she asked as she felt her hands grip her top very tightly and a wicked grin form on Button's face as he slowly lifted his controller up.

"Let's see you stop me from doing this." he said still grinning as he pressed one last button and Dash's arms jerked outwards, ripping her bra in half. Dash yelled in shock as he breasts bounced freely from her tern clothing, and the crowd roared in excitement from seeing her bare chest.

"Whoa, Button's knows just what the crowd wants to see." Koto said smiling as Dash's team all blushed and tried to turn away from her. As for Dash, all she could hear was the laughing coming from Button's, who was holding his sides as he was happy from what he had just did to her.

"You...little...BASTARD!" Dash screamed out of the top of her lungs while her body began to move towards Button, which freaked him out as he began to try the controls again.

"no, way. This is impossible." he yelled in fear as he tried to stop her from coming near him, but much to his horror. Dash slowly began to run towards him, with a face of pure rage on her face. Button yelled in fear as he watched her pulling her fist back and then throw it as she was mere feet from him. Punching him square in the face and sending him flying across the ring. But she had so much momentum, she flew out of the ring and landed on the ground on her back. Seeing this, Koto began the ten count as the crowd cheered for Button to get up first as the fox girl continue her count of the two fighters.

"Come on Dash, you can do it." Spike yelled in a worried tone as the count continued to four and much to Team Draco's dismay, Button slowly stood up own power. The crowd roared even louder as he looked at her and smiled as he felt he had the win in the bag.

"Ha, I told her I had total control of the battle." he said smirking as he stared at her on the ground as the count was at six. As Spike and his team slowly began to loose hope, Dash's eyes opened and she sat up rubbimg the bavk of her head. "No way." Button said in shocked and horror as he stared at the girl her used as a puppet sitting up and looking around until she locked her eyes onto him.

"Who." she said in an angry tone as she stood up and was about to head towards the ring at the count of eight when suddenly, she lost her balance and fell forward onto the ground as Koto reach the count of ten , calling for the bell.

"And that is it for the first match, the winner is Button Masher." she yelled in excitement as the crowd roared in joy from seeing Dash loose.

* * *

"Dash." Fluttershy yelled as she ran to the door as the others continued to watched the show.

"Not a good start." Celestia said in a nerves tone as she watched the ring and noticed Dash was not really moving much after falling.

* * *

Since the match was over. Spike and the others ran to Dash.

"What happened?" Spike asked as he confused at how Dash lost her blance out of no where as he knelt next to her and helped her sit back up.

"She used all of her magic to free herself from the controller and to o that one punch." Shining explained as Dash shocked her head and groaned from it as she rubbed it.

"Sorry guys, I blow it." Dash said with a groan and hung her head down in shame, but to her surprise, they went to mad at her.

"Relax, one loose won't kill us." Spike said smiling as he took off his vest and offered her it, which she stared at for a few minutes before smiling and taking it in hand.

"Dash." a voice called out and as they looked over, they all saw Fluttershy running towards them from their entrance and knelt near her doing a check up on her.

"Excuse me, Team Draco." Koto called out to all of them and as they all looked at her, she continued, "Myay the next competitor please join us in the ring." They all then saw a grey skinned demon wearing a green open shirt and matching pants staring at all of them.

"This one's mine." Applejack said smirking as she leaped onto the ring and walked towards the center to meet him face to face with him as Koto looked at both of them smiling.

"And in our next match, Team Jell Demon's Selk vs. Team Draco's Applejack." Koto announced as the crowd acted just lick the last match as she yelled, "Begin."

"You look so sweet." he said with a wicked grin as he licked his lips and began to walk around in the center of the circle with Applejack doing the same.

"Sorry, but I'm not into that." she said as she stopped and got in a fighting stence and looked at him as simply slid his hand into his pocket.

"Oh that's too bad." he said with a smirked as he pulled out a remote device and showed it to her as he continued, "But I wonder what your younger sister will be willing to play." Hearing this made Applejack's eyes widen and her fists clinched as she growled at him.

"You touch her and I will kill you." she said as she took a step closer and Selk smirked as his thumb went to press the button, yet he stopped and Applejack stood still.

"My bother is watching her and just by pressing this button, he will kill her." he explained as he slowly walked towards her while chanting, "Follower of the Chaos God: Finger Blade." His middle finger suddenly grew into a large blade and he licked it as he arrived mere feet from Applejack. He just smirked as he used the blade and slowly drew it across her cheek, drawing light blood before he lick his finger and then slid the blade across her chest, slightly poking at her nipples as he did.

"Man, I hate when he does that trick." Button said as he was healing himself and watched his team mat's treatment of Applejack.

"You might not like it, but it works." Feather said with his arms crossed as he stared at Selk looping his finger around Applejack's breasts, cutting a little bit of her clothes as he continued to smirk at her.

"You like the feel of my fingers on your body huh?" he asked her smirking as he continued to do so and the crowd was eating it up. But for Applejack, she just remained still and looked at him dead in the eye as she mumbled something. "What was that?" he asked her still smirking as he stopped and slid his bladed finger up to touch her chin.

"Warrior of the Solar: Stun Oak." Applejack said smirking her self as he suddenly stopped in his track and found himself stuck in the middle of touching her. Applejack simply stepped away and watched as he was stuck in place.

"W-what did you do?" he asked her shocked as he tried to move his body and watched as a smirking Applejack grabbed his device and crushed it in her hands.

"It's simple, as you were having fun toying with me. I was releasing small roots to one of my trees." she said smiling as she showed him them as the air grew thick of all of the pieces. And then she glared at him and grabbed him by the neck before she spoke, "You threaten my sister, you will suffer endless pain."

"No, wait please." he began to plead as Applejack smirked at him.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Root Ashes." she chanted and he yelled in pain as he slowly got turned into wood. And once he was solid wood, she lead forward and blow on him, blowing him away like dust. The crowd was shocked at what they had just seen.

"Well, I guess the winner is Applejack." Koto said smiling as the crowd booed heavily and she quickly ran up to Applejack. "Ummm, Excuse me. That Root Ashes things won't effect me right?"

"No, only those I touch will be effected." Applejack said smiling as she hopped off the ring and Koto let out a long breath of relief before holding up the microphone once again.

"Alright, time for the next match up." she said smiling as Feather climbed up to the ring with a furies look on his face and he glared at Team Draco.

"I think he wants a to fight." Spike said smirking as he cracked his knuckles and he was about to get in the ring when Shining grabbed his arm.

"No, this guy is mine." he said smiling as he stepped into the ring and walked up to the other two.

"Alright, it seams are next fight will have Team Jell Demon's Feather Weight vs Team Draco's Captain of the Galactic Guardians: Shining Armor." Koto said with a smile as the crowd roar for Feather Weight, but Shining seamed to have been un-phased by them as the duo stared down at each other with their auras surrounding them as Koto looked at them nervously before yelling, "FIGHT!".

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Feather Weight and Shining Armor about to throw down, the match will have a interesting ending and then it is Spike's turn to fight with unknown opponent of Team Jell Demon.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and please leave a review. Also, I would like to say Happy Fourth of July to any one out there celebrating this day. Anyway, nothing else to announce this week, but check my page for any announcements on my commissions opening..**


	42. Ice Beast and Booze

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Shining starts his fight with Feather Weight, but it has a surprising ending. And then it Spike's turn to battle a new enemy. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 42: Ice Beast and Booze.

The crowd roared to life as Feather Weight and Shining Armor stared each one for a few minutes while Koto looked at them out of wonder as it had been over a minute in her beginning the fight, yet they remained in their stare down for nearly five minutes before Feather placed his hands in his pockets and began to chuckle.

"Can't you feel my magic?" he asked as a sudden burst of fire magic fired from his body and hit Shining, who just looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, but it's so weak that I didn't want my brother to waste his time with you." Shining said as he gave him a smirk and Feather's face turned to one of rage as he clinched fists and glared at him.

"You dare insult me." he yelled out as fire slowly surrounded him and he grinned as he forced the flames to surround the ring. Seeing this, Spike reached up and grabbed Koto's leg, pulling her out of the ring as the fire finally finished surrounding the out side of the ring.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked him as she pulled away from him and glared at Spike, as he looked at the ring with a series expression on his face.

"Trust me, you'll want to be near me." Spike said as he continued to stare at the ring of fire that made it nearly impossible for some one to look into the ring and see anything that was not an outline.

"How about now?" Feather asked with a smirk as he slowly forced the ring of fire to close in around Shining, who just stood there as the fires extreme heat was so much that both teams could feel it.

"Nope, still not better then Spike." he said with a smirk as Feather became even more furies as he placed both his hands in front of him and began to focus his magic.

"Now, die. Follower of the Shadow King: Ninth Ring Inferno." Feather screamed as he closed his fist and the fire surrounding Shining suddenly erupted from around him and soared through the air out wards. His team was shocked as they ducked from his attack while Spike used his own magic to protect every one around him, including Koto as the fire soared on and killed the first three rows of the crowd, burning them to ash. Seeing this, Koto gulped and looked at Spike.

"T-thanks." she said with a small smile.

"No problem." Spike answered her as he looked on towards the ring and wondered where Shining was. Suddenly, the fire froze and shattered into piece as Shining stood there, still in place and looked as if he was now annoyed.

"B-but how?" Feather asked out of shock as he took a step back and looked even more worried on his face. Shining just took a deep breath before lifting his hand and stared at Feather.

"Have you been in the Ninth Circle before?" he asked as Feather looked at him even more confused as he shock his head. Seeing this, made Shining grin and chuckle lightly before he continued, "I have and I've master a spell from there." As he finished saying that, Feather felt uneasy as he gulped and took a few more steps back as he could see the magic focused in Shining's left hand. Seeing all this, made Mac worried as he silently prayed.

"I'll show you. Guardian of the Solar Princess: Blazing Hell Ice." Shining then throw his fist forward and suddenly a large blast of ice show out of him and launched towards Feather Weight as the ice formed into the image of a large ice dragon. Feather screamed in fear as he was hit by it and the ice continued on until it hit the wall. It stopped and remained there for a few seconds until it vanished, leaving the field quite as Koto looked around.

"Ummm, where' Feather Weight?" she asked as she unsure if she had missed anything or what since she had no idea where he could have gone.

"Look over there." Spike said with a nerves look on his face as he pointed towards the wall and as Koto looked, she saw the outline of Feather Weight burned into the wall.

* * *

Back in the VIP room, Celestia had a shocked and worried look on her face as she stared at ring, and as what had just happened filled up her mind.

"That damn fool." she mumbled as Twilight looked at Celestia confused as she looked down from her to the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Princess Cadence watching the same match and was shocked in horror.

"Oh, Shining. Why?" she said as tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.

* * *

Back at the ring, Koto was still shocked from what had happened that she still did not understand what had just happened. After almost two minutes, she shock her head to clear it and she quickly climbed up into the ring.

"Alright, since Feather Weight is now ashes. The match goes to Captain Shining Armor." she said smiling as the crowd booed louder and tried to throw things into the ring. But thanks to a glare, Shining made them stop in them doing so. As the crowd fell silent, the rest of Shining's team ran into the ring to celebrate. All except Mac, as he looked at him from outside the ring and groaned out of fear for his friend.

"Bro that was awesome." Spike said as he ran up to him and patted him on the back.

T-thanks." Shining said as he smiled at them, but he held his left hand and did is best to hide it from the others. Hey Fluttershy did notice and looked at him worried as Koto smiled as she watched them celebrate for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Alright, let's see the next two fighters." Koto said smiling as the teams looked at her for a few moments before Spike smirked.

"This fight is mine." he said as the others all smiled at him as they headed out of the ring while the other teams last two members were freaking out as they looked at the ring. As they walked out of the ring, Fluttershy turned towards Shining and she gulped from her nerves.

"Shining I need to check your arm." she said as she pointed to his left hand and Shining let out a lo g sigh as he wind d from trying to move it.

"After Spike's fight." Shining asked with a smile on his face as she let out a sigh of her very own before smiling back at him while giving him a nod yes. As they followed with the others out of the ring, the remaining members of Team Jell Demon were both freaking out from what they just saw.

"T-there is no way we can win here." one of them said as the last two teammates ran towards the gate

"Hey, you can't leave me here all alone." Button yelled as he looked at the gate with an angry look on his face as suddenly the whole crowd could here the duo yell in pain before complete silence. Confused, they all wait a few moments before figure walked out of the gate, craving the dead bodies of the other two teammates. "Malic." Button yelled at the tall figure with blue hair, a very muscular body, and red eyes as he was dressed in a blue vest over a black sleeves shirt,red pants, black boots, and a red band on his fore arm.

"I saw these two running with their tails between their legs." Malic said as he dropped the two bodies on the ground before he stumbled towards Button as he was, "Hey kid. Where are the others?"

"Dead." Button said as he suddenly covered his nose as the smell of booze filled the air.

"Oh, well that's a damn shame." Malic said as he looked at the confused looking Spike in the ring a d he aske, "Who's that?"

"Team Draco's captain and top guy." Button answered him ad Malic smirked and chuckled as he stood up before stumbling towards the ring. As he did, both Spike and Koto felt uneasy as Malic looked drunk. Once Malic arrived to the ring, he rolled into it and make on his back with a goofy smile on his face. After a few minutes, Spike and Koto walked over towards him. Only for him to kick his legs up and jumped to his feet all with a goofy look on his face as he looked over at Koto.

"Hey, come here." Malic sad as he pointed towards Koto, who looked at him nervously before slowly walking towards him. As she arrived at him, he took the mic and began to talk info it, "Hello every one. Here's the news, see. I am Malic and I am the strongest member on team Jell Demon. But I really suck at rock, paper, scissor. So, I had to wait in the back until j could fight." He finished explaining as he burped and slowly handed Koto her mic. She looked at t in discuss as she took it and held it to her mouth, making her nearly puke from the booze smell.

"Yes, to make it easier to understand, Malic lost rock paper scissors before the match and is now the reserve teammate." Koto explained smiling as Malic mode d as he lost her and smiled as he leaned down.

"Hey, how about after this match, you and me can get to know each other better." he said as he leaned forward and tried to get a kiss.

"Sorr, but I can't stand the smell of you." Koto said as she held her nose and pulled away from him.

"That's enough."yelled Spike as Malic turned to look at him and Koto took a few steps back from him as Spike asked, "Can he fight even though he's the reservs?"

"Yes, sinceeverybody else in his team are dead or already fought. He and Button can continue on with the tournament if they wish." Koto answered Spike as both men smirked while stRlaring down at each other.

"Oh, I can feel it." Malic said with a smirk as he stood up straight and began to crack his knuckles.

"Me too." Spike said as he removed his shirt and vest, leaving himself bare chest. The two fighters continued to stare each other down as Spike's team looked confused.

"Why is Spike's chatty with him?" Dash asked as he arms crossed in front of her chest and was surprised as Shining began to chuckle.

"Malic has honor, just like the kid." Shining said smiling as he continued try to hide his injury from the others as he finished, " And Spike wants to fight him with his moves to show some one up." As Shining said that, he turned to the side so sorry gently as Iron Wills was standing near some stairs, watching the duo from his spot. Back in the ring, Spike and Malic continued to stare at each other for a few moments before she spoke.

"Alright, now for this match, TeM Malic vs TeM Draco's captain, Spike' Draco. Begin." Koto yelled as the match started as the duo charged each other..

Next Chapter l: Malic and Spike began their fight. Spike shows off some new moves, but can I beat the drunk magic Malic uses?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, here are two announcements I need to say. First, the next comics few pages are ready and will be on the site soon. Second, next chapter might be a little late,my sister's wife is having a baby next Monday. Any way, please leave a review.**


	43. Last Round

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Here's the first part to Spike and Malic's match. We learn some of Spikes new moves and a surprising new type of magic thanks to Malic. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 43: Last Round.

The sun was high in the skies over the island where the Shadow Tournament was being held, and the first round had came down to the toughest members of both team. But as Spike and Malic stared at each other, one of Spike's teammates were starting to get excited.

"Come on Spike. One good punch will knock him out." Dash screamed at the top of her lungs, but she was quickly stopped by Shining.

"No, Spike knows this will be a hard fight." Shining said as he held his arm and winced from the pain as he, "That guy's a beast." This statement confused Dash as she looked back at the tipsy looking Malic.

"You sure?" Dash paused for a few moments to cock her before she continued,"he looks wasted and about to fall over." Dash waited for Shining to respond, and after wincing from the pain a few seconds, he did.

"Dash, remember the guy I fought a few moments ago?" Shining asked as he held his arm, and when she nodded yes, he finished, "Malic is five times stronger then him." This statement shocked Dash as she looked back at Malic and was now worried for Spike's wellbeing. Back in the ring, Spike was smiling as he cracked his knuckles and stared at wobbly looking man.

If you don't mind me asking, Why do you smell like a collage frat party?" Spike asked as he looked at the drunk Malic, who just smiled at him goofy and shuffled around as he lifted arm. He then motioned for Spike to come after him.

"Come and you will see." Malic said while hiccuppingand and burping out loud, which embarrassed Masher. Spike grinned as he placed his hand in front of himself and began to focus on his magic.

"You asked for it. Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike finished chanting as a large fire ball form in Spike's hand and then he launched it at him. Malic's smile suddenly changed as he watched it head towards him.

"Huh, small world." Malic said as he pulled his arm back and began to focus his magic in a clinched fist as he chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Hammered Smash." And then greenish blue magic form around his fist and then he throw it foward, causing both attacks to collide and a burst of power blasted out through the area.

* * *

As the match was happening, the different people were watching it from three different places in the area. Michael was watching from one of the viewing platforms.

"My, he has become stronger then I ever though." he said smiling. While he was watching, so was Iron Wills from one of the stair cases.

"Time for your first test at this tournament." Iron said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. And at the very top of the area, Discord was watching the match while eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"Woo, let's see what you got, Spike." he said as he throw some of the popcorn into his mouth and he ate in happily as continued to watch the match.

* * *

Back at the ring, the smoke cleared and both fights stood there for a few moments, all while smiling. Spike stood up straight and grinned from ear to ear as he looked at his opponent for a few moments.

"I have to say, this is my first time fighting a fellow Luna follower." Spike said smiling as Malic smiled back at him and hiccupped before stumbling back a few steps until he caught his balance.

"Same here." Malic said before burping out loud and then reached behind him, and seamed to have began to look for something in his back pocket.

"Watch out Spike, he's reaching for a..." Dash began to warn Spike, but she was suddenly cut off by Malic pulling out three bottles of booze out of his back pocket, which made Dash feel embarrassed as she finished, "...weapon."

"I hope you don't mind if..." Malic began but nearly lost his balance again and burped out even louder, which embarrassed Masher who was covering his eyes as Malic finished, "If I refill before we fight." This commit confused Spike as he looked at the drunk male.

"Why do you need to drink that stuff?" Spike asked as Malic simply looked at him for a few seconds before smiling wider as he plopped onto his butt and placed the bottles in front of him to show the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on them.

"You see, my magic is fueled by booze," Malic began to explain before belching and shock head for a few seconds before he continued, " Abd the stronger the booze, then the stronger I am." Hearing this made Spike get more excited then ever before as he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Then by all means, bottoms up." Spike said as he waited and Malic smirked as he grab ed the bottle with a number one in it, and then began to chug the whole bottle in just a few seconds. But as that was going on, Koto and the crowd were getting restless from all of the talking.

"Oh ,come on you two. This is no soap opera, where's the blood shed?" she yelled into the mic as the crowd agreed with her and began to boo the dyo. Just as they were getting into it, Malic finished the drink and slammed the bottle on the ground

"Hold your horses missy." Malic yelled out loud as he slowly stood up on his wobbly legs and then turned to face Spike before finishing in a slurry, "The real fight is just beginning."

"Yeah, this will be fun." Spike said as he began to focus his magic in his hands and grinned as he began to chant, " Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Dragon Claws." And then, both of Spike's hands were turned into flaming claws.

"Not bad, kid." Malic said as he lifted his arms up and began to focus his magic in his fists as he chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Hammered Knuckles." Suddenly, both of Malic's fists were engulfed by the same greenish blue aura as before and he grinned as he charged at Spike, who grinned back as he charged at him. The two met in the center of the ring and began to try a hit the other, with Spike swinging his claw to hit Malic, yet he was able to dodge them. Malic on the other hand, was getting a few brushes of nearly hitting Spike and then began to move faster as they continued to brawl. As the duo fought, Spike's team we're watching it and had different feeling of what was happening.

"Whoa, Spike's really doing great." Dash said excitedly with Applejack agreeing with her, yet for Shining and Mac, were watching it with concern smiles on their faces.

"No, their holding back." Shining said as the two girls looked at him and Mac nodded a yes. This made both Dash and Applejack to look back at the ring, and then they both notice that Spike and Malic were smiling at each other as the blocked to others punches while trying to deliver them to his opponent. After a few minutes, Spike pulled his fiery claw back as far as he could and Malic did the same. They then throw their punch forwards, and they both collided with each others cheek. They remained like this for a few moments before the force of their punches throw them back. Spike flew a few feet in the air before flipping in mid air and landed on his feet, still smiling as he looked up nd saw Malic had did the exact same.

"Damn, we seam to be at equal power." Spike said smiling as he stood up right and rubbed his cheek from the large red scrape on it.

"Yeah, so I'll have to fix that." Malic said as he rubbed his smoking cheek as he held up his number two bottle before un-crocking it and then began to down it in just a few moments. Once Malic was finished, he tosed the bottle onto the grass on the out side and belched so loud at the earth seamed to shake from it. This shock Spike and his team as Malic crouched into a new fighting stance and began to chant, "Warroir of the Lunar Princess: Boozing Aura." And sudeenly, Malic vanished

"What the he..." Spike tried do say when suddenly he was knocked back and flew a few feet before suddenly getting knock forward a few feet. Spike glared as he stopped himself and turned just time to see a sudden image of Malic appear on his hand and swirled his legs over. Spike tried to block it, but Malic vanished and Spike was suddenly kicked in his back. Spike tried to throw some punches, yet none of them made contact as Malic continued to knock him around. As this was going on, Spike's team were getting worried from what they were seeing.

"He's way to fast." Applejack said as she was having trouble watching the fight and turned away from Spike getting beaten by Malic.

"Wait look." Shining said as he pointed and as she looked, she saw a grinning Spike as he stood his ground and began to move less from each of Malic hits until he suddenly turned around while throwing a punch. And then out of no where, Malic appeared with a shocked expression on his face as he jumped back.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Malic asked shocked as he looked at the beaten Spike's body, with cuts and scratches all over his him. But what he notice most was the fact that Spike was still smiling as he wiped blood from his chin.

"Simple, I watched your moves and saw your pattern." Spike explained as he lifted his arms up and grinned from ear to ear as he said, "now, it's my turn to turn up the heat." This commit made Malic laugh out loud as he held his side and then stood up after a few moments.

"Alright, let me see you do that." Malic said grinning as he vanished once again and Spike just smirked as he stood his ground.

"It's simple, my power comes from the earth, from it's core." Spike paused as he looked at his hands and grinned wide as he began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Volcanic Dragon Armor." Suddenly, Spike whole arms turned into blazing, scaly like forms and he looked at them with a happy smile on his face as he turned suddenly and blocked a kick from Malic. Who too was grinning, but his vanished when his leg suddenly caught on fire. Malic panicked as he leaped back and fell on his ass as he began to put it out.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Malic asked as he finished putting the fire out and looked up at the proud face of Spike.

"A new power I have, I can set almost anything on fire with a simple touch." he said smiling as he held up his arm and looked at his opponent, who was grinning back at him.

"Well then, let's not be hold back any more." Malic said as he stood up and from his looked at Spike with a big smile before suddenly vanishing out of no where once again. Spike readied himself for an attack and then he looked at Malic sitting in front of his final bottle of booze. "If your going all out." Malic started at he grabbed the bottle and opened it before finishing, "Then I will give you to honor of doing the same." He then tipped it back and chugged the whole bottle while Spike stood there with his new move, waiting for Malic to finish preparing for the final fight. After a few seconds of drinking, Malic finished it and took a deep breath as he kicked his feet out and jumped to his feet. He wobbled for a bit before catching his balance and then looked up at Spike with a happy grin as the two fighters stared at each other as the crowd were getting excited for the final fight got better.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With both Spike and Malic releasing their strongest move, the fight will not be long with out a victor. yet who will it be? And what is with Shining's arm?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Now, I have big news for my next story is a love story like I normally do. With Spike getting a harem of the Main 6 and Gilda, all as a reward for my friend spikethedragon. Also, the next pictures to the next comic will be out soon. Now, it's not the exact right order as the fic. But i'm okay with that. Anyway, read and review.**


	44. Booze Aura vs Volcanic Dragon

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. This is second, and last part of Spike and Malic's fight with both fighters unleashing their most powerful moves at the time. All while their teams watch to see who will win the final match in the first round of the Shadow Tournament. ANyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 44: Booze Aura vs Volcanic Armor.

The were getting restless as Malic chugged his last bottle of booze while Spike was watching him closely, wondering what this stuff will do to the tough man and hoped he could still win. Moments later, Malic finished the very last drop and took the bottle form his lips before slamming it against the ground while stumbling fto his feet.

"W-where we go. I-I'm ready for..." Malic began to talk but suddenly stopped and covered his mouth as he ran towards the edge of the ring and bent over it as he puked his guts out. This made Spike, his team, Masher, Koto, and the crowd embarrassed as they watched him puke.

"A jeez." Masher said as he covered his face from seeing this while Koto ran up to the sick Malic and patted his back as he began to finish up, and just sat there for a few moments.

"You good?" she asked him as he took a few breathes before motioning for her to come closer. She gulped as she leaned forward and waited for him to do something.

"Your hair smells lovely." he said pointing as her and smiled as he slowly stood up and turned to look at Spike.

"Oh thanks, new conditioner." she said smiling as Malic walked back into the center of the ring and looked at Spike with a smile on his face, yet Spike still looked at him confused and Malic knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, sorry about that. I always puke when I drink level three." Malic said smiling as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out his legs before getting a fighting stance as he said, "Get ready for my Booze Aura.".

"Oh, that sounds interesting.." Spike said smiling as he got in his own fighting and readied himself for Malic's next move.

"Warrior of the Lunar: Booze Aura Hammer." Malic yelled out loud as he vanished from sight.

"This old trick?" Spike asked as he turned around and blocked Malic's punch before he vanished again, Spike then did a swinging back kick, which made Malic block it and be forced him to skid across the ground before coming stopping.

"Well, it was worth a try." Malic said as he stood up straight and smirked as he added, "Here's something new. Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Booze Measure." Suddenly, the ring was covered in a greenish blue aura and Malic smiled as there were several of him.

"What the?" Spike said as he looked at all of them, but as he did, he let down his guard and then suddenly many of them charged at him. Spike tried to swing at them, but his fist went right through them. "Crap." he said as many of them to began to throw their fists at him and he felt each of their punches. As Spike was getting pummeled, Koto was enjoying the fight and this twist.

"Oh, my. It looks like Malic has turned this match on its ear " she said in an excited tone as the crowd were excited and cheered on for Spike's assault by an army of Malics.

"Come on, this is so unfair." Dash yelled out as she was trying to climb into the ring, but was pulled back by Shining. "What are you doing?" Dash asked him as she turned to face him and added, "Why aren't you mad?"

"Spike has it." Shining said as Dash looked from him to that ring, and saw a smiling Spike as he continued to try and block the attacks. Spike put his arm up and watched one of the clones fist faze through his arm, only to punch him in the face.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Volcanic Dragon Pulses." Spike said as he slammed his fist into the ground and a large wave of fire launched from his fist. This made all of the Malic clones vanish and the real Malic appear as he fell to ground.

"Damn, your quick learner." Malic said as he stood up, but suddenly clinched his chest and coughed up some blood as he mumbled, "w-what did you do?" Spike just smiled as he pulled back both his fists.

"I used my fire to burn up all the booze in your body." Spike said as he charged at him and began to unleash a onslaught of Dragon Claws into Malic, who groaned as he was in many critical spots and he coughed up more blood as he stumbled back.

"Ha, that was a good one." he said smiling as blood ran out of his mouth and he held his chest as he waited for Spike's next move, but as he looked at him, Malic saw that Spike was holding his own side and panted. "Huh, looks like I did more damage then i thought." Malic said with a slight chuckle before groaning out louder.

"Yeah, I don't have much left." Spike said as he clinched his fist and then looked at the grinning Malic

"Yeah, this will go to one final move." Malic said as he lifted up his arm and had his hand up as he began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Smash." And just like before, Malic's fist was engulfed by the same greenish blue aura

Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Claw." Spike said as his hand became a flaming dragon claw and clinched his fist tightly while he stared at Malic as he prepared to finish this fight. The two fight stared at each other for a few moments until the duo leaped at each other and met in the center of the ring, and began to throw punches at each other. Malic's fists made many hit on Spike while Spike did the same thing on Malic's body, with each leaving marks on each other. The crowed cheered on as the duo fought for their entertainment, while Spike's team were starting to get nervous from watching the fight and how it looks.

"Can he beat Malic like this?" Dash asked as she was starting to worry for her friend's well-being.

He's going to win." said the normally silent Mac, which made all four of them to look at him for a few seconds before turning back to the match, which seemed to have slowed down as Spike and Malic flurries of punching weathered down the duo of standing in the center of the ring while continuing to punch each other. They just stood in there and continued to throw punches with what little force they could muster, as Mac continued, "Spike knows he can't loose, so he will force his will onto Malic."

"Well, this is getting great with these two awesome fight their giving us." Koto said as Spike and Malic continued their exchange, yet their power was waning and they were both breathing are as they realized it was over. And so, both Malic and Spike pulled their fists as far back as they could. And then launched it at each other, making contact with the others face and the force was enough to be launched back. They both stopped and remained still for a few seconds as the crowd fell silent, along, with both teams, and then Malic motioned for Koto to come towards him. She was confused as she ran up to him and placed the mic at his lips.

"K-kid, I have just one thing to tell you." Malic began to speak, but stopped as he coughed up a little blood before finishing, "You better win this whole tournament." And then, Malic fell down in a heap and smiled as everyone one was shocked. Spike stood there on wobbly legs as Koto began to count and the crowd were beginning to boo while . Spike's team were excited when Koto reached four. Spike groaned as he began to walk towards the fallen Malic and as he arrived at him, he looked down.

"Rematch some day?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as Koto reached a count of seven and Malic smiled back as he slowly reached up with his fist, to which Spike bumped fists when Koto reached ten and called the match.

"And by knock out, the winner is Spike and which means Team Draco are your winners." she announced as the crowd booed even louder and Spike's team ran into the ring as they tackled him to the ground. Spike smiled as he celebrated with his team, all except for Shining, who was pulled out of the area by Fluttershy.

"Careful." Shining said as he winced from the pain in his arm.

"Sorry, but we need to hurry." she told him as she lead him into the back locker room and closed the door. She then made Shining sit on the bench and pulled his sleeve up, gasping as she looked at his injury.

* * *

Back in the area, Iron Wills smiled as he enjoyed the show and turned to walk down the stairs as he said

"Not bad, let's see what you can do next " he said as he walked off. Meanwhile on the other side, a smiling Michael watched the match with an excited expression.

* * *

In the VIP booths, Celestia sat in her chair with a big smile on her face with the other members of Spike's friends. As she sat there, her mind went to what Spike was able to do

"Is something wrong Princess?" Twilight asked as she looked at her with a concern expression on her face.

"Huh, in no. Just excited to see them go on to the next round." she said smiling as the others were smiling as they were excited from how their friends did in the tournament.

* * *

Back in the ring, Spike was smiling as he was surrounded by his teammates and were getting pats on the back as Masher sat next to Malic.

"So, no pay day?" he asked him as Malic smirked before slowly sitting up and sat on the ring as he looked at the celebrating team

"No, maybe next time." Malic said as he summoned the strength to be able to stand on his feet and slowly walked over to his door with Masher walking with. "You know what, I could use a drink." Masher just hung his head and shock it as he followed Malic into the back. While Koto took to the center of the ring with her mic.

"How was that?" she asked as the crowd were getting excited for the next round of the Shadow Tournament as she continued, "Now, after a quick break. We will return with more blood and violence." As she finished saying that, Spike and his team headed into the back to allow the next round to have the while they enjoyed some relaxing time.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter: With their spot in the next round set. Spike and his team lay back to enjoy their off time. Yet seeing the power of Iron Wills puts them back in their place. And more info on Shining's arm and some on Michael.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I know it was shorter then normal, but I felt it came out pretty well. Any way, please leave a review and check out my page for info on requests and Palcomix for my fic comic along with other works.**


	45. Star Power

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the dragon Guardians. Here we find out what happens to our heroes after their first victory. And we find out more about Armor's arm, and the two known as Michael and the power of this unknown warrior Discord picked. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 45: Star Power.

The sun was still bright over the island were the Shadow Tournament was being held, but dark clouds seam to be coming closer to cover the beautiful light. In the area, the crowd were still booing as Team Draco were victories in their fight against the Team Devil Jell. As Spike walked towards his door, he turned and saw Masher helping an injured Malic into the back.

"What are you looking at?" Dash asked as she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her a face. This made Spike blush as he smiled back at her

"Just looking at a pretty cool guy." he said smiling as he turned to face forward and headed into the back with the rest of his team. But unknown to Spike and the others, Fluttershy was in a nurses room with Armor as she tried with all he might to heal his injured arm. Yet it does not seam to have any effect and after a while, Fluttershy sat backa dn panted heavily as she was nearly out of magic.

"I'm sorry Armor, but I'm not strong enough for it." she said as she looked at him with a worried expression on her face as Armor's arm looked to be bunt and his whole left arm was covered in this.

"I understand, that's why I used my weak hand to cast it." he explained as he slowly lifted his arm and winced as he could hardly stand the pain. Fluttershy shock her head as she stood up and prepared to try casting it again, but just then the door opened and Twilight walked in.

"What were you thinking Armor?" she asked with a stern look on her face as she closed the door behind her and walked towards him as she continued, "That spells a curse."

"I had no choice, it was that or..." Armor began to explain, but Twilight suddenly slapped him across the face. This shocked both Fluttershy as she stared at Twilight in shock, as did Armor as he held his cheek while staring up at his sister.

"You are an idiot, there were other spells you could have casted in stead of that one." she said as she tears formed in her eyes and she turned around, heading towards the door before stopping and then turned back at him ass he added, "Please, think of Cadence and me if you think of casting the spell. Oh, and look out the third match up." With that, Twilight left the room and slammed the door shut as Armor was slightly confused as he grabbed a list of matches for betters and his eyes widen in shock as he read the name, Team Galactic Guardian.

* * *

Inside the locker room, Spike and his team were excited for their victory and they were set on the right path towards stopping the rising of King Sombra. Yet as most of the team were excited and ready to have a little fun, Applejack could not help but feel something weird about the guy she saw from the boat. And so, she slowly slipped out of the door and headed towards the arena area, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Where are you going sister?" the owner of the hand was none other then the large Mac, which made Applejack let out a loud sigh and gulped before turning around to face him.

"I wanted to see the next match just in case we had to fight them." she explained in a lie as she smiled at him to hide the fact that she had just lied to him, but it seamed to work as he lifted his hand and pointed to a stair case near them.

"Teams can watch matches from there. It's safe." he explaind as he turned around and headed back into the locker room. Leaving Applejack to let out another sigh before smiling and heading up tot he balcony to watch the next fight.

* * *

At ringside, Koto was standing in the center of the ring with a big, bright smile on her face as she held the mic and began to speak into it.

"Alright, now that we are warmed up from that awesome first set of matches. Let's continue on with the next round." she said as the crowd roared to life and Applejack just makes it to the balcony to watch the team enter the arena. "Here is Team Mirror." Koto said as five large, muscular demons walked out into the arena as the crowd roared in excitement. After a few minutes of waiting, Koto nodded her head as she yelled, "And here is, Team New." The crowd booed to the heavens as Michael, dressed in all camo walked out with a big, bright smile with his three team mates behind him. Two of them were females around his age with one have neatly kept black hair, fare skin, purple eyes, and wearing a nice, light brown blouse, matching skirt, black stockings, and dark brown boots. The other girl had wild blue hair with a white streak in it, a pair of red sunglasses over her eyes, a tan skin tone, and was wearing a black top that stopped short of her navel with a rainbow colored jacket over it, skinny jeans, and boots with both having huge busts. And the male looked older then all of the ones as he had really curly brown hair, green eyes, and normal skin tone, and was wearing a open yellow work shirt, jeans, and sneakers. The four stepped forward and they looked over at their opponents as Kotot looked at them both and said, "Alright, team captains. Please con to the center of the ring." And so, the largest member of the Team Mirror stepped into the ring while Michael turned to his tram.

"Guy's, I have this." he said smiling as he jumped into the ring and head up to the center. When he arrived, he had to look up at the much larger smirking creature and returned the smile as Koto stood between them.

"Yeah, how do you want to die?" the leader asked smirking as he crossed his arms in front of him and waited for Michael to answer him.

"How about this, all five of you against me. If you can beat me, you win." Michael said smiling as he cracked his neck, which caused the leader to hold his sides and laughed out loud.

"Oh. That's rich." he said before stopping and grinning from ear to ear before he said, "Sure, that will be fine."

"One more thing, no touching my team." Michael added as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blind fold, which he then began to wrap around his head. Much to Koto shock and the leader began to laugh while his team climbed up into the ring to join him. Koto smiled as she looked at both sides for a few seconds before she held up the mic.

"Alright, let's get started." she yelled out as the match started with a large fish monster drew a sword and charged at Michael. Who stood straight up for a few seconds until the sword was mere inches from touching him, so he side stepped and slammed his hand into the sword, breaking it and was then followed up with a hard elbow slammed into his arm. He screamed out loud as there was a loud cracking sound.

"Ahhh, be broke my arm." the creature yelled out as he dropped his sword and held his arm, which had a bone sticking out of his arm. This shocked the crowd to silence as his two more of his teammates charge at Michael, who spun around them and chopped them into the back while he then did a flip kick up on yet another charging enemy. As the trio fell to the ground, he landed on his feet and sighed as he got in a fighting stance while waiting for them to make their next move.

"Oh, my." Koto said in an excited tone as she smiled from watching how Michael was handling this whole thing as she continued, "The captain and sole fighter from Team New is kicking all of their ass."

"Hey, shut your mouth fox girl." the leader barked as he gritted his teeth and watched as Michael continued to school his team and he was starting to get madder and madder. But suddenly, he began to smirk as he saw the giggling duo on Michael's team not watching him. He took out a pair of daggers and throw them at Michael, but they missed his by inches and then Koto and the two girls realized the problem as they were heading right for them. But before they could get hit, a large yellow box appeared out of no where and the daggers flow in, and then the box vanished. The leader was left shocked when suddenly he felt something wrong and he turned to see Michael staring at him with his blindfold off.

"You bastard." Michael said as bright blue magic surrounded him and he stepped closer to the leader, who gulped as Michael's eyes began to glow as he clinched his fists and walked towards him.

"Hey, fox girl." the other male on Team New called out to her from the outside of the ring with a concern look on his face.

"Excuse me, I have a name." Koto said as she did not like the way he called her a fox girl as she continued, "It's Koto and please use it while addressing me, thank you." The male slammed his head into the ring.

"Fine, Koto. Please get out of the ring. He can't control this move." he yelled as Michael began to focus his magic into his hands as he was breathing heavily. Koto gulped before listening to him and leaped out of the ring. This made Michael smile before leaping high into the air and then placed both his hands in front of him as he began to chant.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Shooting Star Dragon Shower." Michael yelled out as several large, blue fire balls launched towards the ring. The whole Team Mirror yelled as they tried to flee, but there were way to many attacks and they screamed out of horror as they were incinerated by the move. As the smoke cleared, Koto looked up from the outside of the ring and looked into the ring. And all she saw was Michael landing in the center of the ring and he was surrounded by ashes.

"Hmmmm, I think we have a winner. Team New." Koto said smiling as the crowd remained silent and Michael ran to his team."

"Girls, are you okay?" he asked them as he ran towards them and jumped off of the ring, and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Yeah, we're fine." the black haired girl said smiling as she looked up at him and the blue haired girl did the same.

"I saved them." the male said smiling as Michael gave him a thumbs up and then they all headed into the back while Discord throw his popcorn into the air in excitement and laughed out loud as he sat up.

"I definitely picked the right one to fight for me." he said smiling as he looked down at Celestia as he stood up and stretched out on his arms as he continued, "Hmm, it's time for me to talk to the Sun Princess." And with that, he began to walk towards the door and vanished in thin air

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With the fight over, Applejack decides to talk to Michael and Discord talks to Celestia. And its time to see what Iron Wills can do when he faced Team Galactic Guardians.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank a friend of mine named TheDragonSniper for Michael New. Please leave a review and check out my Patrion page for offers. And the new comic is started and its Dash**


	46. Loosing Wills

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, we learn a little bit on Michael's team, Discord and Celestia have a talk about what is at stake in this tournament, and we finally see Iron Wills in his first match. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 46: Loosing Wills.

The crowd remained silent as they stared at the ring and the five pairs of ashes that laid all over it that was once five strong men. As the crowd remained silent, Michael and his team headed into the back as Koto placed her mic to her lips.

"Ummm, we are going to take a short break and then return for the next round." she said with an excited smile on her face as a crew of monsters began to clean the ring of the ashes. As that was going on, Applejack continued to stare at the scene before her for a few more minutes until she turned around and ran down the steps as she wanted to see him. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, Applejack turned right and ran on until she arrived at the entrance just in time to see Michael walk into the hall. He then was about to turn to the side and walk away when she called out.

"Wait." she yelled as she stopped in her tracks and learned forward as she panted for breath. Michael stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her as did his team.

"Oh, your part of Team Draco." he said smiling as he looked at the panting young lady as his team looked her over for a few moments until he finally added, "What is you wanted?"

"I was just surprised to see another human team on the island." Applejack said as she tried to catch her breath and tried to hide her blushing face as she looked back up at them as she asked, "Umm, you are human right?" This question made all for of them laugh out loud.

"Yes, we are." Michael said as he finished his chuckling after nearly a minute and then began to introduce his team, "This guy is named Cheese Sandwich."

"Hello, m'lady." he said as he summoned a rose and offered it to Applejack to sniff. But when she did, it sprayed her in the face with water. She coughed and stepped back as Cheese laughed out loud until he was smacked in the back of the head by Michael.

"Don't do that." Michael said as Cheese hung his head in shame as Michael turned towards the two girls behind him and said, "And these two are Octavia and DJ Poni3."

"Nice to meet you." Octavia said as she bowed before her and stood back up straight.

"Yo, how are you doing?" DJ said smiling from ear to ear as she gave Applejack a thumbs up, causing Octavia to shake her head as Michael continued.

"And I am Michael New Moon." he said smiling as he took Applejack's hand and kissed it, causing her to blush heavily and watched Michael smile up at her. Michael then stood up and winked at her before turning around and heading off with his team, leaving a blushing Applejack alone in the hall.

"Do you like her sir?" Cheese asked when they were out of ear shot.

"Shhhh, we're on a mission and we need to focus on competing in the tournament." Michael said as they walked on down the hall. But he turned to look at the disappearing Applejack and smiled as he wished he could hang with her more.

* * *

Meanwhile in the VIP area, Celestia was sitting alone in her chair, sipping on some wine before she looked down at the ring.

"How long are you going to just stand there in the shadows?" she asked as she continued to watch the ring and sipping on her wine as Discord walked up out of the shadows with a big smile on his face.

"You never let me have fun." he said as he sat next to her in a chair and began to pour himself a glass of wine as she watched him.

"Your fun normally ends in major war." she said as she drank her own glass while Discord finished pouring his glass and placed the bottle on the table.

"Now, now. No need to bring up the past." he said smirking while drinking his glass and smiled as Celestia gave him a weird look on her face.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked him as she looked him over for a few seconds before she continued, "You said you will stay out of trouble if you could stay on earth." Discord took a long sip of his wine before sighing and looking at the sky through the window.

"You knowhe's going to be freed, right?" he asked as he turned to look at her with sorrow in his eyes as he watched her stare at him for a few seconds until he added, "And you know he's not ready to stop Sombra." After a few moments from hearing that, Celestia just stared at him for a few seconds before turning to look back out the window.

"I know, but we have to hope he can and very soon." Celestia said as she let out a light sigh, knowing their were all in trouble and how much she doubt she really did have on Spike. Discord felt her feelings and stood up in a second.

"Well, you say you have hope." he paused as he took a very long drink of his wine and once he finished it, he placed the glass on the table as he finished, "Hope can change the future, if you try hard enough." With that said, Discord walked out of the room and left Celestia alone to think about their little talk, and how much she needed to he those words from him.

* * *

Back in the back stage area, A group of five Galactic Guardians were all wearing their armor and seamed to be ready for their match. The leader of them was none other then Flash, who was smiling at them and trying to get them excited when suddenly a voice called out to him.

"What do you think your doing?" Flash knew that voice all to well and quickly turned around, seeing Shining Armor standing there in the hall with a stern look on his face. Flash looked at him for a few moments until he decided to answer him.

"I'm here to help you stop Sombra with these in guardians." He said with a smile on his face and waited for Armor to so how excited he is to have help from more guardians. But was surprised at his expression as Armor shook his head in frustration.

"You did not listen." Armor said with a frown and a series look on his face as he stared at them all for a few seconds before saying, "You guys are way over your heads . Iron Wills is way to powerful then you can even imagine." Hearing that, Flash gritted his teeth and glared at him for a few seconds until he spoke yelled out.

"You stupid jackass." Flash yelled at the top of his lungs, leaving all five of them shock and stared at Flash as he continued, "You want to look so great in front of Princess Cadance that you picked all of those rookies over real warriors." This left Armor silent as the team was called to the ring area and Flash pushed past him Armor as he lead his team following close behind as he mumbled something under his breath, "He was right." Armor just slowly turned around and watched them head out into the ring, not noticing someone was watching them from afar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ring, Koto was on the mic and had just announced the Team Galactic Guardians. And the crowed booed them on as the Flash waved at the crowed with a smile on her face. Koto just nodded her head as she waited a few seconds before placing the mic back to her lips.""

"Alright, here is the one team you've all been waiting for." Koto took a long pause as the crowd came to a loud roar of excitement, and after a few minutes of letting them get all worked up and before she continued, "Here he is, the leader of Team Wills. The winner of the last fifty Shadow Tournament. IRON WILLS!" Koto screamed out loud and the crowd joined her in screening out loud as the door open.

"Remember to just hurt him. You can kill the other." A figure whispered to the hulking Iron Wills, who just looked at them as the figure said, "He's a key to summoning Sombra." He groaned as he began to walk towards the the area, and the second he stepped out into the area, the crowd roared in excitement as he continued to walk towards the ring. He stepped into the ring and walked towards the center, causing Koto to have to look up at him and gulped as he placed his for the mic. She smiled as she slowly placed the mic into his hand, which he then lifted it up to his mouth as the crowd went silent to hear what he he to say.

"My team is not here yet and I don't need them to win this match." Iron said as Flash growled at him and fought all his will power to not charge him as Iron said, "What if you fight me all at once?"

"You bastard." Flash yelled as he ran into the ring and charged at him with his team following close behind him.

"I guess that's a yes." Iron said as he tossed it to Koto, who caught it and stepped back as Flash drew his sword and began to chant.

"Guardian of the Solar Princ..." Flash was suddenly silenced from Iron punching him in the face and sending him flying, slamming into the area wall. The left his team shocked as they stopped in their tracks and turn to see a bleeding Flash laying on the ground as Iron spoke, "Following a foolish leader will doom you." One of the guardian tried to attack Iron, but with one quick swipe of his hand, Iron cleanly sliced him in two. The made crowd roar from the death. Seeing what Iron did, made the others freak before trying to run away. Iron sighed as he vanished from view and appeared in front of them, kicking one of then in the chest, which went right through him. Iron then stared at the last two fights before reaching out and grabbing them by the their heads. The two screamed out loud as they tried to pull away from his grip. Flash saw red as he tried to stand and stop this, but when he fell to his knees.

"Stop!" Yelled out a voice as the crowd was shocked and so was Iron as he turned around to see Spike standing there with a glare in his eyes as he barked, "Let them go, now."

"You think you can stop me?" He asked smirking at him before flexing his muscles and crushing both of their heads. Seeing this made Spike furious and was about to charge Iron l, but a hand being placed on his shoulder. Spike turned to see Mac.

"Not here." He said as Spike took a deep breath and calmed down as Koto raised Ironin victor and and Flash was placed a stretcher, Spike clinched his teeth and fists as he was getting ready to have an even bigger fight a head of him.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: After seeing Iron's cruelty and power, Spike spends the rest of the day thinking of how he's not sure if he could win. And we learn what the next match for Team Draco in round two.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you all enjoyed it. And I left a hint to the final set of villains in here. Also, my comic has a few more pics set on Palcomix and I think you should check it out, and the rest of their stuff. Please leave a review.**


	47. Next Round Set

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. The end of the first day is here and the temas learn who their next opponent and a little bit more on Armor's hand. But this chapter is mostly fan servers. I hope you enjoy iy.**

Chapter 47: Next Round Set.

The sun was starting to set over the ocean as the island that the Shadow Tournament was set in it's beautiful light. the first day was finished and the remained teams were going back to their room as they waited for the next round set of match ups. But for one watcher, the end of the day was not so great as it meant she will be getting a visitor of whom she hated with all of her being. Princess Cadence stared out her window that showed a great view of the ring and she let out a long sigh as memories of what had happened in the tournament that night was still fresh in her mind.

"Oh, why is this happening?" she asked herself this question, the same question that she had been asking herself for the last few months since she agreed to be the prize of the tournament and she regretted it the whole time. But her thoughts on why she was doing this were cute short as the door to her room suddenly opened and a figure walked into the room carrying a tray of filthy looking food.

"Dear Princess, you must eat." the figure said in a mocking tone and a wicked smirk as they are revealed to be none other then Prince Blueblood with the tray in his hand. Cadence ignored him, hoping that he would just go and leave her alone. This however, just made him smirk even more as he placed the tray down, walked up to her, and suddenly reached around her and grabbed her large breasts.

"W-what? Stop it." she yelled out while gasping from feeling his hand massaging her breasts and she gridded her teeth as she hated how she liked hos he was touching her body.

"What wrong, you wish your beloved Shining Armor had his hands on you ad giving you pleasure?" he asked her smirked as he felt her breasts move like pudding in his hand and he loved hearing her light moans of unwanting pleasure.

"N-no, you can not compare to him." she said in defense as she fought back any more moans, knowing this will fill up his ego. Hearing just made Blueblood smirk as he moved his hands slightly and began to pinch her nipples. This action gained an unwanted moan from Cadence and she blushed as Blueblood heard it. He just began to chuckle as he pulled his hands away and then dropped the tray on the floor.

"Eat off the ground, like the dog you are." he said grinning evilly as he watched her fall to her knees and began to cry. This filled him with joy as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Onc4 outside, began chuckling wickedly as he turned and headed to his penthouse suite in the mountain.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Celestia was standing by her window with a glass of wine in hand and a sad look on her face as she thought over what she and Discord had talked about earlier that day. But she would have little time to think of it as there was a knock at the door and she placed her wine glass down as she turned to look at the door.

"Yes." she said as she wondered who it was, for very few knew she was there and even less that she had room in the hotel. She got her answer as the door opened and Shining walked into the room with a sad look on his face.

"You called for me, Princess?" he asked as he walked into the room and knelt to one knee while bowing his head. He tried to stay calm, but the pain from his hand was getting worse and Celestia could tell this as she turned to look at himk while giving him a disappointed look on her face.

"Shining, I am shocked at what you did." she said as she crossed her arms in front of him and shock her head as Shining remained silent as she continued, "You used a forbidden spell and one that could kill you so quickly." Hearing this was hurting Shining as he was shaking from frustration, but he held it back.

"You don't understand, I had too." he said in a strong voice, trying to sound reasonable to Celestia, but she was not hearing any of that.

"No, it was a foolish and dangers for everyone in this arena." she said in a stern voice as she expected better from the captain of the her guard. Hearing this coming from his princess angered Shining as his head shot up and he stared at her with the anger in his eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm going through." he yelled as he stood up straight and stared her in the eye as he continued, "My brother has all the pressure in the world on him and my lover is up for grabs to ever wins." Celestai was left shocked as she did not expect this out burst from him and she took a step back.

"S-Shining, I understand but..." she tried to calm him down, but he just cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Me and the others will fight your battles for you." he yelled out as he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. This left Celestia alone once again as she looked at the closed door and sighed before returning to the winder. But as she looked onto the ocean, she realized she is expecting a lot from her followers, and maybe to much with her help in some way.

* * *

In the girl's room, Applejack and Dash were relaxing in the super large tube they had in their bathroom. As Applejack laid back on the wall and sighed as let the hot water clear all of her muscle pains, her mind was on the guy she saw fight a whole team of warriors and she blushed heavily as his image appeared in her head.

"Applejack!" she was suddenly forced out of her thoughts and she quickly turned to her friend.

"I'm sorry Dash, what did you say?" She asked as she smiled at her and hoped it would not be an embarrassing question.

"I asked, who do you think we're be fighting against tomorrow?" Dash repeated her question as she looked at her friends with a confused look on her face as she felt Applejack was acting odd.

"Oh, I have no idea" She said smiling nervously as she did not say it out loud but she hoped it was not Michael's team. Dash gave her a weird look on her face as she wondered if something was bugging her friend. But before she could ask, the bathroom door swung open and Rarity walked into the room in a robe.

"You two would not mind if I join you in the bath? She asked them with a smile on her as the two looked at each other and shrugged as they scooted over to make room for their friend. She smiled as she removed her robe, revealing her naked body and then sat on a stool as she began to wash her body while saying, "You two did great today."

"Really?" Dash asked as she blushed, knowing she was the only one of her team to loose in her match.

"Yes, and don't worry Dash." Rarity said as she made sure to wash her whole body, paying heavy focus on her breasts as she continued, "I still have more clothes for you to wear."

"Thanks."Dash said as she smiled while Rarity finished slapping herself up and then renced herself off before stepping into the tub with her friends. Asher joining them, all three let or long sighs as they enjoyed the warm water and the others company.

* * *

In the main room, Twilight sat on the couch as she looked over all of the winning teams that had passed through the first round and began to think over which of them would be facing tomorrow. She was so focused on her thinking she failed to notice the door opened and some one walked into the room.

"What are you doing Twilight?" the figure asked as they walked up behind her, causing her to yell out of shock as she turned around and saw the figure was Spike with a towel draped over his shoulders and skirt shirtless.

"Oh, Spike you just scared me." She said taking a deep breaths as she held her chest and Spike chuckled slightly as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Sorry, so what's this?" Spike asked as he looked at some off papers and saw list of teams from the tournament.

"I'm looking over the possible opponent for your team." She said smiling as she looked at some other papers before snagging the ones from Spike's hand when suddenly the door burst open with Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Mac walked into the room with snacks as they began excited as Pinkie began to bounce around the room with her clothes began to fly around the room.

"Pinkie, stop that." Twilight said as Spike blushed covered his eyes as Mac smiled as he opened a beer a and watched her bounce around the room. Fluttershy blushed with Spike as she turned away from her friend's actions. Pinkie continued to run around the room naked until there was a knock at the door, which was answered by Spike and he saw it was Slith with a piece of paper.

"Hey, what's that for?" Spike asked as he smiled as he looked at the imp, who smiled back as he offered him the piece of paper.

"Here you go, the match line up for the rest of the tournament." He said with a smile as he offered the paper to Spike, who looked at it confused as to why he would be handed something like that.

"Why are you giving me that?" Spike asked as he was not sure if he should have a piece of paper with that kind of info.

"Your the team for Celestia and she is a VIP." Slith began to explain as he cleared his throat and then continued, "And VIP are given the match up in case they want to place a bet on the matches." Slith tipped his hat and handed the puzzle, who took it and watched the imp fly off as he closed the door.

"What's that?" Twilight asked as she had Pinkie's arm began her back and was trying to put her shirt back on.

"The list for the match up for the rest of the tournament." Spike said as he looked at the paper and wondered if it was really needed for them.

"Wait what?" Twilight yelled as she keeps from Pinkie and ran up to Spike before snatching it out of his hand. She then began to read it over and smiled as she placed it on the table as the others looked at it in shock as she looked at Fluttershy before saying, "Get the other's now.

* * *

A little while later the whole group were standing around the table and they each had time to look over the match set up. And they all did not like it one bit as it showed that their team had to fight three rounds to get to the finals as Will 's team went straight to the semi-finals.

"Well, Blueblood isn't making it easy for us huh?" Twilight said as she looked over the the set up and sighed as looked back up at them as she added, "I don't know what to do about all this."

"Is simple." Spike said as he sat next her and after they all looked at him as he continued, " We came in here to stop them and they will try and stop us. So, we just have to fight or way to the top." Hearing this gave them all a smile on their faces as he was right.

"Will, I'll find footage of this Team Tiara and let you guys know what their about." Twilight said as they all nodded and set out to make a plan to get to the finals, despite the set back st on by Prune Blueblood.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: The next round is starts and Team Draco will start their tough climb to the finals. But unknown enemies in Team Tiara will throw a wrench in their plans.

* * *

 **Well that was it for this chapter and I hoped you liked it. Nothing to announce this time around and I hope you do check out the comic on Palcomix. Please leave a review.**


	48. Triple Threat

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. The second round is beginning with Team Draco vs Team Tiara, which has three surprising members and their captain has a plan to insure their victory. So Spike sets himself in way that could help every one.**

Chapter 48: Triple Threat.

It had been a long night for Team Draco as they found out they had to matches the next day and one of they better fighters was still hurt. But there was a silver lining as they knew what team they were facing in the second round and Twilight had found footage of them fighting in the first round of the tournament. And so, the team gathered up near the couch as Twilight showed her their opponents, which quickly shocked three of them. As there were three young females on the screen, one had long red hair with a red bow, a slight tan and light orange eyes while wearing a yellow t-shirt, denim overalls, and boots. Another had purple and pink swirling hair with a far skin tone, and line green eyes with a white and light purple dress on with striped tights, and fancy shoes. And the last had wild, spiky purplr hair, a tan skin tone, and purple eyes along with a short rainbow top with a black one under it that showed her navel, skinny jeans, and sneakers. .

"No way." Applejack yelled out loud as she Dash, and Rarity stepped closer and looked at the screen for a few minutes t before sitting back even more shocked and horrified at what they saw.

"What's the matter?" Spike asked them as he looked at them confused and worried for he had never saw them act like this. And it took nearly a minute to get an answer from any of them.

"Those girls, there our sister." Rarity said as Spike's eyes widened to the sizes of plates and he quickly turned back to watch the trio of girls kill three demons instantly with little effort as they did.

"Wait, their that strong at their age?" Spike asked he looked at them and saw that they were around fourteen and doing amazing things in how they were moving in their attacks.

"No, all of this is new." Applejack added as Spike turned from the t.v. to look back at them as Applejack continued, "Bloom had some promising powers, but she never had this much this soon."

"Same with scootaloo. She had some skills with wind magic. but she's nearly flying now." Dash said as she watched Scootaloo swoop through the air and hit another enemy in the head.

"And Sweetie had very little other then boost magic. But look." she said as Sweetie formed a lightning bolt in her hand before launching it at the last enemy. After it was over, the final two team members of the team. They were both the same age as the girls with one having people hair with white streaks and a thin blue tiara in it, lite blue eyes, and far skin tone while wearing fancy prime blouse, skirt, white leggings, and boots while the other long white hair and grey steaks in us, a pearl necklace over her far skin tone, and lite oink eyes under blue glasses. She was wearing a matching blue outfit just like the other girl, except with black leggings.

"Why are those two?" Spike asked as he looked at the T.V. in shock as the others looked at the two other young girls and nine of them recognise as Twilight turned the T.V. off.

"What ever is going on here, we need to go to the finals to save the world and it seams that path will have to go through Team Tiara." she said with a sigh as they all looked at her and then at the screen as the group were celebrating in the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different room of the hotel, the purple and white hairs girl was sitting in a big chair in the center of the room as she watched the replay of their last match and laughed as she saw the girls kill their opponents. As she was enjoying the show, the one with glasses walked in with a concern look on her face as the girl sitting hard her.

"Hey Silver, you need to see these fools." She said smiling at her as she turned to look at her and noticed a concern look on her face but she ignored it as she turned back to the T.V..

"Tiara, we have a problem." Silver said as Tiara let out a loud groan as she paused the T. then turned to look at her as she continued, "The spell I used on them won't last much longer and the power spells seam to be waring on their bodies. They won't last much longer at this rate." But as she was explaining this, Tiara began to laugh, which annoyed Silver.

"We are not here to win and I don't care about those three worthless bitches." Tiara said smiling at while laughing as Silver looked at her confused.

"T-then why are we here?" Silver asked her as Tiara turned back and switched video to Malic and Spike's fight, and then paused s Spike was shown on screen.

"Him." Tiara said as she pointed at Spike as she continued, "I'm suppose to deliver him a message by daddy and I will do that." She then turned to look at her friend and they both smiled at what their plan was set in stone

* * *

Later that morning, the arena was filled with the crowd as they got excited for the next round of matches and Koto quickly entered the sent of the ring as the crowd cheered louder as the fix girl placed the mic at her lips.

"Good morning everybody." Koto called out as the team cheered one as she paused for a few moments to allow the crowd to cheer on for a few moments before continuing, "Do, let's not waste any more time talking and let's introduce the first two teams of the second round. First, cumming off their victory off of Team Demon Jell. Welcome Team Draco." She yelled out as all five members of Team Draco walked out as the crowd cheering stopped as Spike lead them out to the arena and stopped by the ring as Koto continued the introductions, "and their opponents, a surprising team of all young girls that kicked a lot of ass. Team Tiara." The cried roared as the team if give girls walked out with Tiara leading the way with a smug smile on her face. The two teams looked each other over for a few minutes before both Spike and Tiara enter the ring, and met in the center of the ring.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spike." She said smiling at him as Spike returned the smile and she continued, "I happen to know we both have siblings from the same family on our trans."

"Yeah, so how about we do a simple three on three match to decide who wins?" Spike asked her smiling as Tiara placed her hand on her chin as she thought it over for a few moments s she looked at Silver, who nodded and she grinned.

"Well, sure. But let's have fun and have the team captain choose the three opponents to fight?" She asked him smiling as Spike looked at his team and then smiled at them.

"Alright, I choose Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Socially." Spike said as he pointed at the trio of girls and Tiara nodded.

"Deal, I pick Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Shining Armor." She said, leaving the whole team shocked at her chooses. Spike looked at his team for a few seconds until he turned back at her grinning.

"Deal." Spike said as they turned around and headed back to there teams. Add Spike laid down, the three fighters surrounded him instantly.

"Spike, what were you thinking?" Applejack asked at she and Dash looked at their sisters, who were slowly climbed up onto the ring and stood there as the duo looked back at Spike.

"And I'm still injured from the first round." Shining said as he showed him his bandaged hands and groaned as he slightly touched his hand. All three continued to argue over Spike's chooses for a few minutes before he pour his hands up to defend his decisions.

"Guys relax." Spike said as he tried to calm them all down before he continued, "I know you can beat them and I week find a way to make sure they will get home safely." They all looked at Spike for a few more seconds before letting it loud sighs and then climbed up into the ring. Setting this, made Koto excited as she took her mic and placed it till her mouth.

"Alright, let's have our three name begin." Koto yelled out loud into her mic as the crowd cheered our loud as the fight began. Applejack and Dash felt weird as their sisters stared at them with what looked like glass eye, but they had no trouble as the trio of young girls charged at them. Applejack and Dash stepped back as they were not ready to fight them, but Armor took his chance.

"Protector of the Solar Princess: Ice Flood." Shining yelled out loud as he slammed his hand on the ground and a large wall of ice soared it of his hand and headed towards the trio.

"Shining, what are you doing?"Dash asked as they looked at him as he used his move.

"We have to fight them." Shining said as the girls leaped over the ice flood and did a flip as Applebloom swinging her leg around to kick Shining's arm. This made him wale in pain as he grabbed his arm and was then kicked once again by her Sweetie began to focus magic in her hand.

"Follower of the Greed Master: Bolt Jab." Sweetie yelled out loud as as her magic formed into lightning and she threw her fist into his arm. This made Shining began to wake: pain as he was shocked and he was sent flying across the ring. While he was in mid-air, Scootaloo appeared above him with her hand together s she chanted.

"Follower of the Greed Master: Twisted Burst." she chanted as two twisters formed in his hands and slammed then into Shining's chest and forced him into the ring, causing him to yell in pain and cough up blood as Scoot leaped away and landed next to the other two before standing up straight next to them as Tiara was laughing it loud.

"This is great." She yelled out loud as she laughed even ladder as she looked at Shining's body laying in the ring, barely moving as she looked at Silver, "Let's finish him off." Silver nodded as she moved he hands in secret. Suddenly Applebloom placed her hands together and began to focus on her magic in her hand as she began to chant.

"Follower of the Greed Master: Quake Slam." she then slammed her hands to the ground and the earth began to move towards Shining. Causing Spike to freak out before trying to jump into the ring, but was stopped by Mac.

"No." Mac said as Spike looked at him in shock as he turned just in time as the quake was about to hit his brother's defenceless body.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Root Dime." Applejack yelled or loud as a large root dome formed around him and the ground stopped in its tracks. This shock Tiara and Spike as Applejack had her hand on the ground and s she looked up, she glared at them as Dash cracked her knuckles.

"That's enough girls." Applejack said as she stood up and they both looked at the trio of little girls.

"I think it's time for a spanking." Ssh added as they prospered for a fight against their live ones.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Shining down for the count, it's three on two as Applejack and Dash fight the three girls with two of them being their sisters. But is there a better way to win this match and what is this thing Tiara wants to tell Spike?

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I think it went pretty well and the script for Fluttershy's comic is finished and on Inkbunny under cheftrim29. And the comic will have new pics soon. Please leave a review.**


	49. Urgent Warning

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. It's Applejack and Dash vs the trio of Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo to decide which of their teams will go to the third round of the Shadow Tournament. But is there a different way for them to win without hurting their loved ones? Find out.**

Chapter 48: Urgent Message.

The crowd roared as they watched the trio of girls beat Shining Armor to with an inch of his life as Applebloom had went for the killing blow only to have Applejack block it with one of her own spells. Once she protected Shining, Applejack and Dash stood next to each other as they showed they were ready to finish this fight, which made Tiara laughed out loud.

"Oh, this is rich, like me." she laughed out loud as he friend stood next to her with her finger stiff and ready for her to give an order. After a few minutes of straight laughter, Tiara wiped tears from her eyes as she looked over at the ring and said, "Take them out." Silver nodded as she began to move her fingers and the trio began to use their magic as they charged the two remaining opponents.

"Follower of the Greed Master:" the trio began to chant as they focused their magic in their hands, but the duo were ready for this as Dash placed both her in front of her and began to chant.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Typhoon Whisk." she finished as she launched a large blast of wind toward them and they were hit by the wind. The trio tried to remained in place as Applejack clapped her hands together and forcused her magic.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Root Wrap." she chanted out loud as she slammed her hands to the ground and large roots began to burst out of the ground, heading for the trio. The trio could not move right and were about to be stopped, when suddenly Silver moved her fingers around more.

"Static Wave." Sweetie Belle said as she clapped her hands together and then a small wave of static shock shot around them and surrounded the ring. Dash shook and shivered ass eh was stunned from that move and the wind stopped. This allowed Applebloom to slam her hand on the ground and finish chanting.

"Acid Earth." she yelled out loud as the ring suddenly turned green and all of Applejack's roots began to dissolve and Applejack stepped back as she was shocked Applebloom would know such a move. Outside of the ring, Spike was starting to get nerves as he looked at the ring and wondered what was happening.

"How is this happening?" he asked as he looked at his teammates and was worried that this will be over soon as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Spike looked up and saw Mac smiling at him as he pointed to the other side of the ring. Confused, Spike looked over at the opponents side and was shocked to see Silver was breathing heavily and looked exhausted.

"T-Tiara." Silver said as she looked over at her friend and she looked back at her as she continued, "I-I can't continue this much longer." Tiara looked at her worried before looking at the ring.

"Silver, how much magic can you continue?" she asked as she was wondering what to do next. but before Silver could answer her, Dash suddenly burst her wind magic out and glared at them.

"I'm done playing games." Dash yelled out loud as she used her magic in her fist before charging at them as she chanted, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Twister Fist." A tronado formed around her fist and she throw it towards the trio. But Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo grabbed each others hand and began to focus their magic in their hands.

"Follower of the Greed Master: Shocking Twister." they both then throw their fists forward and it slammed into Dash, who yelled in pain and was thrown back as she landed in the ground on the out side of the ring. Spike and the others were shocked as they ran towards they friend and knelt next to her.

"Dash are you okay?" Spike asked as he was getting mad and looked down at her as she ground, and then he looked back at the ring where Applejack was being over whelmed by the trio.

"I-I think I can out last them." Silver said as she panted and held her hand tightly as she moved her other fingers to try and focused on the fight. but just then, a fire ball flew across her face and she gasped. This made her stop moving her fingers and then having the trio stopping in mid punch. They looked over at the one who fired and saw it was Spike that had sent the attack.

"That's enough." he yelled out loud as he aimed his hand at them and summoned a second fire in his palm as he continued, "Release them." Tiara looked over at him in shock before chuckling slightly and then gave his a smug look.

"I thought no one would catch on." she said smiling as she snapped her fingers and Silver moved her fingers as Tiara pointed at the ring. Spike took a quick glance over to the ring and saw that the girls were now choking. This shocked Spike as he looked at them, but had no idea what to do to stop it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the watching area, Michael and his team were watching and not liking what was happening down there. As he watched them being choked, he looked at Octavia.

"Sorry, not close enough to make it reach here." she said as she looked at the ring with worry and Michael turned back to look at the ring as Applejack was on her knees, and panting from her beating.

* * *

Back at ring side, Tiara was smugly looking at Spike as he looked at the ring and then back at them as he let out a long sigh before putting his hand down.

"What do you want?" Spike asked as he put his hand down and glared at her as she giggled our loud while giving him a smug look on her face.

"I want to talk to you." She said smirking at him as Spike looked at her confused as he lined at the ring and then back at her.

"Well, what is it?" Spike asked as he worried in hoe much king the girls could last as they liked blue and he was getting worried for what we'll happen if they died.

"Oh, not here. In the back." Tiara said smiling as she snapped her fingers and Silver released he holds on the girls, who gasped for sure and fell to their knees as they caught their breath. "My team forfeit." Tiara said as every one was shocked as Koto looked at the ring and then both teams for a few moments as she pour the mic to her lips.

"Umm, w-well. I guess that's it. Team Tiara has forfeit, so Team Draco won this round." she said as the crowd booed heavily for how the match ended. As the crowd began to throw things into the ring, Mac jumped up into the ring and ran to girls as Twilight appeared with Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy as the m they entered the ring. Spike tried to join them, but Tiara grabbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Oh, no. We have a deal to do." she said smiling as Spike looked at her for a few moments until looking at the ring before letting it a long sigh as he followed the girls into the back. As Spike left the area, the girls held their heads and slowly began to get their bearings.

"W-what happened?" Applebloom said as she looked around and was slowly getting shocked as she saw the large crowd and then looked at her friend, who were also holding h their heads as her eyes widen in shock as she saw Applejack all bruised up. "Oh, my God, Applejack." she yelled out as she crawled towards her and had tears in her eyes as Applejack smiled up at her.

"It's okay Bloom. I'm pretty tough." Applejack said as Fluttershy quickly checked it all three of them and then let's it a loud sigh.

"We need to get them in the locker room so I could start helping them." she said to Mac, who began to reach for them.

"Wait, I got this." Pinkie yelled as she focused his zzz q wwwmagic as she chanted, "Warrior if the Solar Princess: Triple Box." Suddenly, the large boxes formed around them and then closed as the boxes then vanish. Fluttershy look at her for a few seconds and nod before heading into the back as the others looked at around for where Spike was.

* * *

After leaving the arena, Spike followed Tiara and Silver to the back stage areas and were just at for way hallway when he stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms in front on him.

"Alright, that far enough." He yelled as he made the duo turn back to look at him as Spike continued, "I need to check in my team. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Tiara looked at him with a smirk as did Silver.

"Straight to the point, I like it." She said smiling as she stood up straight and looked Spike in the rye as she continued, "I came here to earn you." Spike looked at her shocked confused as he looked around before looking at her with concern.

"What kind of warning?" Spike asked as he worried as Tiara suddenly got scared as Silver stepped in.

"You know the legend of King Sombra?" Silver asked him as she fixed her glasses and arty Spike until she saw him nod, and so she continued, Tiara's father wants to help bring out in as he is one of the Seven Sin General."

"The seven what?" Spike asked confused as he looked at her for a few seconds until Tiara spoke up again.

"Trust me, you don't want to know who they are and you never want to meet them, ever." Tiara said as Since held her close as she shivered in fear. Spike saw this and felt bad as he looked st the two for a few seconds as he thought over what they were sung.

"What should I do?" Spike asked as they looked at him with sweet looking smiled.

"You need to make sure Blueblood does not win and get Cadence. Stopping that will make sure Sombra." Tiara said smiling at him as Spike smiled back at her.

"Well, that was the plan and I'm sure we can ..." Spike was suddenly cut off by Koto over intercom.

"Your attention please, would Team Draco please come back to the area asap." Koto said as Spike looked at the girls and smiled.

"See us later. And I will stop these generals." Spike said as he ran back to the arena and the girls smiled back as they walked down the hall until the came face to face with Michael.

"Please tell me what you know about the generals." Michael asked as his team stood next to him.

* * *

Spike ran out to the arena and saw Mac standing alone on the side of the ring. Worried for seeing this, Spike ran towards him and looked him over.

"Mac, what's going on and where are the others?" Spike asked him with a concern look on his face as Mac looked back at him.

"I'm not sure, but we about to find out." Mac said smiling as he points to the ring and Koto placed her mic to her mouth.

"The officials say that the third round will start at one with Team Draco vs Team Winner Bolt." Koto announce as five warriors showed up out of no where, and Spike was shpicked as he and Mac looked at the other team.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With most of their team on the shelf, Spike and Mac set out to keep their team in the tournament. And Mac steps up his game with the first opponent

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for it being skirt. But the next chapters will be full of action and a few surprises in this round. Also, the next few pics to the comics are up. Less leave a review.**


	50. Shaking Earth

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Here we see the first match in the third round and meet a few members of Team Wonder Bolt. And we see what Mac can doo as this will be his first major fight in the fic. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 50: Shaking Earth.

The crowd roared in the arena of the Shadow Tournament as Team Wonder Bolt appeared. Each one was a different size and symbol on their hooded masks. Koto smiled as she looked at them and placed her mic to her lips.

"Since we know their opponents already, please welcome the team to slaughtered most of their opponent's yesterday. Please welcome the awesomeness of Team Wonder Bolts. " Koto announced as she pointed at them and the crowd began to cheer wildly. Koto smiled as she looked around and saw that the crowd was excited, but then she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hey, fox girl." she turned around and was surprised as Spike had leaped into the ring and ran up to her, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt as he yelled, "What's the deal? Half of my team is out and will take time to heal." Koto was a little scared as she pulled away from him and fixed up her outfit.

"First, I'm a cat, not a fox." she said as she took a deep breath before she answered, "Second, the runners of the tournament have the final say in anything." Spike looked at her for a few moments before letting out a long sgh as he looked over at the other team.

"Who ever the leader is, please get in here." he said as one stepped closer and removed their robes. It was a young woman wearing a skin tight blue outfit with a lightning bolt on her large bust, she had dark orange hair with a yellowish orange streak going through the center and a pair of goggle on her forehead, under them were her dark orange eyes. She stood there for a few moment before vanishing and appearing in front of Spike, causing him to gasp.

"Nice to finally meet you, Spike." she said smiling as she stood in front of Spike and he looked up at the her as he glared at her, which made her laugh out loud as she said, "You look so cute, how about the first to win five matches wins?" Spike looked at her confused as he was not sure if that was even possible, he then felt something and he turned around to see Iron Wills was standing near the railing of the arena. Spike looked at him for a few seconds before turning back at her.

"Sure thing." he said smiling as he offered her his hand and she smiled as she took it, this made smoke appear from their hands and they smirked at each other before letting go and headed back to their sides. "Sorry Mac." Spike aside as he walked up to his teammate.

"No sweat, I'll take the first few matches and then you can take the others." he said smiling as he stepped onto the ring as Spike leaped down.

"I'll have this one." one of the masked fighters said as he leaped into the ring and met Mac in the center of the ring.

* * *

As the duo faced off with each other, Celestai was mad as hell as she looked at the ring and match ups as she squeezed her cup.

"Blueblood, you bastard." she yelled out loud as the glass suddenly shattered as a voice called out to her.

"Now, now Celestia." the voice belonged to Blueblood and as she turned to look at him, he was smirking while sipping his wine, "Why don't you use your powers to change the ruling?" He asked her as She glared at him before turning away from him.

"Not chance." she said as he chuckled and left the room, leaving her with a sad look on her face as she watched the match.

* * *

Back in the ring, Mac was standing in front of the masked figure and cracked is knuckles as the figure laughed out loud.

"Long time no see huh Mac?" the figure asked him smiling as Mac looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" mac asked and the figure laughed even louder then before, holding his sides and surprising every one in the arena.

"Oh, Mac. You are too funny." the figure said before grabbing his hood and ripped it off of him, revealing a young man in his early twenties with green eyes, long reddish orange hair, and was wearing a brown vest and blue jeans along with cowboy boots and matching hat. Seeing him shocked Mac as he looked him over for a few minutes.

"Braeburn?" Mac asked as the slightly smaller male smiled at him and hugged him close.

"Yep, nice to see you again." he said as he pulled away and smiled at Mac, who looked at him nervously as Koto lifted her mic up to her lips.

"Wow, who'd thought we would have two family members fighting against each other round after another." Koto said smiling as Spike felt weird about this as he thought of switching with Mac, but before he could say anything, Koto announce, "Let the match begin." Breaburn smirked as he charged at Mac, who took a step back as he got ready in a battle stance. Breaburn throw a fist at Mac, who blocked his strike with his arm and throw his own punch. Which Breaburn leaped back, with Mac nearly touching him as he landed on his feet as he smirked at him.

"Not bad, cus." Breaburn said as he pulled his arm back and began to chant, "Follower of the Solar Princess: Clay Wreck." He then threw his fist forward and his arm turned into dark brown color, which then fired it st Mac.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Stone Wall." Mac said as a large rock wall and blocked, but the clay moved around the wall and hit Mac in his arms. Causing him to groan as he felt it cut into his skin as Mac jumped back a few feet as he held his right arm and looked at his cousin.

"Ha, you like my new moves Cus?" he asked smirking as he pulled his clay back and formed it back into his arm as he said, "I gave it to the earth to become like this." Mac just looked at him with a sigh as he stared at his family member.

"Breaburn, you fool." Mac said as he stood up straight and cracked his neck as he glared at him, while he glared back at him as him as he clinched his fist.

"How can you say that, I have full control of the earth, much more then you could ever even think of having." Brreaburn said as his arms turned into clay as he chanted, "Follower of the Solar Princess: Clay binding." He then shot them towards Mac, who quickly jumped out of the way. But the clay moved even faster and out flanked him. Mac was then hit by both of them and slammed him into the ground, making Spike panic and Koto excited.

"Oh, wow. Breaburn has just slammed the huge Mac into the ring." she said as Breaburn smirked as he pulled his arms back and remained still as Mac slowly stood up. But as the smoke cleared, Mac was shown to have large weights around his hands and feet. Seeing this surprised Koto as she announced, "Oh, now it looks like Mac is being held down from evading any more of his attacks."

Mac, not." Spike yelled as Mac looked at his arms and tried to move them, but it was no use as Breaburn was laughing out loud.

"Ha, don't even try to move. Those things weigh over 10 thousand tons." Bearburn said with a smirked as he put his hands in front of him as he began to chant, "Follower of the Solar Princess: Clay Rampage." Then his arms fuse in to a large wall of clay and then began to unleash a large amount of fists towards Mac. Who's eyes widen and then closed as several punches hit him all at once. Mac groaned as he felt his whole body getting punched from his cousin, who was smirking at him as he continued his onslaught for a few minutes until he finally pulled back and crossed his clay arms as he looked at his enjoyed cousin and said, "How do you like me now, cus." Mac looked up at him with most of his body bruised and a little blood was running down his lower lip.

"Those were nothing." he said smiling as Koto, Spike, and the crowd were shocked at what Mac had just said, and Breaburn was furies.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." Breaburn said as he placed his hands together and began to chant, "Follower of the Solar Princess: Clay Dome..." He stopped as a large dome formed around Mac, making Spike panic even more as Breaburn continued to chant, "Spike..." Suddenly, large spike appeared all over the dome as he finished, "Impale." Then the spiked shot into the dome and then their was a long silence as the crowd looked on and blood began to pool around the base of the dome.

"Mac, NOOOOOO!" Spike yelled out in horror as he got on the edge of the ring and Koto gulped before putting her mic to her lips.

"And it looks like that is it folks, with a bloody move, the winner is..." Koto was suddenly cut off by the dome shattering, much to every ones shock and Mac was standing there with his muscles twice the size they were when he was in the dome and a few deep cutes all over his body. Seeing him shirtless made Koto blush as Mac was ripped.

"What the hell?" Breaburn said out of shock as he stared at his cousin as a weird feeling appeared in the air as Mac let out a deep breath and stared at him.

"You were foolish to think any of that could beat me." Mac said with a smirk as he took a step closer and the ring shattered under his foot. Breaburn gulped as he looked at his cousin for a few seconds before Mc suddenly appeared in front of him. Breaburn stared up at his cousin as Mac pulled his arm back and thrust his fist into Breaburn's stomach before chanting, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Stone Fusion." And then, Breaburn slowly began to turn in solid rock.

"Ha, clever cus." he said smiling as he looked down at himself changing and then thrust his fist into Mac's chest, going into it and making Mac cough up blood as he pulled Breaburn's arm out of his chest as he turned into stone. "Something to remember me by." he said smirking and chuckling as his head turned into stone and now stood a frozen Breaburn. This left every one in the arena shocked, except for a large figure with an ax near one of the doors.

"I found my dance partner." he said smirking as Koto laced her mic to her lips.

"And that is it for this match, the winner, Team Draco's resident beefcake. Mac." she said as the crowd booed and Mac pulled his arm out of Breaburn gently before picking it up and carrying it towards Spike.

"Here, watch him." Mac said as he was panting and felt weak on his knees as Spike was worried.

"Mac, you sure?" he asked him worried for his well being, but Mac waved him off.

"Yeah, i'll be fine." he said smiled as he turned around and looked at his next opponent, who was in the ring with his hoody still on and seamed to be nervously looking up t him.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Even after a tough battle, and an even tough choice. Mac now has to face a new opponent with a strong power of ice. Can he win, even with all of the damage to his body. And wh was that watching the match?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Also, next chapter will have an OC from** **powerbond. Also, the next few pics to the comic are up and their will be two special cameos in Dash's comic. SO, go check out Placomix to see them and check out some of their other stuff.**


	51. Ice vs Muscles

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Even though Mac is hurt, he will go against the next opponent from Team Wonder Bolt. Also, we learn a little more of the figure watching Mac's fight and a littler more dark info backstage. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 51: Ice vs Mucles.

The sun was high in the sky above the stadium where the Shadow Tournament was being held, but something interesting was happening in the back as Twilight and her friends were in the locker room as Fluttershy work as hard as she could to heal the trio of enjoyed friends. But on the other side of the locker room, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were sitting on a bench as they watched Fluttershy heal the ones they hurt.

"I-I can't believe we did all this?" Bloom said as she was shocked at how much her sister was hurt and she felt awful for what she had done to her.

"Yeah, how could we really do something to them?" Scootaloo asked as she stared at her sister, Dash, out cold thanks to what they did. But as they hung their heads in shame, Twilight walked up and made them lift their heads up.

"Girl's you should not blame yourselves." she said with a kind smile on her face as they looked up at her as she continued, "You three were under a powerful spell that made you three act against your will."

"Yeah, and look at the bright side." Pinkie spoke up and she jumped up in between them as she gave every one a big smile on her face as she added, "You three took on and nearly beat two tough girls and the captain of the Galactic Guardians. You three are very powerful." This made the trio frown as they felt even worse then before and Twilight pulled Pinkie aside.

"Pinkie, maybe you should go and root for Spike and Mac as they might need your upbeat attitude." Twilight said smiling at her friend. Who smiled back at her as she hugged her.

"Okie dokie." she said as she left the room and headed into the hall as she went to cheer for her team. Once she left, Twilight let out a loud sigh before looking at the others.

"Okay, let's get started on t\healing our team." Twilight said smiling at them as she headed over to help Fluttershy.

* * *

In the arena area, the crowd were in shock as a badly injured Mac was facing off against a much smaller figure look up at him as he seamed to be shaking. After a few moments of the silence, Koto looked at him and placed her mic against her lips.

"Ummm, excuse me but could you remove you robe?" she asked him, who looked at her surprised for a few seconds before nodding and then slowly removed his robe to allow her, Mac, and the crowd to see him. He was a young man with light grey eyes, shoulder length black hair with blue highlights, fare skin tone, and was wearing a a long grey hooded sleeveless jacket, a blue t-shirt, Black jeans, grey boots, and he has white bands wrapped around his hands. "Ummm, okay and what is you name?" she asked him as he blushed heavily from being asked this.

"S-Shadow. Shadow Storm." he said as he looked at her and blushed heavily as he turned to look at Mac as Koto looked at them both before announcing.

"Alright, let's get started on this next match. Shadow Storm vs . Mac." Koto yelled in excitement as the crowd came to life with cheer as she continued, "And let it begin." Once she said that, Shadow vanish from sight and suddenly appeared in front of Mac as he did a swing of his leg and made Mac block it with his injured arm, which made him wince. Shadow smirked as he used Mac's arms to jump away before Mac could try a counter attack.

"Huh, I thought so." Shadow said as he landed a few feet away and got in a battle stance as Mac panted heavily as he looked at the small man.

"I need to end this fast." Mac said as he tried to focus his magic in his hands and then he chanted, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Crushing Earth Arm." But then nothing happened and Spike looked at Mac worried as Mac began to sweat. "Shit, I used to much of my bulk magic against Breaburn." he mumbled as Shadow smirked.

"Then let me have a go." he said as he crossed his arms in front of him and he began to focus his magic in his hands before chanting, "Guard of the Lunar Princess: Ice Shirkins." He then throw hit arms out as ice shirikins flew from himand headed for Mac. Who tried to move his legs, but they would not listen. So, Mac crossed his arms in front of him and blocked Shadow's attack the best he could as many of them cut into his arms or stuck in him.

"Mac, what are you doing?" Spike yelled out of concern as Mac was panting heavily and slowly lowered his arms as he glared at Shadow. "What is happening?" Spike asked himself as he was unsure of what was happening to Spike.

"He's tired." Pinkie's voice called out to him as Spike was surprised as he turned around and came face first into her breasts, as Pinkie looked down at him smiling as she said, "That bulk magic wastes a lot of magic and energy. That's why he doesn't use it that often." After hearing this, Spike was shocked as he turned back to look at Mac, who was bleed a lot and could not seam to move from his shop.

"You know what Mac, you fell into my trap." Shadow said smirking as every one gasped before he continued, "Those Shirikins were made of ice and magic. So, now my magic is flowing through you at this moment." This made Mac nerves as Shadow slammed his hands together and began to chant, "Guard of the Lunar Princess: Freezing Temp." And with that finished, Mac began to shiver as he was now stuck in place.

"Mac, move." Spike yelled as he and Pinkie began to get worried as Shadow slowly began to walk towards him with a smirk on his face as he put his hand out flat.

"You did a great job against my teammate, but I'm a bit tougher." he said smiling as he looked at his hand and then looked at Mac, who was worried himself as he watched Shadow come closer and then listened to him as he chanted, "Guard of the Lunar Princess: Ice Saber." Then Shadow's hand was turned into an ice saber and he lifted it up to put the sword in front of his face as he smirked at Mac. Mac began to worry more as he gulped and began to try and chant a spell.

"G-Guardian of t-the S-Solar Princess:" Mac suddenly stopped his chant as Shadow thrusts his saber into Mac's shoulder, causing him to gasp and groan as blood spilled from the stab. Spike and Pinkie were now even more worried as Shadow smirked before twisting it inside his shoulder. This made Mac yell in pain as Shadow pulled his saber out of Mac's shoulder and then he pulled his arm out as he said.

"Nice try Mac, but I won this match." he said as he swung his saber at him.

"Blood Stone." Mac yelled out suddenly as the ground with his blood on it shot forward and hit Shadow clean in the stomach/ Shadow looked down at the attack and then looked back up at Mac before he was sent flying. Shadow soared out of the ring, past his teammates as one had to move their head as he flew by and then slammed into the wall behind them. Shadow, the crowd, both teams and Koto were all shocked from what had just happened as they looked at Mac, who was breathing heavily from what he had just did. Koto looked at Shadow for a few moments before shaking her head to clear it and placed her mic up to her mouth.

"Alright, after that shocking attack, Mac is still standing and Shadow it out of the ring. So I will begin the count." Koto said as she began to count Shadow out. As she was doing her job, Mac continued to breath heavily as blood began to drip from his cuts again.

"Ummm, what just happened?" Spike as he and Pinkie looked at Mac as he slowly turned to look at them and began to smile at them.

"I-I use what little m-magic I had left t-to fuse my blood with the ground a-and made it a-a-att..." Mac suddenly stopped speaking before his head fell forward and he just stood there in silence. As that was going on, Koto continued her counting.

"8...9...10. And it's over." Koto yelled out in excitement as the crowd booed heavily as she continued to announce, "Shadow did not meet the ten count. So the winner by count-out it Mac." She then turned to look at Mac and saw that he was not moving.

"Hey, cat." Spike yelled out as she turned to look at him and so he continued, "Check to see if he's alive will you?"

"Excuse me, sir. But I...oh. You said cat. Right." she said smiling sheepishly as she ran up to Mac and laid her head on his chest, and then listened closely for a few seconds before she gasped. "He has a heart beat and seam to breathing slightly." Hearing this, Spike let out a loud sigh of relief as he looked at her and smirked as he looked at the other team.

"Hey Koto." he called out and she turned to him, smiling at him calling her by her name as he continued, I'll be fighting the next matches. All of them." She smiled and nodded as Spike began to climb into the ring when suddenly the intercome started.

"The third match will began as soon as both opponents are in the ring." a woman on the other side of it said as Spike looked at it confused from what she was saying.

"Alright, let's get this match started." a voice called out from the other side of the ring. Koto turned around as Spike moved slightly to se too. There stood a man with a smug smile on his face as he had green eyes, long, dark blue hair, and a deep tan skin tone as he stood in the ring and was wearing a open black vest, baggy grey pants, waist bands and boots. He had a very smug look on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Seeing him there confused Spike as he looked right at him fro a few seconds before responding to him.

"Give me a second to get in the ring and." Spike began to speak but was cut off by the sound of the match starting, and he and Pinkie quickly look up at the board as it said Soarin vs. Mac. This shock and infuriated Spike as he turned and grabbed Koto by her shirt. He then pulled her down to look at him as he said, "You can't be okay with this, do something.' She looked at him with a worried look as she looked away for a few seconds before she then looked back at him.

"I can't. The officials make rulings, and if I don't listen. They punish me." she said blushing as Spike looked at her for a few seconds before letting her go.

"I'll kill them for this, so don't worry." he whispered as she nodded before walking back into the center of the ring where Soarin was standing.

"Damn, your hot." he said smirking as he slapped her butt, making her gasp and slap him.

"Hands off." she yelled as he chuckled and stood a few feet away from him as she announced, "Alright. Let the third match with Soarin vs Mac. Begin." The crowd cheered on for Soarin as Spike and Pinkie were mad.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Maqc is out cold after two tough matches with Breaburn and Shadow. And now the tournament runners have put him in a third match against Soarin. Can Mac survive until Spike finds a way to save his friend?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and check out the comics on Palcomix, with the new Dash one getting new pages every week. Also, I don't know what my next fic will be yet. But I am still open to request.**


	52. Cruel Hair

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. This will a tough one to watch, with Sorain beat Mac for most of the chapter and then Spike beating his ass for the rest of it. Plus we learn a little bit more on Spit Fire, and the leader of Team Wonderbolt. please enjoy for that is pretty much it.**

Chapter 52: Cruel Hair.

The sun was high of the island the Shadow Tournament was being held, and the crowd where getting excited as the third match of Team Wonderbolt's versing Team Draco was just getting started. But as for captain of Team Draco, Spike was shocked as he saw a passed out Mac being forced to fight Soarin.

"Come on, this is bullshit." Spike yelled out at the top of his lungs to Soarin, who just looked at him with a smirk and gave him the finger as he got in a fighting stance.

"This is for everything you did to my teammates." Soarin said smirking as he began to focus his magic and then chanted, "Follower of the Chaos God: Hair Slay." Then suddenly all of Soarin's hair began to move and them launched toward Mac. The hair quickly stabbed Mac and causing him to groan out loud as more blood continued to fall from his new wounds. Seeing this infuriated Spike as he tried to get in the ring as Soarin continued to stab Mac's defenseless body over and over again.

"Stop." Spike yelled as he was just about to enter the ring but was stopped by Koto.

"Stop, you can but enter the ring I a single match." She said as she held out get hand in front if Spike, who was shocked as he gritted his teeth before getting down as Soarin continued his attack on Mac while the crowd cheered on. As the attack was going on, Soarin laughed out loud as he watch his attack his the injured man

"Ha, your not such a tooth guy are you?" He asked Mac as he continued to laugh kisser and continued to pierce Mac with his air. But as Soarin laughed out loud and enjoyed his fun, both of his remaining teammates where not pleased.

"Soarin is going to far I this." Spit Fire said as she watched him do what he was doing and the leader shock her head in shame as the crowd cheered on for his brutalizing attack on Mac, which was bleeding pretty bad. This went on for a while until Koto could not stand to see this any more as she stepped in between Soarin and Max.

"That's enough." Koto yelled as Soarin stopped in his attack as she continues, "He not even awake any more. So, I'm going to start the count." Koto then turned around and tried to start to count, but before she could get to 3, Soarin hair shit past her and hit Mac once again. "What are you hoping?" Koto asked as she turned around and was shocked to she him right in front of her, with his face mere inches from her.

"Sweetie, stay out of this or I will hurt you." He said in a scary tone as he pushed her out of the way as he began to chant, "Follower of the Chaos God: Hair Needles." Soarin's hair began to move around before firing many of them, hitting Mac several times as a few hit Koto in her leg.

"Hey, watch it." Koto said as she winced from the needles and tried to take them out, but a sudden stop pain shot through her leg and she screamed in pain as Soarin chuckled.

"Poison hair gel." He said as he walked past her and up to Mac, and touched the needles as he laughed louder before he continued, "He's really out of it. It causes so much pain that some people would consider suicide to stop the pain." Soarin then turned to look at Koto rolling around in pain in the ring.

* * *

As that was going on in the ring, the locker room fell in silence as the girls watched Mac getting brutalized by Soarin. As they watched this, Applebloom covered her mouth in horror as she watched Soarin attack Mac while he was out cold and tears ran down her face.

"Mac, No." Bloom yelled out loud as she ran towards the door, but was suddenly stopped by Twilight wrapping her arms around her. This caused Bloom to try and push her away as she cried out loud, "Let me go, please. He needs me."

"You can't help him sweetie. I'm sorry." Twilight said as she held her close and let the young girl cry into her shoulder as she watched the t.v.

* * *

In the VIP area, Celestia stared in stock as she looked at the ring and closed her eyes as she could not watch it any more.

"Horrible isn't he?" A voice calls out to her and she quickly turned to look over at the person, who appeared to be Discord with a glass of wine.

"How could you allow him to be your follower?" She asked him as he walked over to her and stood next to her as he watched the match.

"I know, but you know we can't stop them once they become a follower." He said as he sipped on the wine before saying, "Don't worry. He will get his some enough." Celestia turned to look at him and then looked back at the ring.

* * *

In the watching are, Michael and his team are watching in horror from the sight they there watching as Cheese Sandwich covered his mouth and fought back his phone. While Octavia was horrified and buried her face into Poni3's chest. And Michael clinched his first as he was getting madder as he watched.

"This is sickening." Michael said as he glared what Soarin was doing and hated to see what he did for Koto as she was still waling in pain.

* * *

Back in the ring, Soarin continued to enjoy his fun as Mac's body was now strained red from all the blood he has lost thanks to all of Soarin's attacks. And even now Koto the ref was stuck in the middle as she was laying in the ground in pain from his needles.

"Ha, is this what you wanted. These humans and human lovers treated like this?" He asked as he used Koto's mic and said that as the crowd cheered wildly for what he was doing, but his team were not liking what he was doing.

"Soarin, leave her alone." Spit Fire called out as she was now standing up and glaring at him as he turned to look at her with a cocky smile on his face as she continued, "You are not acting like a Wonder Bolt. Release the spell now our else."

"Oh, really. And how will you stop me?" Soarin asked with a smug smile on his face as he used his magic to cause even more pain through his needles. Mac didn't move an inch while Koto screamed out even louder as rolled around on the ring as he looked right at Spot Fire as he asked, "Well, what are you going to do to stop me? Kill your own teammate?"

"No, but they are." She answered him and Soarin looked at her confused before he turned towards Spike, who had his hand out and fire ball in his palm was glaring at him. Soarin was slightly confused since Spit Fire had said them. He then felt something and turned to look up, and there was Michael, who was also glaring at him and had a fire ball in his palm. Soarin looked at both of them for a few seconds as he let out a loud sign and then released his pain spell. Once the pain stopped, Koto laid I her back panting as Soarin dropped the mic by het.

"The winner it's Soarin." She said as she laid on the ground as Spike and Pinkie jumped into the ring, rubbing to their friend.

"Is he okay?" Pinkie asked as she and Spike looked at Mac, who looked like a bloody statue as they tried to check on him.

"Yeah, he's breathing." Spike said as he looked at his friend and checked on Mac with Picks, but stopped as he heard Soarin laughing at them. Spike's eyes went black as he stood up straight and looked at Pinkie before saying, "Pinkie. Take Mac into the back to Fluttershy." Pinkie looked at him for a few seconds before looking into his eyes and nodded.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Present Portal." Pinkie chanted as a large present formed around Mac and then it vanished.

* * *

In the locker room, the present suddenly appeared in the very center of the room and then it opened. The girls were all shocked and horrified as they see what Mac had been thought.

"Dear Celestia." Twilight said as she covered her mouth and was left shocked from what she saw, and Rarity quickly covered the girls eyes as Fluttershy walked up to him.

"I have to hurry, Twilight. Please help me remove these needles." She said as she went to work on getting them out of Mac's body, Twilight shock her head for a few seconds before rushing to he'll get.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ring, Spike stood next to Pinkie and remained still for a few moments before slowly walking towards Soarin. Pinkie felt something if with Spike as she ran over and scoped Koto off the ring as she was busy taking out the needles.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as Pinkie's breasts continued to slap her in the face as Pinkie ran towards the edge.

"Trust me." Pinkie paused as she stopped and jumped off with Koto still in her arms as she continued, "He's best to be left alone in the ring." Koto was about to protest, but realized this Team had saved her baby times in the tournament and just listened to Pinkie. She looked back into the ring and saw smoke come of his body.

"Oh, are you mad at what I did?" Soarin asked him as he had a smug smile as Koto glared at him as she placed the mic to her lips.

"And next match. Soarin . Begin." She yelled out in announcement as Soarin continued to smirk until suddenly he felt a lot of pain as Spike punched him in the stomach and he could feel a lot of pain as he looked down at Spike's fist in his stomach.

"AWarrior of the Lunar Princess:." Spike began to chant as Soarin's eyes widen in fear.

"Wait, don't." Soarin began as he looked at him with great in his as he pled, "Please." Hearing this infuriated Spike as he forced his fist deeper into Soarin's stomach as Spit Fire's eyes widen as Spike glared up at him.

"Volcanic Dragon Blast." Spike finished chanting as his hand glowed bright red as a large fire ball fired through Soarin's body. He yelled in pain as a huge hole was in his body and the fire ball headed towards the leader. But just before it could hit them, Spit Fire jumped in front of them and blocked the fire ball. She winced before throwing it up into the air. Spit blue on her hands and looked up at the dead body of Soarin, who had a large hole though his body and saw the fire in the outside of the hole. She then grinned as Koto stated in shock of what just happened before smiling and climb back up onto the ring.

"The winner if match four, Spike." Koto said smiling as she walked towards him and then whispered, "I owe you one." As she got back in the center of the ring as Spit Fire jumped into the ring, coming only a few inches from Spike.

"Ready for a real fight?" She asked him smirking as Spike smirked back at her as they stood across from each other as the crowd cheered for the next fight it set.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With Mac avenged, Spike set out with his next match against Spit Fire. But the two pyro mancers will have a hell of a match. Can Spike vast a fellow fire user?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I know it could have been a little tough. And Please leave a review. Also, check out the Dash comic and some of the other ones on Palcomix.**


	53. Burning Fire

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. This is the beginning of an epic battle between Spike and Spit Fire. This will be Spike's first match again a fellow fire mage and it will be tough to prove he can over come something like this., Please enjoy and stay tuned for a future story to be announce at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 53: Burning Fire.

The sun was high in the skies above the island that held the Shadow Tournament, and the crowd in the area were left shock from what they had just saw. Spike, team captain to Team Draco, killed one of the members of Team Wonder Bolt in less then a second. And to top it all off, he was now face to face with Spit Fire, the captain of Team Wonder Bolt. She was grinning at him and he was grinning back as the crowd suddenly built to a roar before Spit Fire leaned into Spike ear.

"Between you and me," she whispered as her lips were mere inches from his ear as she finished it, "I'm glad you killed that dumb ass Soarin. Good riddance, I say." After her saying this, Spike began to chuckle and pulled away as he looked at her.

"Oh, man. Don't do that. I was ready to use my rage to head towards the top of the next two matches." Spike said as he smiled and looked at her as she was also chuckled from her commit.

"Oh, don't bunches us all in the same line as him." she said smirking as she stood up straight and looked over the young man before her as she added, "You ready for a real fight?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Spike said smirking as he got in a fighting stance and was getting ready for a brawl, and then he watched as Spike Fire got into her own fighting stance as Koto looked at them with an excited look on her face as she placed her mic to her lips.

"Alright, the crowd looks ready and so are the fighters." Koto took a pause for a few seconds as the crowd cheered on before she placed the mic to her lips as she continued, "Let the match begin." Spike then charged towards Spit Fire, who blocked his punch and he blocked her side kick, this made them both smirk before they both jumped back a few feet away.

"Not bad, kid. But can you beat this." Spit said smirking as she placed her hands in front of her and began to focus the magic in her palms as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess:"

"Ha, this will be fun." Spike said smirking as he began to focus the magic in his pals as he pulled both of his arms before he began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess:"

"Blazing Lion Roar." Spit yelled out loud as she threw her hands forward and launched a large fire lion's head appeared, heading towards Spike. Who simply smirked as her.

"Blazing Dragon Blast." Spike yelled as two smaller fire balls appeared in his hands and then he throw both of his arms forward, which then had both balls to expand into a larger fire ball that launched towards the lion head. Both fire attacks hit and suddenly a large fire exploded into a large blast. The blast was so strong, Koto was launched out of the ring and was caught by Pinkie with a big mattress.

"Might be more safe if you stay out here during the match." Pinkie said smiling as Koto looked up at her, and then nodded as the blast began to fade as Spike and Spit looked at each other from the other side of the wing as Spit clinched his fist tightly.

"Not bad, but lets see if you can compete against this." she said smirking as she began to focus her magic in her fists and then began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Eagle." Then two large talons formed around her feet and a pair of wings formed around her arms. Spike was shocked as he watched her take flight into the air and then soar around the ring before stopping in place, staring down at him.

"Huh, that is tough to beat that." he said smiling as he began to focus his magic into his hands and then chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Dragon Claws." Then two large claws formed around his fists and his feet as he leaped into the air with his arm pulled back. Spit smirked as she thrust her foot forward and the hit in mid air. They seamed to have been equal in power as Spike turned to try and kick her with one of his clawed foot, but was match with another talon foot. After that, Spike began to fall to th and did a roll back before landing on his feet as he mumbled, "Damn."

"Hmmmm, I have you right where I want you." she said smirking as she flew up a bit while chanting, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Eagle Wing Blade." She then swooped down at nearly lightning fast speed and swopped past Spike, who turned to look at her as she flew back up into the air as suddenly a large slash appeared across Spike's chest.

"W-what the hell?" Spike said out loud as he held his chest and pulled his hand away, revealing a large amount of blood was coming out of the slash from his chest.

"I turned my wings into a blade and used the hot air to make me move faster to cut you deeper." Spit explained as she flapped her wings a few times as she smirked down at Spike, who smirked back as he bent his legs and did another leap into the air as he tried to land a punch on her. But soon after leaping, Spike realized he was not going to hit her and found he was a few feet off before he began to fall to earth. "You thought I would be low enough to let you hi me:" she asked smirking before lining up and launched herself towards the falling Spike as she chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess:Blazing Eagle Wing Blade." She then launched herself even faster and his Spike into the stomach, before sending him faster into the ring. Spike landed hard and made a hole in the ring as she swooped back up into the air.

"No, Spike. Get up." Pinkie yelled as she was worried as Koto began a ten count. As she got to the count of five, Spike jumped out of the hole and cracked his neck as most of his shirt was burnt up. He smirked as he looked up at her as he ripped the rest of his slutty, which gained Pinkie to woo as she said, "Yeah, show off that awesome bod."

"Ha, not bad kid and she's right." Spit Fire said smirking as she looked at his chest, admiring the six pack he was sporting before she flew up again as she tee-chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Eagle Wing Blade." She then swooped down and sped up, as Spike continued to smirk as he waited for her to hit him. When she did, he grabbed hold of her wing and skidded a few feet until she smirked before adding, "Burst." Suddenly, Spike was hit by a fire blast and he yelled in pain while she flew yo into the air. After a few seconds, Spike was able to put it out and he looked up at her confused.

"H-how did that hurt?" He asked her as he panted heavily form the burn and looked up at her for an answer.

"Simple, my fire spell was hotter then yours, like this." Spit said smirking as she flew up a few feet into the air as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Eagle Meteor." Then her winds began to glow and then several fire balls launched towards the ring. Spike stared in shock and covered himself as the attack hit the ring and soon the whole thing was covered into a flood of fire and Spike was no: sight, which made Spit frown as she said, "Man, I wanted a real fight."

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Spike's voice could be heard from with in the fire and Spit looked down to look down as Spike continued to chant, "Dragon Claws." Spike suddenly leaped from with in the fire and headed straight for her.

"Ha, I'm still too high for you to hit." She said smirking as she watched him heading her way.

"Warrior of the Luna Princess:" Spike began to chant.

"Oh, please. You can't hit me any time soon." Spit said with a cocky smirk on her face as she prepared for his attack. Spike then smirked as he continued his chanting.

"Blazing Dragon Boost." Spike said as a small fire ball appeared under his four and he pushed it down towards the ground. This launched Spike up into the air fat and left Spit in shock, along with both teams remaining member. Spike smirked as he pulled his arm back and then threw it forward, hitting Spit Fire in the jaw and forced her to fall to the ground with add Spike smirking as he continued with the punch and forced her towards the grind fast. Spit slammed into the May and made another hole in the ring as Spike leaped back, lacking heavily as he looked at the hole and smirked as Koto began her ten count. But at the count if six, she jumped out of the hole and stood up straight with a smirk on her face.

"Well, that was a great move." She said smirking as as she rubbed her cheek and saw a little blood from a cut on her cheek, which she then smirked at him even more before she began to chuckle as she said, "I have to say. I'm impressed with you."

"Sane here, your a tough fight." Spike said as he began to chuckle with her, and this continued for a few moments before Spike called himself down before he looked at her and he key out a sigh of relief as he cracked his knuckle before saying, "Alright, let's get series."

"Yeah, that was a good warm up." Spit said as she stretched out and smirked as she added, "But I was not lying, your ripped."

"Thanks, I try." Spike said smiling as he stretched with her as he said, "Your pretty hot yourself." Thks made her chuckle from his chest commit. As they were doing this, Koto was left shocked at what she was hearing and placed the mic to her lips.

"Are my ears deserving me?" She took a quick pause as she tried to hear then again before she continued to announce, "Yes, Spike and Spit Fire have been holding back to test each other's skills. And Sean to be flirting."

"So, you ready for my second form my skills?" Spit Fire asked her with smirk as she got in a fighting stance and asked, "Trust me, this will be hot."

"I bet, so will mine." Spike said as he began to focus his magic around his body as Spit Fire did the same. The two's power auras were huge and the whole crowd were left stunned as they continued to focus on their magic as they both began to chant.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" they both began to look at each other and smirked as in the watching area, Michael was watching in awe as he could feel how similar to his own magic Spike's seam to be as they each finished their chants.

"Blazing Phoenix Armor." Spit Fire screamed out as a bright green flame engulfed her and soon she emerged from it in a large fire bird from with her body being neked as she was now green flames.

"Volcanic Dragon Armor." Spike yelled out as a bright red flame engulfed him, he then emerged from it in a bright red dragon armor with his chest large with more mucles. They both looked at each other in these new forms and smirked as their real match is just starting.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Spike's and Spit Fire's fight has just been kicked up an natch with these new armors, and this will only get hotter as it moves on. But is their more dirty tricks up the Officials sleeve against Team Draco?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review. And as promised, my next story I will start after Gilda's Savior is...My first Pinkie and Spike story. Please check out this weeks chapter of it for the four choices I have for that comic.**


	54. Phoenix vs Dragon

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. The second part to Spit Fire's and Spike's battle. They now broke out their fire beast armor and this fight will be awesome with an epic ending. Not much else happens except a surprise at the end. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 54: Phoenix vs. Dragon.

The crowd were a roaring out loud at the awesome fight they were getting from Spit Fire and Spike, who were both now in fire armor as hers were in a green flaming armor in the shape of a phoenix and Spike was in a red flaming armor in shape of a dragon.

"You look even hotter." Spit Fire said smiling at him as she looked him over and saw that his muscles were even bigger then before as she added, "If you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all. Your smoking hot yourself." Spike replied as he looked her over and noticed how her breasts were completely bare, and he felt weird that he didn't seam to care about that now. He just shrugged it off and got in a fighting stance as he said, "Anyway, let's get going." He then launched himself towards Spit Fire, who smirked as she floated up into the air and dodged the attack.

"Yeah, we should really continue this fight." she said smiling as she looked down at him for a few seconds before swooping up as she chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Phoenix Wing Blades." She then swooped down towards him as he wings turned into blades as she headed for Spike. Who got ready to block it him as he began to chant himself.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Spike began to chant, but suddenly she appeared behind him with a lot of wind blowing past him. "Wait? Wha..." Spike began to ask as he tried to turn around, but suddenly felt a lot of pain before yelling in pain as blood sprayed from a pair of cuts that appeared on his shoulders.

"My Blazing Phoenix Armor is three times faster then my eagle." she said smirking as she flow up into the air, yet again out of his reach as she smirked down at her. But Spike just stood up with a smirk on his face and he looked up at her as he stood up.

"Well, that's a good thing to know." Spike said smirking as he placed his hand in front of him as he finished his chanting, "Volcanic Dragon Claw." Suddenly, his arm turned into lava and he then launched it towards her. Spit Fire was shocked as his claw head right for her and then grabbed her arm, which suddenly hurt as she felt it burn her wing. Spike then turned his wrist slightly before pulling his arm down, slamming her into the ground as he brought back his arm to him. Spike just stood there, panting as he held one of his shoulders and waited for her to move. Which happened after a few moments as she walked out of the smoke, holding her arm and smirked at him.

"Not a bad trick, hunk." she said ass he began to try and fly, but found her hurt wing was making hard to get back out of his reached and knew she was in trouble. But she had an idea as she flew as high as she could before she looked down at the ring and smirked as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Meanwhile, Spike smirked back up at her as he began to focus his own magic as he began his own chant.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Spike began to chant as she yelled out her finished chant.

"Blazing Phoenix Meteor Storm." she yelled out as she throw both of her arms out and smirked as several small fire balls appeared under her wings and then began to launch at Spike. Who's eyes widen in horror as he was hit directly by her move. Spike yelled in shock as he was engulfed by the attack and seamed to disappear from with in the smoked made my the attack. Spit Fire smirked as she continued to fly with what power she had left in her magic as she was panting heavily while she said, "N-not bad kid. You really took me to my limit." As the smoke seamed to continue to fill the area, Koto got a closer look as did Pinkie and the duo quickly lost any hope of his victory.

"Ummmm, Alright. I'll start the count." Koto said as she began to count as tears began to fill Pinkie's eyes as she looked at the smoke covered ring.

"N-no, please. Come on Spike." she yelled out loud as she leaned over the ring's side as she yelled again, "SPIKE!"

* * *

In the VIP area, both Celestia and Discord stared in shock, and horror as they did not expect this to happen. As they watched the ring, Discord turned to Celetia.

"Do you have a plan b?" he asked her, but she didn't answer him, and then he had his answer as he turned to look at the ring as the smoke continued to fill the ring.

* * *

In the locker room of Team Draco, the group of girl's stare in shock at seeing Spike taken out the way he did. As she looked up at the screen, Twilight began to tear up as she felt her heart break from seeing what she saw.

Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked her worried as she reach out and tried to touch her shoulder, but Twilight pulled away from her.

"W-why did he have to go?" she asked in tears as she shock from it as she was hurt and this worried Rarity as she stepped back from her.

"Twilight wait, look." Fluttershy said as she pointed towards the tv and they both look up at it, seeing a figure in the smoke.

* * *

Back in the area, Koto was a count of nine and was just about to finish the ten count when suddenly a figure appeared in the middle of the ring. Koto looked closer to it and tried to make it out when it was revealed to be Spike, who was covered in many cuts and had blood running down his arms, chest, and head.

"My God, Not only did Spike survive that attack but he's still standing." Koto announced over the mic as she was shocked and excited as she realized something as she looked at him as she said, "Wait, he lost his armor, but how?" Spike looked up at her, blood running down his body as she looked back down at him with a smirk on her face.

"Clever boy." she said smirking as she continued to flying the middle of the air as she getting close to running out of magic as she continued, "You switched the spell and used the shock wave to avoid most of the damage."

"Y-yeah, I used Dragon Burst to make a shield." he said smiling up at her as he coughed up a little blood as he continued, "But I took away my armor." Hearing this, Spit Fire grinned from ear to ear as she felt she had this in the bag.

"You were a doing great kid." she paused as she began to focus all of her magic into her arms and panted heavily before swooping up, and then soared right at him as she finished, "But this match is mine. Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" As she chanted she moved faster towards Spike, who remained still for a few moments as she smirked as she moved faster then ever while she finished her chanting, "Blazing Phoenix Wing Blade." She then began to glow as she became a blur with the speed she was using, and Spike remained still in the middle of the ring.

"Spike, wake up." Pinkie yelled as she was worried of Spike and wondered what he's doing. As for the crowd, they cheered on as they wanted to see Spike be taken out once and for all. Spike suddenly burst to alive as he lifted his arm up and blocked it with his hand as he held onto Spit Fire's inured arm in his hand, shocking the whole area as Koto and Pinkie stared on with their mouths open while the leader of Team Wonder Bolt looked concern from their body language.

"W-wait, how did you?" she asked shocked as she tried to pull her arm free of his grip and even used her talon clawed foot to kick him. But Spike grabbed it as-he wrapped his arm around her as he smirked at her.

"That spell I used cost me my armor and made me take quite a bit of damage," he took a quick pause as he pulled his hand back and focused a lot of magic into his fist as he continued, "But it give me a boost in my speed for five minutes." With that said, Spike looked her into the eye as he said, "Sorry, it was fun. But. Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Spit Fire looked at him and smirked as he finished his chant, "Blazing Dragon Claw." Spike then throw his fist forward, now in the shape of a dragon claw and punched Spit Fire across the face. She smiled as she was sent flying throw the air and out of the ring as the leader had to turn their head to avoid Spit Fire as she slammed into the chair before skidding a few feet until she remain still in a hole.

"N-not bad kid." she said as she had cuts all over her body and bled from her chin before she passed out in a heap. Spike panted heavily as he dropped to his knee and groaned form his match as Koto continued to count on Spit Fire. Once the last number of ten was counted, Koto placed the mic by her lips.

"And that's a count of ten, which means Spike has won this match." Koto announced as the crowd began to boo out loud as Pinkie hopped into the ring and ran towards Spike.

"Spike, are you okay?" she asked him as she patted his back, which made him wince out loud as she pulled away from him as she said, "Oh, sorry Spike."

"It's cool Pinkie." he said smiling at her as he forced himself to stand up and groan as he looked over at the leader as he said, "Can't rest now." The leader nodded as they entered the ring and stood in front of Spike as Koto got in the ring to announce the next match, but suddenly there was a call from the inter com.

"Attention, the judges of the tournament have to announce that this math will end in a double count out." a woman announced over it, causing Spike, Pinkie, and Koto shocked as the large screen began to show footage of Koto doing the count as the smoke cleared, then she stopped as she looked at Spike. But it showed that it was over twelve seconds before Spike was shown up on his feet.

"This is bull." Spike yelled out in frustration as Koto looked at him with a frown as she placed the mic to her mouth.

"The judges have spoken, but there are no more members of Team Draco." she paused for a few seconds as she looked at the injured Spike as she continued, "So, the winning team is Team Wonder..."

"STOP!" Celestia announced from the top of her VIP room. The crowd and the area remained in silence as they all looked up at her as she took a deep breath before she continued, "As the rules say, I have one say in a rules change every tournament. So, I'm changing the spare teammate can compete if there are still all five of the original fighters are still alive." This statement confused Spike as he looked at her and wondered what she could have meant by that.

"OH, I get it." Pinkie said excited as Spike looked over at her and she smiled wide at him as she said, "I can fight."

TBC.

* * *

Next time: With her as their last chance to move on to the Semi-Finals, Pinkie has to go up against the leader of Tean Wonder Bolt. But she is in for a big surprise at who she is fighting.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review. I have a huge idea for the next chapter and I think it will be one of my best in a while. Also, check out palcomix comic of Dash and Spike along with the rest of the series and their other pieces of work.**


	55. Pinkie Rising

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, we find out who the leader of Team Wonder Bolt and the fight against Pinkie will begin, along with a few new tricks by Pinkie Pie. That's pretty much it and this is the end of this round. So, enjoy.**

Chapter 55: Pinkie Rising.

The crowd was stunned as they watched Celestia make her announcement, which shocked the whole arena as Spike looked over at Pinkie and just looked at the excited look on her face as she was their last hope in moving to the Semi-Finals. Pinkie was excited as she turned her head and looked at Spike, seeing him worried.

"Oh, relax Spike." Pinkie said smiling as she pulled him into a tight hug and swung him around a little as she continued, "I can do this. Trust me." She then let him go and kissed him on the cheek as she walked over and hopped onto the ring. She stood up straight and smiled as she saw Koto and the Leader standing in the center of the ring as she began to bounce towards them. As she got in front of her, Koto smiled as she looked at both of them for a few seconds before placing the mic to her lips.

"Alright, folks. This is it. The final match of the first match up in round three." she said smiling as she looked at the whole arena while she took a pause and heard them cheer as she continued, "Here we will have a match between Team Draco's reserve member, Pinkie Pie and the leader of Team Wonder Bolts, ummmmm." Koto looked over the leader for a few seconds and then leaned forward as she whispered, "Could loose the robes?" The leader looked at her for a few moments, causing her to gulp and step back a bit as she wondered how they could react.

"But of curse." the leader said in a monotone voice as they began to remove their robe. Revealing a female with long purple hair, light blue eyes, very pale skin, and was wearing a sleeves, grey leotard that hugged her large breasts with a black belt across her waist, long, white leggings, and grey boots as she had a katana attached to her belt. The young woman stood up straight and looked right at Pinkie, who was shocked and gasped as she stared at her when she said, "Hello, Pinkie."

"Maud?" Pinkie said in shock as she looked at her for a few seconds before smiling and wrapping Maud into a tight hug as she yelled out loud, "Long time no see sis." This statement made both Spike and Koto gasp out loud as they looked over at them for a few moments before Koto placed the mic to her lips.

"What in the world are the odds to have most of the last few matches to have family members fighting each other?" she asked as Pinkie continued to hug Maud for a few moments until she pushed her away.

"Nice to see you to Pinkie." she said still in a monotone voice as she continued, "But we need to fight now." Maud said all this as she placed her right hand on her hilt and moved the blade around as Pinkie smiled back at her.

"Your right, we can talk after I beat you." Pinkie said in excited tone as she bounced a few feet back and they both got in a fighting stance as they waited for Koto's okay. Koyo looked at both of them for a few moments as she raised her hand up and then looked at them one last time.

"And, GO!" she yelled as their match began. the second it started, Maud grabbed her sword and drew it as she charged at Pinkie, who smiled as she leaped back, dodging the first swing with ease.

"Come on sister, don't hold back because of me." she said smirking as Maud resumed another swing of her katana, but Pinkie dodged this one too. This continued for a few moments as Maud swung her katana many more times and Pinkie seamed to be able to dodge every single one of them. After nearly a minute of missing her attacks, Maud took a strong stance as she stared Pinkie in the eye as she did one last swing of her sword, which Pinkie was no where near and then she sheathed her sword.

"There we go." she said still monotone voice as she looked over at Pinkie, who stood up and began to look her self all over for a few seconds before looking back at her sister with a large smirk on her face.

"Nice going, sis." Pinkie said as she put her hands on her hips and suddenly, her clothes shattered into many small pieces and fell to the ground, leaving Pinkie butt naked. This made Spike blush heavily and tried to cover his eyes, but he forced himself to watch the match as the crowd cheered on at seeing her naked body.

"Yeah, I thought you would like to have your last match in the tournament naked." she said still in a monotone voice as she looked at her sister and then got back in a fighting stance. Pinkie just smirked back at her as she reached behind her and lifted up a grey thread. Seeing this shock Maud as she stared at the thread for a few moments before she asked, "It that..."

"Your load barring fiber? Yes." Pinkie finished her sentence as Maud's clothes began to shake and her clothes suddenly ripping in half, causing her breasts to bounce freely and her curvy body to be shown the excited crowd. Maud looked down at her nude body and then looked back at her sister confused.

"But when did you get it?" she asked wondering when did she put her guard down as Pinkie answered.

"Remember that hug?" Pinkie asked smiling as Maud's eyes widen as she looked over at her as Pinkie continued, "I grabbed it and when you pushed me away, I took it with me." Maud looked at her now naked body and then looked back over at Pinkie as she still looked as if not caring about her being naked.

"Very clever Pinkie. But you need to be ready for anything." she said as she pulled her sword back and took aim as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Crushing Slash." She then swung her sword out, making an air slash that flies towards Pinkie, who began to panic and bent back as the slash flew over her head, missing her. The attack went on until it hit the wall and cut it very deep as Pinkie landed on her hands and flipped herself over to look at her sister.

"Whoa, that was strong." she said out of shock at how powerful her sister had become and worried she might not be able to beat her.

"Thank you Pinkie." Maud said as she pulled her sword back and began to focus her magic into the sword as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess:" But as she chanted, Pinkie placed her hands in front of her her and began to chant her self.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess" Pinkie began to chant as Maud began to swing her sword.

"Crushing Slash." Maud yelled out as she finished her chanting and launched another air slash at Pinkie.

"Present Trap." Pinkie yelled out loud and then a large present appeared in front of her as they two moves hit head on. The two remained in a stall mate for a few moments before there was a large explotion. Launching Pinkie back a few feet back before she stopped and looked over at her sister while ignoring.

"What the? You cut through my present?" Pinkie asked her shocked as she panted heavily and looked at a few scratches on her body.

"Yes, my blade can cut through almost anything." Maud said as she lifted up her sword and placed it onto her shoulder as she began to say, "Here is the next one in my moves, Warrior of the Solar Princess: Crushing Rains." She then swung her sword down and then several many slash launched at her. Pinkie gasped and yelled out as the attack hit her hard as smoke filled the air. Pinkie was no where in sight as Spike began to panic.

"Pinkie, no." Spike yelled out loud as he leaned on the edge of the ring and stared at the smile for a few moments until it cleared, and every one could see that Pinkie was still standing. She had several cuts all over her body and she was panting heavily as she looked at her sister.

"N-no a bad move Maud." She said panting and holding her right arm as she looked from her to her sword as she said, "I'm surprised I didn't beat you with that attack. I must have held back a little."

"Ha, maybe?" Pinkie stuff smiling as she looked at her sister and wondered if there was a way she could beat her. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head as she added, "Hey, want to make a bet?" Maud looked at her for a few seconds confused

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Maud asked as she turned her head to the side abd looked at her for a few seconds as she waited.

"Simple, the loose has to remain naked for the rest of the tournament." Pinkie said smiling as the crowd cheered in excitement as Spike blushed redder at what he heard. Maud looked at her for a few seconds before she looked at herself as she thought it over.

"Deal." Maud said as she pulled her sword back and began to focus her magic in her sword as she began to say, "Get ready to loose, Warrior of the Solar Princess:."

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Dual Giant Presents." Pinkie chanted quickly as a giant present box appeased in the sky and then it fell on top of Maud.

"This won't work Pinkie." She said as she had her sword ready and then was about to continue her chant when she heard Pinkie's voice.

"Switch." Pinkie yelled and there was a flash as Maud looked around as the bottom suddenly disappeared. Maud yelled in her monotone voice as she fell to the ground and landed in a forest. Maud slowly got up and shock herself of dirt as she looked up, seeing she was in a forest a few miles from the arena. She looked at it in the distance for a few moments.

"Nice okay, sister." Maud said as she sat down on the forest floor and she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

Back in the arena, Koto was confused at what was happening as was the crowd and Spike as Pinkie lowered the present into the ring and opened it, revealing an empty box.

"Ummm, what happened to her?" Koto asked as they all looked over at Pinkie and wondered what she did.

"Oh, she's a few miles in forest." Pinkie said smiling as every one was shocked at what she had just told them.

"Ummm, alright. If that us true, then she will not be able to make the ten count." Koto said smiling as she raised Pinkie's hand as she continued, "This means Team Draco has won this round and will be heading towards the Semi-Finals." The crowd booed as Spike for excited as he hopped into the ring and ran towards Pinkie, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Way to go Pinkie." Spike said as he hugged her tightly, but quickly realized his mistake as her breasts pressed against his face and his hand fell into her bare ass.

"Oh, Spike. It's not that kind of fic." She said giggling as she hugged him back and then the duo began to head off into the back to talk to their friends.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time.: After making it past the tough thud round, Team Draco gets some time off to rest. But there is something Celestia needs to do to help Shining heal his arm while Team New Moon takes the stage.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I know not as much action as the last few chapters, but I felt it needed to do a light chapter. Please, leave a review.**


	56. Path to the dome

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, Spike and his team start over do rest as they have three days till the semi-Finales. But as they recuperate, Spike has a feeling of something off going around and looks for it, while Dash and Applejck catch the matc of their possible opponents. Team New Moon.**

Chapter 56: Path to the Dome.

The sun was high in the sky of over the island were the Shadow Tournament was being held and the crowd were roaring for excitement for the next match ups, but as for Spike and Pinkie, they were on more of an important mission as they ran down the hall of the backstage area. As they ran, Spike could not help but notice the aftermath of Pinkie's fight as she was running in front of him.

"Umm, Pinkie. Wouldn't you want to wear some clothes?" Spike asked as he smiled nervously as he could not hhelp but star at Pinkie's round ass moving as she ran.

"No, not now. Need to focus on our friends." Pinkie said as she turned to look at Spike and smiled at him as she continued to run down the halls until they reached their locker room. Pinkie grabbed the handle and nearly pulled it off of it's hinges as she burst into the room yelling, "How is everyone?" Pinkie then looked into the room and stared as a bunch of maintenance works playing cards stare back at the naked young lady. Pinkie continued to stare at them when there was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see it was Spike.

"Our locker room is the other door." he said as he pointed to the door across the hall that had a sign that read, Team Draco's Locker room. Pinkie looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to the men.

"I am sorry, please continued your game." she said smiling as she turned around and walked into the locker room as Spike opened the door for her. As she walked into the room calmly, Pinkie quickly got excited as she yelled out, "Is every one okay?" She then noticed that ash and Applejack were sitting up all bandaged up and smiling at her as they seam to be alright.

"Yeah." Applejack said with a groan as she held her bandaged ribs, which was not the only thing bandaged as her arms were as well along with one of her legs and her head. Dash was not much better as her ribs and arms were also bandaged up, but so were most of her head and one Band-Aid was over her left eyes. As the trio of girls talked to each other, a quick throat clearing made them turn to look at the other side of the room and they saw the other with Rarity and Twilight covering the CMC's eyes to hide Pinkie's nakedness from them.

"Pinkie, get some clothes on right now." Twilight said as Pinkie simply saluted her and then headed to her bag before digging in it for a change of clothes. As she was doing that, Dahs and Applejack were looking around for any sign of Spike, but they were shocked when he was no where in sight.

"Pinkie, have you seen Spike?" Dash asked as she too groaned from her injuries and watched as Pinkie turned around while getting a new bra on as she looked around the room before shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm out here." Spike called out from the side of the door as he stood in the hallway, confusing every one in the room until Twilight realized that all the other them were not fully dressed as she smiled at Spike.

"It's okay Spike. We all saw what happened in the matches and you two really pulled through." Twilight said smiling as she watched the door and really was very proud of how far Spike had come in less then a year. She looked at all of her friends and was happy for what they have all done in the last year. As Spike was waiting outside of in the hall, he suddenly felt something and he turned to see Iron Wills standing a few feet away. Within seconds, he pulled the door shut and glared at him as he began to heat up with what little magic he had left.

"You come any closer and you will regret it." Spike growled as he was ready to fight and protect his friends from this monster. Iron Wills just looked at him for a few more seconds before turning around and headed down the hall. This confused Spike as he calmed down and watched him walk away.

"Spike, what is going on?" Twilight called out to him as she and the others quickly worried on what was happening in the hall just on the other side of the door. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the door popped open and Spike placed his head into the room.

"Quickly, Pinkie. Use your magic to to take every one to my room. Now!" Spike yelled as he then slammed the door shut and every one of them were left in shock, and worry as they all stared at each other for a few moments before Twilight taking a deep breath.

"Alright Pinkie. Send us there now." she said as she knew Spike was really series of what was going on and he was trying to protect them from what ever happened in the hall. Pinkie looked at her half dress and nodded before she began to use her magic as an escape plan. After getting the girls to leave for their safety, Spike quickly began to follow Iron Wills down the hall as he wondered what Wills was up too, not knowing a figure was watching him from the shadows and they quickly began to follow them both.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel suits, the whole group arrived thanks to Pinkie's giant present spell. Once that was done, she was tired as she plopped into one of the chairs as she needed a rest, but she then realized something as she looked around at them all before she spoke.

"Hey, where's Fluttershy, Shining, and Mac?" Pinkie asked as she looked around the room and noticed she had not seen them in the locker room either. Twilight just smiled as she walked towards one of the doors and opened it as Pinkie peaked inside. There she said Shining and Mac resting on their beds, all bandaged from head to toe as Fluttershy was laying against Mac's bed fast asleep.

"She healed them so hard that she is out of magic." Twilight explained as she and Pinkie stepped out of the room while Twilight closed the door behind them. As they walked back into the living room, they saw Dash and Applejack were sitting on the couch with the t.v. set to the live coverage of the Shadow Tournament.

"Oh, cool." Pinkie said smiling as she jumped from the hallway entrance, half way across the living room, and over Dash as she landed in the center of them both.

"Yeah, we should watch this match since it's our next opponent." Dash said with a smile on her as she looked at her friends and was enjoying this moment. The trio smiled as they enjoyed Koto announcing the teams.

* * *

In the area, Koto was in the middle of announcing Team Slith with five large beast of demons that were growling as the crowd cheered. But in the back, most of Team New Moon where waiting for their captain and were getting worried for he had just vanished.

"Where could he have gone?" Cheese Sandwich asked the girls as he was bouncing all over the place from worry about his captain not being there.

"Relax, we can do this." Vinyl said smiling as she had a cocky smile on her face as she was ticking to her music as she was rocked her head back and forth. Cheese heard her and began to freak out from what she had just said.

"Are you kidding?" Cheese asked ad he got right into her face and stared her in the eyes as he yelled out loud, "He's the strongest member we have in our team and we have no hope with out him."

"Seriously? We aren't that weak." Vinyl yelled as she pushed him back and glared at him as he pushed her back. Add they were getting in a shoving match, Octavia was sitting against the wall, playing her violin with a calm smile spread across her face as she was toning them out at the moment.

"You two need to relax." She said in a calm tone as she continued to play her music as they turned to look at her and they slowly began to calm down.

"And for their opponents, Team New Moon!" Koto yelled out loud into her mic. Hearing this, the trio all look at the entrance and the crowd cheering. After a few seconds of waiting, Octavia stood up and looked at her teammates as she smiled at them.

"Come on, we have a round to win." She said as she headed for the entrance while she continuously continued to play her violin. They looked at each other and shrugged as they followed her, and they continued to listen to her beautiful music.

* * *

As that was going on, Spike continued to follow Iron Wills down the hall and gee wondered what could the hulking beast of a man could be up to. As Spike followed him, a figure followed closely behind him as all three of them continued to walk down the halls. After following him for a few minutes, Iron Wills turned around a corner and as Should turned to, he found a large hike through a wall. Spike gulped as he stepped through the hole and found himself outside with a line of trees that were knocked over, making a path.

"I'll give him one thing, he's not hard to follow." Spike said as he continued to follow Iron for another few minutes until he came to a small clearing with Iron standing in the very center of it facing towards a large tree with his back to Spike.

"It's funny." Iron said as gee continued to look at the tree and lifted his hand before place it on the trunk, causing the bark to crack from his powers as he continued to speak, "This is the tree I planted many years ago when I first won the Shadow Tournament."

"So, what is this about?" Spike asked as he was confused at why he was watching him and his friends locker room. As he watched him, Iron turned around and suddenly Spike felt a lot if pressure out of no where. Spike tried to with stand out but he felt sick as he dropped to one knee as he asked, "W-what is going in?"

"This is over forty percent of power." Iron explained as he began to walk towards the kneeling Spike, who was finding it hard to breath as he watched Iron coming closer to him. Spike slowly tried to stand up and was able to as Iron was just a few inches from him. Iron looked down at him as he stared a hole through him as he said, "Not bad, I'm at forty five percent, let's see about one percent more." Iron continued to look at Spike when he suddenly felt more pressure as he tried to stand tall. But it was too much and he was sent flying across the field as he crashed Ingo a large tree before being forced into the bark of the trunk.

"T-to much." Spike groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at him as Iron walked up to him, making Spike feeling more pressure as Iron slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Spike's chest, causing him to groan from the power going into his body.

"Your body can't beat me." Iron said as he moved his hand away from Spike's chest and formed it into a fist as he said, "Let me make it more easy on you and finish you off." He then throw his fist forward when suddenly a combat boot hit him in the side of the neck andthen it jumped from his neck as the figure grabbed Shiite from the tree. They landed a few feet from the tree and the figure revealed himself to be Michael, who turn to look at Iron, who glared at him.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With his team competing with out him, Michael has is his hands filled with him and Spike facing against Iron Wills out in the woods. But can they survive such a powerful breast?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh, also. The next pages of the Dash comic are up on Palcomix. Please check them out and see some of their other works. Anyway, hope you had fun and please leave a review.**


	57. Three Vs Five

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, we learn a little bit more on Michael's team as they fight for their spot in the semi-finals. While they are doing that, Spike and Michael are having a face off with the super over powered Iron Wills in the woods. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 57: Three vs. Five

The crowd was roaring I the arena where the Shadow Tournament was being held. As the roar of the crowd was intense as the only three members of Team New Moon were looking around in the area of the ring as if looking for any sign of their captain. As they were looking around, Koto walked up to their side and knelt down near the edge of the ring.

"Can I ask where is your captain?" she asked Octavia, who looked up at her and then looked at her fellow teammates as they looked worried at her. She then got a stern look on her face as she turned back to look at Koto.

"He's not here at the moment, can we have a few more minutes?" she asked as Koto looked at them for a few seconds before breathing a loud sigh of frustration as she stood up and placed the mic to her mouth.

"Alright folks, Team New Moon's captain has not shown up yet, but they get a ten minute wait before the round must start." Koto said as the crowd booed a get eve more restless as the other team chuckled in seeing the only three member's of their opponents. After hearing this, Octavia let out a loud sigh of relief as her team looked at her in concern.

"What do w do if he doesn't show up after the ten minutes?" Cheese Sandwich asked as he was so nerves that he was shaking and looked at both girls as he was unsure of his skills.

"Relax, he'll show up." Octavia said as she smiled at both of them and took out her violin and began to play to calm down her teammates, which was working very well as they both breathed out sighs of relief and sat down to enjoy her little concert. But Octavia was very nerves over what was going on and hoped their captain will show up soo. before the round started without him.

* * *

In the hotel room, Applejack, Dash, and Pinkie were all relaxing on the couch as they were watching the Shadow Tournament on their tv.

"Man, those three are lucky they get a break to wait for their captain." Dash said chuckling lightly as he ate from a bowl of pop corn Pinkie had made and was enjoying herself as Applejack felt worried about Michael.

"I just hope Michael's okay." Applejack said out loud instead of thinking it and the other two turned to look at her confused for a few moments before Applejack realized what she had just said, covering her mouth as she slowly turned to look at the staring women just inches from her. They looked at each other before grinning and turning back to Applejack as she said, "You better not even think..."

"Applejack, Michael sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g.." Pinkie and Dash began to sing with big smiles on their faces as Applejack blushed bright red from their actions and then dumped a whole bowl of the pop corn all over them. As the trio playfully began to wrestle around, despite their injuries, Twilight was more focus on how Spike was acting.

"I wonder where he is?" she said out loud with a sigh and looked out of their hotel room with her mind on where could Spike be and if he was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the woods, Michael continued to glare at Iron Wills as he stood over both him and Spike, who was injured and slowly sat up behind Michael. Spike looked at the monster of Iron ills and felt something fill his stomach he knew as fear. Spike was shaking like crazy as he watched the power leave Iron like waves and see how the trees nearby were cracking from it.

"Stay calm, I have this." Michael said as he turned towards Spike and smiled at him, and Spike instantly calmed down as he felt he saw that smile some where before. After Calming Spike down, Michael turned back to look at the hulking beast before them with a glare on his face and sweat running down his forehead.

"Damn it, what is wrong with me?" Michael said as he felt something weird happen to him as he wondered what was going on by simply looking at Iron Wills seamed to be taking all of his courage. But Michael shock his head and tried to clear it as he knew what he had to do as he began to focus his magic into the palms of his hands s he said, "Why don't you try and take me on? Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Star Dragon Burst." He then placed his hands together in front of him and launched a blue colored dragon shaped blast towards Iron, who just stood there and put a hand in front of him as the blast hit him. He looked at the blast for a few seconds before slamming his hand closed and the blast shattered.

"Weakling." Iron said as he looked at Michael as he lowered his smoking hand and glared at them as a large wave of power washed over the area as a large amount of wind hit both Spike and Michael struggled to keep themselves from being blown away. Iron Wills' continued to unleash a large amount of power and then began to walk towards them as he began to continued, "I thought that one of you would have been my challenge that was meant to beat me, but you are nothing but a disappointment." Iron continued to walk towards him as Spike and Michael were forced to watch him getting closer and closer to them. Michael was shocked at one of his most powerful attacks did nothing but piss off Iron.

"R-relax." Spike said as he placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and used it to stand on shaky legs, nearly losing his balance as Michael looked back at him confused as Spike took a few steps forward to meet up with Iron in the middle of his waking. Iron stopped in his tracks and looked down at him as more power then before as Spike was hit hard by the wave of power and was nearly knocked over by the wave of power.

"You truly are a fool." Iron said as he lifted his arm up and made a fist as gee was about to punch when Slums began to focus his magic in his own fist as gee pulled his his back.

"Warriorof the Luna Princess:" Spike began to change as more magic formed around his hand as he threw his fist forward and punched him square in the stomach, groaning from his stone like body as he finished, "Dragon Grenade!" Suddenly, the magic in Spike's hand became really hot, enough for Iron to groan from it before it explored. Iron Wills groaned as he was forced back a few feet and Spike went a few more feet as his hand was smoking and he panted as he looked over as Iron Wills, who was standing still for a few moments as h looked down at his burnt stomach.

"That hurt." he said as he looked from his burnt clothes and then looked up at Spike as he smirked while he continued, "Like a bug bite." Suddenly, bot Spike and Michael slammed into the ground with great force as they felt even heavier then before. Spike and Michael groaned as they tried to stand up, but it was useless as Iron began to walk towards them as they were both pinned to the ground.

* * *

Back in the area, the timer continued to count down to the start of the next round and Team New Moon continued to listen to the music from Octavia as Koto watched the timer reach ten. Koto watched closely at the counter until it reach zero and then she turned back to Team New Moon.

"Alright, their captain, Michael New Moon has not shown up and we need to start the round." Koto announced through her mic ad the crowd cheered for this as Team Slith chuckled at how the other team looked as all three slowly stood up and they turned around, shocking every one as they had excited smiles on their faces as Octavia hopped into the ring, heading for the center as did the Captain of Team Slith followed suit. They met in the center of the ring with him having a huge smile on his face as Octavia looked up at him.

"You and your team will die here, you know that?" he asked her smiling as she cocked her head to the side and grinned from ear to ear.

"If so, how about a free for all, you five against us three with the winner being the last team standing?" she asked as the leader looked at her confused an shocked before chuckling out loud.

"Yeah sure, why not.' he said grinning as the rest of his team laughed out loud and Koto looked at Octavia in shock as she looked her over before looking back at the hulking captain of Team Slith.

"Ummm, alright, it's set. A five on three free for all." Koto said as the rest of the teams walked into the ring with Team Slith taking up almost half of the ring with their size much larger then the three members as Koto looked at all of them for a few seconds before she lifted her free arm up as she yelled out ,"And, let the round begin." The match starts as Team Slith tried to attack the trio, but their size made it impossible for them to get any moves at the moment.

"Alright, you two ready?" Octavia yelled as she pulled her right arm back and smirked at them.

"Yeah." Both Cheese Sandwich and Vinyl yelled as they got ready for their fight as the trio charged at them. The captain glared as Octavia ran up to him and leaped over him with a flip.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Wire Concert." She chanted as she landed in front of one of the taller ones and swooped her hands and arms around in mud air. This confused the beasts as he looked at her before trying to lift his arm up, but found it impossible as he looked at his arm before looking back her as she pulled her her and behind her, suddenly slicing him to pieces. This shocked the crowd and his team as the Captain's eyes widen while he watched the pieces if his teammate fall allover the ring. Octavia smiled as she asks up and turned towards him. As he looked at her, he failed to notice Vinyl step in between two more of the hulking beasts as she looked up at them.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Boom Sound." She said as she began to mess with her head phones when suddenly the duo held their heads in pain and yelled out loud before their heads suddenly burst. Shocking the crowd and the last two members of Team Slith. One of the last two members notice Cheese as he looked up at one of them as the beast gulped when Cheese reached behind his back.

"Time for a fun party favor." He said smiling at them as he began to focus his magic as he began to change, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Spike Mallet." He then swung a large spiked mallet around and slammed it into his upper body, and it cut off the upper half of his body. He then smiled as he put the mallet back into a present box. The captain was shocked as he had watched these three simply kill his whole team and looked at them as they circle him, like a lack of sharks as the Captain gulped hard.

"Wait, please. No." He begged as felt wires wrap around him asking with loud music as he yelled fir mercy when he saw Cheese Sandwich pulled out the mallet once again. The captain yelled in fear as the trio preformed their attacks on him. Decapitating him, and leaving all of Team Slith dead.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With their spot in the Semi-Finals, Team New Moon head out to find their Captain as Team Draco members try to figure out if they can beat them. And Spike and Michael are in a tight slut with Iron Wills.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The awesome scenes of the build to the Semi-Finals. Please leave a review and check out my page fir updates.**


	58. Helpfull Godess

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, it's more or less Spike and Michael fighting Iron Wills with all their might, but it is not enough for them to even hold him back they get help from someone very special. And Applejack and Dash realize they have no chance against the members of Team New Moon.**

Chapter 58: Goddess Help.

Clouds began to fill the skies above the island were the Shadow Tournament while in the area, the crowd were left in shock as they had just watched a trio of human slaughter a huge team of beasts in just a few minutes. After a long pause of shock and wonder of what they had just saw, they crowd began to cheer for them as Koto had a big smile on her face as she placed the mic to her lips.

"Well, wasn't that awesome, the quick and yet awesome bloodiness of Team New Moons victory." Koto said smiling as she grabbed Octavia's hand and raised it as she had lead her team into battle. She smiled as the crowd cheered on for her as Cheese Sandwich and Vinyl were raising their own hands in celebration of their victory. The trio enjoyed their time in the spot light, but suddenly a realization hit them all at once as Octavia looked at them and they looked back at her.

"Sorry, But I have to go" Octavia began as she pulled away from Koto's hand and began to run towards the others, and they joined her in running as they leaped off out of the ring and ran into the backstage area through their door. "Alright, we split up and look for him. Call when you find him." Octavia commanded them like a leader.

"Got it" the other two said and as they came up to a three way hall, the split with Cheese heading west and Vinyl east as Octavia continued to head forward, south.

* * *

As the match ended, Blueblood was in his private suite in the mountain enjoying a large class of wine and having two naked, sexy girls feed him grapes as he had a grin from ear to ear as he had enjoyed the match.

"Ah, what a wonderful show." he said smiling as he tipped his glass to the ceiling and continued to grin as he drank more of it and feasted on the grapes. Suddenly, the door to the suite opened and a cloaked figure appeared in the door way with a metal mask over his face. He walked into the room, scaring the girls as he walked towards them as they were sitting in a hot tub, but Blueblood was un -phased as he finished his glass before he asked, Did you get it?"

"Yes." the figure said in a male voice as he moved his hand and revealed a large, old key with seven weird symbols on it.

"Good." Blueblood said as another girl began to pour him another glass of wine as he continued, "Now, find the others and unleash their sins." The figure then bowed and vanished as the girls let out loud sighs of relief as Blueblood grinned grew wicked as he said, "This will be even more fun if we loose, Dear Aunty."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all just staring at the screen as they took in what they had just saw, and neither of them could sum up the words needed to explain how any of them were feeling at the moment. After nearly five minutes of silence, Applejack turned to her friends with a worried look on hi\er face.

"Girls, we are so screwed." she said out right and blunt to them as they turned to look at her, but neither of them said anything as they felt she was right.

"Yeah, I mean. We nearly died in a three on three match and they are four very powerful warriors." Dash said as she felt like she was no match for them either.

"He's even has my powers, I thought only I can use that magic." Pinkie said as she joined her friends in their despair. They then just sat there, sulking as Twilight was starting to become unnerve from their talking themselves down and how long Spike had been gone.

"Alright, I need to go and find Spike." Twilight said as she headed from the window towards the door and opened it, leaving the trio alone as Rarity walked out of the other room.

"The girls were wasted from all of the fighting earlier and are sleeping well..." she cut herself off as she looked at the sulking trio on the couch and saw the Twilight was gone as she looked around before asked, "Ummm, what I miss?"

* * *

Up in the VIP area, Celestia and Discord had just finished watching the match with shocked looked on their faces as neither of them had expect any of that to come from those three.

"So, you only picked Michael to lead your team?" Celestia asked him as she turned to him and saw that his shocked look had changed into a big smile on his face as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I just picked him and said he can make and train his own team." he said as he turned back to look at the ring with the grin still spread across his face. She turned from him and looked back at the ring as her mind was racing. Suddenly, her eyes widen and she looked up into space as Discord took notice of her action, feeling worried, "What is it?"

"This is bad." she said lightly as she continued to stare off into space as Discord looked at her confused before she continued, "A lot of power his being released."

Iron Wills?" Discord asked as he was now even more worried on why Michael did not show up in this wound.

"No, more powerful." she mumbled as she continued to stare off into Space.

* * *

Back in the woods, Spike was panting heavily from his grenade bat and looked at Iron Wills, who was looking at his burned body. There was a moment of silence before Iron Wills looked back at them as more power released from him, hitting Spike hard as he dropped to one knee and forced him to cough up a little blood.

"I am impressed about how you hurt me." Iron Wills said as he looked at Spike and watched him cough up blood as he continued, "But you still can't hurt me more then miner burns." He then took a few steps until he reached in front of him and was about to grab Spike

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Star Dragon Shower."Michael yelled as he leaped over Spike with both of his hands covered in his magic and he thrusts both of them forward, launching a large amount of star shaped attacks at Iron Wills. Michael landed behind the smoke area and turned to see if he was able to do anything to Iron Wills when suddenly Irons large hand reached out and grabbed Michael's head.

"Again, I am impressed by his you two can scratch me." He said before throwing Michael over his head and slammed him into the ground, causing him to groan from the pain and then he lifted him up by the head, setting him covered in scratches as gee continued, "But still to weak." He the tossed him across the field, slamming him though a large tree and to the ground as Spike was shocked at seeing him man handling Michael. "You two disappoint me." Iron Wills said as he walked up to Spike as he pulled his leg back and was about to kick him.

"Spike, are you out here?" Twilight called out to him and walked nearby as Iron Wills stopped in the middle of his attack as she saw them as she screamed, "SPIKE!" Twilight then ran towards him, feeling uneasy as she felt pressure of Iron's power but she continued until she reached Spike as knelt next to him as she asked, "Spike, are you okay?"

"Twilight, get away. Now " Spike yelled as gee moved his arm in front of Iron as gee continued to stare at them as Style glared at him.

"Leave." He said right to Twilight as she looked at him and could tell he was dangers as Spike was breathing heavily from what ever had happened. Her eyes narrowed abd she stood up to face him.

"I will never leave him." She said with a stern look on her face as Iron looked at her even more before he pulled his fist back.

"Then I hope you enjoyed your life." Iron said as he threw his fist forward abd Twilight claws her eyes out of fear.

"No!" Spike yelled as he jumped into the air and threw his own punch, hitting him across the face. Iron groaned as gee staggered back and Spike landed on his feet, but fell to his knees as he panted heavily as he added, "D-don't touch my friends." Iron wills stopped a few steps and then turned to look at Spike with a shocked look on his face.

"I see, 55% of my power out and you can still move enough to attack." Iron Wills said as he looked at the panting Spike and then back at Twilight as his eyes widen as he began to walk towards him when suddenly the sky got darker from the clouds that appear above the whole island as black lightning began to hit the ground around them as Iron Wills stopped in his tracks and looked up into the sky as did both Spike and Twilight. The trio looked up in awe as they were not sure of what was going on when suddenly a large black bolt of lightning hit in between them , and they watched it as it began to form into a large black sphere.

"Leave at once, Iron Wills." a voice came out from with in the sphere and Iron Wills began to sweat as he took a step back, confusing Spike and Twilight as a figure began to appear in the sphere and seconds later, the sphere explained and the figure's feet touched the ground. It was an elegant looking woman that looked similar to Celestia, except her skin to was much darker and her hair was a flowing shades of dark blue to black as she had piercing blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue, see through gown that showed off her lushes curses and very large breasts. She stood with her back to them and she stared back at Iron Wills.

"Princess Lunar." Iron Wills said with a smirk as he stood his ground, and Spike and Twilight were even more shocked as they looked at each other before looking back at the woman in front of them. There was a long moment of silence between them before Iron scuffs and looked at her revealing outfits as he asked, "Finally coming to except my challenge?"

"No, for faith has set in stone who will fight you. The heir to the Galactic Dragon's power." she said as she looked at him with a glare in her eyes as she stood her own ground, waiting for him to make his move. After a few seconds of waited, Iron Wills looked at Spike and then at the out cold Michael each for a few seconds before he turned back to look at her.

"If these are the chosen ones, Blueblood will win." he said as he turned and began to walk away from the area as his power got lower and low as he walked away, and as he was out of sight, he began to rub his cheek as there was a large buries on it from Spike's punch. THis made him smirk as he mumbled, "Maybe not." Back in the field, Spike and Twilight were still awe struck from the sight of Luna in front of them as they watched her turn around to look at them with a kind smile on their face.

"You did a great job Spike, you really put him off balance long enough for me to arrive." said in a kind tone as Spike just looked at her for a few seconds before he coughed up more blood and he fell in heap on the ground in front of them both.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Even after winning a chance to rest before the Semi-Finals, Team Draco are in shambles with Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie feeling unready for the next round and their three strongest out at the moment. Celestia makes a drastic choice to try and help them out.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Yep, Luna showed up for over a year of waiting. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and the next pages of the Dash comic are out and please, also check out the other comics on Palcomix site. I know it's a little late, but happy Halloween.**


	59. Secret Plans

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this one, we learn on -more about Spike and Michael, and their shared destiny which will lead to the next round. Also, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie began to plan out their next move with them out matched against Team New Moon, and Shining Armor goes on a mission to get stronger for the finals.**

Chapter 59: Secret Plans.

Darkness, that is all Spike could see as he just floated there and remembered this was similar to when he first got his powers just a couple of months ago. And then he could hear a voice from with in the darkness and he looked around in a panic as he tried to find where it was coming from.

"Spike, your true destiny is coming." a figure said as it appeared behind Spike, who quickly turned to look at them and looked at the figure, wondering what he was as it looked human and reminded him of something that he could not quite remember.

"What are you?" Spiek asked the figure as he looked at him and the figure faded away, causing Spike to reach for them while yelling out, "Wait!" Suddenly, Spike found himself sitting on a bed as he had reached out in his sleep and woke up yelling out. As he looked around the room, he saw a sleeping figure next to him and he realized who it was, "M-Michael?" And sure enough, it was Michael laying next to him in another bed, who slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Spike as he groaned while trying to sit up.

"Oh, what happened to Iron Wills?" Michael asked as he looked around the room they were in and realized it was his room that he was sharing with Cheese Sandwich.

You two are lucky to be alive." a voice said as they turned to look at the doorway, seeing Twilight standing there with the rest of Michael's team as they looked at him with worries expression on their faces as Twilight continued, "Luna showed up and set him away, it was then that Octavia showed up and helped me get you two back to this room were Fluttershy worked over times in healing you." She then pointed to the floor and they looked down, seeing Fluttershy sleeping soundly while cuddling a plush bunny.

"How long were we out for?" Spike asked as he felt so sore and groaned as he knew that he should not be moving at that moment.

"Four hours," Twilight said smiling as she walked over to Spike as she looked down him before she punched him in the chest, causing him to groan as tears filled her eyes, "What were you thinking, I could have lost you." She then knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a loving hug, much to Spike's shock as he suddenly began to blush and wrapped his arms around her as he felt warm.

"I-it's okay Twilight. I'm sorry." Spike said smiling as he hugged her close and smiled as he enjoyed the warmth she was giving him out of nowhere. A few moments later, she pulled away from him and smiled as they realized the others were staring at them as they each had a goofy smile of their faces as they looked around. After few moments of them blushing heavily Spike grinned goofily as he asked, "Twilight, you mastered that teleport spell yet?"

"Why yes Spike, let me use it." she answered him as she began to focus her magic before all three, Spike, Twilight, and Fluttershy teleported from the room. Once they were gone, Michael looked at his team with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry I wasn't there." he said as he hung his head in shame and wondered how bad they were beaten. He was surprised when Octavia lifted his head and they all gave him a big smile on their faces.

"We made it to Semi-Finals." she said smiling as they were all excited and Michael was shocked to hear that before he smiled back at them and got excited with them.

"Who are we facing in the next round?" he asked with a big smile on his face, but it vanished as he saw the rest of his team began to frown and look at each other.

"Ummmm, Team Draco." Vinyl said as they all looked around, knowing how Michael felt about Team Draco and knew he might not like having to fight them. Michael let out a long sigh as he got up and looked out the window out to the ocean.

"It's okay. We've been ready for this since round one." he said turning back towards them as he smiled at them before he continued, "We will fight and win this Tournament." They all smiled and grinned as they all got excited while cheering him on his words.

* * *

Meanwhile in the VIP area, Blueblood was still enjoying his wine, grapes, and women as he had a wide smile on his face as he was in his own personal slice of heaven. As he was enjoying himself, Iron Wills was leaning against a nearby wall and simply stared at the person who hired his team to capture Princess Cadence by winning this tournament. As he watched him enjoy himself, Iron Wills had a weird feeling and felt he should let it out.

"You seamed in-phased by having both of your aunts here." Iron said as Blueblood stopped for a moment before returning to his enjoyments of the grapes as Iron noticed this, and decided to ask another question, "I wonder why Luna if even here?"

"Oh, that." Blue blood said with his mouth full of food, which he quickly washed down with some wine before he continued, "I had some one steal something from the Galactic Guardians HQ."

"What?" Iron asked shocked at he had just heard and wondered what he could be planning, but decided to let it go and focus on his fight as he touched his bruised face as he smirked.

"By the way, where is your team at. It's almost time for the Semi-Finals." Blueblood asked as he massaged one of the girl's bare breasts while he turned to look at the hulking man.

"First, they are your team of mercenaries not my team." Iron said as he pulled his hand from his bruise and it healed almost instantly as he said, "And one two are already here." As those words left his lips, two figures appeared from the shadows and into the light. One was a huge, muscular figure in a large set of red armor with black streams running through out it and a horned helmet to finish the thing. The other was a much smaller, slinky looking guy with a wide grin across his face along with bright green eyes, a thick red mustache, and long red hair as he was wearing a straw hat with a blue band on it, a white and blue striped suit with a blue bow tie, and nice shoes along with a cane.

"Bulk Bicep and Flim Flam. Good to see you two again." Blueblood said smiling as he looked at them with a wide grin across his face.

"It is nice to see you again, Master Blueblood." Flim Flam said as he bowed and continued to grin as Bulk looked at all of them, but remained silent as he just stood there.

Ah, but where is she?" Blueblood asked as he knew there was still one person missing from their group.

"She will here soon." Iron said as he turned to walk out of the room with Bulk following him, leaving the other two alone as Blueblood grinned.

"Want to have some run with them?" he asked holding both of his women near him.

"We thought you would never ask." Flim Flam said as a long tongue snaked out of his mouth and he licked his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest near the hotel, the trio of Pinkie, Applejack, and Dash were in the middle of an intense training session as they were trying their hardest to try and get stronger for their next match up. As they trained, a figure watched as Dash swooped through many of Applejack's root attacks as Applejack avoided Pinkie's trap gifts, and Pinkie budges several attacks from Dash's wind. After doing this, the trio were exhausted as they laid or sat on the ground while they panted heavily from their training.

"Girls...I don't think we're getting much stronger this way." Applejack panted heavily as she laid on the ground and breathed heavily from her using so much magic.

"No, I-I think you right." Dash said as she sat against a chair as she looked at her other friends as she began to wonder what could ever get them strong enough.

"We keep running out of magic, why?" Pinkie said as all three of them groaned from their sore muscles and felt they were failures for how they were doing.

"That's because you keep using to much magic." a voice said as the trio looked to their side and saw Maud Pie walk out of the forest still naked as Pinkie hopped up excited as she bounced to her and wrapped her up into a tight hug.

"Hey sis." Pinkie said smiling as she pulled back slightly and Maud looked at her with the same expression she had while they were fighting.

"Hello Pinkie, nice move with the forced teleport." she said as she looked at Applejacka dn Dash, who were blushing and looked away from her.

"So, what do you mean by using to much magic?" Maud said as she stepped away from her sister and looked at them all before she said, "In can teach you how not to waste your magic." They all got excited as they stood up and Pinkie was happy as they began to learn form her sister.

* * *

In her own private area, Celestia was sitting in her throne like chair as she was joined in the room with her younger sister Luna and the Captain of the Galactic Guardian, Shining Armor. They had just finished hearing troubling news from Luna and where starting to soak in the info before they start talking.

"So, someone broke into the Guardian HQ and stole something that I didn't know was there?" Shining asked as he looked at them both as they nodded and he let out a loud sigh before he continued, "And why was I not told about this, thing was in my office in the first place?"

"It was made way back in the war with King Sombra to capture his seven generals and sealed them away into a magical key." Celestia explained as she felt uneasy for all of this and knew this had something to do with Blueblood, but she did not have time to think it over as they needed to find the key before it was too late.

"Well, I better get looking with the other guardians." Shining said as he stood up and winced from his arm still hurting a lot as both princess saw this, and looked at each other before they watched him head towards the door.

"Shining, wait a moment." Luna said as Shining turned to look at her as he wondered why she would have just stopped him in the middle of him going to stop who ever it was that stole the key."I came here for two reasons, the first was to tell Celestia about the key missing." she explained to him with a small smile.

"And the other reason was?" he asked as he stood there in front of her and waited for her to finish what she wanted to say

"To help you with your arm." she said as Shining turned to look at her shocked as he looked at his arm, wincing as he tried to move it before he looked back up at her as he looked at her with a series look on her face.

"What do I have to do?" he asked her smiling as she smiled back at him before opening a portal and looked at Shining as he looked it over for a few moments before gulping heavily as he stepped into the portal as Luna followed him, leaving Celestia alone as she was left hoping Shining would come back stronger.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Shining starts his intense train to heal his arm and get an ace up their sleeve for Team Iron Wills. But can his team survive with out him as the fifth member to Team New Moon is revealed and Michael and SPike learn something that chances everything.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for the chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. They always help me. Oh, and check out the next few pages for the Dash one. It's really getting good at the café on Placomix. Also check out their other works.**


	60. Ice Quest

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. We learn what Shining has to do to fix his arm while Spike has to psycho himself up for his next match against Michael. Also, Blueblood makes a surprise visit to Celestia and we learn who the final teammate to Team New Moon. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 60: Ice Quest.

Shining looked around the area he was now in and was confused as he seamed to have been in a dark cave with no light source except by the portal that Luna had opened for them to walk through. Moment later, she stepped into the cave through the portal and closing it behind, leaving them in darkness as Shining struggled to see if he could find her in the dark.

"Princess Luna, you still there?" he asked as he looked around the cave and tried to feel his way around in an attempt to find her, but after a few moment he ran into a wall and a slight giggle came from the shadows as Luna used her magic to allow the cave to be well lit.

"Sorry Shining, I just wondered if that would happen if I let it be dark a little while longer." she said still giggling and covering her mouth as Shining gave her a glare, and began to rub his nose as he stepped away from the wall and walked over to her.

"Is that all you needed or is there still more comedy I need to do?" he asked her as he looked at the princess giggling uncontrollably and rolled his own eyes as he simply waited for her to finish her laughing fit. After a few more moments of just listening to her laughing before she cleared her throat and collected herself as he asked, "So, where are we and what do I have to do?" Luna just smiled at him and began to walk towards one of the walls, stopped in front of it and reached towards it. And to much of Shining's shock, her hand reached through the wall and she pulled out a a large bottle.

"This is what we came here for." she said smiling as she turned to look at him with a kind smile on her face, but he was confused as he looked at the bottle for a few seconds and was still not so sure what was so important of it.

"What is it?" Shining asked as he looked at it for a few more seconds and then looked back over a Luna as he waited for her to answer him.

"Long ago, there was a race of ice warriors called the Skilth, that were feared by many other, even me and Celestia felt a total war with them would have ended badly for both sides." Luna explained as she looked at him and he looked at her in shock, never thinking he would hear of them being afraid of some other then Kung Sumbra and then Luna continued, "They mastered many different spells and no matter what, they had never been injured by the spells. Even the Ice Beast, which they made."

"What ever happened to them?" he asked as he was not sure how anything could beat a race of warriors that the princesses feared to fight.

"One of their own turned on them all and wiped them off the face of the earth." she explained as she looked at Shining with a concern look on her face as he began to think it over on who could have done something like that.

"Who was that warrior?" he asked as he just had to know who this warrior could have beena dn how he had never heard of him before now.

"His name, was Sumbra." she said as she looked Shining, who's eyes widen in shock as he had never known there was more to the lord of Shadow's then simply trying to conquer the world. After letting that info sink in, she looked back at the bottle as she added, "Here is the blood of the chiefs. They collected some before they died and are then given to the next one, this would all them to take in more magic from the past. And it should heal your arm along with more magic powers." After finished that sentence, she offered it to Shining, who took the bottle and looked it over for a few moments.

"Are there any side effects?" he asked as he looked at the blue bottle and wondered if it was wise to drink blood from the same race Sumbra came from.

"Intense pain as your body excepts the magic. That is why I'm here, to make sure you don't die as it happens." she explained and Shining gulped as he knew there had to be a catch. As he took a few moments to think it over, he winced and looked at his hand remembering how much he missed holding Cadence's hand. He glared as he popped the lid open and began to drink it fast. As he finished, his eyes widen in horror and he dropped the bottle while grabbing his stomach.

"My inside, are burning." Shining yelled out loud and then screamed in pain as he doubled over in pain from drinking it. Luna sat by and looked at him with concern as she had to make sure he will survive this adventure.

* * *

Back at the island, the VIP room was silent as Blueblood was finally finished in his relaxing as he fixed his suit up and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked nice. As he was doing that, Flim Flam was sitting on a nearby couch licking his fingers and an evil grin on his face.

"I must thank you for you for sharing them." he said turning to look at Blueblood, revealing blood running from his left said to his chin.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said smirking too as the hot tub was stained red with pieces of innards and an eye ball. "And when I win, you can enjoy even more of them." They both chuckled as Flim Flam too some of the blood from his chin and licked it with his long tongue. Once Blueblood was ready, he turned to him and said "I have to go do some things. Please show yourself out." Blueblood then vanished from the rooma dn FLim Flam smirked as he got up, and grabbed some wine from the other side of the room before he headed towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Team Draco's hotel room, there was a bright flash and then all three of them were back in the room. Spike and Twilight let out loud sighs from getting out of that embarrassing moment in Team New Moon's room, and Fluttershy continued to sleep on the floor with a happy smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad to get out of there." Spike said smiling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Twilight as both of them were still blushing.

"Yeah, and they are our opponents for the next round." Twilight said as she turned from Spike with blush still covering her face as she continued her statement, "So, we better get started on finding out the line up." As the duo looked away from each other and tried to figure out how they could get their minds off of everything, and just then the door to the other room opened. They looked at the door and saw Rarity walking out with the CMC, and Spike quickly noticed the bags behind them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Spike asked as he and Twilight turned to look at the group, but he felt weird and looked at her longer and harder as he could not place what this feeling was.

"I'm taking the girls back home." Rarity said smiling as she looked at three girls where were smiling at Spike sheepishly, still feeling bad for everything that had happened in the middle of the ring while they were under control as Rarity "It's to dangers for girls of their age to be here, and not to mention..." Suddenly the door burst opened to the room and Pinkie walked in with the other members of Team Draco, along with a naked Maud.

"Hey, Guys. Can my sister crash here tonight?" Pinkie asked as Spike and Twilight just stared at the light skinned woman before them while Rarity quickly covered all three of the CMC's eyes as she was blushing heavily.

"Pinkie, can you ask your sister to put some clothes on?" Rarity asked her as she continued to cover their eyes and Spike turned away as he was still not ready for all of this nudity.

"Sorry, but nope." Pinkie said smiling as she wrapped her arm around her sister and then continued, "She lost a bet and must stay naked for the rest of the tournament."

"Pinkie, you can't really make her follow a rager like that." Twilight said as she was with Rarity, but because Spike could see her and she felt weird for him to see Maud's naked body.

"No, I lost and must be a warrior of her words to do it." Maud said still with a strock look on her face as they all looked at her confused before she continues, "And I really don't mind letting you all see me naked." She then walked towards the couch and sat down on it while crossing her legs. Moments later, Pinkie bounced up and say next to sister as they began to watch TV together, leaving the others in shock.

"I rest my case." Rarity said as they moved the girls towards the door while carrying the bags with hey. Dag and Applejack stepped aside from the door to allow her past, she lead the girls or before turning to add, "Their are spare clothes in the closet and the chest is for the fight with Team Iron out." With that said, she left the room and Dash shut the door.

"So, where have you there been?" Spike asked as he looked at them and smiled at them as he realized what the weird feeling he had, he was not sad Rarity was gone.

"We were training for the next round, and Maud helped us learn some new tricks to help us stand a chance." Dash said smiling as she patted Maud on the shoulder And Applejack have her a high five.

"That's my sister." Pinkie said as she pulled her sister closer to her in a hug and grinned she continued, "She's always helping me when I need her."

"Cool, I saw Micheal fight and I'm sure the other member's are just as tough." He said as he looked at all of them and smiled as he was happy to be with them and knew they all could have a chance in fighting along him in this.

* * *

Meanwhile in hey private room, Celestia was sitting in her chair trying to relax and get her mind of how much pain Shining was going through to fix his arm. But her mind was still racing as she could feel something was off but she just could not place it.

"Hello, Aunty Celestia." A voice she knew all to well and she turned around quickly, seeing a smirking Blueblood sitting another chair nearby..

"Blueblood, what are you doing here?" She yelled out loud as she glared at him, concern for how he was able to get in her room without her sensing him or his magic. He didn't answer her as he poured himself a glass of wine and sipped on it before he turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to visit my sweet Aunty Celestia." He said in a child like tone as he looked at her with a cute smile on his face, acting like he was innocent.

"We both know your here for something." She said in a stern tone and glared at him as she felt he had something bad in mind.

"Oh, your right. I'm here to show you something." He said as he put his hand out and aimed at her, and suddenly Celestia was thrown across the room and slammed into the window. She was assigned as she struggled to free herself but she couldn't. "Note, I can talk to you." He says smiling as he began to walk towards her with a wicked smile on his face.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Some one comes to help Celestia from Blueblood and the others learn about Shining's quest. And we're meet the fifth team mate to Team New Moon.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry for not revealing the final member to Team New Moon, but it got moved back. Now, next week might be posted on Sunday because of Thanksgiving week. Also** **, check out the new pics on Dash's comic, and please leave a review.**


	61. Road to Destiny

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. We learn what will happen between Celestia and Blueblood, along with more of Shining going through his ordeal with the blood of the Skilth, and he meet the final member of Team New Moon and one more of Team Iron with the Semi-Finals starting at the end.**

Chapter 61: Road to Destiny.

The moon was high in the sky above the island where the Shadow Tournament is being held, but while many were enjoying the islands hotels. Celestia was in a bit of trouble as she was in her private room and being held against the glass by her nephew's magic. Blueblood smirked with glee as he watched his aunt struggle against his powers while he sipped on his glass of wine.

"Let me go this instant." she yelled in anger and fear as she could have sworn this power was familiar to her, but she could not place it exactly as she continued to struggle to free herself from his powers. Blueblood just watched her with a wicked smirka dn sipped on his wine more before he began to walk towards her while still holding onto tbe wine.

"Oh, what wrong Aunty? Confused?" he asked her with a smirk on his face as he continued to walk towards until he was face to face with her as he put the wine on a nearby table as he used his other hand to pull her hair from over her eye as he asked her, "You haven't placed it, have you?."

"What are you tal..." Celestia began to talk as she glared at him and looked into Blueblood's eyes and saw something familiar about how dark they looked to her. "No." was all Celestia could say as she looked at his eyes in fear as he smirked and moved his hands down her body, gently lifting her large breasts before letting them go, causing them to bounce from the movement as Celestia struggled harder to get away from him.

"I remember how much loved to play with these." Blueblood said with a smirked as he took hold of her gown and looked her right in the eye before he ripped it open. Celestia screamed out loud as her breasts bounced freely from the ripping of her clothes and then Blueblood took them into his hands, massaged them as he learn forward to whispered, "I remember how much you begged me to take while I was doing this."

"L-let me go. NOW!" Celestia yelled out loud as she let out light moans and yelps as she wanted him to stop, but enjoyed his touch since it was so familiar to her at that it was driving her crazy. Blueblood just smirked at her as he massaged her even more,and even added rubbing her nipples in between his thumb and pointer finger.

No, i'm just getting started with this reunion." he said as he moved one of his hands and slid it down the front of her body and smirked as she gasped. Seeing that made Blueblood smirk and continued what he was doing, causing her to moan out louder as he continued, "And I have all night to make you remember who I am. You filthy who..."

"God of Chaos: Serpent Grab." a voice called out as a large purple snake flew threw the air and grabbed Celestia before pulling her away from Blueblood, who didn't move or anything as he just smirked while he slowly turned around.

"Always getting in my way while I'm having fun huh Discord?" Blueblood said as he finished turning and looked right Discord, who had a serous look on his face and his sword out as he stood in between Blueblood and Celestia, who was kneeling on the ground to cover herself up.

"I'll tell you this once Princess. Leave or pay." Discord said as he stood his ground and looked at Blueblood, who continued to smirk before he just put his hand up into the air.

"Alright, you win. I won't touch Celestia anymore." he said in a mocking tone and Discord could feel that something was wrong with his magic coming off of him. But before he could quite place it, the window shattered. Discord protect Celestia as he watched a young lady with her wild white hair, gold colored eyes, a tan skin tone, and a pair super large bust as she was wearing a tight, white tank- top, skin tight jeans, and was bare foot as she had large talons on her feet and wing sprouting out of her back. She grabbed hold of Blueblood's hand with hers and carried him off as he said, ""Great timing, Gilda." he said smirking as she flew him off towards his room. Discord glared at them before returning to caring for Celestia. "

"Celestia, are you okay?" he asked her as he made a blanket and covered her with it as she looked scared.

"H-he's really back." she said in fear as she looked up at Discord before wrapping him into a tight hug as he realized what she had meant by that.

* * *

Back in the cave of the test, Shining was rolling on the ground and screamed out in pain from the changes happening from inside him by drinking the Skilth blood in the vile. As he continued to wale in pain and hold himself, Luna sat nearby with a worried look on her face as she was forced to watch him suffer so much.

"I'm sorry Shining, but you need to pace this on your own or you will die." Luna said with a sigh ass eh was forced to watch him go through this and wondered what her sister could have been up to at that very moment.

* * *

Meanwhile at the docks of the island Rarity was tired as she carried many heavy bags with her and she was also trying to lean the CMC safely to the boat that was going to take them hoime. But after a few more times dropping them, she let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky in frustration.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rarity heard from behind her and as she turned around, she saw three human sized demons walking towards her and the girls. Rarity instantly got between them and the girl's as she glared at them.

"Leave us alone." she yelled out loud as the CMC looked scared and worried of what might happened with Rarity not being a fighter. Rarity sensed them worry and she took her stand as she yelled, "Don't worry girls, i'll protect you from these things." This made the three demon laugh as they looked at each other and moved closer towards her.

"Oh really? Your going to hurt us with your purse or something?" the leader of the trio asked with a grin as he took a step closer and Rarity made the girls step back as Rarity was starting to get nerves with them inching closer to her and with her not having anyway of getting help before they could do something to any or all three of them.

"Excuse me." a voice said from behind them and when they turned to look at a fist flew through the air and punched the leader square in the jaw. Seconds later, a knee hit one of the others and an elbow hit the last one. All three fell in a heap and Rarity was left in shock as she looked at their savior. She was a tall woman with well built muscle body, redish, orange hair with a head band around it, a pair of bright blue eyes, and a pair of large breasts held in by a small black top with a brown vest over it, very short, shorts that showed off her hips, and a pair of cowboy boots. Once they were on the groun, she looked at Rarity and asked, "Are you four okay?"

"Ummm, yes ma'am, but..." Rarity answered as she looked at the much taller woman standing in front of her and she gulp as she watched her reach forward, and then grabbed her bag before lifting it up.

"Your boat is here, I'll help you." the woman said smiling as she lifted all of the bag onto her shoulder and placed it on a boat that was talking them back to the mainland.

"Thank." the CMC said smiling as they waved at the woman and Rarity did too as the boat pulled away from the dock. The woman waved back at them as she watched the ship slowly went out of sight, and she continued to wave as a figure walked up behind her.

"Long time no see, Little Strongheart." said as voice from behind her and she smirked as she turned to look at who was talking to her.

"Yeah, to long. Michael New Moon." she said smiling as she looked at Michael, who was standing there with his team and smiling at her as she walked up to them all as she said, "So, who am I fighting?"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Team Draco's hotel room, Spike stepped out of the shower with a sigh of relief and he turned to see Twilight was working on some kind of plan for their next round. He smiled as he walked over to her and looked over her shoulder as he looked at her plans.

"What are you doing?" he asked her smiling as he watched her working and she turned to look at him for a few moments before turning back to her paper work.

"I'm studying what we learn about Team New Moon and think I have the right set up." she said smiling as she leaned back and let Spike look at the plan. He did and saw a picture of each of his teammates with one on the other team. He quickly noticed something was off.

"Twilight, where's Shining?" Spike said as he looked at the plan and saw that their brother's picture was set aside from the others.

"He's busy with a mission to fix his arm." Twilight said as she was not sure Spike could handle what was really happening to him in the cave.

"Oh, alright. So, this is the team line up that would work best for us?" he asked as he looked them over for a few more moments as he waited for Twilight to answer him.

"Yes, but since their full powers are still a mystery. I'm only at a 45% that we will win." Twilight said in a nerves tone and Spike smiled as he lifted her chin, making her looking him in the eye.

"You need to believe in me and I will not fail you." he said smiling as they continued to look at each other for a few moments as blush began to cover their faces.

"Guys, save the kiss for later." Pinkie's voice suddenly woke them up as they turned to look at her as she and Maud were still relaxing on the couch with popcorn. Spike then quickly pulled away from Twilight and cleared her throat as she turned back to her paper work. Spike then headed off to his room, not wanting to embarrass himself any more in front of them.

* * *

Early the next morning, the sound of helicopters engines roared throughout the ocean and soon they were on the horizon of the island. They moved closer and revealed eight helicopters where carrying a large dome. As they got closer to the island, Celestia and Discord were watching it arrive at a large clearing on the other side from the original stadium.

"Are you sure he's really here?" Discord asked as he was uneasy more then ever on what was going to happen if they lose to Iron Wills.

"Yes, I'm sure and I need to know who is the Celestial Dragon soon." she said as she watched the works attached to the ground and she let out a long sigh as Discord began to grin.

"I just wonder which one of us picked the right one?" he asked out loud as the sun rose to the skies and they new something big was coming soon the every one.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The beginning of the Semi-Finals starts with Team Draco's muscle of Earth Mac and New Moon's Mysterious Member, Little Strongheart. What can these two power houses can do in the ring.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know it wasn't my best chapter, but having a cold doesn't help and I had to post fast with Thanksgiving this Thursday. Any way, please leave a review and Happy Thanksgiving to every one.**


	62. Earth Shakers

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. We start the Semi-Finals with Team Draco vs Team New Moon with Mac vs. Little Strongeheart, plus a little more info onhow Armor is doing in his trial with the blood. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 62: Earth Shakers.

The sun was high in the sky above the island as the Shadow Tournament began the Semi-Finals with fireworks being launched by the crews as the crowd began to fill the new large dome arena with spikes on the outside. While all these things were happening, Celestia was in her private box as she watched the seats fill up in the lower areas and let out a long sigh as she looked up to the dark ceiling.

"You know I can watch myself just fine right?" she asked out loud as Discord appeared out of no where on her couch with his cane in hand, ready to fight Blueblood or anyone he'd have too.

"He nearly had his way with you if I hadn't stepped in." Discord added as he looked at her with a concern look on his face as he looked down to the floor before he asked, "That wasn't Blueblood, was it?" After hearing that question, Celestia let out a long sigh and looked down at the ring for a few moments.

"I'm not sure." she said as she continued to look at the ring before slowly turning to look at him as she continued, "I mean, it was his body and all. But it was not his mind or powers."

"Yeah, he held you down and kept you from using magic." he said as turned to look at her and noticed she was lost in thought as she remembered what he had told her the night before, and she began to shiver. This did not go unnoticed by Discord, as he turned to look at the wall as he said, "We need to find out who the Universal Dragon is and fast." Celestia slowly nodded as she went back to watching them enter the area and let out another loud sigh as silence filled the room they were in.

* * *

In the cave, Armor was rolling around on the ground as he waled in pain and held his sides as he screamed echoed on through the cave as Luna was still watching it. She hated that could not do anything as he rolled onto his stomach and slowly got on his knees as he looked at her before suddenly coughing up more blood. This made Luna turn away from him as he went back to screaming out in even more pain and she let out a long sigh as she was now stuck.

"I-I'm sorry Twilight, and Spike for having to do this." Luna said as she slowly opened her eyes and went back to watching Armor suffer even more as he returned to rolling around on the ground while waling into in pain at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Back at the dome, Spike was sitting in his teams locker room as he watched the others finish getting dressed and then looked over at Twilight as she had a chalk board out while she explained all of the things they needed to know. As he looked at it and then looked at the others as the girls were excited to fight, as Mac sat in place and looked at them as he smiled at how excited his sister looked.

"Spike, is something bugging you?" Twilight asked as they all stopped messing around and turned to look at him as Spike looked up at all of their kind smiles as he let out a long sigh.

"I'm just not sure, something feels off." he said as Twilight looked at him with concern and tried to reach out to comfort him, but suddenly a voice called across the Loud Speaker.

"Team New Moon, Team Draco. Come to the area." it said as all of them looked up at the speaker and then back to each other.

"We can talk later Twilight, I have to go." he said smiling as he stood up and headed to the door of the locker room with the other four following him, leaving Twilight alone as she hung her head while she looked at the floor.

"B-but I have news on Michael." she mumbled as she let out a long sigh and went to watching it while in the locker room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ring, a dark skinned young lady with a fish tail, long blue hair, purple eyes and fin like ears was standing in the middle of the ring wearing a short, pink top and skirt with a black leotard that short her stomach and red leggings with black dress shoes. She had a smile on her face as she took hold of the mic and placed it to her lips.

"Good morning every one. My name is Juri and I would like to welcome you all to the Shadow Tournament Semi-Finals first round." she paused for a few moments as she let the crowd cheer and show their excitement while the doors on opposite sides of the dome before she continued, "And let me introduce the teams that will fight, First. The team that slaughtered both of there opponents in bloody, brutal fashion. Team New Moon." She pointed to her left and the crowd roared as Michael lead his team out of the their area with Strongheart right behind him, Octavia and Vinyl right behind her, and Cheese Sandwich was following up the rear. Juri then pointed to her right while she said, "And their opponents, the team that had to fight three other teams to get here. Team Draco." The crowd began to boo as Spike lead his team out with Dash and Applejack followed behind him, and Mac and Pinkie behind them. As the two teams entered the area, Koto from the last few matches was sitting at a booth with her own Mic.

"Welcome folks, i'm here to give you the play by play as Juri will be the referee." she said smiling as she looked into the ring as she waited for the around to begin while the crowd was starting to get on Dash's nerves.

"Well, they still don't seam to like us." Dash said as she looked up at the crowd while they walked towards the ring.

"Just ignore them." Applejack said as she walked beside her and looked at the crowd too as she finished, "We're here to win, not be liked." This made Dash smile as they reached the ting, and Spike and Michael hopped onto the ring before walking towards the center of the ring to meet Juri.

"Alright, what will be the set of matches?" Juri asked them as she looked from Spike to Michael and then back to him.

"I say best three out of five." Michael said smiling as Spike looked him into the eye and felt weird as he looked at the crowd.

"Sure, but no deaths." he added and Michael nodded and offered Spike his hand, which he excepted and then they both walked back to their teams.

"So, no death? Fine with me." Little Strongheart said smiling as she hopped onto the ring as Michael jumped off of the ring as she continued, "I'm going to have a great fun."

"Just remember. No killing." Michael said smiling as he watched Strongheart walking towards the center of the ring and saw her nod while waving as a sure while she walked.

"Well Mac, it seams your up." Spike said smiling as he hopped off of the ring and Mac climbed up with a stern look on his face as he began to walk towards the center of the ring.

"I won't fail." he said as he walked on towards the center of the ring and met both girls in the center as Juri looked up at him as Strongheart cross her arms in front of her a she looked him over too.

"Hmmm, your quite a piece of man." she said smirking as Mac's eyes widen and he blushed slightly a Juri cleared her throat to yo get them to look at her. And once they were looking at her, she smiled and placed her mic to her lips.

"Alright, the first match up of this best of five is Team Draco's Big Mac vs Team New Moon's Little Strongheart." Juri took a quick pause as she lifted her arm and looked at them for a few seconds before she threw her arm down as she yelled, "Begin." Strongheart and Mac pulled their arms back before throwing them forward, and the impact of which forced both of them back as they skidded back and they looked up at each other.

"Hmmmm, let see what you can do." Strongheart said smirking as she slammed her knuckles together and began to focus her magic as she chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Before she could finish her spell, Mac slammed his hands together and began to focus his magic.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess:" Mac began to chant as they looked each other in the eye and she smirked at him as she finished her spell.

"Pillar Missile." Strongheart yelled out as large pillars began to launch from around her and headed for Mac, but he just smirked as he focused on his magic more.

"Goliath's Grasp." he chanted out loud as two large arms appear out of the earth and he threw them forward, causing both attacks to collide and smashing into rubble. As the dust settled from the attack, both Spike and Michael were surprised from what they had saw.

"Their both Earth Mages." Michael said as he crossed his arms in front of him and looked over at Spike, who was looking back at him before he returned to look at the ring.

"I wonder what Twilight's thinking of this match up now?" Spike asked himself as the smoke cleared up and everyone saw that both of them were fine with smirks on their faces as Strongheart cracked her neck while Mac popped his neck as they looked as if they were ready fro more.

"Well, now I see I can't hold back against you." she said smirking as she bent down slightly and got in a battle stance as she waited for him to make a move.

"Yeah, same here." Mac said as he got in his own battle stance as they began to do a stare down for a few moments as the crowd remained silent as they stared at each other. Suddenly, they burst off of their feet and they launched towards each other with their fists pulled back before they made contact with each other once again as the ring began to crack from the power they were releasing.

"You are very powerful with your strikes." she said with a smirk as she tried to force him back with her power, but Mac matched it as he held her ground and dug in his heals as he also tried to force her back. But they both soon realized that their powers were equal and so the leaped back while slamming their hands on the ground before they began to chant.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" Strongheart began to chant as she focused her magic in her hands.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess:" Mac began to chant as he also focused his magic into his hands.

"Ground..." Strongheart began to finish as she looked at him.

"...Star..." Mac began to finish his chant as he looked at her.

"BURST!" they both shouted out at the same time before the rubble began to float off of the ground and began to fire towards the other. Their attack hit and canceled each other out, leaving the team captains shocked at what they saw.

"Where could they have both learn these spells?" Michael asked out loud as he looked at the scene with both Stongheart and Mac standing up with a smirk spread across Strongheart.

"Man, this is shocking that we can't seam to get the upper hand on the other." she said with a smirk still spread across her face and she crossed her arms as she looked up at him.

"It's not shocking at all. Trainer Strongheart." he said with a smirk on his face as her eyes widen and she stood up straight as he continued, "Your the one who trained me in earth magic."

"Huh, I thought you forgot about me all those years ago." she said smirking as every one was shocked from what they were hearing as Mac chuckled.

"How could I, since i'm going to be the one beating you this time." he said as he got back in a fighting stance and smirked at her as she returned the smirk before getting into a fighting stance herself.

"We will see if you can truly beat the one that taught you how to fight." she said still smirking as they remained still in their fighting stance for a few more moments before they charged each other.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With the news out of Mac and Strongheart's past, their fight gets even more intense and Mac quickly tries an old trick from his past to get the upper hand on her.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it because it will be the last one of 2016. Yep, this will end here so I can focus on Gilda's Savior and another secret project. Anyway, see you next year for the next set of chapter and the final Arc. Happy holidays.**


	63. Bulking Up and Ironing Out

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. I'm back from my break and I'm ready to finish this fight. I hope your ready for a big fight and a reveal of a secret magic Mac can use. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know which of these three animes at the end of the fic should I make a fic about.**

Chapter 63: Bulking up and Iron Up.

The crowd was a roar inside the dome for the first Semi-Finals match with Team New Moon taking on Team Draco with both combatants where in the middle of stand off as Little Strongheart stood her ground with Mac doing the same as he had just revealed who he was really be his teacher.

"SO Mac."Strongheart started with a smile across her face as she placed her hands on her hips as she continued, "What tricks do you have to beat your teacher?" Mac said nothing or even seamed upset as he bent his knees, and began to focus his magic onto his body.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Bulk Armor." he said as suddenly his entire body began to change and his muscles began to bulge out his shirts as the crowd was shock, as where his team and Strongheart. Who stood in place with her mouth open and just staring at him as he looked at her when his body stopped changing.

"Mac, what have you..." Strongheart began to talk to him when suddenly he appeared in front of her with his arm pulled back and then he threw it forward. Strongheart was caught off guard as he hit her in the chest and sent her flying out of the ring and into one of the walls across from her team.

"No, Strongheart." Octavia yelled as her team looked at the hole she had made in the wall full of concern faces. All except Michael as he looked at the hole and just waited a Jurie counted. But as she got to number four, the smoke suddenly disappeared and she appeared in front of Mac as she kick him hard in the neck, and her eyes widen as she could not feel any give as she jumped back before looking up at him with a glare in her eye.

"What kind of magic have you made?" she asked with a glare as she stood upa dn looked at Mac who was letting out deep breaths as he cracked his neck while rubbing his shoulder from were she kicked him.

"It's a long story, but we should fight now." he said as he then charged at her with great speed and Strongheart's eyes wide as she put his her arms up just in time to block his punch, but the force of him hitting her sent her skidding back a bit before stopping near the edge of the ring, which made her look back and then back at him as she was shocked.

"It's can't be his old magic, his speed is still there." Strongheart said as she put her arms in a fighting stance and got ready for a big brawl as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Iron Body." Her whole body turned into a silver color and a smile spread across both of their faces as she said, "If you brining out new tricks, then so am I." Mac was left shocked, as was both teams as they watched two look at each other for a few moments before Mac vanished from view as Strongheart did the same with a smirk and they both appeared in the center of the ring with their fists touching as they seamed to be a stalemate for a few moments before Mac jumped back as Strongheart said, "I have to say, I like this new magic you made."

"Same here." Mac said as he looked at her and then flexed his fist slightly, revealing it was bruised from their punch and a little sweat ran down his head as he wiped it away before he said, "I'm not done yet." He said as he vanished again from sight and Strongheart remained on her guard as she waited for something when suddenly he appeared behind her with both his arms pulled back as he began to say, "Let's see if I can break throw that Iron with my Bulk Armor." He then unleashed several punches towards her and Strongeheart just turned back around before unleashing her own amount of punches towards him. The two's fists looked like blurs as they launched their punches into the other and their teams looked at the scenes out of concern as Spike looked on from his side, and began to feel uneasy of what is happening.

"Whoa, look at how fast he's moving." Dash said out of excitement as she was also watching the fight next to the other and felt Mac was having a great show of power in his fight with Strongheart.

"Yeah, my brother is really showing her what for." Applejack said smirking out of pride as she was watching all of the fight and felt her brother was over powering Strongheart. But for Spike, he could really see what is happening in the fight in the middle of the ring and he knew how this fight was going to end.

"She to much for him." Spike said out of a series tone and they both looked at him out of confusion as they turned back to the ring where the blurry fist fight continued. This continued on in a their fighting for a few minutes as the crowd was now silence as they were watching them fight until their fists hit in mid punch and their arms were now in sight as they were panting heavily from the amount of punches each of them threw as they looked into each others eyes for a few moments.

"I have to say, this new magic of yours is pretty strong." she said smiling as her iron body began to crack all over her body and her team gasped from what they saw.

"Yeah, well. That iron is not soft." he said panting with her as his body was covered in bruise as the crowd was shocked at how their looked form just a few minutes of punching. Strongheart smiled as she took a few steps back and looked at Mac as she then did a quick spin kick to his head, sending him into the ring hard. Seeing this angered Applejack and she had to be held back by Dash from climbing into the ring, and Strongheart turned to looked at the made young lady.

"You let your guard down and so I..." she was cut off as Mac doing a quick spin on the ring and kicked her feet out from underneath her. Strongheart was shocked as she began to fall and watched as Mac spun to his feet before lifted his leg up for one final kick to try and win. She pulled her arm back from the other side of her body and she threw it as he did his kick. Their attacks hit, his foot hitting her head and her fist hitting his stomach. There was a moment of silence as they just looked at each other and smiled, before they were both thrown back by the others attack. They flew from the ring and crashed into opposite side of the arena.,

"Mac." Spike and his team yelled out as Mac was imbedded into the wall with his back in it.

"Strongheart," Michael and his team yelled out as her entire upper body was inside the wall and neither of them seam toed be moving as Juri started the ten count. Both teams looked at they members out of concern when neither of them moved at the count of three and again at the count of five, but as she hit the count of six, they both began to pull themselves out of the wall. Mac and Strongheart fell to the ground, and slowly got to their feet, and began to move towards the ring as she made to the seven count. They continued to inch closer towards the ring with Mac ahead as the eight count was called out. Team Draco was excited as Mac arrived at the side of the ring first as Strongheart made seconds later with the count of nine. They both then tried to climb into the ring when suddenly, Mac winced in paina nd fell to the ground as Strongheart got in the ring as Juri finished her count to ten.

"And there we have it folks, this fight goes to Little Strongheart of Team New Moon." she said smiling as the crowd cheered as did Team New Moons while they ran up to the panting Strongheart. Meanwhile, Team Draco was in shock as they ran over to the down Mac and knelt beside him.

"What happened?" Applejack asked as he looked at her brother as he was groaning in pain and the others looked at them with worried expressions on their faces.

"This." Spike said as he pulled Mac's pants leg up and revealed his legs were seriously bruised up as Spike continued, "I saw her work on his legs while also working on his torso." They looked at him in shock at him being able to see something like that as Spike leaned down and lifted the larger Mac onto his shoulders as he carried him into the back with the others following. As they left the field, Bulk Biceps was watching from one of the hallways with a smile on his face.

"Bulk want Mac." he said smiling as he turned and walked away with his axe breaking part of the wall as he walked off.

* * *

In the locker room, Mac was laid down on a bed and Fluttershy looked him over out of concern as she turned to look at them as they all let out long sighs.

"He lost his match." Spike said as she nodded and looked him over as they all look worried for him, and then suddenly the door opened and they saw Strongheart walk into the room.

"Hey, how is Mac?" she asked as she held her side as she walked in and sat on one of the benches.

"How dare you come in here after you do this to my brother?" Applejack yelled as she turned towards her and was going to march at her if it wasn't for Spike putting himself in between them as she looked at him.

"Relax, he's just bruised and has no internal injuries." Spike said as Applejack looked at him for a few moments before taking a few deep breaths and let out a long sigh as she looked at Strongheart, who had a frown on her face as she was looking at Mac.

"I am sorry, I just...needed to win the match." she said as she looked at all of them and focused on Applejack as she said, "I really didn't want to hurt him." Applejack was taken back from this as she looked out and opened her motuh to say something.

"Attention. Would Team Draco return for the next match up." a voice called out from over the PA and every one looked at it as Applejack turned to looked at Mac.

"I'll keep an eye on him, go." Strongheart said smiling as she turned to give Applejack a smile and Applejack smiled back at her as the whole team headed out back to the arena.

* * *

The four walked out of the entrance and headed back to their spot, across from Team New Moon and both teams looked at each other for a few moments before Vinyl hopped onto the ring.

"I think I'll take this match up." she said smiling as she began to walk towards the center of the ring.

"Applejack, your up." Spike said as she climbed up into the ring and smiled as she turned to look at Spike.

"I have this one covered guys." Applejack said smirking as she began to walk towards the center as she watched Vinyl place one of her hands on her head set and Applejack brushed her hair as she felt a tickle in her ear.. The duo then arrived at the center of the ring as Juri looked at both of them for a few moments before she placed the mic to her lips.

"Alright, here is the next match up, Team New Moon's Vinyl against Team Draco's Applejack." she announced as the crowd roared in excitement as Applejack cracked her knuckles as Vinyl smiled at her.

"Are ready to rev it up?" she asked her as she pushed her sunglasses up and looked her in the eye as Applejack glared at her.

"This match will be for my brother." she said as Juri looked at them one last time before putting her mic to her lips.

"Get ready, FIGHT!" she yelled out loud as she threw her arm up and smiled as the match got on the way.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Applejack is ready to fight Vinyl to avenge her brothers defeat and get her team on the board, but Vinyl has a trump card that could put an end to the fight instantly.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for the first chapter of the New Year and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, please leave a review and I have an awesome announcement. The next pages of the Dash comic has been posted on Palcomix. So, please go check it out and the others. Oh, and the three animes I want you to pick from.**

 **1\. An oc Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **2\. MLP Pokémon with Spike.**

 **3\. an NEW One Piece oc fic.**

 **Please vote and tell me what you think.**


	64. Vibrating Vibes

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. In this chapter we will have Applejack starts her fight against Vinyl and off the start she seams to be having trouble with it for no real reason. What could be keeping her from fighting at her strongest? Let's go and find out.**

Chapter 64: Vibrate Vibes.

The crowd was a roar as Applejack and Vinyl stared down each other for a few more moments as Juri looked at them both for a few moments as she lifted her arms up, and waited a few seconds as she placed her mic to her lips as she began to announce.

"Alright, ready. FIGHT!" Juri yelled out as she threw her arm down between them as Applejack pulled back and threw a punch towards Vinyl, who smiled as she stepped back and dodged the blow. Confused, Applejack took a step closer and threw another towards the other woman. But once again, she was able to side step it easily and this began to frustrate Applejack as she clapped her hands together and focused her magic in them as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess:" But as she was doing that, Vinyl placed her hand on the left headphone and began to turn it like a dial.

"Not so fast, Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" she said as she continued to mess with her headphone while Applejack looked at her confused as she continued focusing on her magic in her hands before slamming them to the ground.

"Oak Root Bombardment." Applejack yelled as suddenly large root erupted from the ground and shot towards Vinyl, who was calmly turning the dial on her headphones for a few more moments before smirking at the attack.

"Beat Wave." she yelled out loud as a burst of sound shot out from her headphones and hit Applejack's attack, which was stopped and began to turn into dust much to Applejack's and her teammates shock as Applejack stood up from the ground, and looked at Vinyl for a few seconds as Vinyl placed her other hand on her right headphone and began to turn it like the other one.

"Mind telling me how you did that?" she asked as she looked at her as she was turning her right headphone dial and wondered what she should do next from the answer.

"It's a long story, but my magic is based off sound and as such, I can make vibrations to beat any attack." she explained smiling as Applejack's eyes widen in shock as she clinched her hands in a pair of fists and then she charged her.

"If that's the case, I'll pummel you with no magic." Applejack yelled as she charged at her, but Vinyl stopped turning her dial and looked at Applejack as she began the chant.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Ear Burst." she said as she looked at Applejack and smirked as Applejack was just mere inches from striking her when suddenly, Applejack was frozen and gritted her teeth as she staggered back and covered her ears as she yelled in pain before falling down to the ground in heap. This shocked everyone as they looked at how she was acting and was getting worried.

"What is going on?" Spike asked as he was concern for his friend and wondered what could have happened so suddenly to take her out like that.

"Sound." Dash said in a series tone and the others looked at her as they wondered what she could mean as she continued, "Vinyl is using sounds to mess with Applejack's inner ear and thus, her balance." They others looked from Dash and looked back up at ring as Applejack struggled to get up as Juri started her ten count while Vinyl's team watched with mostly happy faces.

"Tricky tactic, but it caused us a victory." Octavia said smiling as Michael looked at Applejack laying on the ground in pain from Vinyl's magic and he felt bad as he watched her suffer.

"Yeah, great." Michael said as he watched her out of concern as Applejack struggled to move any part of her body as she looked at Vinyl smirking at her and she saw the Juri was at the count of four. But no matter what she did, she could hardly move and she knew she had to try something soon if she wanted to win this match. Then her mind came up with a thought and she struggled to put her hand on the ground.

"Ha, do you really think you can beat my Ear Burst?" she asked her as Applejack looked at her with a serous look on her face as she began to focus her magic in her hand on the ground as she concentrated on her hand.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Thorny Rose Pillars." she yelled out as several large rose pillar shot up from the ground and hit Vinyl, she staggered back as some of the rose thorns scratched her face and knocked the head phones off of her head. As the hit the ground, Applejack felt the pain vanish and she hopped to her feet as Juri hit the count of seven. "As I thought, your sound doesn't effect the plants while their underground." Vinyl looked her with a glare as Applejack looked at the head set and lifted her foot while looking at her.

"Hold it,." Vinyl said with a serious tone as she looked at Applejack for a few seconds as Applejack smirked as her before making a come and get it jester. Vinyl gritted her teeth as she charged at Applejack, who swung her foot around and hit her in the stomach with the back of her boot. This knocked the air out of Vinyla dn forced her to lean forward, where she was quickly met with a stiff upper cut. This forced Vinyl off her feet and flying a few feet before crash landing on the ground, and skidded a few feet until she stopped.

"I figured you out." Applejack said smiling as she began to walk towards her as Vinyl remained still for a few moments before she slowly sat up and turned to look at Applejack, revealing she is bleeding from her lip and a cut on her forehead as Applejack continued, "You like to fight in a distance and keep it that way."

"S-so what?" she asked her as she slowly stood up on rubber legs as she tried to catch her balance and then looked over at her with a glare in her eyes as Applejack leaned down, and picked up Vinyl's headphones as she stood up straight.

"Well, I like to fight up close and personal." she said as she placed them in front of her and began to squeeze them. This made Vinyl's mouth shoot wide open as she looked at them and could see some cracks forming in it as Applejack continued, "Try and..."

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Sound Room." Vinyl yelled out as she snapped her fingers and a large dome formed around them. Applejack looked at the field around her and wondered what this whole thing was when she looked over at Vinyl, Applejack gasped as she looked and yet she could not see her. Applejack began to look around franticly as she tried to get a view of Vinyl when suddenly she heard her voice blare into her ear, "Well Applejack. What do you think?" Applejack covered her ear in pain and looked around again as she tried to get a beat on her when she heard the voice even louder, "What's the matter?"

"You quit messing with me or else." Applejack said as she dropped to her knees and looked as hard as she could, but suddenly a boot appeared, and kicked her across the ring, which also knocked the headphones out of her hand. Vinyl smiled as she caught it and smiled as she put them back on as Applejack looked at her with a tired look on her face.

"Else what?" she asked as she began to appear and disappear in seconds Applejack looked at all of them in shock as she fell to her knees as she watched the images of her constantly move around her as Vinyl began to talk again, "You can't touch me because you can't see me." Applejack looked at the images as they began to placed their hands together and focus their magic in their hands, and began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Sonic Boom." The images separated from each other and then slapped against each other into a clap, which then sounds out a large sound wave. Applejack's eyes widen and it hit her, she was knocked back while hitting her head and made blood come out of cut in her forehead.

"Your a coward." Applejack said as she slowly tried to get up from the ground and looked at the images appear and disappear in matter of seconds. But as she watched them, she noticed Vinyl right hand was on the right set of the headphones and her eyes widen as she looked at the images before beginning to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Vinyl asked as she looked at her confused at what Applejack could think was funny, and the images began to stop appearing and disappearing as much as Applejack looked at her as she began to smirk at her.

"I just realized something." she said as she looked at the images and saw that there was now only one Vinyl as she chuckled even louder then before as she began to speak, "I found your weakness."

"Weakness?" Vinyl asked shocked as she looked at her team for a few seconds before looking back at Applejack before she asked, "What weakness?" Applejack just looked at her with a smirk and chuckled a little harder as she placed her hand on the ground.

"Let me show you." she said as she began to focus her magic in her hand and began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Bamboo Shoot." Suddenly, the ground began to roar and Vinyl looked down at the ring before thousands of Bamboo stocks shot up from the ground. She was hit by several of them and was launched into the sky before crashing on the ring as the sound bubble vanish. Applejack smiled as she stood up and brushed herself off as she began to walk towards her as she said, "Simple, you can only use one type of sound at a time. Plants or humans." Vinyl slowly began to stand up and looked at Applejack as more blood was falling from her head as blood ran from a cut from her cheek.

"So, you hick could see that?" she asked as she got from her feet and tried to keep her balance as Applejack stopped in her tracks. There was a long moment of silence as she clinched her hands into fists and glared at her as her anger began to grow faster.

"What did you just say you bitch!" she screamed out loud as she began to charge at her with her fists out and ready to take her out once and for all. Vinyl looked at her scared as she placed both of her hands on both sides of her headphones.

"Alright, that might have been too far." she said as she messed with her headphones for a few more seconds as she watched her coming at her before chanting, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Sound Mine Field." Applejack eyes widen as she stopped and looked several small white balls surrounded her. Vinyl looked at her and began to laugh out loud as she held her side before coughing harder as she said, "Your trapped now."

"Oh, so this is the best you got?" Applejack asked as she looked at them as she wondered what these things would do and looked at them nervously as there was a moment of hesitation as she looked at them.

"Trust me, you'll not want to touch them." Vinyl said as she looked around the ring before moving one of the balls to the other side of the ring and a loud explosion erupted from it, and a visible hole in it. Applejack's eyes widen as she looked at the hole and then a Vinyl as she said, "Just give up and i'll let you go." Applejack closed her eyes for a few moments as she began to think of an idea and then opened her eyes as she smirked at her.

"Or this, Warrior of the Solar Princess: Oak Coffin." Applejack chanted as oak wood suddenly wrapped around Applejack's whole body and left all of them confused as Vinyl looked at the oak covered Applejack.

"What can't save you." she yelled out loud as she forced the balls at it and they all hit at once, causing an explosion as dust filled the air in the arena.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: What is Applejack planning in the oak tomb and can she beat Vinyl with her sound magic. And how is Shining Armor doing in his ordeal.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. And before I go, I have to announce the chapter on the next anime fic. All together the votes are.**

 **Three for the New One Piece.**

 **And one for the MLP Pokémon.**

 **There is still a few more weeks until the poll ends at the end of the month.**


	65. Blood Plants

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Applejack and Vinyl's fight continues in this chapter as it is starting to get good. And at the end, we will get an update on how Shining Armor is doing in his quest. And I have an announcement on the poll for this fic after this one.**

Chapter 65: Blood Plants.

The entire arena fell silent as smoke filled the ring after Vinyl tried to his Applejack in her Oak Coffin and it seamed to have done something with all of the smoke was so thick. As she tried to look through the smoke for any chance of Applejack still being alive, Vinyl began to grin as she felt victory was on the horizon.

"Ha, she thought she could win with using plants against sound." Vinyl said as she tried to sound cocky and stand straight, but her legs were still like jelly as she staggered a bit. As she was gloating in the ring, her team had a different feel of what was happening in the silence.

"I can feel she's still alive." Michael said with a wide smile as he looked at the ring with glee, which was noticed by Octavia. Who smirked as she leaned over to her captain.

"A little to close to the opponent?" she asked as he began to blush and looked over at her for a few seconds before he began to grin himself.

"Your one to talk, late night visit to Vinyl's room?" he asked her in a whisper and her face turned bright red as she looked at his grinning face, and she gulped as she turned back to face the ring. After a few moments of waiting, the snow began to clear out and soon every one in the area could only see the wooden rubble from the Oak Coffin. Seeing this made Spike and his team freak out as Juri began to examine the rubble for a few seconds before standing up.

"Well, it seams Applejack is no more, soo the winner of this match is..." She began to announce of her mic when the ring began to shake and both of them looked confused when after a few seconds of shaking, it stopped and Juri looked at Vinyl in confusion as she placed the mic to her lips.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess:..." Applejack's voice began to announce as Vinyl's eyes widen and Juri put her mic way from her lips as they both began to look around the ring to see if she was near by as her voice could be heard once again as she chanted, "Crimson Oak Armor." Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound as Applejack burst through the ground clad in blood red wooden armor and she looked at Vinyl with a wide smirk across her face.

"What the hell is..." Vinyl was cut off by Applejack pulling back her right arm and punched her clean in the chin so hard, that Vinyl was sent crashing to the ground and skidded a bit as more blood ran from her chin as she slowly got to her knees.

"How's that for some hick?" Applejack said as she landed on the ring and looked over at her smirking as she began to crack her knuckles once again as Vinyl turned to look at her.

"W-what is that?" she asked as she slowly got up to her feet, yet nearly fell once again as she looked at her and also asked, "How did you get away from my attack?"

"First, it's my crimson oak armor and second." Applejack paused as she pointed to the pile and kicked some of it away, revealing a hole. This made her team, and Michael smile as Vinyl looked at it in shock and horror as she then turned her attention to Applejack, who was starting charge at her.

"Not so fast." Vinyl said as she put her left hand on the headphone and began to turn it as she tried to get the right vibrations to hit her. But as she tried, nothing seamed to be happening and she gasped as she saw Applejack was right on her. "What is going on?" She asked as she ducked Applejack's punch and stepped back to avoid a kick, but was hit with a spinning elbow and knocked back as blood began to run from her nose, which she held as she looked at Applejack panting.

"Like I said, it's crimson oak armor. The color comes from my family's blood from years ago." Applejack explained as she looked at her hand and Vinyl looked at her confused as she was not sure about what she meant. Seeing this, Applejack let out a sigh and continued, "It has my blood running through it and has both plant, and human DNA." With that explained, Vinyl eyes widen as she realized now what Applejack's armor really does. With that said, Applejack went on the offence as she began to throw punches left and right with Vinyl dodging as best she could as she continued to turn the nubs on her headphones. But she was hit a few times and was quickly knocked onto the ground as she skidded slightly, and all this was starting to get hard for Octavia as tears began to fill her eyes.

"V-vinyl." she said as tears continued to run down her face and she tried to reach for her, but was stopped by Michael as she turned to look at him.

"Trust me, she could still win." he said with a caring smile and she looked at him in shock as she turned back to look at the ring, where Vinyl was laying on the ring and groaning as Applejack had mad contact with one of her punches as she stood over.

"I-I'm not done yet." Vinyl said as she slowly got to her knees and stood up, breaking Juri's count of 8 as she looked at Applejack with many bruises all over her body and blood running down her face from cuts as she stood strong while saying, "I have more to my sound magic then just vibrations."

"Like what?" Applejack asked as she put her fists up and pulled her arm back to deliver another punch to Vinyl, who jumped back from it and staggered lightly before getting her balance.

"Like this, Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Sound Fist." Vinyl quickly chanted and her large sound bubbles formed around her fists as she looked at Applejack with a smirk. She then ducked under another of Applejack's punches and his her right in the chest, and then there was a loud burst of sound as Applejack was thrown back and hit the ring before bouncing down it a few feet until sbe ganhe did roll, landing on her feet.

"That is one heck of move." Applejack said as she held her chest with a groan and looked at Vinyl, who was slowly getting to her feet and held her arms up in a fighting stance. Applejack looked down as she removed her hand and she could see that there was a indent of her armor from where it was punched. She info made her laugh out loud as she looked at Vinyl in her fighting stance as she said, "So, you want to test your fighting skill against me?"

"No, i'm sure i'll lose. But bring it on." Vinyl said as she stood her ground and Applejack smirked as she began to charged at her with her arm back. As she neared her, she threw her punch forward and so did Vinyl as their fist made contact with each other. There was a loud boom and great wind was made as Juri gasped from the force of such attacks from them. They remained in a stalemate for a few seconds before Applejack went for a left upper cut, which was dodged by Vinyl as she threw her second punch and hit Applejack staggering back.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Applejack said as she looked at the second dent into her oak armor and she smirked as she began to focus her magic in her hands once again as she looked at Vinyl wile she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Oak Overgrown." As she finished that spell and launched several oak roots to attack Vinyl, who smiled as she slammed her hands together and caused a loud burst of sound that made the roots shatter. This shocked Applejack as she was also hit by the burst and was thrown back a bit as she was not expecting that to happen.

"My sound fists have more then just a simple close range attack, they also are great with long range and grouped attacks." she explained as she stood her ground and she looked over at Applejack with a wide grin, but she was bluffing as she was worn out and was in pretty bad shape as Applejack noticed this as she took a few steps closer to her.

"You think I'm not ready for something like that?" Applejack asked as she crouched down and looked at Vinyl with a smile before bursting into a spent as she charged at Vinyl at full speed.

"Let's see you handle this?" she asked as she pulled her arms back as far as she could and focused as much magic into her fist as she chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Ultra Sound Burst." She then slammed her hands together and launched large sound boom all around her. Applejack sees the attack and crosses her arms in front of her as she continued to charge right into the attack. As it hit her, she was overwhelmed by the shear amount of power from the attack and her armor began to crack as the attack also made Octavia, Cheese Sandwich, Dash, and Pinkie lose their balance as Spike and Michael look at the ring with wide eyes. Applejack continued on even with the cracks in her armor and ran on until she was right in front of Vinyl, who gasped as she felt Applejack ram into her with her arms crossed in front of her and knocked her onto the ground as the skidded a few feet.

"T-that was a strong move." Applejack said as she looked down at her and panted as Applejack pulled her arm back for another punch as Vinyl surely rolled onto her back add she liked up at Applejack, her face was now covered in blood as she had so many cut covering her face and get body was bruised all over her body. Vinyl liked back up at her and groaned as she tried to mice.

"I-I'm not out just yet." She said as she was panting heavily from all of the damage she had went through for most of the match. Applejack looked at her shook her head as she cracked her knuckles and stood over her as Juri stood by on a count of flee.

"Just close your eyes and I'll make it quick." Applejack said as she stepped over so that both off her feet were on either side of Vinyl as Juri reached the count off six. Applejack pulled back her arm as far as she could, and began to throw it when suddenly Vinyl thrusts her hand up and began to focus on her magic.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Reverse Vibrate." Vinyl chanted at the top of her lungs as Applejack suddenly stopped in mid punch and remained still fit a few seconds as Vinyl slowly began to get up, breaking Juri's count at eight and Applejack remained still as Vinyl stood in front of her. Vinyl reached out and pushed her hard, knocking her to the ground and remained still as Juri started her count once again on Applejack.

"Applejack, get up." Spike yelled out as Juri continued to count and her team continued to yell out to the still Applejack as Juri reached the count of four, and shortly followed by the count of six and then eight as Team New Moon were very excited when the count of ten was reached by Juri.

* * *

Meanwhile as his team was going through their matches, Shining Armor was still struggling to get to the next level off magic as he was laying on the snowy floor whaling in pain as he was on goods knees and elbows gritting his teeth as blood ran from his mouth. As he was suffering through all of this, Luna was watching him with a look of worry on her face as she looked from him to the ceiling.

"You can do it Armor, You have to." She said to herself as she turned back to Armor ass he rolled around the ground is pain as he had reached the half way point.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With the round at 2 to 0, it's up to Dash to keep her team alive, but Octavia is hell bent on beating her and making it a clean sweep for Team New Moon. Can Dash best a vengeful Octavia and help her team win against Team New Moon?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please leave a review and cast your vote since there is only one week left until it is set. The poll says...**

 **One Piece at eight votes**

 **And MLP Pokemon at five.**

 **Please vote and review.**


	66. Tough Spot

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Here we have the aftermath of Applejack's and Vinyl's match, and explain what happened at the end of the match at gave Vinyl the surprise win. And we also start the third match with Dash vs. Octavia. ANd at the end, I will announce the winner of what will replace this fic when it ends.**

Chapter 66: Tough Spot.

The crowd was stunned as they looked at the ring in silence as they were not sure how they should react to the shocking finish, but the silence only lasted a few minutes as Vinyl was able to lift her arm to show prode in her victory before falling back onto the ring in a thud.

"Vinyl!" Octavia yelled as she climbed into the ring and ran to her friend with her teammates close behind her. She knelt down and lifted her head up, gently placing it on her lap as she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore is all." Vinyl said as she looked up at Octavia and saw that she was crying, so she reached up, and brushed them away as she said, "Hey now, no crying or your make up will run." This made Octavia giggle and hold her hand as Michael looked down at them with a smile on his face. As Team New Moon laughed at their second victory, Team Draco also got in the ring and were checking on their fallen friend.

"Applejack, you okay?" Dash asked as she leaned down and looked into the eye holes of the armor for a few seconds, before she began to slap her while saying, "Come on, wake up."

"Dash, stop that." Spike said as he looked at her confused as to why she would be doing that to their friend. As they looked her over, Michael helped Vinyl up and looked over at them as he then looked at his team mate.

"Release her." he said smiling and she nodded before snapping her finger. The second she did that, Applejack's armor vanished and she popped up, sitting in the middle of the ring as she looked around.

"Who, what how did?..." that was all Applejack could get out as she looked at her hands and then up at her friends, who were all looking back at her confused as Spike offered her a hand.

"Applejack, what happened?" Spike asked as she looked up at him for a few seconds before she reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling herself back to her feet as she rubbed her head.

"I'm not sure," she said as she looked at him for a few seconds before she continued, "I went for an attack and then was knocked down."

"I used sound to separate your magic from your armor." Vinyl explained as she looked at them and they looked over at her, seeing she could hardly stand as she continued, "And I must say, if I didn't do it. I was going to lose." Hearing that made Applejack smile as she felt a little better, but then she got a glare and quickly turned around to punch Dash in the face.

"Hey, what is that for?" Dash asked as she staggered back and rubbed her chin as she looked at Applejack in shock.

"That is for all those slaps." Applejack said glaring at her friend who looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling and stood up straight.

"Fair enough." Dash said as she continued to rub her cheek and smile wide as they headed back to their side of the ring, which none of this came unnoticed by Octavia, who looked at them for a little while before returning to helping Michael walk Vinyl to the back of their locker room. As Team New Moon left the arena for a few moments, Team Draco decided to have a little hurtle of their own.

"Applejack, are you sure you don't want to head into the back and get checked on by Fluttershy?" Spike asked as he looked at all of her bruises that cover most of her body.

"No, it's just minor injuries I have here." she said smiling as she groaned out loud as she held her side and looked back at them as they looked at her with concern expressions on their faces as she continued, "Trust me, I want to stay and support you guys."

"Well, that's great because our back is against the wall and we need a win." Spike said as he looked nerves as he had seen how powerful Iron Wills truly is and knew it would take more then just his power to beat him.

"Don't worry guys." Dash said smiling as she stepped back a bit and flexed her muscles for them all to see as she continued, "I got all this set and I will get us back on the winning track."

"You sure Dash, I could try and get the next win." Pinkie said as she was smiling wide and wanting to get in a fight with Cheese Sandwich.

"No Pinkie, the next fight will be mine and you get the next one." Dash said with proud smile on her face as she looked at her team and waited for their reactions.

"Well, what do we have to lose?" Spike asked her smiling as he looked at her and she got excited as she looked at the ring, waiting for her opponent to come back out for their match.

* * *

Back in the VIP Area, Celestia and Discord continued their viewing of their respected teams in this round. As Discord had a wide smile on his face as he had a glass of wine in his hand and he turned to looked at Celestia.

"It looks like your team is failing big against my team." he said smirking as he sipped his wine and he waited for her to respond.

"This round is not over, and we most know which dragon is stronger." she said as she looked at her team and knew it was all that she had to prove Luna was right in picking Spike, as she felt something was coming and she needed the right dragon to stop it

* * *

Back in the New Moon locker room, Michael walked Vinyl to one of the beds and helped her sit on it as Octavia looked at her with concern as she stood near her. She continued to look at her and her other team mates as she wanted to say something, but she couldn't get it out as she sunk her head down a bit.

"G-guy." Vinyl said as she groaned and held her ribs as she looked right at Octavia as she continued, "I-I need to get out of these bloody clothes a-and need some help with that." Michael took in what she said and turned to looked at Octavia, who had a small smile on her face as it clicked in his head.

"Oh, don't worry. I could help with th..." Cheese began before Michael wrapped his arm around him and covered his mouth as he began to smile at them.

"No buddy, I think we should let the girl's have their moment." Michael said smiling as he quickly rushed Cheese Sandwich out of the room as Octavia slowly walked over to Vinyl, who was smiling as she waited for her to cum up to her. Once Octavia arrived at Vinyl, she took hole of her leggings and slowly pulled them down as Vinyl's pale legs appeared to her vision.

"You enjoying stripping me?" Vinyl asked her smiling as Octavia looked up at her and smile back as she pulled it off along with her shoes. She then stood up and looked her in the eye as she began to slowly pull off her dirty jacket, pressing their breasts together and leaning closer to her.

"Not as much as this." she said smiling as she leaned forward just a little bit more and kissed her lovingly on the lips as Vinyl returned the kiss. But as Octavia put her hand on her shoulder, Vinyl winced hard and pulled back as she groaned in pain.

"Sorry, can't do much else until I heal." she said smiling at Octavia, she looked at her with a look of sadness and then became frustrated as she helped Vinyl removing her clothes until she was just in her bra and panties as she wrapped her gently in a blanket. Octavia gave her one final kiss on the lips before heading out with the rest of her team with a fire in her eye.

* * *

Back in the arena, Dash was doing some stretching on the out side of the ring as she looked at the other tunnel and waited for them to return. As she was watching it, Michael and Cheese Sandwich walked out of the tunnel, standing near their side with their arms crossed. Dash grinned from ear to ear as she hopped onto the ring and looked right at them as she flexed her muscles.

"So which of you boys want to have a roll with me in this ring?" she asked with a cocky smile as Spike and the other's on her team palmed their foreheads as they looked at the ring in embarrassment.

"Neither of them." called out Octavia as she walked out of the runnel and stared daggers at Dash as Dash looked back at her, and smirked as Octavia climbed into the ring and they both began to walk towards the center of the ring.

"So, what makes you want to fight me?" Dash asked as she cracked her knuckles and smirked as she stepped up in front of Juri as Octavia stepped up to face Dash as she glared at her.

"Revenge for Vinyl." she said as Dash looked at her a little confused as she was not sure of what she could have meant.

"Alright, if you two are ready." Juri began to announce as she looked at both of them and waited a few seconds with her arm in the air as she threw it down while saying, "Fight." Once that was said, Dash leaped into the air and smiled as she flew a few feet up into the air as she smirked down at Octavia.

"I hope your ready for an areal attack." Dash said as she swooped in the air and flew right at Octavia who pulled her arms back as far as they could go, glaring at Dash as she began to focus her magic in her finger tips.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: String Quartet." Octavia yelled out as she swung her arms back in front of her as Dash continued to fly on, but caught a slight glimmer in the air and pulled up on her attack as the wall be hind her was suddenly cut in four pieces.

"The hell?" Dash asked in shock as she looked at it and then turned back to look at Octavia, seeing the same glimmer was coming from her fingers as it all linked up to what had happened to the wall as she floated their in the ari while saying, "I see, you use razor sharp strings to cut anything right?"

"Yeah, but there's more to them then just cutting." Octavia said smirking as she threw her arms up and Dash quickly moved away from them as the ceiling was cut by the strings. Dash gulped as she looked at the long cut lines that was made by Octavia's attack and then looked down at her as she was starting to get nerves over what those would do to her.

"Damn, this will be hard, unless." Dash grinned as she made her hand into a chop and focused her magic in her hand as she chanted, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Wind Blade." And then, a wind blade appeared in her hand and she looked down at Octavia, who had a smirk on her face as she pulled her arms back and looked back at Dash.

"You think that wind can cut my strings?" she asked as she continued to smirk before throwing her arms forward and made her strings head right for Dash, who pulled her arm back with her blade as she said.

"Let's find out." Dahs said as she flew a few feet in the air before turning downward and flew right at Octavia's attack, Dash saw the strings heading for her and then swung her arm down as they were about to make contact with her attack. The strings suddenly moved to the left slight and just cut up her top slightly. She looked at it and smirked as she looked down at the right, where her opponent was forced back by the wind of Dash's attack. After a few seconds, Octavia looked back up at him and glared at she was even madder.

"You will pay for ruining my outfit." she said as she took her stance and readied her attack.

"Oh, send me a bill." Dash said back as she got ready to continue with this fight for her team.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Dash and Octavia are now the beginning of an awesome fight with wind vs. strings. But what is Octavia so mad at Dash for and what tricks do Dash have for this fight.?

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. And before you ask, yes. Octavia's moves are based after one of my Favorite One Piece villain, Donquixote Doflamingo. ALright, I am happy to announce that the next few pages of Dash's comic is up on Palcomix, which I hope you go and check out. And for the next anime fic, it's...The New One Piece. I'll have an app up on the forum for the crew and anyone else.**


	67. Strings of the Heart

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. The fight of Dash vs. Octavia heat up as Octavia shows off a few more skills from her strings can do and Dash pulls some of her own new tricks out to show them off. And we learn why she's so made at Dash, plus her reaction. And I have an announcement at the end with regards to my next anime fic**. **And this is the first chapter**

Chapter 67: Strings of the Heart.

Inside the ice caves of the lost tribe, screams of pain continued to echo out throughout the whole area as Armor rolled around the floor with his arms firmly clamed around his stomach as he screamed out loud with his test. As he was going through this, Luna was still watching him from the side and a look of concern appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to tune it out but she couldn't, and so she floated over to him and looked down at him.

"Shining Armor, I-I am able to take this back and remove it from your body if it becomes to much." she said as she looked down at him as he stopped rolling on the floor and laid on his back as he continued to pant heavily from it as she slowly reached down to remove it from him. But suddenly his hand jolted is hand up and grabbed hold of them.

"Don't y-you dare." he said as blood ran from his lips as he looked up at her and glared as she pulled her hand away, smiling at him.

"He might just do it." she said smiling as she looked at him as she floated over to her spot and sat down as she went back to watching him continue.

The crowd was in a roar so loud the dome was starting to shake as Dash looked down at Octavia, who looked back with a glare in her eyes as she twitched her fingers slightly for a few seconds as they continued with their stare down. Spike, Pinkie, and Applejack were watching the match closely as they felt nerves all over with Dash being their only hope to keep Team Draco alive.

"So, are we going to just stand around or are we going to fight?" Dash asked as she flew a few feet in the air before doing a loop and then flew right at Octavia with her wind saber out to fight.

"No, let's go on to act two." Octavia said smirking as she threw her hands up and glared daggers at Dash, who spun around and dodged all of her attacks from her strings as Octavia glared at her as she threw her left hand to the side. Dash lifted up her hand and blocked the attack with her wind saber, and they remained there as they struggled in their stalemate and tried to push to other away before Dash flew back a few feet. This made Octavia chuckle as she looked at Dash for a few seconds before she asked, "Getting scared?"

"No, just checking something." Dash said smirking as she flew up straight to towards the ceiling before stopping just a few feet from it and then turned around to look straight down at Octavia as she took a deep breath as she was focusing her magic into both of her hands, and then she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Razor Wind Twister." Dash then began to spin around the ceiling, causing a vertex to surround her and then she began to launch towards the ring.

"Ha, do you think this will stop me?" Octavia asked as she pulled both of her arms back as far as they would go and focused her magic into the strings as she then threw them forward as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: String Quartet Net." And then she just smiled as the attacks hit the net and were cut to pieces in seconds.

"Wait, they can cut threw attacks too?" Spike asked in shock as he did not expect that to happen and looked on as the attacks that Dash had sent down was being cut up by the net. Octavia heard his call out in disbelieve and smirked as she looked over at him before looking back up at the ceiling.

"How does it feel to have your captain not believe in you?" she asked as she continued to watch the attacks getting cut by her net and she had a wide smile on her face as she was expecting them to stop soon.

"It's not that he doesn't believe in me." Dash's voice rang out, but not from above as Octavia's eyes widen in shock before she turned around just in time to be his by a Razor Wind by Dash. Octavia was sent flying across the ring with her clothes flying all over the place as she began to skid a few feet before stopping. "He just never saw all my tricks." Dash finished her statement as she looked over at Spike and smirked at him, which made him smile as he should have expected as much from Dash in the first place.

"H-how did you get past my net?" Octavia asked her as she slowly stood up and her large breasts bounced slightly as she looked over at Dash, waiting for her answer.

"Simple, that attack wasn't meant to hit you and it was meant to find a hole in your offence." she said smirking as Octavia looked at her confused, and so Dash explained me, "They were sent out all over and I watched as they hit you net, and it was then that I saw were your strings won't. So, I slipped their the hole and got you from behind as you looking up."

"So, you got around me by finding a hole in my offence?" Octavia asked as she looked right at her and glared as Dash rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that is what I just told you." Dash said with a cocky smirk and chuckle, which enraged Octavia as she took a step closer to Dash.

"Oh, yeah. Laugh at this." She yelled as she pulled her arms back and began to focus her magic in her strings as she chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing String Quartet." She then threw her arms forward towards Dash, who smirked as she looked at her before Dash's eyes widen in horror as she saw the strings ignite. Dash gasped as she flew up and away from the away, but Octavia threw her hands up, causing the strings to soar up. Dash looked behind her as she watched the fire strings heading for her and Octavia laughed as she chanted, "Try this, Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing String Quartet Loops." She then began to loop her arms over each other and smirked as the strings followed suit, making large rings of fire in sky with Dash in the middle of them.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dash screamed out in pain as she was hit all over from the rings of fire, which Octavia began to move as fast as she could and they began to bounce her all over the air as they hit Dash from one ring to the other in an endless cycle of pain on Dash's part.

"And now, lets see you handle this." Octavia said as she pulled her strings to the top of the dome and waited with them there for a few seconds before she pulled her arms down nd the attack swooped down. It crashed into Dash's back and forced her into the ring as she yelled out loud from the pain of the fire. After a few seconds, Octavia pulled back her attack and looked at the hole Dash was in as she panted slightly while saying, "That's for Vinyl."

"Really?" Dash asked as Octavia gasped before turning to look at the hole in shock as Dash slowly pulled herself up from the hole and looked over at Octavia as Dash stood up, now also topless as her top was burned off as she asked, "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Don't play stupid." Octavia shot back as she had a glare in her eye and she pointed at Dash, but Dash was not sure what she meant and she cocked her head to the side to show she was confused at what Octavia was talking about. This infuriated her as she yelled, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't want revenge for how bad your girlfriend got beat up." This statement shocked Dash, Applejack, Spike, and Michael all at once as they looked at her for a few moments of pure silence before Dash could even speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a second here." Dahs began to speak, but lost herself for a second as she thought it over and took a deep breath before she continued asking, "You think me and Applejack are..."

"Yes," Octavia cut her off as she was even more confused then Dash was at that moment as she continued, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What? She's not my girlfriend." Dash said as Michael let out a sigh of relief as Octavia looked at her even more confused.

"Really? I mean I can see why you would fall for her." she said smiling as she turned to look at Applejack and then continued, "I mean, those legs, rack, and hair. But that's good since i'm sure what she would see in you." This commit made Dash's eyes perk up and she looked over at her with a glare now in her own eyes.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Dash asked her as she looked at her with a glare as Octavia failed to notice it.

"I mean, your short tempered, kind of cocky, and your curse aren't there." she said with a smirk and Dash could see red in rage.

"My r ack is not that small." She screamed out as she took off towards Octavia with her wind sabers out, who smirked as she pulled her arms back and looked right at her.

"This proves my point in the short temper." she said as she threw her arm forward and shot her strings towards Dash, who blocked it with one of her saber, and then Octavia threw her other arm over and Dash blocked it with her other saber. The two them began to go in a whirlwind of attacks as Octavia threw her strings at Dash and Dash swung her sabers back at Octavia, with neither of them stopping or giving it a rest as continued to move around the ring with their attacks moving wildly.

"Ummm, I don't think it's safe for me to be in the ring." Juri yelled as she hopped out of the ring and crouch down to watch the fight from behind the ring. Dash with getting madder and madder as she watched her Octavia look at her from behind her strings, smiling as she looked over at Dash and seamed to not be giving any effort in fighting her. This made Dash move faster and faster with her swinging as she tried to hit her, but Octavia matched her with her swings of her wind saber with the blazing strings. After doing this for a good five minutes and tearing up the ring, both girls had stopped on their team side of the ring and were both panting heavily.

"You aren't bad with your strings." Dash said smirking as she looked at Octavia and waited for her to answer as she caught her breath. But as Octavia looked at Dash, a smirk appeared on her face.

"But your just a stupid as I thought." she said as she pulled her hands back and suddenly the strings wrapped around Dash, tightening around her, and causing her to yell in pain as she was pulled towards Octavia as she continued, "How does it feel being tricked into setting up your own trap?"

"You better let me go or else I'll shove my boot up your ass." she yelled at the top of her lungs as Octavia just continued to smirk at her as she turned her back to her, before turning back to face her.

"Here, let me help you fly again." she said as she threw her arms over her head and sent Dash soaring through the sky as she was slammed into part of the ring wall, and was then pulled back out as she was thrown into one on the other side of the ring as Dash continued groan in pain as Octavia once again lifter her up into the air by the strings as she asked, "Any final words?" Dash slowly looked up to look down at Octavia as blood ran down her face.

"Yeah, bite me you bitch." Dash spat out and Octavia glared at her as she forced Dash to go higher into the air until she her back was touching the ceiling.

"You will pay for your mouth." Octavia growled as she threw her arms down and watched as Dash was pulled down to the ground with the help of the strings. Spike and the others watched in horror as Dash was plummeting down to the ring, and she seemed to be unable to protect herself from the impact. But none of them could see she was focusing her magic on some kind of spell as the ring came closer.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess:" Dash began to chant as she was slammed into the ring with all of Octavia's force and bust filled the air as both Team's were left shocked.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: This looks like the end to Team Draco's path to the finals. But Dash does have a secret up her sleeve that could get her the win and have Pinkie be in the next fight.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews, and I would like to thank my new Beta Reader once again, DaffyDevon, for fixing this chapter. Any way, for the announcement, I have made a forum for the OC apps. Just go to my profile and copy pasta them too find it since I can't figure out how to make a link.**


	68. Bright Finish

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of the Dragon Guardians. Dash and Octavia's battle come to an epic end with a surprise victor and Twilight learns were her brother, and the strange battle with Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich start along with an announcement at the end for the future of this fic.**

Chapter 68: Bright finish.

The crowd remain silent as the first filled the Arab from Octavia sending Dash head first into the ring, and she smirked as she felt confident that Dash was in sheen for. And all, she chuckled slightly as she looked at the were she put Dash.

"Ha, that's the power of live." She said as she waited a few more seconds before she tried to pull her strings, but found they were stuck and she could not get them to move. "What the?" Octavia said as she continued to pull them back and still she found it impossible for her to pull them back.

"Rainbow Boost." Dash's voice called out from the dust as Octavia's eyes widen in horror as Dash's outline appearedthrough the dust holding the strings, and she then pulled them hard. They were pulled with such force Octavia was pulled forward by it and she watched in shock as she came face to face with Dash's first, which sent her back a few feet as she skidded and looked back up at her from her seated passion.

"How did you do that?" Octavia asked as she slowly stood up and looked at her while panting heavily as the dust finally settled sheen, revealing Dash was standing tall with a rainbow light surrounding her.

"Rainbow Boost, it surrounds me in a rainbow of energy and makes my attacks for a short time." Dash explained as she clinched her fists hard and pulled them both back as she readied herself for more of a fight.

"Fine, let's do this." Octavia said as she pulled her assign back and swung her arms over, throwing her strings towards Dash. Who leaped towards her ass she threw her fists forward as she punched the strings. They remained in a stalemate for a few seconds and they struggled in fighting for dominance, when suddenly the string shattered out of no where. "How did that happened?" Octavia asked out loud as she watched the strings fall to the ground and Dash flying towards her.

"I told you, I'm stronger then I was before." She yelled as she flew on and picked up speed as Octavia looked at her in shock. Dash once again pulled her fist back and then threw it towards Octavia, hitting her square in the stomach and knocked the air out of her for a few seconds before Octavia was sent flying out of the ring a and crashed into part of the stands. This left her team and the crowd in shock, as was Juri as she stared at where Octavia had landed before she shook her head and began the count as the rainbow glow that surrounded Dash vanished. Once it was gone, she fell to her knees and panted heavily as saw how concern Spike looked on his face as he leaned on the outer line of the ring.

"Dash, are you okay?" Spike asked as he looked at her, topless and several scratches all over her body as she looked at him while panting before having a smile spread across her face as she gave him the thumbs up. Seeing this made Spike smile back at her as Juri reached her ten count and she grabbed Dash's arm, lifting it up into the air as she placed the mic to her lips to allow herself to announce.

"And the winner is, Team Draco's Rainbow Dash." Juri announced as the crowd began to boo their victory and Dash glared at them while Spike climbed into the ring, and ran over to her as he had a wide smile across his face.

"Way to go Dash." Spike said as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a very tight hug/ One that also made her gasped and groaned out loud as Spike noticed how she reacted. This made him pulled away from her and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that move take a lot of energy and can make me very tired for a little while." she said smiling as she closed her eyes and fell over onto his chest, resting her head as she began to snore lightly. This made Spike smiled before picking her up and carried her out of the ring. As Spike was doing that, some of the crowd demons were looking Octavia over and smirked as some tried to grab her supple breast.

"Do it and you die." Michael said as he appeared behind them and looked at them with a glare in his eyes, and they quickly ran from him as he leaned down and picked her up before leaping from the stands to the area around the ring before he headed towards his team locker room.

* * *

In Team Draco's locker room, Spike smiled as he laid Dash on one of the bed and took a quick look at Mac. Who was still out cold while Little Strrongeheart was sleeping near him as she snored lightly. Seeing that made Spike smile as he looked at Fluttershy leaning against one of the walls while sitting and saw big bags under her eyes as she looked at him with a tired expression on her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Spike." she said as she looked at Dash sleeping and let out a light yawn as she continued, "I just have a lot to do and not a lot of magic to do it with."

"It's fine, Dash just has superficial wounds on her and all she really needs is a rest." Spike said smiling as he grabbed another blanket and walked over, laying it onto her shoulders as he said, "Just like you need to get." Fluttershy grabbed the blanket and looked up at him as she began to smile at him.

"Thank you Spike, I'll do that." she said smiling as she got up and headed to one of the spare beds, laying on it with a smile on her face as she enjoyed the relaxing feeling. Spike looked at her and smiled as he turned around, and headed towards the door and turned the light off before leaving all of them to rest up.

* * *

As both Spike and Michael were taking good care of their teammates, Twilight on the other hand was having a bad time as she walked towards the door that lead into the VIP area of the area. But as she tried to open the door, two guards appeared in front of it and made her step back.

"Halt, what is your business in Princess Celestia's room?" one of the guards asked as he held a spear and looked down at her as she looked back up at him with a stern look on her face.

"I am Twilight Sparkle, student of Celestia and I must see her since I am also the lead strategist of her team." she told him and he gulped as he looked at her series face. He then stood up straight and waited a few seconds before the dor was opened for her by their magic. Twilight walked into the room and saw Celestia sitting in her throne like chair watching the fight with Discord as Twilight called out, "Princess Celestia, I need to talk to you." she said with a stern look on her face as she took a deep breath and began to walk towards the princess, who heard her tone of voice and sighed as she knew this was coming for a while now.

"Yes Twilight?" she asked her as she turned around in her throne chair and looked at Twilight as she watched her walk towards her.

"Princess, where is my brother. He never returned last knight and we really need him right know." Twilight said as she looked at Celestia, waiting for her to react to her statement and wondered what her answer will be to where her brother was. Hearing this question from Twilight made Celestia gulp as she looked at her for a few seconds while also looking at her glass of wine before she even answered her.

"He's with Lune in the lost of the lost ice clan, Skilth." she said as she looked at Twilight, who was staring at her blankly for a few seconds before her eyes widen to pure shock and her mouth quickly returned to match her eyes.

"You sent him there, why?" she asked out of shock as she looked at Princess Celestia for a few moments in pure silence before she added, "He could die there if he can't handle it."

"I know that but..." Celestia began to explain why she had sent him, but she was quickly cut off by Twilight.

"What could be your reason to send my brother to his death?" Twilight yelled out loud as tears formed in her eyes and Celestia could tell she was upset, but she needed to stand strong with her decision on sending him and explain it to Twilight the best she could.

"I sent him there to save his arm." she said with a series tone as Twilight looked at her, stunned from the princess had just said as she continued to explain, "His arm was going to kill him if he couldn't get help and Fluttershy's healing powers was not enough for that. So, best go to the ones who made that spell and I know he will return as soon as he's finished." Twilight looked at her still stunned from what she had just heard and quickly wiped her eyes as she looked at her teacher with sorry eyes.

"You really think he can handle it?" she asked her as she hung her head slightly.

"Yes, Luna's with him and I know he will come back." she said giving her a small smile and Twilight returned it, as she felt her teacher was right. Seeing she was feeling better, she summoned a third chair and asked, "Wyould you care to join us to the next match?" She looked at it for a few seconds, she shrugged and smiled as she sat next to her as the chairs turned to look at the arena.

* * *

Back in the area, Spike and Michael had returned to their teams as Juri began to announce the next match in the day's event. Spike let out a long sigh as he turned to look at the bouncing Pinkie Pie, who was excited for her fight and looked at him with a gleeful smile on her face.

"Well, Pinkie. I guess it's your turn." he said smiling as he looked at her excited actions and she looked back at him with an excited expression along with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Don't worry Spike, I'm on it." she said smiling as she hopped onto the ring and began to walk towards it with a sway of her hips while Cheese Sandwich stared at her with hearts in his eyes, staring at her as if hypnotized by her when a slap to his back made him snap out of it.

"You ready?" Michael asked him with a concern look on his face as he looked at him and Cheese Sandwich looked back at him with a gulp in his throat.

"Y-yeah. I'm just fine." he said as he climbed into the ring and walked towards the center where Pinkie was bouncing in excitement, waiting for him and causing her breasts to bounce wildly from it. Once he got to the center of the ring and looked her in the eye, but his eyes wandered downwards to Pinkie's bouncing chest. Pinkie took noticed of this and smirked while Juri looked at them both for a few seconds before she pulled her hand up above her head.

"Alright, get ready, GO!" Juri yelled out loud as the match began and Cheese Sandwich leaped back before reaching in to his pocket as he pulled out a pair of large katanas from them much to Spike's shock.

"I'm ready to go too." he yelled as he charged at her and Pinkie just continued to smile as she leaped back from him as he swung his swords at her wildly. Pinkie continued to dodge his attacks and smiled as they moved all over the ring with their attacks. As the crowd watched the fight with confused expressions on their faces, Maud Pie was sitting in the crowd, still naked as she watched her sister with a stoic expression on her face.

"Clever Pinkie, clever." she said as the ones around her could not help, but stare at her lushes body and bare skin as she watched the fight. Pinkie continued to dodged the attacks for a few more moments before doing a back flip and landed a few feet from him.

"Aren't you going to fight?" he asked as he stood up straight and held up his swords as he was ready for a real fight, but Pinkie just stood up straight and grinned.

"Don't worry Handsome, I'm just getting started." she said smiling as she did a pose out of no where that pushed her chest out when suddenly her clothes vanished to shreds. As they fell to the ground, Cheese Sandwich's eyes bugged out and blood shot out from his nose as he fell to the ground in shock.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With Pinkie surprise tactics get her the win, it's nearly time for Spike and Michael. But Celestia has a secret she needs them to know and it will change everything in the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it helps me work out how the story is. Now, I have two announcements. One, the next two pages are up on Palcomix. So, check them out if you like. And the second, the next chapter will be the last of this fic. I'm continuing it on a new one in three weeks called Dragon Guardian: The Seven Sin Generals.**


	69. Secret Past Reveal

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the last chapter of the half of the Dragon Guardian. Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich's match ends in a surprising way, and just before the final match can start both captains are called to the back for a shocking truth to be revealed. Also, the end of Armor's quest. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 69: Shocking Past Revealed.

The crowd was in a roar as they looked at Pinkie, posing naked in the center of the ring as Cheese Sandwich was laying on the floor and was out cold with blood running from his nose. As he laid there, Spike and Michael were blushing as well as they could but believe what was happening as Juri was counting Sandwich out.

"And that is ten." Juri saga said as she raised Pinkie's arm in victory while she yelled out to the the crowd, "The winner is Team Draco's sexy Pinkie Pie in the shorts match in Shadow Tournament." The crowd was cheering in excitement as Pinkie began to bounce up and down in celebration, causing her breasts to bounce freely and they were loving the show they were getting from it. Spike quickly climbed up into the ring and walked over to her.

"Put this on." Spike said as he took off his shirt and handed it to her, which she happily took and out on much to the crowds dismay.

"Thanks Spike." She said smiling as she began to wall off towards the out side of the ring as Juri placed the mic to her lips.

"We have a tie now and that means a captain vs. captain to see who the first team to get to the finals." She yelled as the crowd roared while Spike and Michael looked at each other, and they were Blyth about to climb into the ring.

"Would both Team New Moon and Team Draco captain please come to the VIP area." a voice called out form the intercom as the crowd looked surprised, as did both Spike and Michael as Juri gasped with her mouth open as she did not understand on what to do at that moment until she heard something over her ear piece.

"Alright, I am getting word that we will be taking a little break as they did that and soon will return to see the who will win this round." she said with a smile as the crowd went back to a roar as Spike and Michael both headed into the back as they had a meeting to get to.

* * *

After leaving the arena area and taking their last teammate to the locker room, both Spike and Michael headed towards the elevator. They got on the same one and pressed the top button to start their journey to the VIP area in a deep silence as they looked at each other for a few seconds before either of them had said a word.

"Ummmm, n-nice come back." Michael broke the ice as he complimented Spike in his com back from behind to tie up the round.

"Yeah, you were killing us with Little Strongheart and Vinyl out doing their my guys." Spike said as he began to smile, feeling a great feeling inside himself as he talked to Michael as Spike continued, "But I have to say, I did not see how Pinkie win coming."

"Yeah, but it worked." Michael said as the duo began to laugh and enjoyed their ride up to the top of the dome, and to what ever Celestia needs them for.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the ice cave, Luna was sighing as she had heard nothing but Armor's screams of pain for several hours now and she was starting to wonder if he could truly pass it with his mind still in tack. She continued to wonder this until suddenly his screams stopped and did not start back right after like the times before, which made her worry.

"Oh, no. Please tell me he didn't." she said began to say as she turned around and gasped at what she saw be fore her.

* * *

Back in the arena, Twilight was confused as to what was going on as she turned to look at Celestia, who put down her glass of wine and turned to look at Twilight as she was ready to answer any question she had at this moment.

"Princess Celestia, why did you stop the fight of Spike vs. that Michael New Moon?" she asked her getting right to the point and Celestia let out a loud sigh as she knew that was going to be asked by Twilight, and she was ready to answer her.

"It is a long story and I will tell as soon as..." Celestia was suddenly cut off by a portal opening in the center of her room and they both watched in shock as Luna appeared with Armor in her arms. Seeing her brother in a state of being covered in blood and looking barely alive shocked Twilight as she ran up to him.

"Armor are you okay?" she asked him as she stood next to him and looked him over as his body was covered in cuts, but was shocked to see his right arm looked good as new.

"He's fine and it worked." Luna said smiling as she leaned down to let Armor open his eyes and weakly smile at Twilight as he then closed them to get rest.

"It's a good thing you arrived sister." C elestia said as she walked closer to Luna, who looked up at her and then stood up as she got a series look on her face as she held Armor tighter.

"It's time to reveal the truth to them?" she asked and Celestia nodded to give her the answer, which made Luna sigh out loud and looked up at the ceiling as she continued, "I knew that this will happen some day." And then Luna vanished, leaving Twilight even more confused as she took a few steps closer to where she once was and turned back to look at Celestia.

"What did she mean and where did she take Armor?" she asked as she wanted to know what her teacher was hiding, but she also wanted to know what happened to her brother.

"Relax, you will find out very soon." she said smiling as she put hand up to calm her down and then added, "Luna just took him to a room with are best healer to help him recover faster." And just then, Luna appeared next to Celestia with a smile on her face.

"I did it, he's healing right now." Luna said to reinsure Twilight that Armor is fine and that everything will be alright, and Twilight nodded as she smiled at her when suddenly the door opened. All four of them looked at it as they watched Spike and Michael walk into the room with smiles on their faces as Twilight hugged Spike tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Spike." she said smiling as she hugged him and he hugged her back feeling a warming feeling in his stomach as he then took a step back from hugging her.

"Thanks Twilight, but I need to see what Celestia needs to tell me." he said as she nodded and remembered at he was right, and then all three turned to look at the princess as Spike asked, "Now, why were we called here Princesses?" Celestia looked at them for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh and then took a deep breath.

"Spike, Michael. There is a story you two need to be told." Celestia began as she summoned a spell to allow them to see what she was saying before she continued, "Long ago, there was a warrior named Sombra who betrayed his people and become the Shadow King. He tried to claim this world as his own and waged a war between many great warriors that tried to stop him."

"I have to say, he was a great bringer of chaos." Discord added as they all looked at him and he smiled at them as Celestia turned back to them.

"Any way, he then came after me and Luna with his army of darkness. And he nearly won and conquered the universe if it hadn't been for the Celestial Dragon appearing and taking him on directly." Celestia said as she took a long pause as Lune continued with it.

"And yet, he only fought him to a draw and sealed him into the underworld to be there since." Luna said as she paused with Celestia taking back up the story.

" And knowing he would return one day, the dragon split himself into two different magic spirits and then launched out until they would find their rightful users." Celestia paused yet again as she made the spell show them how the dragon separated before she continued, "He became the Earth dragon and the sky dragon. With the Earth Dragon becoming that of lava and the Sky Dragon becoming that of Star." After hearing this, both Spike and Michael looked at each other before looking down at their hands in silence as they let what they had just heard soak in.

"So, we have one hald of the Celestial Dragon inside us?" Spike asked as he was not sure how to take what he had just heard as Michael was also in the same vote as Spike.

"Yes, but there is more to it then just that." Celestia said as she looked at them with concern look on her face as she gulped and put her hand on her arm as she began to get nerves from what she was about to tell them.

"Well, what is it?" Spike asked her as he, Michael, and Twilight all looked at Celestia with confused looks on their face as they wanted to know what she else she was hiding from them. Celestia saw how they were looking at her and she took a deep breath to try and collect her courage for a few moments before she decided to come clean with everything.

"There are two things about the Dragon Fire users, one is they are always under Luna's teaching." Celestia explained as she turned to Luna and watched her as she shook her head yes, telling her older sister to reveal the other thing as well. Getting the okay, Celestia took another deep breath before she finished, "And they are twins." This held into the air for a few moments as it echoed into their ears and all three of them let this info soak in for a few moments as Spike slowly turned his head to look at Michael.

"S-so, this is my brother?" Spike asked as Michael looked back at him and Celestiqa nodded as she watched the duo look at each other with shocked faces. After a few minutes, Spike began to tear up and wrapped his arms around Michael, who returned the hug and they stood their in silence as tears ran down Twilight's face as she was watching them have their moment. As the duo continued to hug and enjoy their tender family moment, Celestia cleared her throat to get all three of them to look at her.

"I'm sorry to break up this moment, but there is something else that needs to be known." she said as Spike and Michael stopped hugging each other as they looked at her, and so she continued, "You two will have to fight to see which one of you deserve to have the power of the Celestial Dragon." This made all three of their hearts sink as they had just learned the truth about their family, and now both have to fight each other to see which is stronger. Seeing how hurt all three of them were, Celestia let out a long sigh as she hated doing this to them. Suddenly, the intercom went off and all of them listened to what it said.

"Would both team captains please returned to the arena to finish the round." a female voice called out as both Spike and Michael looked at each other for a few moments.

"I-I'll see you down there." Michael said smiling at him and Spike just smiled back at him.

"Yeah, see you there." Spike said as Michael turned around and began to head tot he door as Spike turned to Twilight while asking, "Did you know?"

"No, I had no idea about Michael." Twilight said as Spike looked at her for a few seconds before turning to the princesses with a series look on his face.

"You just had to play with you servants, huh?" he asked as he turned away from them and headed towards the door, leaving them both a little shock of what he said but not totally unexpected for what they were asking from both of them to so this even after finding out the truth. Twilight too gave the princesses a glare before turning and running after Spike, and even Discord was looking at them with a funny look as he was still eating his popcorn before turning towards the elevator.

The End of Part One.

* * *

 **Well, there was the last chapter to the first half to The Dragon Guardian and I hope you enjoyed that. And I hope you also check out the next fic where it picks up right after this chapter with Spike and Michael getting ready for the next chapter. Any way, leave a review and tell what you think.**


End file.
